Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: A Wild Card enters the conflict of the three Biblical Factions, bringing in a new element to their world. What is he? Who is he? What does he fight for? He's trying to find the right answers as well as they wonder the same thing. For a new battle has begun, the fate of humanity on his shoulders. Only one can be the main species; The Battle Royale, deciding the fate of all life.
1. Chapter 1: The Wild Card Arrives

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am here with new crossover! This story is a _**complete**_ remake to my story, Kamen Rider Blade: Undead and Dragon in which that story will be deleted soon.

The reason is because I made my SI-OC overpowering and such (Gary-Stu and Mary Stu in which I began to hate, no offense to some of you guys out there) so I decided to completely remake it and get it right instead. Plus, I decided that I will do remakes on some of my other stories as well to make them better. The stories that I will remake are:

1. Cosmic Stratos (Kamen Rider Fourze x Infinite Stratos)

2\. The Soul of Kiva (Kamen Rider Kiva x Soul Eater)

3\. Kamen Rider Kabuto: Seraph of Time (Kamen Rider Kabuto x Seraph of the End)

4\. Kuuga: The Unidentified and the Spirits (Kamen Rider Kuuga x Date a Live)

Sorry about the late updates and such, my internet has been acting stupid on me so I had to go to the bookstore to do my college work, future chapters for my other stories, and such. Plus this chapter took me a long while to do and remake since this has a new plot and everything. Also I have recently watched the finale of volume 3 of RWBY. Oh man, you guys have no idea how I felt from watching the last two episodes of Volume 3.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road** (Kamen Rider Drive x Hyperdimension Neptunia V), and **The Divine Providence of the Three Kingdoms** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover/remake of Kamen Rider Blade and High School DxD, **Chalice: The Wild Card** **Chronicles**. Also in this crossover my age will be the current age, 20.

Also the first few chapters take place before the main events of High School DxD.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _Chalice…_

' _Who's there?'_

 _You are here…_

' _Who is here?'_

 _You… Chalice_

' _I'm not Chalice. I'm -'_

 _You are him… You are the one who seals them again._

' _Seal who?'_

 _The Undead and Albino will rise again, you're the calling that has been announced. We found you, Chalice._

' _Wait, I'm not Chalice, I'm…'_

* * *

"Hey Enrique, you alright?" A male voice asked, interrupting my sudden nap, causing my eyes to open.

I let out a small yawn before turning my head to my right and saw my friend Zack. He was a young man my age with messy, brown hair to match his brown eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt under a blue sweater. He was also wearing denim pants and white shoes.

We were both on the public bus, waiting for our respective stops. "Sorry, Zack, I just feel tired." I answered.

I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Enrique and I am a 20 year old guy who plays games, watches anime, goes to college, and works part-time throughout the day. I have black hair that is in a short messy style but a bit spiky, light ivory skin, and dark brown eyes, not to mention some people can mistaken me to be younger for my age which gets kinda annoying if you ask me. For my clothes, I was wearing an unbuttoned, black mid length trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to my forearms, a white collared shirt, dark boot-cut pants, gray shoes with black laces and a set of dog tags hanging down my neck.

The person I was sitting next to was Zack, my friend that I know since sophomore year in high school.

"I don't blame you. College lectures can be tiring." He agreed. We were both college students who go to community college and it has been a year since we started.

"Yeah but… I was also dreaming."

"About what? Was it about a girl?" He asked with a sly smile. One thing I learned about Zack, he is a bit of a ladies man. Kinda like Neptune from that show, RWBY.

"Enough with that, Zack. Geez." I muttered with a small blush. "Besides the dream was something about Chalice and the Undead…"

"Chalice? You mean that Kamen Rider from the TV show?"

"Yeah," I replied. Chalice is a Kamen Rider from the Tokusatsu show, Kamen Rider Blade. He was also considered the Mantis Undead, Human Undead, and the worse of all, The Joker Undead.

He gave me a pat on the shoulder, "it comes to show that watching it too much makes you dream about it." He said.

I let out a dry chuckle. "You may be right about that," I somewhat agreed.

I took notice that the bus was getting close to the area I live at, so I pulled the bar, signaling to make an upcoming halt. This bus made its stop before its doors opened, prompting me to stand up from the seat. "I'll see you later, Zack." I said goodbye to my friend since we live in different locations in town.

"Later Enrique." He smiled before I made my way to exit the bus.

My walk was not that long since it was a block away. After 10 minutes or so, I made it to an apartment complex in which I walked up the stairs before walking to my apartment door.

The room was a bit plain but there was some posters here and there with game titles or anime, along with a portable stove and mini-refrigerator since this was a small apartment I live in.

I walked to my room and threw my bag on the floor before falling onto the futon, my sights now on the ceiling.

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling my fingers brush through it. Heaving a sigh, I reached in my pocket before placing in my headphones that was plugged to my phone before playing music. As the song plays, I stare at the ceiling, dwelling in my thoughts as the digital clock displayed the time being 11:45am. My eyes slowly losing its strength before closing, feeling the need to take a nap.

' _Chalice.'_

My eyes shot open from hearing that before I looked around then at my smart phone. To my assumption, it must have been the music saying that.

 ***DING! DONG!***

I blinked before getting off my futon to walk to the door. Once I made it to the door, I unlocked it before opening it to see who it was and saw a box on my doorstep. I looked left and right before kneeling down to grab it and brought the box inside..

Upon setting the box on my desk, I read the information and saw that it was meant for me but strangely, no return address. Wanting to know what it was, I opened the box and removed the bubble wrapper and some newspapers that obscured the item I was looking for. After removing them, the item that I was waiting for was now visible in front of my eyes.

"The Chalice Buckle?" I blinked. I remember ordering it but I never expected for it to arrive this early.

Sure, I had the other Rouze Cards in my collection but never got the chance to complete it since I have been busy with college and work but I had the opportunity to order one and waited. I may be 20 years old but I enjoy the show a lot and sometimes I cosplay as the characters or Riders for conventions.

Marveling at the buckle and the cards that were included with it, it somewhat felt exciting to see it despite being 20.

Without any thinking, I put on the Chalice Buckle. "Well, I might as well put this one on." I said. I gotta admit, Chalice does look cool in the show.

"Henshin…" I muttered as I swipe the Ace of Heart across the belt.

 **CHANGE!**

And there's the sound effects. I chuckled knowing it is cool. After toying around with it for a bit, I decided to take the belt off until I realized that I couldn't.

I blinked. "Huh?" I tried to remove it, but it literally won't come off. "What the hell? It won't come off!" I tried my best to pry it off from my waist. After a couple more attempts, I finally took it off before I noticed something off about my room now.

Black static surrounded my room and I heard a strange voice.

 _'Chalice…_ '

I looked around wondering what that voice was. "W-who said that!?" I said, nervously knowing I don't know what is going on. Darkness engulfed my room completely but a glow was below me. I looked down and saw the symbol of a shape you see in a deck a cards but not only that, there was two familiar figures in some sort of sleeping position with one having its respective weapon; the other figure in the sleeping position, mirroring the armored one with the weapon, was… me? This kinda reminded me how it was in Kingdom Hearts II.

"What is going on!?" I exclaimed, frantically looking around.

 _'The Albino has risen and the Undead have escaped…'_

The symbol of the figures glowed before it became a glowing orb as the Chalice Rouzer glowed as well, floating off my hand and merged with the orb, then it began to slowly float towards me before going into my chest.

' _Lead your path to be the savior of humanity…"_

My entire body felt some strange power flow into me. However, it felt very painful at the same time, as I barely have any feeling with my body being incapable of moving another step. Just as I tried to take a step, my foot felt nothing below to touch, causing me to fall into the absolute darkness I was in. As I was sinking in the darkness, my vision became nothing with one more calling from the voice.

' _Seal the 48 Undead that remain… Chalice."_

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Wild Card Arrives**

I slowly opened my eyes, only for my vision to see trees around me. "Where... am I...?" I muttered. I slowly got up but lost my balance a bit as I clutched my chest, feeling the burning pain in my body.

I walked a few steps before falling on all fours, the pain throbbing with each breath as it slowly began to disappear. Once the pain vanished, I slowly stood back up, regaining my balance as I look at my surroundings once more.

I was in a forest with a lush green scenery as my body still felt weak from whatever happened to me. "How did I get here…?" I asked no one in particular.

This was a lush green forest when I was suppose to be in my apartment. Just what the hell is going on!? When I leaned against a tree, I felt pressure on my waist, causing me to look down. The moment I saw what was on my waist, my eyes widen in shock.

"W-what..." I muttered in shock. The object on my waist was none other than the Chalice Rouzer, the belt used by Kamen Rider Chalice. I placed my hands on it to remove it, only for it to not budge at all, causing me to frantically attempt to remove the belt from my waist.

All attempts failed, causing me to panic more in horror.

One thing I learned in the show is that Chalice... Is an Undead: Human Undead, Mantis Undead, and Joker Undead. Now I was completely panicking from this.

My mind was racing in horror to what is going on. I was in possession of the Chalice Rouzer, the actual Chalice Rouzer and this showed that I am possibly all three Undead and the worst one of the Undead, Joker Undead himself.

"No… I don't want to be like that monster!" I shouted to no one in particular. Tears were running down my cheeks to what is going on. This was too traumatic for me upon this. I didn't want to be a monster filled with the lust for destruction, fighting and killing everything in my sight.

I am more good dead than being alive now.

" _You are not the Joker Undead…"_ A voice said. Great, now I'm hearing things. I'm really am losing it.

" _You won't create destruction, only hope to save them."_

I looked around, hearing the voice again. Just where is it coming from? "Who is saying that…?"

" _Check your left pocket and you will see."_

I blinked from hearing this. "My left pocket?" I repeated in confusion. I slowly reached in my pocket before pulling out a card to my surprise. It had the image of a person but had chains and a heart in the center. The left side of the card said Spirit while the upper left and bottom right corner had a Heart and the number 2. This was the Human Undead Rouze Card.

"The Human Undead Rouze Card…?" I blinked.

" _That is correct."_

This caught me by surprise and shock, causing me to fall on my rear. "W-Wha….? H-How…?" I was stammering in confusion, shock, and trauma to what is happening to me.

" _Do not fear. I know you seek answers, and your answers will be fulfilled."_

I know this is crazy but I needed answers. "Please tell me what is going on! Please tell me that I am not the Joker Undead!" I pleaded. "I want to know! Please tell me that I didn't become that monster!"

" _Be calm,"_ The voice said soothingly. " _Do not fear for what you assume. You are not the Joker Undead."_

This gave me little relief upon hearing that.

" _However…"_

I looked at the card, wanting to know what he is about to say.

" _You are half-blood. Half Undead, half Human."_

This made my eyes widen in shock to what he revealed. "H-Half Undead…" I uttered in complete horror and shock. "Th-That can't be… I'm not fully human…" I look at my hand that was free before looking back at the card. "I'm suppose to be completely human! Not something like those Undead!"

" _Don't panic; You can still age like every other human."_

"But I'm not fully human! You said so yourself, I'm half-undead!" I shot back in tears from this. I now have half of the humanity I once had and this…. this was just too much for me. A part of me is like the Undead, monsters who cannot die and fight each other for dominance while the other part of me was human, a normal being who wants to live their life.

" _I know you wish to not be like this but it is for a purpose,"_ the voice from the card explained.

"What purpose!?" I question in both fear and sudden anger. "What purpose that made me end up here and lose half of the humanity that I have!?"

The voice was quiet before saying, " _The Battle Royale has begun again."_

This made my eyes widen in shock. The Battle Royale was a fight between the Undead, fighting each other, so one of the Undead species can be the dominant species of the planet.

How can they be real!? They are nothing but fictional kaijins from a Japanese TV show!

"How is that possible!? I mean the Battle Royale isn't real!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "It was only in that TV show, not in real life!"

" _We aren't in your home world."_

"What…"

" _You were brought here because you are him, you are Chalice,"_ the Human Undead explained. " _You were chosen to take the mantle and power of Chalice."_

Me? The heir to Chalice? "How is that possible? I can't be Chalice, I'm just a normal college guy." I denied.

" _When the power of Chalice vanished with Hajime when he sacrificed himself, the power of Chalice drifted in the void, waiting, searching for the right person or being to take the power,"_ he said. " _It found you to be its new user."_

"Then the voices from earlier and the package from before… it was calling me…" I realized.

" _Yes…"_ he confirmed. " _You have to end the Battle Royale to prevent the other Undead from winning or humanity will be gone, forever."_

Hearing the information, it was just too much for me to take in. I ended up in some world, chosen to be Chalice, talking to the Human Undead, and became a so-called 'Half-Blood'. I have basically been given a heavy burden with the fate of the world in my hands.

"W-What do I do…." I muttered.

" _Seal the 48 Undead that remain,"_ he answered. " _You currently hold four: Category 2 of Hearts-Myself, Category Ace of Hearts-Change Mantis, Category 2 of Spades-Slash Lizard, and Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite."_

I blinked from what I heard. I hold two of Blade's cards? If I hold those then... I am fighting alone!? "I'm fighting the remaining Undead by myself!?" I shouted in shock.

" _Sadly, yes."_

Shit.

" _However as the days go by, you will become stronger so have no worry."_

I had a downcast look before speaking up again, "Which way do I have to go…? I need to know where I am." I pleaded.

" _Just walk straight then you will reach the location where the Battle Royale will take place."_

I slowly nodded before placing the card back in my pocket and realized something. "How do I make this belt vanish?"

" _Focus your mind on the Rouzer and it will appear when necessary."_ He responded.

I looked down at the Chalice Rouzer, I closed my eyes to focus. My mind became focused on the Chalice Rouzer and before I knew it, I no longer felt the additional weight on my waist.

" _Well done"_ The voice of the Human Undead complimented. " _Now proceed your way forward to exit the forest."_

I slowly nodded before I began my walk to get out of the forest.

* * *

After a bit of a long walk, I eventually made it out of the forest and was greeted with a city I wasn't familiar with but the language thought I recognized. I spent two years in Japan due to my dad being in the military so I understood what I was reading and seeing. From what I can see is that I ended up in Japan due to the boards, papers, and such. "I'm in Japan…?" I muttered in confusion. _'How am I in Japan when you said this is not the world I live in?'_ I asked the Human Undead.

" _The Japan of this world is more different and unique than you might think,"_ He replied.

' _What do you mean by that?_ '

" _You will see soon enough,"_ Human Undead assured.

I sighed before I began my walk around the town that I ended up in. The place is surreal knowing that I never seen this kind of city in Japan before. Especially seeing churches here and there. I guess religion is a bit of a big thing in this town.

Exploring around the town more, I took notice of a magazine stand that also had newspapers. Wanting to know more about the town, I walked to the magazine stand and grabbed a newspaper to take a look and read through the pages. I continued to flip through the pages until I saw a news article about some attack.

 _Another brutal attack has occurred in this city. Police do not have a suspect yet. They still continue to search for any leads for this brutal crime._

I shook my head a bit, trying to focus on the matter in hand than the article that discussed about a death. Death was something I never like hearing or seeing ever since I lost my dad 9 years ago.

Getting my head cleared up, I read more articles and such including the day, month, and year. Luckily it was the same day, month, and year just like back home.

"At least it's the same day…" I muttered before closing the newspaper. "Why did I have to be here…" I know I was brought here but why do I have to fight the Undead?

Why am I given the burden to fight them to protect humanity? I'm only a college guy who is trying to live his life.

Once I was finished reading through the newspaper to get information about the town that I ended up in, I placed it back with the other newspapers and began to explore the city.

During my exploration around the city, I came to learn from the newspaper that this place is called Kuoh. When I spent my time in Japan with my dad when I was little, I never heard of a town like this at all. I guess I was sent to an alternate Earth or something like that anyway.

However I was also scared, confused to what is going on. What kind of Earth I ended up in and why did I have to be brought here to fight the Undead? I severely lack experience of fighting.

Just as I was about to walk around more, I heard shouting in the distance. Wondering what that was, I went to to follow the source.

Once there, I saw a group of people going after someone and two of them seemed armed to my shock. I squinted my eye to see better only to see they were chasing a woman!

"They are gonna kill her…" I muttered in shock. They might even do something worse to her.

My mind began to think over but after ending up in this town, I just don't know what to do exactly. However, I chose to be somewhat a Good Samaritan, so I ran as fast as my legs can carry to go after the group that was chasing the woman.

As my chase continues, I was panting knowing that I never ran this much before and I was going full force with it as well. However my speed was decreasing, as I began to take deep breaths from running too much.

Who am I kidding, what can I do? I was running fast as I can and I can't catch up with them. I couldn't stand here and let that woman get hurt. But what can I do? I can't do anything for all I can do is be scared and weak like I always am...

' _ **Use it…**_ _'_ A different voice called out in my head.

This got me confused to what the voice meant. Then, realization dawned on me to what the voice said. It was telling me to use the Chalice Rouzer.

But can it really happen? Sure I was able to make the belt appear but becoming the Rider? This sounds like those fanfiction stories I read on the Internet.

' _ **Use the power of the Wild Card, Chalice…'**_ It called out again.

I looked at my waist, waiting until I saw it appear. Once it did, I slowly reached in my pocket before pulling out a card that has the image of a heart with a praying mantis inside it. It had the letter 'A' and a heart above and below the letter, located on the top left corner and bottom right corner.

I stared at it before I said the one word that will change my life forever.

"...henshin…"

I swiped the card in the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

A Static field appeared around me as I ran forward at it. My body was then engulfed in a black static like energy which hid every detail of my body and changed into my armor. I now had a helmet over my head that was angular with two horns coming out of the top of the helmet and a red heart for a visor that covered my whole face, while my mouth was covered by a silver mouth guard. On my shoulders, I had black armored pads that had red lines running across the center of them.

The armor that I wore on my chest was silver and had red markings on it. Underneath the armor was a black bodysuit with golden designs on it. On the right side of my waist was a card holder to store the Rouze cards I currently have and use them in battle. My arm guards, knee pads, and boots seemed to be made out of gray metal that had a crisscross design on them.

I actually became Kamen Rider Chalice, Ace Form.

However, once I was donned in my form, my mind became a blur as I lost all feeling to my body, left with only the voice to say with firm tone, " _ **I want to satisfy my thirst to fight…"**_

* * *

 _The Devil Bounty Hunters continued their chase after the woman as the latter avoids their attacks. She cursed inwardly knowing that they won't give up knowing that she is an SS-Class Criminal for the past 2 years but she was glad that her little sister is safe but at the same time guilty for leaving her behind all those years ago. Her sister was all that she had and her safety mattered more than anything in the world._

 _However, as the Devil Bounty Hunters continue to chase the buxom woman, a figure landed between her and them, causing both sides to stop and all attention focused on the figure._

 _To their surprise, the figure was wearing black armor with his helmet and buckle having the symbol of Hearts._

" _Who the Hell are you!?" One of the Devils demanded._

 _It stared at them before looking back at the woman behind him then back at the Devils. The aura that the armored figure was giving off showed it has the thirst to fight any worthy opponents. However, they could sense unknown power around him, a power to be reckoned with._

 _It looked at each one before producing a bladed bow at the ready. "_ _ **I'm here to fight, for you five reek of pure evil."**_ _It was a distorted voice. It was mixed with someone young but they couldn't get much. "_ _ **Now show me what you five can do! Give me the thrill to fight the evil that I will wipe out of existence!"**_

 _This took them by surprise. This warrior was calling out to fight and that is what he cares about. His body was screaming one word and one word only, 'FIGHT!'. Even the declaration he made was laced with determination to wipe things evil out of existence._

 _The Devils had no choice but to fight him if they want to get their bounty behind him. They charged at him as the armored figure met in the middle. The first Devil who came within range was cut down as the Chalice Arrow's blades sunk into his flesh. It cut deep enough to sever the Devil's arm, causing him to scream as blood pooled at his feet._

 _Chalice jumped as demonic energy blasts rained down on him. Taking aim, he fired his own energy arrows from the Chalice Arrow. He missed and was hit as he was knocked to the ground. Picking himself up, he readied himself to fight when the woman he was defending suddenly leapt forward and hit one of the Bounty Hunters with a kick._

" _I'm not running anymore," she declared as she stood with the strange armored being standing next to her._

 _Chalice merely nodded before looking at the remaining Devils. The two waited as the Devils charged once more, with the warrior excited of this fight. He hasn't had the thrill of a good fight in years ever since Joker Undead died. His new so-called 'master' may have a bit of a weak body but he knew that he can train the half-blood that he is currently possessing to be a better fighter._

 _But Chalice wants the chance to kill his new 'master' when he has the perfect chance._

 _When one Devil tried to strike him, he sidestep from the attack before making the blades on Chalice Arrow fold before holding it in a reverse direction as he lodged the blades into the Devil's chest. Once in, he made the blades open up, back to its original position but this caused the Devil to be cut open on both sides before Chalice sliced off the support, completely cleaving the Devil in half._

 _He took notice of the woman's combat. It was interesting as she was using some type of power. A large symbol appeared behind her before dark energy shot out before impacting them._

 _Chalice thought it was time to end them quickly as he detached the Chalice Rouzer from his belt and snapped it onto the gap between the blades of the Chalice Arrow. He then_ _drew a card out from the rectangular case on his belt. It had the image of a gray lizard with its tail being that of a sharp blade. It had the symbol of spades and the number 2 on the upper left and bottom right corners and the word 'Slash' on the side._

 _He swiped the card over the Chalice Rouzer._

 _ **SLASH!**_

 _Energy glowed on the blades as Chalice got into his stance. Seeing this made the two remaining Devils step back in fear. Before they knew it, he charged forward before slashing them with one swift cut, killing them._

 _Regaining his posture, Chalice walked over to his fallen opponents and poked each of the carcasses with his weapon to see if he won, eventually saw that he did. He then looked at the woman in the kimono before walking past her, leaving the scene._

 _Kuroka was left curious to who that was. The scent he gives off was certainly interesting since he defeated four of the five Devils, with one she defeated on her own. Not to mention his scent wasn't a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel. He had the scent of a human but at the same time something else._

 _Something ancient and powerful._

 _So, curious as she was, she secretly followed the person that not only saved her, but gave her a reason to not run away anymore._

 _Meanwhile with Chalice, he stopped his walk before looking at his hand. He began to sense the young man trying to get back control of his body. "_ _ **You can have your body back, I'm already satisfied with fighting... for now."**_

* * *

My vision was blurry at first before it cleared up along with my mind. "W-what happened…" I muttered, regaining feeling throught my body. I took notice of the Chalice Arrow in my hand but I saw that parts of it was covered in blood. Actual blood. Staring at it, my mind began to regain bits and pieces of memory, remembering what 'I' did.

This made my eyes widen in horror as I had the urge to vomit. Just as I was gonna scream my lungs out, a voice spoke up in my head. " _ **Don't scream, 'master'. You, well 'I', didn't murder those five humans."**_

' _How can I be calm!?'_ I screamed in thought. ' _I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to kill people!'_

" _ **That is**_ **if** _ **they were human."**_

I was confused to his words. _'What are you talking about?! They were human and I killed them!'_

" _The beings you, well mostly Mantis, killed were the biblical creatures, Devils."_ The voice of the Human Undead said.

How is thi-Wait, did he say Devils? As in those biblical creatures mentioned in the Bible? I thought they weren't, well, truly able to walk amongst people. Or be actually real in person.

Just what is happening to me and what kind of world did I end up in?!

"So that is where you are." The female voice said.

I turned around and saw the same woman from before but I now had a good look to what she looks like. And _what a woman!_

The woman has long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes, with, strangely cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders. But it is also a bit revealing on her… assets. She was even close or possibly the same age as me.

Despite her very attractive appearance, I was still in trauma from what happened. "Y-Yeah…" I responded. "I am just dazed from what is going on…"

She tilted her head a bit, confused before I continued. "Most of the fighting… all that… wasn't me entirely…"

"What do you mean, nya?"

I blinked under my helmet from hearing the last part of her words before ignoring it and turned my head away. "My mind was a blur and the armor did the work of fighting, not me…" I explained.

"You don't smell like a devil, nor the angels or fallen angels either." she remarked.

Now there are angels _and_ fallen angels that can roam the land? Just what kind of Earth did I end up in? Before I can ask the woman another question, she circled around me, looking at me from head to toe of my armor like I was a rare slab of meat on a silver platter before asking, "So what are you, nya?"

I lowered my head from her question. I didn't know how to answer that. I am human but what from Human Undead said, I am also an Undead; a half-blood. "I'm not so sure what I am anymore...am I even human, or something else? It's hard to tell now..." I responded lowly.

I raised my head up a bit to look at her. "Those… Devils won't bother you now, so I should go…" I muttered before I grabbed the Spirit Human card and swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT!**

I reverted back to civilian form, gaining a look of minor surprise from her before I started to walk away.

"Wait a minute. Did you think you could just come and save me and think you can just walk away? I don't think so, nya."

Before I knew it she was now in front of me causing me to blink before looking behind me then at her.

She's quick I'll give her that. "I… was only doing what was right to stop them from hurting you." I explained, remembering the so-called Devils chasing her and the bits and pieces of the recent fight. But remembering that also made me scared to what Mantis did when he possessed me. "Just please let me be… I'm already confused and scared as it is..."

I walked past her again, swearing I saw her pout. Now there was one thing I need to do, where am I supposed to stay at?

Wondering if I had any money, I checked my wallet and saw I don't even have enough to rent an apartment. Only enough money to get me food for a couple of weeks or so.

"Where am I supposed to go now…" I groaned in realization.

"You know, if you need a place to stay, I can help you out..." she purred.

I looked at her and as much as I wanted to reject it, I was in a bind and I had nowhere to go, nowhere to live at. I'm basically on my own out here. From hearing her offer, it might be the only way for me to find a place to stay which caused me to let out a sigh. "Alright." I responded in defeat.

It's not like I wanted to, I just wanted to find out what is going on and trying to cope with what is happening to me.

She walked ahead before gesturing me to follow in which I complied.

* * *

She eventually led me to an abandoned Shinto temple. Judging by the looks of it, it didn't look like anybody had come here in a very long time.

"You live here…?" I asked, rather nervous since I'm still trying to cope with what is going on.

The woman sighed, "This was the temple dedicated to an old mountain spirit. Unfortunately, when people lost faith in the old ways, they left it behind."

I stared at it before looking at her. "I never got your name by the way." I asked.

"Oh, my name is Kuroka, nya." She replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Enrique." I responded. "I'm from America."

"A foreigner." She said, making me rub the back of my head while looking away. "Anyways let's proceed."

As we were about to enter the shrine, I recoiled as my head began to throb. My vision blurred and I began to see...something else. It was a blur but it was something menacing.

There was something inside the shrine. I took hold of Kuroka's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something in there," I muttered.

I slowly approach the door before I push it open and in the corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling was a big, humanoid, bat-like creature. This was something I was seeing to my horror with my own eyes. It was the Bat Undead; not someone in a costume or such, _this_ was the real deal.

It twitched before raising it head with its sights were set on the both of us. Its eyes bore into our own, right into our souls. "K-Kuroka…" I started with fear behind my voice. "I-I think we should leave, now."

The Bat Undead released its footing on the ceiling before landing on the ground with its feet. It took a few steps forward before it spreads it wings out, letting out a bloodcurdling screech.

We heard fluttering and before we knew it, a colony of bats entered the temple as they flew around the room.

"RUN!"

We both ran out of the temple as I looked back and saw the colony of bats along with the Bat Undead chasing us.

"How did that Devil get in there?" She asked while we ran.

"I don't know but we need to keep running!" I answered. "It's not a devil either!"

"It's not?"

Before I can respond, the colony of bats blocked our way, prompting us to go left but more bats blocked our path. Before we knew it, they created a large dome around the area, trapping us as we heard heavy footsteps that are approaching from behind, causing us to look back and saw the Bat Undead **.**

Great, what am I supposed to do!?

" _ **Henshin, master."**_ The voice of Chalice advised.

I looked at my waist then at the Bat Undead and so I began to focus on the image of the Rouzer before I felt additional weight on my waist, prompting me to notice that the Chalice Rouzer is now on wrapped around my waist.

The Bat Undead took notice of the belt before letting out a distasteful hiss. " **Chalice…."** It recognized with its voice laced with hate.

I conjured Chalice Arrow to my surprise. I guess when the belt is equipped I can bring out the weapon.

I got into a stance before charging forward at the Bat Undead. When I delivered a bad swing, it dodged the blade easily before it struck me with its wings and commanded some of the bats to push me away. I cringed from the amount of force it used. Feeling the amount of force from its punch, I realized that the Undead really do have superhuman strength. I am not cut out for stuff like this. I never fought in my life, only being a punching bag, just like in the past.

Getting back on my feet, I charged forward before lazily delivering a strike across its chest but it blocked it before kicking me back. "Grh…" I cringed.

Before the Bat Undead could attack again, dark energy hit the kaijin in the chest and shoulder, causing it to turn its attention to Kuroka. I looked at her as well and saw she had... cat ears and two tails?

" _ **That explains that feline scent she has."**_ Chalice said in my mind.

" _And the scent of a Devil,"_ Human Undead added. " _Possibly she was originally whatever allows her to have those cat ears and tails before becoming a Devil."_

"Kuroka…?" I muttered in surprise to what I was seeing on her head and the sight of the tails.

"I'll explain it later," She stated as I got back up as we stood side-by-side, facing the Bat Undead as it screeches at us.

" _You must weaken the Undead if you are to seal it in one of the Blank Rouze Cards."_ Human Undead informed.

' _Got it,"_ I responded as Kuroka and I readied our stances. The Bat Undead charged at us with the help of its wings before Kuroka kicked the kaijin back and began to use her power as a symbol appeared behind her, releasing dark energy shots at the Undead with each hit impacting its skin creating smoke to envelope around it.

"Looks like it has been easily dealt with," Kuroka said with a victorious grin. If only she knew what the Undead are _truly_ capable of. She looked at the bats around us and became confused. "Why aren't they scattering, nya?"

"Because of that." I pointed to where the smoke was.

She turned her head to the direction the Bat Undead was as the smoke cleared, revealing the kaijin with some wounds on its body, spilling green blood before it began to heal as the Bat Undead was now furious for receiving injuries from Kuroka.

"Why didn't it die?!"

"I told you, it's not a devil," I explained as we dodged its next strike. "They can't be killed, there is only one way to stop it."

She looked at me before saying, "Once I tell you about me, you need to explain to me about this monster after this fight is over."

I sighed, "Alright."

We looked at the Bat Undead, ready for one more stand.

Charging at it together, Kuroka reached it first. Energy coated her right hand, taking the form of claws. She swiped at the Undead but it flew out of the way at the last second before it dove at her. I intercepted the Undead, slashing it across the chest, and sending it tumbling through the air. It managed to catch itself before it unleashed a powerful sonic shriek at us, knocking us backwards.

Getting up on one knee, I took aim and fired at the Bat Undead. It dodged the energy bolt, which hit the swarm surrounding us instead. I kept on firing, hoping to get it, but it kept avoiding my shots before it dove at us. It slashed at me with its wing and I went down. I felt it cut through my sleeve and I placed my hand on it. I saw my blood, red mixed with green.

' _So this is what you meant when you called me Half-Blood…"_ I realized as I felt the stinging pain before I felt no more blood running down the sleeve. No doubt that the Undead trait I recently gained healed it quickly. I looked at the Bat Undead before I decided to grab the Change Mantis Card.

I may be new to fighting them but I know if I train like Human Undead said then I can fight better in the future. Kuroka took notice of the card I held. "Nya?" She said.

"Henshin!" I swiped the card across the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

A Static field appeared around me as I ran forward at it. Once the black static enveloped me, I was soon donned in the Chalice armor. The Bat Undead now became more angry upon seeing my armor since it despises Chalice.

"So that's how you are donned in the armor…" Kuroka noted. She saw how I reverted back to civilian form but not how I got the armor on.

' _Chalice, please help me with this, I just can't fight something like this.'_ I pleaded. It was just too much for me since this was like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. I didn't want to fight this being. Sure Chalice possessed me to fight those Devils but this, this was just enough for me to be on the verge of running away in fear.

" _ **You have to do this fight on your own."**_ He replied. " _ **If you want to live then fight that Undead."**_

Geez, never knew the Chalice was a jerk. He must either hate me or something else he holds against me.

But he proves a point. If I were to fight better than this is my chance to hone my skills to fight the Undead. Mustering the courage left in me, I raised my arm to block an upcoming attack before I finally managed to strike the Undead with a vertical strike on its chest. I spun on my heel and backhanded the Bat Undead and sent it flying with a kick to the chest. Guess the suit does increase my reflex and such and with the Undead strength, I doubled the amount of force.

Kuroka's eyes glowed. I didn't know what she was doing, but the Bat Undead was shrieking, striking air.

"A primitive mind. Child's play," she spoke.

"What did you do?"

"That thing's caught in an illusion."

" _ **Interesting ability…"**_ Chalice commented in my head. " _ **Maybe I should have fought her as well earlier."**_

It's official, Chalice really _is_ a battle maniac. Seeing this as a chance to finish it off, I took hold of the Chalice Rouzer and equipped it to the Chalice Arrow. I took out the Slash Lizard card and swiped it across the Chalice Rouzer.

 **SLASH!**

The blades glowed with energy as I looked at the Bat Undead. "Here goes nothing…" I muttered, hoping I won't have to fight it more after this attack. I charged forward as the Bat Undead was caught in an illusion. I raised my Chalice Arrow before finally striking the Undead across its chest, green blood gushing out from its wound as it screeches in pain from the attack.

The Bat Undead placed its wing over its wound, the blood leaking out while looked at the both of us as it raised its wing at me. It groaned in pain from the final slash, before its hand then fell limply onto the ground as its head went lax onto the ground beneath it.

We saw its buckle open up from its waist, revealing 8 runes.

" _You have gravely weakened the Bat Undead, now is your chance to seal it in the Blank Rouze Card."_ Human Undead informed.

I reached for the top of my card holder, and opened the case and pulled out a Rouze card. It looked like a Rouze Card, but it didn't have a picture or any text on it except for a set of chains that were across where the picture would be.

"What are you gonna do?" Kuroka asked.

"Watch," I responded before I threw the card onto the Bat Undead's body.

When the card landed on the Undead's body, the card began to spin while the Undead was being covered in a green aura. As the card spun faster, the Bat Undead's body was sucked inside the card, when the process was done the card flew back into my hand. I looked at the card, I saw that it now had a picture of what looked like a bat on it and the card now said, 'Scope' on the side of it and a number 8 with the symbol of Diamonds on the upper left and bottom right corner. "Scope Bat; Category 8 of Diamonds." I named before placing it with the other Rouze Cards that I have.

The bats that surrounded the area, finally scattered before they all fluttered away from the area, going back to their habitat as this signaled that the fight against the Bat Undead has ended.

Upon relief, I took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline rushing through my body since I managed to seal my first Undead despite getting my ass kicked.

Kuroka made her cat ears and tails vanish before walking up to me. "Let us head back inside, that way we can talk," Kuroka suggested. I slowly nodded before using the Spirit Human card to swipe it across the Chalice Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT!**

After that, I was reverted back to civilian form as I made both the Chalice Arrow and the Rouzer vanish.

* * *

After things were settled after the fight, we were back inside the temple as I sat on the floor while Kuroka did the same. "Let me explain to you about what I am." She said before her cat ears and tails appeared. "I am a rare species of Nekomata known as the Nekoshou." She then said, "I am considered a Stray Devil as well."

I blinked from hearing the last part. "What's a Stray Devil?" I asked. This makes me wonder if Devils are separated in groups or something like that.

"Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot."

"So the reason those five Devils chased you…" She nodded to what I was about to say.

"It's because I'm a Stray Devil that is a threat to other devils."

"Then what happened to your… Master?" I asked.

"I killed him," responded Kuroka.

Hearing this made my eyes widen in shock. "Y-You…" I stuttered in both fear and shock. I mean who wouldn't when you are face to face with a person who killed someone?

"But please listen to what else I have to say." She insisted. "I killed him for a good reason." she lowered her head. "It was to protect my little sister."

"You have a little sister...?" I repeated. She nodded.

"The reason to why I killed my master was because he was planning to use my little sister for experiments." she explained. "I care about her and I didn't want a power-hungry man to harm her. I killed him to protect her. After that incident, they were gonna execute her..."

This made me look at her in sympathy but also upset. They were gonna execute her little sister, a girl she was protecting from a power-hungry man. Just how screwed up are the Devils here? "What happened after that…?" I asked, trying to not push the wrong buttons or make her upset.

"She wasn't executed but I haven't seen her since." she answered. "The Underworld considers me a SS-Class criminal amongst the Stray Devils for the past two years."

"So that explains why those Devils were after you… they wanted to claim a bounty." I realized. Upon hearing this, I didn't know how to react completely. Should I be scared that she killed someone before? Or should I tell her that it wasn't her fault?

She became a criminal just from protecting her sister by killing a Devil who was hungry for power. She felt guilty and it is what caused her little sister's near execution. "Kuroka, you were doing what you can for your sister. I can understand how you feel."

"What do you mean by that?" she frowned, thinking I was joking or making fun of her.

"I have a little sister as well," I replied. To show proof, I reach in my wallet before bringing out a family photo of my mom, my little sister, and myself when I graduated high school. She saw the girl in the image before her frown vanished. "Believe me, Kuroka. You were protecting your family. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes to protect my little sister."

She looked at me as I continue. "Besides, family is important. I can understand how you feel."

A smile graced her lips before saying, "Thank you. Usually people who listen to me don't want to listen to my story."

I chuckled a bit before she spoke up again, "Since I told you who I am, I want you to tell me what that monster was and more importantly your power."

This made me look at her, nervous. Should I tell her about the Battle Royale? Then again, she did help me fight the Bat Undead. With no other choice since she told me her story, it seemed I have to tell her.

I heaved a sigh. "That thing we fought was a Bat Undead." I responded, gaining a confused look from her.

"It doesn't look like an Undead." she remarked.

"Not the zombies, the Undead that I'm talking about are actually ancient ancestors of certain species. There are 52 of them to be exact." I explained. "The Bat Undead is considered the bat's ancient ancestor. The one thing about Undead is that they are immortal; cannot be killed, cannot die." This gave her a look of both surprise and interest upon hearing this. I looked at her in which she gave me a nod, allowing me to continue. "The only way to stop them is to seal them in a card known as a Rouze Card." I presented her a Blank Rouze Card and the recently obtained Scope Bat Rouze Card. "Once sealed, I have access to their power."

"How?"

I focused on the Chalice Rouzer before it appeared on my waist again. "The Chalice Rouzer. It is what allows me to become Chalice; The Legendary Chalice of the Undead." I made it vanish from our sights. "And I have to seal the 47 Undead that remain since the Battle Royale has started already."

"Battle Royale?" she repeated.

"The Undead were created 10,000 years ago by God in the form of a stone slab called the Monolith, to kill each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Royale, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battle so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth." I said, using the knowledge I have of the Blade series. "I have been chosen to fight them as well…"

"So you are trying to prevent the end of the world is what you're insinuating?" I nodded to her question. "Then what are you then? Since that Undead did have green blood. I noticed during the fight that your blood not only red but green as well."

I lowered my head. "I became a Half-Blood. Part human, part Undead." I answered, painfully and sadly reminded of the power that was given to me and the information that Human Undead told me. "I can age like any other person but… I can't die like the Undead."

"So you came to Japan to stop the Undead with this new power you have?" I nodded to her question.

"In a way, yeah…" I muttered with half-truth since she probably wouldn't believe I was from another Earth. I then let out a yawn, starting to feel the onset of sleep. "Look, it has been a long, rough day for me and probably the same for you. A good night rest will be more preferable."

She giggled, "Right about that."

Upon our agreement, I looked around the temple and noticed one thing that I had to ask, "So where do I sleep?"

I heard what sounded like cloth being moved and then silence.

"Why don't we keep each other warm?"

I turned to face her then just as quickly turned away. You have no idea how red my face was just from that quick glance. Words couldn't describe how red I was, only to say that it was enough for me to nearly pass out and having a nosebleed.

"Why are you naked!?"

"I prefer to sleep in the nude. It's very comfortable. You should try it."

"No, I'm good." I quickly denied but I swore she pouted behind my back. I walked away, not giving a single glance at her before I found a spot to sleep. I removed my coat before using it as a makeshift blanket as I placed down a pillow that I surprisingly found, on the ground. I rested my head on the cushion, facing the wall since Kuroka is literally sleeping with no clothing on. As I stare at the wall in front of me, my eyelids began to feel heavy, my breathing and heart rate going at a slow pace before the need to sleep finally took over.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a large and ancient building, a castle to be precise. "A castle…?" I blinked.

I approach the castle before quietly opening the door and closing it behind me. I examined the surroundings and saw it was a large area as surprisingly, it looks clean and well-kept.

Deciding to explore the castle, I looked at the steps before I quietly made my way up and looked to my left then at my right. I decided to go right before I entered from what looks to be a hall. However the hall had large portraits that were kept cleaned and maintained. Curious, I approaching the first one and my eyes widen to what I saw. The portrait had an image of a man in his late 20s with a military shave on his black hair. He had brown eyes with fair skin and wearing a Marine uniform. I would never forget the face ever since.

"Dad…" I muttered in recognition.

I looked over at the next image and saw a woman in her late 20s as well. She had shoulder-length brown hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. "Mom…"

The third one showed a girl who looks to be 14 years old with shoulder length dark brown hair, fair skin, having dark brown eyes to match her hair. This was my little sister, Marie.

" _Interesting family you have_." A calm voice said, causing me to jump before looking back. Behind me was a man who has a calm and kind expression with a calm aura around him that would make anyone comfortable around him. He has neatly kept, blue hair with blue eyes and a young complexion. He was wearing what looks to be some type of priest robe that was black with gold trimmings but it had the symbol of Hearts on the right sleeve and the number 2 on the left sleeve.

Seeing the number and symbol, and hearing the voice, I instantly recognize who I was facing. "Y-You're the Human Undead…"

He smiled upon hearing that before nodding. " _Follow me_ ," he gestured me to follow.

I looked at him for a moment before I complied as the both of us walked our way in the hall. "Is this how you live in my mind?" I asked, looking at my surroundings.

" _Yes and I have learned about you when the power was given to you."_ He answered.

Did he read my past? If so then isn't that considered invasion of my privacy? Shaking my head and not wanting to upset the calm Human Undead, a question popped up. _"_ Hey, Human Undead. You never had a name, did you?"

" _No, I can't say I have."_

"Then what about I call you 'Adam'? In the bible, he was the first man God created." I suggested. "And you are humanity's ancestor after all."

He pondered for a moment before a smile graced his calm expression. _"A fitting name it sounds."_ He nodded.

"Adam it is then," I smiled before noticing a door. It had the symbol of the Change Mantis but there were green chains and lock over it. "What's that…?" I asked, curious.

" _Behind that door is Chalice, the armor you wear in battle_." He replied.

"But why are there chains?"

" _When you are within your mind, Mantis considers it as an opportunity to kill you."_

My eyes widen in shock upon this. The Mantis Undead, Chalice wants to kill me? Even though he talks to me sometimes? "Then why did he-"

" _He wanted to satisfy his thirst of fighting before doing anything else_."

Loud banging was heard on the door which made me jump back in fright and with the sound of the chains on the door, it made it more ominous.

" **Let me out of this damn room!"** The voice of the real Chalice shouted in demand.

Adam sighed, " _Don't be alarmed. The chains will keep the doors at bay so he won't come out to harm you. He may be talking to you often when you are awake but in reality, he wants to have the chance to kill you when you are within your mind."_

Hearing this gave me _some_ relief but still nervous and concerned since Chalice wants to kill me. We continued our stroll in the castle as Adam continues his explanation. " _I know you have gone through a lot today but you must know that you have to be ready for what comes to you."_ He stated. " _You are the one that can seal the Undead, the one who can protect others, you are humanity's hope to stop the Undead from altering the world."_

"But Adam, what can I do?" I questioned. "I was barely lucky to beat Bat Undead. If it wasn't for Kuroka, I wouldn't have been able to seal the kaijin."

" _Ah yes, the stray devil_." He recalled. " _Perhaps you can ask her to assist you on your quest to seal the other 47 Undead that remain."_ He suggested. He did prove a point, Kuroka did help me seal the Bat Undead thanks to her illusion ability when she used it on the kaijin. " _And for you, you can train yourself. Become stronger and have a better chance to fight not only the Undead, but the Devils and Fallen Angels that might go after you."_

We came to a stop before he pushed the doors open. Once it opened, flames ignited the torches, revealing from what looks to be a training arena.

" _Here, you can hone your newly obtained power."_ He informed calmly. " _I will assist you on what to do during your training."_

I looked at him, thankful he is helping me train but what worries me is Chalice the Mantis Undead. He wants to kill me despite talking to me. But from what happened, I have no choice but fight the Undead.

I may be new to this but if Adam thinks I can be better then I won't let him down. Being confused, scared, and dazed to what is happening, I have to find my way to get through this. Just by arriving in this alternate Earth, I learned that your own humanity is something that you should cherish.

Now this was a fight that I have to win, not only to protect everyone but to stop the other remaining Undead from making their wish to alter the world. I just hope I can get through this with the remaining humanity I have left in me.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in one location, was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Wearing a dark crimson, high collared trench coat with two belts strapped across his waist. He was also wearing steel gray pants and black boots._

 _He was in the middle of his research of Sacred Gears and such before he stopped reading. He raised his head and turned his head to the door._

 _He shrugged before going back to his research once more. However as he read his eyes widen to what he was sensing, causing him to drop the magazine he held._

 _He quickly turned his head to the window before regaining his composure. The power he just sensed… it appeared out of nowhere. A power that was ancient and powerful._

" _That power…" He muttered. "What is that?"_

 _Whatever he sensed was something to reckon with. He knew that if he sensed it then the other two factions would detect it as well._

 _To him, it might be a possibility that it is a Longinus-class power. Not that of a dragon like Vali but something much more menacing._

 _A grin appeared on his lips since due to his interest in researching Sacred Gears, this will be an opportunity to find it. He gathered his belongings and placed them back where they belong before he left the room to begin his investigation of the unknown anomaly._

* * *

 _In the Underworld, a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing steel gray armor on his upper body with white pants and shirt under the armor. The armor having fold trimmings on the edges with four extrusions on both shoulders._

 _He was enjoying his tea before a beautiful woman entered the room. She appears to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head._

" _Sirzechs-sama," the maid called out._

 _The said man turned his head before a smile appeared. "Ah, Grayfia. What seems to be the matter?" He asked._

" _Ajuka-sama would like to see you," she responded._

 _Sirzechs blinked upon hearing this. Wondering what Ajuka wants, he got up from his seat before following Grayfia._

 _When he followed her to the living him, there stood a young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him that gives off a devilish trait to him.  
He was wearing a black cloak over him as it opened from the lower torso to the legs, revealing a type of tunic with the lower half dark green with gold trimmings. _

" _What brings you here, Ajuka?" The red-headed Devil asked._

" _Pardon for my sudden arrival, Sirzechs but I bring news." He responded. "One of my devices detected a large power spike in Kuoh."_

 _This made Sirzechs raise an eyebrow, curious. "How large are we discussing?"_

" _A possible Longinus-class Sacred Gear."_

 _This caught Sirzechs attention. A Longinus-class Sacred Gear are extremely powerful when in right hands and such with thirteen of them in existence. And the sudden power spike means that there is a powerful one in Kuoh. Could there actually be a fourteenth one?_

" _Should we send someone to investigate the anomaly?" The green-haired Devil asked._

" _I'll contact my little sister to investigate it," Sirzechs replied. "If what you said is true then there could be a new, powerful Sacred Gear out there."_

" _Alright," Ajuka said before a magic circle appeared below him, transporting him somewhere else._

* * *

 _In Heaven, a handsome face, wreathed on both sides by long, blonde hair, and green eyes. Wearing gold and white armor with red and white clothing under the armor piece. Above his head was a golden halo._

 _With him was an extremely beautiful woman with long, curly blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean and flawless, pearly skin. She had an perfect, hourglass figure that would put any and all supermodels to shame._

 _The two were having a conversation until they both stopped talking to one another. They paused for a moment as they processed this new power they just detected._

 _"That was... an interesting power to feel. Don't you agree Gabriel?" Asked the man as he turned his head towards her._

 _"Indeed, Michael... I have never felt anything like that before." Gabriel replied to Michael._

 _"Should we investigate it?" She asked him as she looked at him in question._

 _"Hmm... I think just keeping an eye would be beneficial. After all, one of the factions would bring up the rest of information sooner or later. There is no need to pursue." The Archangel Michael replied to which Gabriel bowed, understanding the situation and resumes their chat._

* * *

 _In another dimension, filled with what looks like to be some distorted ruins of Earth. Several people were standing there. All looked like normal people except the fact that they all had black wings._

 _They were either taking, having some "fun" or battling out against one another. And there stood on a dark throne was a very large man with deep red eyes and looking very bored as he keeps his plans in his thoughts._

 _But suddenly a surge or odd power surged through the realm. Making everyone stop and look upward. Then both white and arc energy starts pouring out of them as they all moan and groan with light and some kind of hunger._

 _And the one one the throne groaned as well as his lisp curled up evilly as his 10 pitch black wings sprouting out as he chuckled out with delight._

 _"What... Is this strange power? It feels so... Ancient... Yet so... tempting... I want it..." He chuckled out, wanting whatever this power is. And if it could be used for his plans for a new war._

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for the first chapter of the remake of my Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD. I hoped you guys enjoyed the remake of this chapter as well as the new plot. Also this chapter along with 2-3 upcoming chapters will take place before the main storyline of DxD. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well including **Remnants of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY).** I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: The White Dragon at the Door

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I hope you guys liked the first chapter/remake of this crossover.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road** (Kamen Rider Drive x Hyperdimension Neptunia V), and **The Divine Providence of the Three Kingdoms** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou). Anyways let us begin the second chapter of the story now, shall we?

Also as a reminder, the first few chapters (Chapters 1-4) takes place before the main events of High School DxD.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

Sleeping, sleeping is what I was doing after the fight against Bat Undead. During my sleep, I met the Human Undead who is now named Adam, who explained to me about what I have to do even learning that Chalice the Mantis Undead wants me dead despite talking to me occasionally.

Adam even told me that if I were to fight better, I had to train and he was right. I was barely lucky to seal the Bat Undead since Kuroka helped me out. Within my mind, Adam and Chalice apparently live in a castle, no joke either. It was surprising when I first explored the place and learned it was also about parts of my memories or family member.

When Adam showed me the training room, that was there I would train not only during sleep but train in reality when I am awake.

Right now, I began to wake up, feeling my aching muscles since I trained within my mind. Damn, who knew that training in your mind with Adam providing advice would actually affect the body outside of the mind. I was still coping with what is happening since I ended up here.

Ending up in an alternate Earth where Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels actually roam the land. Not to mention, able to become Chalice and having to fight in the Battle Royale against the now 47 Undead that remain.

My eyes were still facing the wall. Luckily I didn't move much during my sleep since Kuroka was sleeping with no clothing at all last night. I rather sleep comfortably than sleeping with the image of her nude form seared in my head.

Now, I was awake, feeling better from that battle against the Bat Undead last night. Even with the aching muscles on my body, nothing beats getting a good night sleep. "Good morning," a familiar voice called out.

It was Kuroka's voice but I didn't want to turn around since she might not have her clothes on. "Please tell me you are wearing that kimono of yours?"

"Of course I am," she answered, but of course teasing at the same time.

I turned my head a bit, hoping she was not lying and saw that she was wearing her kimono to my relief but her Nekoshou features were present as well. Since she has her clothes on, I turned around as I stretched my arms before putting on my coat. "Please let me know you when have clothes on whenever I wake up." I informed.

"What's wrong? Shy about seeing my naked body?" She teased with a sly grin.

"It's not like that!" I stammered. "It's just that I'm a guy and you are a girl. And I want to show my respect instead of being a pervert."

Seriously, I didn't want to be a pervert and ogle at her nude form. She giggled upon my reaction before I spoke up again. "Anyways, morning, Kuroka."

This made her smile and gave me a nod, showing her appreciation. That was then I remembered Adam's words about her helping me fight the Undead. Maybe it is not such a bad idea. After all, she did help me beat and seal the Bat Undead yesterday. "Hey Kuroka, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, nya?"

I rubbed the back of my head as I said, "Well, I was wondering if you can help me out with my task; Sealing the 47 remaining Undead?"

I know it was bit of a difficult question to ask her since fighting the Undead is a tough and challenging task due to their immortality and for the Royal Undead, intelligence. I am sure I would be screwed if I go against any one of the Royal class Undead solo.

"What are the risks?" She asked, curious.

"Well the dangers of fighting the Undead are the abilities each one has. Each Undead's is special. Take the Bat Undead for example, it had accurate attacks and able to command a colony of bats. Each Undead are dangerous in their own way." I responded, remembering all the Undead that I have seen or heard in the Blade series. "Then there's the Royal Class Undead: Jacks, Queens, and Kings along with Aces." I looked down a bit. "They aren't something you can beat easily. The Royals are _very_ intelligent as us people. In fact, they can take on human forms to blend in society."

This caught her by surprise upon learning what the Royal-class Undead can do. I took a moment to take a breath before I continued. "It can be dangerous to fight the Undead either way, Kuroka. I know it's a big task to ask but I don't know if it is right for me to do this alone…"

Sure I have to fight the Undead in the Battle Royale, but I didn't want others who want to help me get hurt either.

The Nekoshou looked at me for a moment before I notice a smile gracing her lips, "You helped me realize that I shouldn't run away yesterday, I think it is fair that I help you." she said. "After all, you are an interesting person as well."

I chuckled, but also flustered at the same time from her comment. "I'm not that interesting," I responded before reaching my hand out to her. "Partners?"

The ebony Nekoshou looked at my hand then at me before she got hold of my hand and shook it. "Consider us partners, Enrique-kun."

"Just Enrique is fine," I said. Hearing this made her slightly pout.

"How about En-chan?" She suggested. Now this made me blush from what she called me, "D-Don't call me that."

"I think it's cute to see you fluster like that, En-chan~." she teased, causing me to blush more.

"Don't call me that," I repeated, looking away.

" _You know Enrique, she will keep calling you that no matter what."_ Adam informed in my mind.

I sighed in defeat to his statement, "J-Just don't call me that in front of people…" I muttered with utter mortification.

I really regret saying that since she will be calling me that from here on. She giggled upon my answer before she got up. "Whatever you say, Enrique-kun." she said with a mischievous grin.

What I didn't know was that she had crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The White Dragon at the Door**

After our newly formed partnership, I had to focus on familiarizing with the place I had ended up in. Right now, Kuroka was guiding me around the town since I still haven't explored much of it.

"We should try to steer clear of territories controlled by Devils," Kuroka informed me.

"Devils own land here on Earth?" I asked, surprised.

"They've been doing it for a long time. Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels control certain places. For example, Vatican City is basically Angel territory" she nodded.

This made me wonder if the appearances and sightings of the Undead will draw attention to the Three Factions. If they learn about their presence and their threat, they will try to find ways to kill them, which won't be possible since the Rouze Cards are the only method to stopping them.

"So, Angels and Fallen Angels can't go into Devil territory?"

"Not exactly. There's a ceasefire right now amongst the three factions."

"Why is that?" I asked, curious.

"There has been rumors of an upcoming meeting between the Three Factions, involving a peace treaty between the three factions," she replied.

"I see…" I pondered before realizing something. "Wait, I remember you had to run from those bounty hunter Devils, doesn't that mean they will detect you?"

"They won't be able to," she had a grin, making me blink in confusion. "You see, I can use Senjutsu to conceal my presence from other Devils by changing my Ki flow. Plus, as a Nekoshou, I can make my ears and tails vanish, making myself normal."

"Then how were they able to detect you yesterday?"

This made her quiet before speaking up again. "I was trying to find my sister due to a new lead I found," she answered lowly. "When I heard of a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, often going to a shop that sells sweets, that was then I knew that was my little sister."

"Kuroka…" I muttered as her head lowered a bit.

"I had to use my other abilities to find her in which those bounty hunters found out where I was at and that was where I eventually met you."

This made me look at her. She found a lead about her little sister but her cover was blown by the bounty hunter Devils. My expression changed as I let out a small smile, "I'm sure you will find her, Kuroka. Family comes first after all." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her skin felt really smooth, soft even.

I had to hold back a blush from this sensation before speaking up again. "If you want, I can help you find your little sister."

Her expression beamed, no longer feeling guilty. "Really?" I nodded. She looked at me as a smile graced her lips, "Thank you, Enrique-kun. I guess being partners won't be bad after all" she thanked before she asked, "Since I am showing you around Kuoh, how about you also act as a bodyguard?"

"Eh?"

"The Devils do see me as a SS-class Stray Devil and they will keep going after me," she pointed out. "And you helped me beat five that tried to kill me. I think it is a fair deal, don't you think?" She got closer to me but also giving me a clear view of her cleavage. "You wouldn't let a beautiful woman like me get hurt, right?"

This made me blush deeply to this. Seriously, Kuroka is teasing me since I am a guy who has never been this close to a girl before. I feel like I am about to have an actual nosebleed too! I looked away, averting my eyes from her as I spoke up. "I-I'll help you out, okay?" I stuttered.

She smiled before stepping back. "Please take care of me, Enrique-kun." she said with a teasing tone behind her statement.

I cleared my throat, forgetting what she did and looked at her. "Now if I am to help you out with this, Kuroka…" I started before pointing at her kimono. "Can you at least wear something appropriate?!"

"Why? I always wear this."

"You might give people the wrong idea especially to us men!" I countered. Seriously, some of the guys we walk by ogled at her even giving me some death glares like they were jealous or something. "We need to get you decent clothes if we are to find the Undead in the city."

She pouted, "You're no fun, En-chan."

I blushed and I took notice of some women who giggled as they walked past us upon what Kuroka called me. "I told you to not call me that in front of people!" I flustered in embarrassment.

She had a mischievous grin as this made me realize what she did earlier. "You did the cross-fingers, didn't you!?"

"Yes I did~" she said, making me facepalm. Damn it, I knew there was something fishy from earlier. Devils really are a mischievous bunch.

"Let's just get you some clothes," I sighed, not wanting to have a headache before we continued our walk to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

We entered a clothing store to my utter embarrassment since I am letting Kuroka choose her clothes; decent clothes to wear so she won't have to wear that revealing kimono all the time.

I just sat on the bench, waiting for Kuroka to choose her clothes. At least the amount of money I have and surprisingly Kuroka has, we can use it for her clothes to purchase.

Still, I couldn't believe I am in this world, a world where Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels actually roam the land and own parts of it. Plus, I became Chalice, sealed my first Undead, and met the Human Undead who will be teaching me.

At least I met someone who can guide me around this town. Kuroka seems like a nice person too, even though she teases me and is a Devil.

"Enrique-kun, how does this look?" Kuroka's voice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and saw what Kuroka tried on. She was wearing a type of black, wool-styled tank top with a red, big neck collar that goes over her shoulders, covering the straps with unattached sleeves that barely cover her hands. Her dark blue pants hugged her legs lovingly as she wore black heeled boots.

I was left speechless upon her new look before I had the sudden urge to slap myself for staring at her. "I-I think it looks good on you," I admitted, slightly turned my head away with a blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. If Zack was here, he would be going crazy and calling me a lucky bastard for hanging out with a woman like Kuroka.

"It does look nice on me as well," she agreed, looking at herself in the mirror.

Seeing as how she found her set of clothing to wear, I got up from the bench. "Alright since you found something you like, we can buy it and head out." I stated.

She smiled before she went back to the changing room to go back to her kimono. After that, we bought her new clothes that she wore before and walked out. At least she now has something casual to wear instead of something revealing all the time.

When we walked out of the store, I looked at my wallet to see how much money I have left and saw that that we would need more money soon. "Hey Kuroka, I think it is best we find a place to work sooner or later."

"Why? We sleep in that temple." she inquired.

"We would need to buy more food eventually along with more clothes for you." I gestured to my coat and shirt. "I would need more clothes as well. I think we should find a place to work that aren't in devil territory. Know any places that are located in this own that are not Devil-occupied?"

"Hmm…" The Nekoshou pondered. "There are some places that I've seen that aren't in Devil territory."

"Alright, lead the way then." I smiled.

She then began to leads me to the area that wasn't owned by the Devils. Eventually we made it to the location as we saw people walking and whatnot. Our search for places to work at took a while since there wasn't many places hiring. However out stop soon came up to an inn, a fairly nice one at that.

I took notice of the sign by it that says it was hiring. "Hey Kuroka, how about this place?" I pointed at the inn.

Kuroka stood by me and looked at the inn as well. Our sights were then at each other then back at the inn. With what seems to be an agreement for the both of us, we entered the inn and saw it was a very nice inn that looked traditional.

"Nice place," I commented.

"Very traditional," Kuroka added with a nod.

"Ah, new guests. Welcome." An older female voice greeted.

We turned our heads to see an elderly woman wearing a blue yukata. Her expression shows a lot of kindness. "Are you two here to reserve a room?" She asked.

"Actually we noticed a sign showing that you are hiring." I explained. "We were wondering if we can apply here?

The elderly woman looked at the both of us before asking, "Do you have a résumé?"

Hearing this made me have the urge to facepalm. Of course, a job resume was required but I didn't know how I can write one since I am in another world, having no address since Kuroka and I sleep in the temple.

Great.

"We don't have a résumé…" I answered, rubbing the back of my head. "I recently arrived in this town since I came from America."

"For me, I moved here," Kuroka responded when the elderly woman looked at her.

The quiet atmosphere between the three of us for I can tell this might not work. "I guess we won't be able to find a job…." I muttered. "We'll take our leave."

We decided to leave the inn before the elderly woman spoke up. "Now just a moment you two," she called out, making us turn to look at her.

"Although it is necessary to have a résumé in which you don't have, maybe you can show me what you two can do around the inn," she stated, making the two of us surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"You two seem like nice people and seeing as how you two recently came to this town I think it would be nice to have you work here," she said. "My husband wouldn't want me to let two kind individuals live in some downgraded place. He would want me to help out those in need."

Kuroka and I looked at each other before we let out a smile. "Well, we should introduce ourselves." I said before placing my hand on my chest. "My name is Enrique Alderete," I introduced myself.

"I'm Kuroka," The Nekoshou introduced herself with a small bow.

The elderly woman smiled, "I am Yuki Koze." She responded, "please walk with me so I can see how well you two can perform here at the inn."

We nodded before we followed Ms. Yuki to show her how well we can do for the job.

* * *

 _In the distance, three figures were watching the young man from the distance before he entered the inn. "So that's the one who holds that power." the voice of a man said. He was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. "What do you think Kalawarner?"_

 _The woman he was speaking to was a rather tall woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye as her left was dark blue. She wore a rather indecent outfit of a violet trench coat top and matching miniskirt that clung to her really developed figure as she had a golden necklace around her neck and black heeled shoes._

 _Alongside them was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair._

" _To think that Kokabiel wants the power that is in that man. Even from here it is something to reckon with. An ancient power." Kalawarner replied._

" _Come on, why don't we just kill him right now?" The blonde suggested, getting impatient._

" _If you haven't realized, there are too many people around them and he seems to be with that woman as well." The man pointed out. "We just have to wait for the right time to… 'confront' him."_

" _Very well then," Kalawarner smirked. "I'll take the first point."_

* * *

After our interview as well as showing what we can do, Ms. Yuki hired the both of us and we were to start our jobs officially on the next day. At least now, we will have money every so often to help us get through the days to come.

"That went well," I said with a small smile, my hands in my pockets.

"Yuki-san seems to be a nice lady too," Kuroka added with a smile. "It was kind of her to allow us to work at her inn without a résumé."

"Right about that," I agreed, placing my hands on the back of my neck. "Hey Kuroka, I'll meet up with you at the temple, I'm gonna see if there any places that I can buy my own clothes."

"Alright, I'll get some food for us along the way." She responded before we went our separate ways to get what we needed.

I took notice of the sights as I look for a clothing store. The town may not be so bad, despite the Undead roaming somewhere in this town along with the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils that walk amongst the people. I wonder what kind of sights this town has?

"Excuse me," a feminine voice spoke to me.

I blinked before looking forward, only to see a rather tall woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye as her left was dark blue. She wore a rather indecent outfit of a violet trench coat top and matching miniskirt that clung to her really developed figure as she had a golden necklace around her neck and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to a portion of her… assets and cleavage.

I blushed from seeing the way she's dressed. It was a bit revealing like Kuroka's kimono. Seriously what's with that?

"Um… can I help you..?" I asked, blushing from how she is dressed.

"I'm new in town and I was hoping for someone who could show me around. Could I trouble you for your help," she asked sweetly while flashing me her cleavage, causing me to blush more.

" _She isn't human..."_ Adam warned causing me to be wary of the woman.

I tried not to react as I looked at the woman. I had no reason to doubt Adam right now. After all, our existence was tied together.

" _ **Behind you!**_ **"** Chalice shouted.

I turned around and saw a blonde girl in gothic lolita clothes behind me. I knew immediately that she wasn't human because of the huge black raven-like wings that stretched from her back. In her right hand, glowing with light, was a spear made of energy...and she had it aimed straight for me!

"GOTCHA!" the blonde Fallen Angel in gothic lolita clothes cheered as she was about to strike me through the heart with her glowing spear.

I barely had time to dodge it but I moved away from the attack but the spear grazed my hand. Stepping away from her, I looked at my hand and saw the burn marks disappearing as the skin repair itself, making the wounds vanish from sight.

To find out what is going on, I turned around and saw the two girls now wielding spears made of light.

" _Those must be the Fallen Angels,"_ Adam informed in my mind. " _I knew there was something off about that woman. She is one of them."_

" _ **Those that fell from Heaven? Fe, like I could care about the sins they committed that caused them to fall."**_ Chalice scoffed. " _ **Although they are weak in my eyes… but stronger than you."**_

I looked at the two, trying to focus on the situation before Adam spoke up.

" _Incoming spear on your right,"_ Adam informed.

Taking in the information, I moved back, only to see a spear fly past me and embed itself to a tree. Finding out who threw it, I turned my head to the source and saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

I also took notice that he also had black bird-like wings. Great, now there are three Fallen Angels out to kill me.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I demanded, wanting to know why they are after me.

"You have something that can be useful for us," the male Fallen Angel replied with a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I lied.

"Don't bother trying to deny it. We can sense that you're not fully human!" The trenchcoat wearing Fallen Angel accused as she revealed her wings.

"Perhaps you are unaware of your power, but that matters not. You will come with us, even if it means bringing your corpse with us," said the male Fallen Angel.

"Guys...?" I whispered.

Adam and Chalice shouted in unison, " _Henshin, now!_ "

Seeing that they haven't noticed my wound healing, I have to make sure they don't hurt me more since I can't let them discover that I am unable to be killed.

I ducked from another spear that the bluenette threw before I made a run for it. I have to find Kuroka before those three Fallen Angels learn that I can't be killed.

I kept on avoiding each of the spears, some of the said weapons grazing my skin. I gritted my teeth from the burning pain as well as the healing repairing the wounds before I saw Kuroka running towards us with her Nekoshou features present. She must sensed them when they attacked me.

"Enrique-kun, get down!" She warned as a purple symbol was behind her.

I quickly ducked upon her warning, allowing Kuroka to conjure energy within the symbol to shoot projectiles at the Fallen Angels. The three immediately evaded the attack, flying upward to avoid the attack and away from me. Kuroka came to my side as the both of us face the three Fallen Angels that were chasing after me.

"Thanks, Kuroka," I said. I meant it. She saved my skin, and she also gave me the opening I needed as I summoned the Chalice Rouzer to my waist. The Fallen Angels took notice of the belt's materialization as I took out my Change Mantis card and swiped it down the slot.

 **CHANGE!**

"Henshin!"

The static-like energy surrounded my body before it dispersed, cladding me in the form of Chalice the Legendary Undead. I quickly summoned my Chalice Arrow, brandishing it at my side as Kuroka stood next to me.

"Damn, Devil!" Shouted the gothic lolita as she hurled a spear at Kuroka, but I immediately shielded her and deflected the light spear with my Chalice Arrow, shattering it.

Wow, who knew that the Chalice Arrow can actually deflect and destroy a spear made of light?

"You hold a Longinus Sacred Gear, now this will be fun challenge." The man realized with a grin, sensing the power emanating from my body. I was confused to what he said. What the heck is a Sacred Gear? Well, whatever he is talking about, the Chalice Rouzer isn't a so-called Sacred Gear.

The male Fallen Angel flew towards me, causing me raise the Chalice Arrow, blocking the light spear he was wielding. I gritted my teeth from the amount of force the man pushed. First I had to fight an Undead, now I am fighting Fallen Angels. I barely have any knowledge of fighting but with Kuroka here, I might have a chance.

" _ **Oi, don't you remember that you're part Undead,"**_ Chalice reminded in my mind. " _ **You do know that we Undead have inhuman strength?"**_

I blinked under my helmet upon his reminder. I had the urge to facepalm since I forgot that the Undead were also known for their superhuman strength.

I pulled my free arm back before using the Undead strength to punch the male Fallen Angel, sending him flying. Wow, Chalice wasn't kidding about the Undead strength.

With the help of the enhanced reflexes of the armor, I blocked the incoming spear that the blonde girl threw. However, the male Fallen Angel took this chance to kick me back, causing me to stumble a few steps back before I blocked his next attack.

They really want to kill me for my power but I couldn't let the Fallen Angels injure me in any way possible. I took notice of the blonde heading towards me, trying to impale me with her spear but I brought up the Chalice Arrow and blocked the attack before managing to deliver a kick at the man.

"Just let us kill you, will ya!?" She growled, getting impatient.

"Not a chance," I retorted, gritting my teeth before I grabbed her wrist and threw her to the male fallen angel, the two falling to the ground upon collision.

With Kuroka, she was using her energy coated arms to strike at the bluenette Fallen Angel who was dodging some of the attacks. She ducked under an incoming spear before she kicked the Fallen Angel in the face. The Fallen Angel regained her senses and dangerously glared at the Nekoshou. "You will pay for that Devil!" She growled, producing another light spear.

"I would like to see you try," Kuroka grinned before she struck the bluenette across her leg, causing her to kneel from the pain, only to be greeted with another kick to the face, sending her to her comrades in the pile.

Kuroka joined my side as the Fallen Angels got back up from each other and glared at us. They knew that Kuroka is a powerful Devil while I have the armor and the Undead strength. "Let's leave," the man said to his fellow fallen.

"What!?" The blonde exclaimed.

"He's right since that Devil is powerful while our target isn't a fool." The other female Fallen Angel said to her annoyance. The man looked at me for a moment before he said to the two female Fallen Angels, "Let's go you two."

The two looked at each other before having no choice but to follow him as they began their retreat. We watched as the three Fallen Angels fly away, retreating for now to head back to who knows where. Seeing them out of our sights made me let out a breath of relief.

"That was close…" I muttered.

"Are you okay, Enrique-kun?" Asked the _"_ Nekoshou.

I nodded, "I'm alright. Let's just head back to the temple." Kuroka nodded before we made our way to the temple.

* * *

We made it back to the temple after that attack from those three Fallen Angels. This got me concerned and nervous from what happened. The Fallen Angels know about my power and tried to kill me for it. No doubt that the other two Factions might learn about my presence as well. I didn't want to reveal on what happens if I was hit from an attack when I don't have the armor equipped.

"Hey Kuroka, thanks for the save back there," I thanked.

"It's alright, Enrique-kun," she waved off. "You said so yourself, we are partners after all."

Hearing that made me smile before the voice of Adam spoke up in my mind.

" _Enrique, someone is at the temple doors… it seems it is expecting you and Kuroka."_ Adam informed.

This made me stop as Kuroka turned around, curious to why I stopped. "What's wrong, nya?" She tilted her head.

"Someone is at the temple doors, waiting for us." I replied.

This made her eyes narrow as we turned our heads to the stairway. We both walked up the steps until we made it to the temple entrance and saw a young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes. He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles.

I can hear Chalice chuckle to the person in front of the two of us. I can probably guess that he can see how powerful he is while I can't. I got in front of Kuroka, protecting her since the young man in front of us could be after the bounty. "Who are you?" I asked, eyes narrowed at the person.

"I'm here to get to the point since I rather not waste time," he said before looking at me. "What are you?"

This made me grimace to his question. "I don't know what I am anymore but I am a someone with a name and a purpose." I replied.

"Is that so?" He questioned. I firmly nodded.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked again.

"I sensed a power here and it drew me to this place. I want to ask if you'd consider an offer that will be beneficial for the both of us." he offered, ignoring my question.

I narrowed my eyes. This guy was calm, way too calm since he admitted he could sense the power hidden inside of me? Was he aware of what I am? What I could turn into?

"And you're not the only one here, am I right?" the silver-haired man asked."So, would you join my team?"

"Once more, who are you?" I asked, trying to not get upset.

"Pardon my manners. The name's Vali."

"What brings you here other than sensing the power, Vali?" I questioned as Kuroka narrows her eyes at him.

' _ **He's strong! I can sense it! Lemme fight!'**_ Chalice shouted in my head. Ugh, I was having a headache with him shouting in my brain.

"I would like to offer you and the SS-class devil, the Nekoshou a place in my group." He offered.

" _Enrique, I don't trust that devil one bit. I can see his intentions in his eyes."_ Adam warned in my mind. " _Whatever his intentions are, it isn't good."_

"And why ask us?" Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

"Your abilities from what I heard about," he then looked at me. "And that unknown power of yours. I take it I wasn't the only one who can sense it?"

I flinched from his question.

"I can make sure the other Factions can't get their hands on you. All I ask is that you become members of my team."

"And why do you need a team?" Kuroka asked.

"My team is made up individuals who don't fit in anywhere else. We're a group of outcasts. And you both fit the bill. A Stray Devil and a complete unknown."

Hearing this made me look at him differently but also not willing to accept his offer. I was already an outcast the moment I became half Undead and Adam believes I shouldn't join him. Chalice on the other hand…

" _ **Lemme at him! I want to fight that man!"**_ He demanded. Geez, I hope Adam can control that Undead and teach him manners.

I was about to speak up until Kuroka beat me to it. "We are gonna deny your offer, Vali." She declined.

Vali looked at us before he closed his eyes and turned around. "I see…" He said. "Well, then I guess I won't feel bad for doing THIS!" He quickly turned around and charges toward us with his right hand now covered in a silver gauntlet.

My eyes widen before Kuroka and I dodge the attack. I looked at him as Adam said, " _You have to fight him, Enrique."_

" _ **What about me!? I want to fight that Devil!"**_ Chalice exclaimed to Adam. _"_ _ **That devil won't know what hit him if**_ **I** _ **was the one to fight him!"**_

I ignored Chalice's statement as I ducked from the attack, only for Vali to punch me in the gut and kicked me to the side. Regaining my balance, I slowly got up and made the Chalice Rouzer appear around my waist.

"So… you have a Longinus class Sacred Gear?" He noted, sensing the power.

I conjured the Chalice Arrow but not the armor since there is no doubt that Chalice would use that chance to control me to fight him. "It's not what you call a Sacred Gear." I countered with some annoyance. First those three Fallen Angels from earlier, now this guy mistook the Chalice Rouzer for one? Just what the hell is a Sacred Gear?

I aimed the weapon at Vali and began to shoot energy arrows at him in which he was dodging with ease.

He charged towards me, promoting me to go on the defensive as I began to block his strikes from that gauntlet from his. However, he managed to get through some of my defenses as he struck me in the chest a couple of times. Whatever type of power that this Vali guy has, it is making me on edge and Chalice's impatience rising, hungry to fight him. When our weapons locked, the silver-haired devil had a grin, "You lack skill, but you're still putting up a fight to defend yourself. I suppose even a worm can struggle for his lowly life."

Hearing his comment made me grit my teeth before I tried to strike him, only for him to jump back in which I began to fire more arrows at him but the latter evaded them. This guy was more experienced than me since I have small knowledge of fighting.

When he dodged my next shot, he jumped in the air before he aimed his armored claw at me. Once he came down, he delivered an attack that would be fatal as the claws were now embedded in my chest with the Devil having an amused and victorious grin. "Nice try, Unknown." He said before pushing me back as he pulls his armored claw out of my chest.

I breathed heavily from the excruciating pain that I felt as I saw him now facing Kuroka who was ready to fight him as her Nekoshou features were now visible.

Kuroka used her ability as the symbol appeared behind her. Once ready, she fired the dark energy at him. He dodged one but had to jump back when the other shots nearly hit him. "Nearly got me there," he commented.

She dangerously narrowed her eyes at him as the Devil charge towards her. When Vali got close, her right hand was coated with energy, taking the form of claws. She swiped at the Devil but he dodged at the last second before she was about to strike him. The dark, silver-haired devil was about to strike Kuroka again but she jumped away from him, releasing a mist after a symbol glowed on the spot she stepped on.

The mist surrounded the area as it surrounded all three of us. It was as if….

" _This is poison…"_ Adam informed, now causing me to panic until I forgot that I was part Undead. She must have known that I won't be affected by it. However for Vali, we saw that he was still alive and breathing even in the poisonous mist.

"Nani!?" Kuroka exclaimed, wondering how he is alive. Even I was wondering how is alive in the mist.

Before Kuroka could find out why he isn't affected, the devil used his foot to swing at the Nekoshou's gut, sending her flying until she landed on her feet but lost her balance a bit.

I had to do something to help her from that guy.

Just as Vali was about to attack her again, he noticed the green droplets from his hand, making me notice it as well. It was the Undead blood when he dug that claw into my chest. He examined the green blood staining his claws, intrigued, "Interesting. This isn't human blood..."

He turned to me noticing my wounds leaking red and green blood as I slowly got back up, feeling my wounds heal but at the same time it was painful when my wounds were repairing itself, causing me to grit my teeth tightly from the pain. "You aren't fully human are you?"

I was silent from hearing those words again as I look at Vali. "I told you, I don't know what I am anymore." I reminded him.

"You either heal really fast, or unkillable. Either way, you would be a good addition to my team.

Hearing this made me clench my hand into a fist, my expression no longer filled with no resistance of pain but with slight anger. "I'm. Not," I brought out one of the Rouze Cards. "Joining. Your. Team."

I quickly unlatched the Rouzer and placed it onto the Chalice Arrow and swiped the card across it.

 **SCOPE!**

I quickly aimed at him as the energy arrow appeared. He took the chance to charge towards me as I released the arrow. I first thought it was gonna miss, only for it to accurately and precisely hit him as the arrow pierced his shoulder.

"How do you like that, you jerk?!" I shouted.

Vali stumbled back a bit before looking at his newly acquired wound and had a grin, a grin that makes me regret hitting him.

"I should stop holding back then. Albion, let's go! Divine Dividing! Balance Break!" Vali called out before the gauntlet in his arm began to glow in response. Once the glow died down, we were both treated with a sight.

Vali was now covered in armor that was dragon-like. He was covered in ivory scale mail armor with round blue gems on parts of his body. Behind his body was a tail and large shining, blue wings.

" _This can't be good…"_ Adam muttered.

" _ **Now**_ **that** _ **is a worthy opponent!"**_ Chalice added. " _ **He even smells like a dragon! I knew there was something about that power of his!"**_

However not only he was covered in armor, my body suddenly weakened. "W-what the hell..?!" I cursed. Even Kuroka felt the shift in power as she slightly struggled to stand.

"What did you do?!" Kuroka demanded to the now armored Devil.

"One of the abilities," Vali answered before charging at us. I tried to block it but he emitted another Divine Divide, causing my body to be weaker, giving him the chance to deliver a right hook to my face, sending me to a tree.

Kuroka tried to attack him but he easily evaded the attack and used his armored tail to slam Kuroka away from him. We were now getting beaten around like ragdolls because of Vali's Divine Dividing. When I tried to hit him, he backhanded me to a tree, causing me the grunt in pain.

" _ **Let me fight that Vali devil!"**_ Chalice demanded.

' _Why? So you can kill me?'_ I questioned. _'Adam told me to be wary of you! How can I trust you that you won't kill me when you possess me!?'_

" _ **If you let me fight him, I'll let this slide for now. Let me fight that son of a bitch!"**_ His voice was laced with impatience, his lust for battle rising as he can see the power that Vali is currently using. He wants to quench his thirst to fight.

' _You won't try to kill me?'_ I inquired.

" _ **I may regret saying this but I won't kill you in in exchange that you let me in this fight against him. Let me fight him and I'll let you live after this!"**_

I inwardly sighed before I placed the Chalice Rouzer back on my buckle and quickly got out the Change Mantis Rouze Card, making Vali curious to my new card. "Henshin!" I swiped the card across the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

The static-like energy surrounded my body, which hid every detail of my body before it dispersed, revealing myself in the armor again. "So you too can be covered in armor." Vali noted.

However my vision became a blur as my body went loose the moment I was in the armor again.

* * *

 _Vali saw his opponent lose balance for a moment. "Seems that you can't withstand its pow-" he stopped when Chalice regained his composure only for the air around them to thicken. He can see the aura around Chalice dramatically change. It changed into something that has the lust to fight, the thirst to fight worthy opponents._

 _An aura of a legendary fighter._

" _ **Who are you calling weak, Devil?"**_ _the voice questioned. Vali realized that the voice came from Chalice for the voice was mixed with the half-human who is wearing the armor. "_ _ **If I remember correctly, Albion is the western dragon. I can also notice you reek of both a Devil and a dragon."**_

' _That explains why he wasn't affected by the poison mist.' Kuroka realized. Those with a Sacred Gear, that of a dragon are very rare, in fact there are only two in existence from what she knew. However, she has the feeling that Enrique's power of Chalice is more powerful than Vali's power of Albion._

 _Chalice grabbed the Chalice Arrow from the ground before looking at Vali. "_ _ **Now give me the fight I have been searching for! Give me a reason to kill you and the worthless lizard you wield!"**_

 _Vali was a bit stunned from this. Not only the aura around Chalice has changed but he can feel the sudden rise in power as if his opponent was a whole different person._

 _Whatever happened, Chalice is now a whole other ballgame. 'Vali… This feeling that it is emitting… It's very ancient.' The voice of Albion informed to the Devil's mind, wary of the black armored fighter. 'It's like we are dealing with something who has fought things worse than myself.'_

 _Vali narrowed his eyes upon the information but chose to use his power again. "Divide!"_

 _The sudden shift caused Kuroka to fall to her knees but Chalice on the other hand…_

" _ **Is that it?"**_ _Chalice inquired, raising his weapon at the armored devil. "_ _ **I would feel sorry for you if I had any feelings of remorse. Then again…"**_ _An energy arrow appeared. "_ _ **I always enjoy a good fight."**_

 _Vali's eyes widen in surprise under the helmet. His opponent originally was able to be weak from the Divine Dividing but now he was able to shrug it off! All from the change of a mind!?_

 _Before more thoughts can come to mind, Chalice fired a few arrows, making Vali dodge them but he saw Chalice right behind him before punching him, sending him flying. "_ _ **I have killed dragons in the past along with my other opponents! Your Albion is nothing more than a big lizard!"**_ _Chalice gloated. "_ _ **Dragons were worthy monsters to fight but now they fear me to this day!"**_

 _Kuroka couldn't help but be impressed by hearing Chalice's words. Killing a dragon and making others fear him? Just how powerful was the power of Chalice that Enrique wields?_

 _The armored devil got up and shook off the debris that was on his armor. He glared at Chalice while Albion growled in his mind upon hearing what Chalice can do as well as his claim of killing dragons._

" _Just who are you to admit that you killed many dragons?" Vali questioned._

" _ **Me?"**_ _Chalice asked, using his bow to point at himself. "_ _ **I am the Legendary Chalice!"**_ _He answered, spreading his arms out like wings. "_ _ **Those I found worthy to fight fell on their knees, begging for mercy! Only for me to end them, always being the victorious of all!"**_

 _In reality, he didn't want to mention his very first defeat against the Joker Undead. That being was lucky to defeat him._

 _He got into his stance, the Chalice arrow ready to cut through his opponent._

" _ **You and your Albion will be next on my list!"**_ _He declared before charging towards the Devil._

* * *

"He's really going out of control," I grimaced as I felt Chalice controlling my body, forcing it to go over the limit than I imagined. Just from the fight he is going through, he may not feel fatigue but I do. It's like all the damage and exhaustion he gets only channels to me.

It makes sense since he is using my body to fight Vali. Still, I couldn't help but feel guilty because I asked Chalice to do this since I lack combat experience and was up against someone who could kick my ass.

I cringed from what felt like a brutal punch that Chalice delivered to Vali.

I wanted to do something but Chalice doesn't want anyone to interrupt his fight against Vali. I simply watched as I can feel and see what he is doing.

" _You shouldn't always rely so much on Chalice_ ," said Adam.

I lowered my head from his words. He's right, I can't rely on Chalice all the time, it will give the Mantis Undead the opportunity to take full control of my body to unseal himself and kill me. "I…" I muttered before he interjected.

" _If he is the one who fights, he'll get stronger. Strong enough to take your body. For now, you are just a vessel for him to use so he can fight. Giving him too much free reign..."_

"I know, but I can't fight like Chalice, and right now he's our only chance to surviving this." I admitted. I watched Chalice fire his arrows at Vali who dodged them but Chalice folded his bow and saw he threw it like a boomerang.

As it flew, it struck Vali across his right wing, cutting it off before it came back to the Undead's grip. Vali had no choice but to fight on the ground instead of relying on attacking Chalice from the air.

" **Is this all you can do, Devil?"** Chalice taunted. " **You can't defeat me!"**

Vali tried to punch Chalice but the Undead warrior blocked the attack with his forearm before slamming his fist to the Devil's armored abdomen, creating a small shockwave. There is no doubt that Vali is losing the fight against him.

I just kept watching Chalice beat the hell out of the armored devil. " _Are you willing to let this continue?"_ Adam asked. " _You know that he never lets his opponents live. Those that fought him all die by his hands."_

This made me clench my hands into fists. Adam was right, Chalice is gonna kill Vali, showing no mercy or regret. He also proved a point earlier, I have to become stronger if I were to fight enemies like Vali. The Undead were one thing but the Devils and Fallens Angels will be strong as them.

"You said I have to train myself, right Adam?" I remembered.

" _That is correct. I told you before, if you train more, you will be stronger."_ The blue-haired Undead nodded. " _As you become stronger, your power will increase as well."_

Chalice delivered a flying roundhouse kick to the devil's helmet, knocking him down to the ground. Seeing this as his chance, the armored Undead slowly approach Vali and planted his foot onto the silver armor, causing me to realize he is gonna finish him off.

" **You lose, Vali. Your power of the dragon, Albion and yourself will see the afterlife!"** Chalice declared and pulled his arm back, the blade gleaming in the sunlight. " **Say goodbye!"**

Just as he was gonna thrust his weapon into Vali's chest, I immediately brought control to my body, causing Chalice's arm to stop and the blade nearly close to Vali's heart. I slowly begin to regain control of my body as Chalice struggles to fight back against the control.

" _ **What are you doing!? Let me kill this weakling!"**_ Chalice demanded as I was getting back control of my body.

"No! You already hurt him enough! I wanted you to fight him to leave me and Kuroka alone, not kill him!" I shot back as I made my body step away from Vali. "I can't rely on you all the time! Adam was right, I have to train myself and I promised myself that won't let him down!"

Before we knew it, I got complete control over my body again but suddenly felt the exhaustion, the pain that was now coursing through my entire body. I look at Vali who stood back up. "Just leave us alone, Vali." I informed, the devil now hearing my normal voice again as I try to stay up as long as I can. "I promise it won't get more ugly as it was before."

Vali looked at me before he let out a chuckle. "Heh, so your Sacred Gear has a being of power sealed into it too, huh? And you let him take control."

"It's not what you call a Sacred Gear" I countered, annoyed at his mislabeling. "The reason why I let him was because of you but be lucky I stopped him from killing you." I then pointed at the exit. "Now leave and never ask us to join your team. Kuroka and I will never help you for your intentions."

Vali's armor disappeared completely along with that gauntlet, revealing some cuts and bruises here and there due to Chalice's brutal fighting. "Know this, 'Chalice'," He pointed a finger at me. "The next time we meet, you will regret facing me. My destiny may be with fighting the other dragon that lingers somewhere in this town but you will see that your legendary power and that being inside it will fall against Albion and myself." He vowed before turning away and walked down the steps, disappearing from our sights.

Once he was gone, I grabbed the Spirit Rouze Card from the Rouze Deck and swiped it over the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT!**

Now back in my human form, my muscles were numb to the core before I fell to my knees and passed out from the exhaustion and pain.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in the castle once again. Looking around, I found myself sitting down on what looks to be a throne? Is this where I'll wake up at every time I enter my mind?

" _Welcome back,"_ Adam's voice noticed.

Turning my head to the Human Undead, who was standing in the center of the room, my expression faltered knowing that he might be upset that I allowed Chalice to use my body to fight. "I'm sorry that I allowed Chalice to fight Vali," I apologized. "I thought it was the only way to beat him..."

He approached me, causing me to flinch, waiting for a good scolding but instead he placed his hand on my shoulder. " _It's alright."_ He assured, giving me a small sigh of relief. " _But remember, you can't rely on him or he will take full control of your body for good."_

I kept my head lowered and nodded in confirmation. "Yes sir…"

" _Once your body sleeps during the night, meet me in the coliseum for your training. It will be a 6 hour training which will be considered as a punishment."_ He walked away, leaving me the only one here as my mind began to feel like it was time to wake up from the pain I got recently from Vali.

When I opened my eyes, they were met with the ceiling of the temple. I turned my head and saw through the small window that the sky was orange, showing the sun is setting nearly close to night time. Deciding to sit up, I moved the blanket away from me and saw that my shirt was not on me but instead my chest was wrapped in bandages.

Wondering where my shirt and jacket was, I saw my shirt dangling by the corner but it was torn up on the center with red and green splotches of blood staining the once white shirt.

Great, that was the only shirt I had with me since I ended up in this world but where is my jacket?

I swivel my head, wondering where it is before I found it. However to my utter surprise, it wasn't on the ground, it was being worn by Kuroka!

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed with a blush. "Kuroka! Why are you wearing my coat?!"

Kuroka, her Nekoshou features still present, opened her eyes and yawned a bit. She must have took a nap after applying the bandages on me. "Nya? You are awake."

"Yeah but _you_ are wearing my coat!" I pointed at the said piece of clothing on her. It was buttoned up, hugging her body nicely but the upper part was unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. Just from seeing her wear it was causing me to blush.

"Do you want me to take it off?"

Now this made me blush more from her reply. Dammit, she is trying to tease me! "Don't take it off!" I answered, not wanting to see her nude form. "J-Just leave it on."

She giggled upon my expression before asking, "How are your injuries, if there are any?"

With my blush now gone, I looked at her for a moment then at the bandages on my chest. "Well I don't feel pain nor the bandages have been stained." I replied before I began to unwrap the bandages until I realized that I am already shirtless in front of Kuroka.

I sighed, not wanting another headache from this so I continued to remove the bandages before the wrappings fell off my chest, revealing no wounds on my chest, only the dried up blood that was on the spot Vali stabbed. I gently place my hand on my chest, seeing if there was any feeling of scarring but there wasn't. It was only the feeling of my skin with no marks or scars whatsoever.

Honestly, it scares me to know that I can't die but I will feel the excruciating pain when a fatal attack hits me and heals. That attack from Vali proved it.

Death is what frightens me but this frightens me more, seeing that I will go through many injuries like this in the future. Being part Undead, it sure can be scary.

As I delve into my thoughts, I remembered Kuroka denying Vali's offer. I was left curious to why she didn't accept when he was more experienced than me (but not stronger than Chalice). "Hey Kuroka."

"Yes, Enrique-kun?"

"Why did you decline Vali's offer?" I asked, both curious and nervous. "He was more experienced than me but not as strong as Chalice. You could have accepted it since he mentioned that he can keep you safe from the Factions."

"I might've if I hadn't met you first." She replied.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion. I was gonna ask her what she meant by that until she took my confusion as a signal to continue.

"I told you before, you are an interesting person, Enrique-kun." She continued. "And unlike Vali, you gave me a reason to not run away anymore and you are helping me find out what happened to my little sister. Most Devils wouldn't help me but _you_ did, someone who is human in my eyes."

Hearing this made me speechless. She denied her offer because I gave her a reason to not run away and telling her that I will help find her sister. Did the fight against those Bounty Hunter Devils and the Bat Undead along with my words from before somewhat made an impact on her?

Not only that she considers me human despite being part Undead. It felt nice to hear that there is someone that considers me a human being.

"Well... thanks, Kuroka." I smiled upon her words.

" _Enrique, ask her what is a Sacred Gear. Hearing this makes me curious to what they are,"_ Adam informed.

That's right, the Sacred Gears. Those Fallen Angels and Vali keep calling it one when in reality it isn't. "Hey Kuroka, what is a Sacred Gear? First those Fallen Angels and now that Vali guy say it is a 'Longinus-class Sacred Gear'." I asked, curious. "Just what is it exactly?".

"Sacred Gears were created by the Him as part of His system to enact miracles here on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. If a Sacred Gear is removed from the owner, they would die." She explains. "Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. As to why Angels and Devils are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery.."

" _ **Impressive… that Vali Devil must have been in possession with one that holds the Albion dragon."**_ Chalice commented. " _ **I wonder if the other Sacred Gear wielders will be worthy opponents to fight?"**_

" _More importantly, learning that God created them. Makes me wonder if He created the Sacred Gears after the first Battle Royale ended,"_ Human Undead wondered, referring to the 52 Undead. " _No matter the world we reside in, we are always brought to existence by the same God."_

Now that got me curious. If He made the Undead, then did he create the Sacred Gears when Adam made his wish all those years ago? Sure the Undead were fictional in my earth, but here it seems that the other Undead could have been brought by Him into this alternate Earth.

"What about Longinus?" I asked again. "Why did Vali call it a Longinus-class?"

"Aside from the normal Sacred Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus are unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. There are 13 Longinus in total." She answered. "Your power of… Chalice, was it? It might be considered one since you mentioned that the Undead were created by Him. Not to mention, the power you emit."

"You can sense it?"

"Of course. Like Vali and those Fallen Angels, we can sense the power. Even when you don't have the armor or belt, you still emit the essence and power." She nodded. "In the armor that is where we detect the sudden rise in power."

"I see…" I muttered. If they were able to sense the power, then I have to be careful to where I use the armor of Chalice whenever I have to fight the Undead or those Fallen Angels and Devils.

"The Three Factions might consider it as one as well." She added. "Once word spreads out about your power, they might think that you hold an unknown Longinus. Even more if they think it is one they never thought would exist."

I rubbed the back of my head upon hearing the information. "I guess I should be careful to where I go to as well as when I use the Rouzer." I suggested. Kuroka nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Enrique-kun."

I turned my head before I saw Kuroka threw something onto my hands, a folded piece of clothing. Wondering what it was, I unfolded it, revealing it to be a plain black shirt. "When did you get this?"

"I bought it when you were resting from your exhaustion," she replied. "I also bought us some food as well."

Hearing this made me relax since I now have a shirt to wear when I go out of the temple due to the white shirt no longer able to be worn since it was torned in the center as well as being covered in the mixed blood. "Thank you, Kuroka." I thanked her before putting on the shirt. "We should get sleep." I turned away since Kuroka will be sleeping without any clothes on again. "Night."

"Oyasumi, En-chan." Kuroka teased, causing me to blush from the nickname again. It was the fourth time she has called me that. I stare at the wall before my eyes felt heavy and let the onset of sleep takeover, waiting for the next day to begin.

That and the 6 hours of training that I will get from Adam.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I am glad you enjoyed this chapter as well as the two fight scenes. I know some of you be wondering why Vali lost. Remember, Chalice is considered a very battle hungry Undead with years of experience under his belt (No pun intended) and the Undead have inhuman strength, making them very strong. For the Divine Divide part, Chalice is an ancient Undead with the power of the Wild Card, so he wouldn't be affected by it. Also the idea of Chalice fighting dragons was something I thought would be good to put up since Chalice is basically ancient so it would make sense in a way.

Anyways, don't forget to look forward to the next chapter as well as checking out my other stories. Oh and one other thing, you guys are welcome to do a fan art for this story or my other story, Remnants of Desire (Let me know if you are interested in making a cover for either stories). I don't mind it at all and I just might use it as a cover for the stories and tell the readers who made it :)

I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Strike of the Hammerhead

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the first two chapters of the story.

I do apologize for the late update, it ain't easy to make a good, long chapter. Plus I'm working on two new stories that are coming up soon! The names will be at the end of this chapter.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road** (Kamen Rider Drive x Hyperdimension Neptunia V), and **The Divine Providence of the Three Kingdoms** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou). Anyways let us begin the third chapter of the story now, shall we?

Also the first few chapters (Chapters 1-4) take place before the main events of High School DxD.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

It has been almost two weeks since I have ended up in this world. There hasn't been any sightings of the Undead yet; luckily I have been spending my time training as I sleep and sometimes when I am awake. Plus those Fallen Angels haven't attacked me either since that day Vali tried to recruit us which was a nearly a week ago.

As of now, I was slowly starting to adjust to the town that wasn't in the devil territory. It still didn't change the fact that I can't return to my home world since I was brought here to fight the Undead. It pains me to know what is happening over there. Is my mom and little sister worried about me? Will they be severely depressed from my disappearance?

Not to mention, one other thing keeps bothering me… will I be able to win the Battle Royale to save humanity? I know I was chosen to fight them but can I seal all of the Undead that are here?

These thoughts nearly caused me to have a headache as I rubbed my temple.

" _Don't think too much, Enrique."_ Adam said in my mind. " _I know you miss your home but we can't let the other Undead alter this world."_

I heaved a sigh, ' _I know Adam but I miss my home…'_ I responded in my mind. ' _Being here may not be so bad but the Earth I was from his home. I'm just worried about what is going on over there. My mom and little sister are the only family I have left. I don't know how they would react upon hearing about my disappearance.'_

" _I understand,"_ Adam nodded. " _You might find your way back eventually."_

' _I hope so…'_ I muttered in thought.

"Enrique-san, can you help me with this?" The voice of Ms. Koze called out.

"Sure thing," I replied as I walked to the owner of the inn. Right now, Kuroka and I were working in the inn and the both of us had to wear yukatas. Kuroka didn't mind since she wore that kimono of hers while it was the first time for me to wear one. The yukata that I wore was steel gray yukata and Kuroka was wearing a navy blue yukata while keeping her Nekoshou features hidden. Her yukata also wasn't revealing like that kimono of hers.

I was hired to help around the inn as Kuroka was hired as a hostess to greet the guests that come to the inn. We also got along with the employees pretty well the day we started to work here at the inn.

When I saw Ms. Koze, she was having trouble with the boxes so I approached her and decided to carry the boxes myself. "Arigato, Enrique-san." Ms. Koze smiled.

"No problem," I nodded with a grin. "It's the least I can do." I hoisted the boxes up a bit before carrying them as I followed the elderly woman to the place the boxes should be placed. Once they were set down, I looked at Ms. Koze. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

The owner shook her head, a kind smile adorned on her feature. "No, that is all for now." She responded. "You and Kuroka-san have been helping around a lot for the past week. Thank you."

"It's the least we can do since you hired us, Ms. Koze." I shrugged slightly, a smile shown on my face. "We gotta show our thanks."

The woman's smile grew, "Again, thank you. Why don't go see how your friend Kuroka-chan is doing." She suggested. "Both of your shifts are over after all."

"Alright," I nodded before I went to find her. After a bit of walking around the inn, I eventually found her sitting by the bench, looking at the trees. "Hey Kuroka"

The Nekoshou turned her head to my direction before she got up from her seat, "Hey Enrique-kun. Is something wrong?"

"Actually Ms. Koze said our shifts are over for today," I answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." she nodded before we went to the respective changing room so we can go back to wearing our original clothes. Luckily, Kuroka brought those clothes that I bought for her instead of that revealing kimono of hers.

After changing back into our original clothes, we made our way to the exit before I looked at Ms. Koze, "We'll see you later Ms. Koze." I said.

"Take care you two," she smiled.

The both of us left the inn as I stretched my arms, hearing a few pops in my bones. "Another day at work done." I smiled.

"Nyahaha. It was rather fun to work at the inn," Kuroka mused. "It would be nice to use the hot springs they have."

"Oh yeah, they have a hot springs," I remembered. "I never been in one before to be honest."

"Then you should try sometime," she said before a sly grin adorn her lips. "And maybe I can go with you so the both of us can enjoy the time."

I blinked before I blushed to what she meant. "N-No thanks. I rather go alone than going to a unisex hot spring." I stuttered.

"Nyahaha, you really are fun to tease, Enrique-kun." she mused. "Could it be your an innocent young man?"

"W-Well…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I-I've been focused on education and eventually work ever since..."

"Ever since what?"

I looked away. "It's personal…" I muttered. I didn't want to tell her about my past since I grew up in a bit of a tough life since my dad died. "You wouldn't understand…"

Kuroka looked at me for a moment, "Bad memories…?"

I slowly nodded, giving her my answer. I then changed my mood by giving her a smile, "Well enough about that, let's get something to eat." I smiled.

"Can you feed me, En-Chan?" She purred as she crawled up to me, her arms wrapping around me gently. I blushed from her statement, "U-Uh…" I stammered. I felt her… assets pressed against my arm.

Damn it, she's teasing me!

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Strike of the Hammerhead!**

After leaving the inn, we made our way back to the temple in which I made some food. When I made the food, Kuroka looked excited to eat upon smelling the food. "The food smells delicious!" she drooled upon smelling the food. "Can you feed me, En-chan?" Kuroka continued asking me if I can feed her, teasing me basically.

"Aw… come on En-Chan! Just one bite?" she asked, her eyes sparkling from the pleads.

I blushed, "Y-You have to serve your own food, Kuroka." I stuttered.

"Please…?" she asked cutely, pressing my arm against her assets again, making my blush increase. I felt my nose nearly close to bleed too!

I looked away as I tried to ignore her teasing and pleads.

"Nya! PLEASE?!" She pleaded, getting closer as he eyes sparkle more.

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Enrique-kun!" She thanked, making me sigh. She closed her eyes as she let out an 'Ahh', signalling she's ready to be fed.

My eyebrow twitched as I got a spoonful of the food I made before giving her a taste of the food in which she took a bite of. It was slow as if she wanted this to last easily. After chewing the first bite, she seemed ready for the second one. I gave her another spoonful of the food as she once again took a bite of.

"Mmmgh! So good!" She says as she's ready for another bite, really buying her time with me with this.

I looked at her, "You are enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching upon realizing this.

"Mmm… So much so…" She smirks, giving another ready to eat look.

I gently moved the plate to her. "Then you should enjoy your meal then, Kuroka." I said. "Don't you have your hands to help you?"

"Aww.. But En-chan..." She starts to pout at me, tears forming around her eyes.

I wave my hands in panic before she could break down in tears. "S-Sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm sorry."

"Then, PLEASE, finish feeding me, nya?" She pouts more.

I looked at her before I gave in, "Fine… you really are a Devil."

"Nyahaha, is that a compliment, Enrique-kun?" she said.

"Should it?" I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I felt the atmosphere change as Kuroka gave me a seductive look.

"Maybe… we can find out together?" She smirked seductively as she leans towards me more.

I gulped as I crabwalked back to the wall as I had a blush from what she meant.

"Nya? What's wrong Enrique-kun?" she smirked as she slowly crawled towards me.

"I-I-I don't think I meant it by _that_ , Kuroka. " I stammered.

"Oh~?" she mused as she got closer. "And what do you mean by _that_?"

"I m-mean by that." I tried to find a better answer. Damn it, this was getting me very nervous. _'Chalice, Adam, help me out here!'_

" _I think this is your problem that you should handle, Enrique. That and it is a… situation between opposite genders."_ Adam replied in my head.

' _ **Ain't my problem either. I rather ignore this until there is a fight happening.'**_ Chalice added before the link was cut off. Oh come on, they can't ditch me like this!

And before I knew it, Kuroka was face to face towards me while straddling me. A sly smile on her face as I can hear her purring. "En-chan…. You have really nice eyes…"

' _Meep….'_

She got closer before I gently push her back, calming myself. "K-Kuroka, we only met a-and we are partners to fight the Undead."

"Aw… Never depicted you to be the shy type…" She leans in and licks my cheek, causing me to shiver and blush. "The taste is rather more interesting. Not like of a Dragon but the Undead you spoke of, Chalice. You _did_ say he is the strongest Undead ever known right? And you use the power and it continues to rise as you fight the other ones?"

"Y-Yeah? So?" I asked.

"So… I wonder what the children with that kind of power and a cat's magic would be like?" She smirked at me, getting closer to my face of all places.

Wait… WHAT!?

' _EH!?/_ _ **EH!?"**_ Chalice and I exclaimed in thought.

" _Never expected to hear that."_ Adam said. _"Although…. It does sound slightly intriguing…"_

" _ **Oi! She is basically asking him to mate, blue boy! And How is it intriguing!? No one can have that power!"**_ Chalice roared.

Kuroka smirks as a faint blush appears on her face as she slowly leans towards me, and almost to my lips.

I looked at her eyes before I shook my head and gently pushed her away. "K-Kuroka, look, we just met and I don't want to take advantage of you." I explained. "I think it's better to…. wait since we just met and all. It's not right for me to do something like this right now."

She blinks as she watches me stand up and walk away, a sly smile appearing on her face. _'What a sweetheart….'_ She thought to herself, amused.

* * *

After leaving Kuroka inside the temple, I was at the walkway, staring at the small puddle. It took me by total surprise when she said that. I mean seriously a woman like her, guys would be going for her like bees on a flower. Above all else, asking me to… ahem… 'sleep' with her. It wasn't right for me to do something like that above all else, I just met the woman for the past two and a half weeks. Sure we are partners but it wasn't right for me to take advantage of her.

" _ **I still can't believe that she would throw herself onto you like that!"**_ Chalice exclaimed, angered. " _ **Only you can hold its power, no one else can!"**_

" _Well, for some women, they like guys who have that kind of power."_ Adam explained.

I facepalmed. _'And I thought you were the calm, kind, generous Undead, Adam.'_ I muttered in thought.

" _That is true but remember, I am also humanity's ancestor."_

' _Point taken…'_ I sighed.

It was still surprising to me that Kuroka would say that. Deciding to leave the temple, I made my way down the stairs to go for q walk until I felt my head suddenly begin buzzing as if a dentist was drilling into my skull. I clutched my head from the pain as I shut my eyes closed. What I got were numerous visions swimming through my head. Flashes of a dark crimson, fins, hammerhead-like protrusions, and water passed before my eyes. Eventually some fishes avoiding it as it got near.

I clenched my head in pain after the vivid vision.

"What was that?"

" _That was your instincts calling you to battle. The Undead were made to battle each other, so they possess the ability to track each other down once they were within range of each other,"_ Adam informed me.

This made my eyes widen to the information he gave me. "That means…" I realized.

" _Correct. there is an Undead nearby."_

' _Where exactly?'_ I asked in thought.

" _The good thing it's a couple of minutes to catch up with it by vehicle."_ He informed.

' _Why do I get the feeling there is more to this?'_ I deadpanned.

" _Well_ …. _It's in Devil Territory."_ He responded.

And there's the bad news. Great. Not only there is an Undead nearby but it's in the Devil Territory. I haven't set foot in their territory for the past week and a half since I've been staying away from the territories that are owned by the three factions, with Kuroka.

' _How am I gonna get to the location?'_ I asked.

' _ **Look for any bikes or motorcycles,'**_ Chalice finally answered.

I looked around seeing if there are any motorcycles to use until I spotted one nearby. The motorcycle in question looked old and it looked like it might not able to run. However, I remember in the series that Chalice was able to turn his motorcycle into the Shadow Chaser. Maybe it can make it work.

Just as I was about to approach it, I saw Kuroka running towards me. "Enrique-kun, where are you going?"

"There's an Undead in Devil Territory," I responded. "I know you told me it is dangerous to walk in their territory due to my power of Chalice but I can't let innocent people die." I meant it too, seeing what the Undead can do in the show, they claim lives since it's what they do. Death is something I didn't want others to go through nor their loved ones.

"Then I'm going with you," she declared.

"What about the Devils that are hunting you down?" I asked.

She grinned before she drew a symbol in the air. Once she finished drawing the symbol, an enlarged version of the same symbol glowed under her before surrounding her in purple light. Once it died down, I looked around and saw she wasn't here. "Kuroka?" I looked around.

"Look down." Kuroka's voice informed.

Doing as instructed, I looked down and saw a black cat with hazel-eyes. Wait what?

"Kuroka, is that you?" I asked in surprise.

The said Nekoshou smiled before jumping onto my shoulder, "Nyahaha, I'm using one of my illusions along with my Senjutsu. The Devils won't detect me even when I'm like this."

At least it will be easier for her while _I_ would be detected by the Devils eventually when I am in their territory. I walked to the bike as Kuroka looked skeptic upon the vehicle's condition. "What are you gonna do? This motorcycle looks like it hardly works." She noted.

"I wanna test something," I responded before placing my hand on the motorcycle.

Before I knew it, the energy that appeared on my hand swept over it, covering it in black static. Kuroka watched in amazement as the vehicle morphed into a sleek sports bike. The headlights resembled red eyes and the front had a pair of mantis claws mounted over the front wheel.

Kuroka uttered, "What...?"

"The Shadow Chaser," I told her. "My Rider Machine."

I made the Chalice Rouzer appear on my waist, prompting Kuroka to jump onto the seat as I got out the Change Mantis Card. "Henshin!" I swiped the card across the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

The static-like energy surrounded my body, which hid every detail of my body before it dispersed, revealing myself in the armor again. Seeing me in my armor, Kuroka lept onto my shoulder while I got on the Shadow Chaser.

"Do you know how to drive this?" She asked.

I revved the bike, "I used to drive a motorcycle," I answered. "So yeah, I know how to drive one."

I looked at the direction where I will be heading, "Alright, let's ride." I began my drive towards the location where the Undead is.

* * *

 _In an academy, within an old schoolhouse, were two individuals who were enjoying their time having tea. Both were students as well._

 _One student, is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face._

 _The other, is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as the crimson haired student with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place._

 _As they were enjoying their time, the Crimson-haired girl stopped and her eyes narrowed. "Akeno, do you sense it..." She said._

 _"Hai. It feels..." The girl now named Akeno, placed her hand on cheek, her eyes half lidded. "Menacing."_

 _The crimson-haired girl was curious to what the presence was. Whatever it is, it's powerful and ancient and it's in her territory._

* * *

I continued my driving as I was getting close to the area that the Undead is at. However, I noticed people running away from the beach which was not good. If there are people running away then the Undead is already claiming victims...

However when I made it, my eyes widen in shock and horror. As people were running away, I saw dead bodies laying around on parts of the beach.

The Undead killed 17 innocent people...

I shut my eyes closed upon this as I gripped on the handles tightly. It was too horrifying for me to see. Sure I have seen things like this in movies and crime shows but seeing it in person, it was scary and horrifying. This is what reality was when it comes to the Undead.

They kill to fight...

They kill to win...

Reality can be painful when it finally dawns on you. But it's also nothing to take lightly, for it can do several things to you and your life that would have never happened before. Either due to losing a limb, finding out a friend decided to do something that could kill them, or even losing a family member.

It was something that no one wants to experience, so we just try to avoid it at all costs… Even when we know it is wrong.

" _Kaa-san!"_

The sudden cry got me out of my stupor before I looked to the source of the cry. My eyes widen under my helmet when I saw the little boy crying. He was very scared after what is happening. That was then, the Hammerhead Undead took notice of him.

"Kaa-san!" The boy cried out for his mom. The Hammerhead Undead approached the little boy, causing me to hit the throttle, increasing the speed of the Shadow Chaser. I wasn't gonna let the kaijin harm an innocent kid. It killed 17 people and I didn't want a kid be its next victim.

As I sped towards the two, the Hammerhead Undead raised its claw at him, the little boy scared that he is going to die but not today.

Before it could strike, I caught the boy before the Undead had the chance to kill him and I skid to a halt after rescuing him. Upon getting a good distance between me and the Undead, I got a good look to what it looks like. The Undead was a dark crimson color with fins coming from the elbows. Its hands and feet were webbed and it was wearing a leather vest with belts tied across the thighs and shins. Its head was hammerhead shaped with its face emerging from below the hammerhead. The face itself was covered with a skeletal black mask which looked like it had a barnacle or two stuck to it.

This was the Category 3 of Hearts, the Chop Head, also known as the Hammerhead Shark Undead.

I looked back at the little boy who seems to be in awe of my appearance but he looks scared because of the kaijin in front of us. "You alright?" I asked. He nodded slowly, giving me relief but I could tell he was scared after what is happening. A woman who looks to be his mother ran to him and embraced her son tightly. "Get your son out of here. I'll take care of this."

She frantically nodded before she and her son left the area as the civilians were by the walkway, watching, away from the beach. Great, now I have to make sure the Hammerhead Undead doesn't get to them. I got off the bike and looked at the Hammerhead Undead and brandished the Chalice Arrow. "Come at me fishface!"

It roared before it charged forward as it lowered its head at me, I was able to dodge out of the way, but it charged back, this time once it got close, it swung its arm at me, causing me to stumble back.

I looked back up at it as it came back, swinging its arm down like a karate chop, causing sparks to fly off my armor as it keeps up it attacks. Sending blow and blow at me until it kicks me back. I rolled across the watery sand before looking at the Hammerhead as it raised its arm at me, prompting me to jump back as its claw impacted the water, creating a splash but it also gave me an opening.

Lunging forward, I slashed the Hammerhead Undead with the Chalice Arrow, sending it reeling with brutal efficiency. The blade dug in deep, spilling its green blood onto the ground. I followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head, before executing a series of roundhouse kicks, nailing it repeatedly, giving it a headache. I then punched the Undead in the chest, sending it tumbling.

"Is that the best you can do fishface?" I taunted, seeing as how I was starting to win.

Suddenly, the Hammerhead Undead picked itself up and growled before it came at me. I was caught off guard as it rammed headfirst into me. Literally, it slammed into me like a giant sledgehammer as the wind was knocked out of me. I rolled along the beach as the Undead snarled and then picked me up by my leg before it began bashing my body onto the ground like a ragdoll.

Suddenly, a black blur slashes the Undead across one of its eyes and it dropped me as it let out a cry of pain due to its injured right eye.

"Need help?" Kuroka offered.

"Just don't dispel your illusion along with your Senjutsu." I responded before dodging a swing. "I don't want people to be aware that you are a devil and a Nekoshou."

She nodded as she pounced at the Undead, clawing its eyes once again, making it cry in pain but also angered that it is also being injured by a small cat.

I rush back swinging my Chalice Arrow at it before I knocked it back away. It tried to get up as I bond it into the ground by using the tip of my Chalice Arrow to keep him there. But it wasn't over as Kuroka jumped on in, delivering more and more scratches at it, causing the Undead to roar in pain and anger as it grabbed my Chalice Arrow and pulled it out before throwing it at me. I caught it as I rushed back in, sending another slash befofe I placed the buckle onto the bow took out one of my Rouze Cards.

 **SCOPE!**

With my aim sharpened, I quickly aimed at the kaijin and fired a few rounds of the arrows, each one impaling through its body and its green blood spilling into the water. It roared out in pain before it jumped into the water, avoiding further shots from my Chalice Arrow.

I quickly looked at the water, trying to find out where the Hammerhead Undead is. I saw a large shadow in the water before it grabbed my ankle and jumped out of the water before slamming me to the ground, the water splashing onto my armor.

The amount of force would have broke my spine but due to the armor and Undead power, I was lucky but I still received pain to my back as I gasped for air.

"I'm not giving up…" I gritted my teeth as I slowly got back up, the water dripping down from my armor. I didn't want to give up here; it already claimed lives and nearly killing a little kid. Taking notice of the Hammerhead Undead was charging towards me, I quickly grabbed a card and swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **METAL!**

The moment it tried to ram me, it was met with solid metal, causing it to stumble back, clenching its head from the impact.

I charged forward again as I began a series of strikes onto the Undead's chest, sparks and green blood spilling out of its wounds. It punched me in the face, prompting me to stumble back before blocking its next attack. When it was ready to deliver the next punch, I did the same before our fists met, the water splashing around us from the amount of force we delivered.

When I went for the next punch, the kaijin caught my fist before grabbing my neck and lifted me up, it's eyes boring into my visor. I struggled in its grip before I realized that this gave me a chance.

"This… ends... here!" I lunged the blade into the Hammerhead Undead's neck with all the remaining strength I had and pierced through its neck, the Undead choking in its own green blood from its mouth as well as its neck. It released its grip on my neck as I pulled out the blade, the Undead coughing out the green blood.

Seeing this as my opportunity, I slowly got up before swiping one more card.

 **SLASH!**

The blades on Chalice Arrow glowed with energy before I swung the blade onto the Hammerhead Undead's chest, causing it to roar in pain as it clenches the new wound it received. The Undead fell back with a screech into the water before an explosion sent ocean fluids and sand flying in all directions.

I panted, getting air while the adrenaline was rushing through my body since this was the second time defeating an Undead. "Looks like you won." Kuroka said after she leapt onto my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I muttered. The Undead's belt buckle had snapped open to reveal three runes underneath, prompting me to open the panel on the side of my belt. I toss the card at the Undead as it landed on its chest.

When the card landed on the Undead's body, the card began to spin while the Undead was being covered in a green aura. As the card spun faster, the Hammerhead Undead's body was sucked inside the card, when the process was done the card shot back to my hand. I looked at the card, I saw that it now had a picture of what looked like a hammerhead shark on it and the card now said, 'Chop' on the side of it and a number 3 with the symbol of Hearts on the upper left and bottom right corner. "Chop Head; Category 3 of Hearts." I named before placing it with the other Rouze Cards that I have. "Only 46 more to go… great"

I walked to my Rider Machine as Kuroka hopped onto the handlebar before a young voice called out. "M-Matte!"

I stopped before turning my head as I saw the little boy from before running up to me. I knelt down to look at him in the eyes. "A-arigato…" He thanked.

I let out a small smile under my helmet before patting the boy's head. "Anytime," I responded in Japanese. "Just know that you are safe from that monster's harm.."

The boy slowly nodded before running back to his mother while I got on the Shadow Chaser and revved the engine and drove away.

* * *

I made it to an alley before I got off the Shadow Chaser but lost my balance a bit. "Are you alright Enrique-kun?" Kuroka asked as she jumped off my shoulder.

"I'm fine…" I muttered before my back was against the wall and slowly slid down the side until I was sitting on the ground. I grabbed the Spirit Rouze Card and swiped it across the buckle.

 **SPIRIT!**

I reverted back to civilian form, revealing some bruises that were fading away along with several wounds healing. I wiped away the red and green blood with my hand and took deep breaths. "I had to go all out on that Undead." I let out a dry chuckle. "It knew how to pack a punch, that's for sure."

Kuroka giggled before I slowly got myself up, regaining my balance. The Shadow Chaser was surrounded in sparks before reverting to the original form but now, the motorcycle looks to be in working condition and the paint changed into a black color. I guess since it became the Shadow Chaser, it also made the bike functional and in perfect condition.

I got on the motorcycle before putting on my helmet as Kuroka jumped onto my shoulder again. I gotta admit, Kuroka is certainly an expert at avoiding the Devils that are after her.

As we drove, I heard my stomach growling, making Kuroka giggle. "Seems like you are hungry," she giggled.

I sighed. She was right though, I was getting hungry after fighting the Hammerhead Undead. "Let's head to a cafe, you can dispel your illusion once no one notices." I responded as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Alright, Nya." She nodded as we made our way to the local cafe.

Once we made it, Kuroka dispelled her illusion and hid her Nekoshou features before we progressed our way to the entrance of the cafe. Upon entering, we eventually went to a table by the corner, no one able to see Kuroka if she were going to use her illusion and Senjutsu. We then ordered our drinks while we also ordered some muffins.

It was very tasty as Kuroka eats it happily, I smile slightly at this as I enjoy my treat too, restoring my energy before any more troubles come our way again. Kurkoa though was looking at me, a cheekily smile on her face as she uses her foot to tease me by rubbing my legs, I of course ignored her as I kept eating. She giggled as she then turned her head towards a tv near by.

"Hey Enrique-kun, looks what is on television." Kuroka pointed at the corner. I turned my head to where she was pointing and saw the tv as it was displaying the news. However when I saw the title of the news and the footage of myself as Chalice fighting the Hammerhead Undead, my jaw dropped.

Only two words came to mind as I watch the news.

"Damn it…" I cursed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the school, the two were going over the sudden power that made its presence, the two heard the door open._

 _The two saw who entered the old school room and saw two individuals. One is a male student, a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. The other a female student, a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. The two were also wearing school uniforms._

 _"Buchou," the young man called out. "You should see what's on the television."_

 _The petite girl walked to the TV and turned it on, revealing the news._

 _"_ We are at the beach as what the civilians first thought was a shark attack has turned into something dangerous. It turned out to be a shark-like monster that killed 17 civilians, all within minutes. Police have been escorting those that were at the beach away from the area as others mourned for the lives of those that died..."

 _They watched the footage and saw an unknown creature and it didn't look like any devil they have seen before._

 _"_ However, the situation was stopped when an unknown figure came unto the scene to battle with it." _It shows the footage of an armored figure fighting the creature. "_ Whatever he has done has made the monster disappear and the number of its victims to drop. We interviewed those that witness the man in black armor fighting the monster. One witness, whose son was close to being attacked was saved by him."

"My son was saved by the man in black armor. I was scared to think what would happen to my son but knowing that he was saved, I'm happy that the armored man saved him. Whoever you are, thank you." _She explained._

 _"_ We are grateful for his bravery to stop the monster. Questions began to wonder about this Masked Rider. Who is he? Where did he come from? This is it for the news at this time." _The news ended and went back to its usual program._

 _The four students were left quiet to what they watched on the news._

 _"What do you think Buchou?" The blonde asked._

 _The crimson-haired woman rewind the footage and paused it on the armored figure with his weapon embedded in the creature. Just from seeing the image Akeno had a small blush dusted her cheeks. The way the man stab the creature was… wonderful in her eyes._

 _The power they detected recently came from the man in black armor. A smirk graced the crimson-haired girl's lips after seeing what he did. Maybe he is still in the territory which means an opportunity to confront him and add him to her group._ _However_ , _knowing that the attack occurred in her territory, she has to make sure the humans don't get aware of the supernatural._

" _Akeno, let's find out what else occurred at the beach." The girl said. "I want to know more about that person."_

" _Ara, ara, could it be that Buchou wants that man part of her peerage?" Akeno mused._

" _Only if he wants to. I rather not force my hand upon an individual who doesn't want to be part of it." She said calmly as they walked over to the teleportation circle. Whatever is going on, something tells her that this was just the tip of the iceberg._

 _However what the two didn't realize that there were other individuals who watched the news as well in other locations._

 _The man with the gold bangs could only watch with more interest, seeing the warrior fight the creature, an unidentifiable creature at that. It was a good thing he watched from the catwalk when the incident happened. The creature didn't look like any known Devil or any other and it somehow vanished when the armored warrior placed something on it. "Looks like my search is getting close," he smirked before continuing his investigation to find the power source: the armored man himself._

 _At a exclusive church out in another country, sitting there on a small wooden chair looked like a very aged man. He had royal looking clothes along with a golden staff. This man was astounded by this armored warriors power. And he seemed to be right of heart by saving that boy…. But this odd presence still bothered him._

" _Allyson. I need a word with you." He called out._

 _The door of his chambers opened up as the person he asked for walked in. She seemed to be at least 21, with long light blue hair, along with her bangs being pink. Her eyes had a piercing blue color to it and her body almost rivaled many others. She had silver armor that almost resembled an angel as she carried a sheathed longsword, covered in wrappings. The girl then bowed to him. "Yes, your holiness, what do you need of me?" Allyson asked him, keeping her eyes away from this man._

" _I need you to go to Japan and keep an eye on this young warrior… I wish to know more. But do not reveal yourself my child. Keep arms length away from him, and report your findings. If he should require help, you may intervene. But only if his life's in danger." He asked her, showing the picture of the armored Rider._

" _As you wish my liege…." She nodded as she took the picture. She was then enveloped with light before she disappears from view._

 _And in the depths of hell was SirZechs. He was sitting in his throne, going through many stacks of paperwork, sighing from how much their was? Suddenly, one of the guards bursts in, panting._

" _SirZechs! News from Earth…." He panted heavily._

 _With some news, he smiled as he put away his paperwork for now, glad to hear some good news for once…. "What is it?" He asked him._

" _That armored warrior you spoke of, came back. Here's some footage of the fight our spies took." He said before revealing the fight between him and the unknown monster._

" _What, is that thing?" He asked the guard._

" _We do not know. But it's not an angel or even a fallen angel's design. Yet it does resonate the same odd power as the armored warrior has. We believe they could be connected somehow." The guard explained as the footage ends._

 _SirZechs ponders at this, wondering who this warrior was, and more importantly if he's a danger to this world or not. "Do we have anyone following him right now?" He asked._

" _Actually, your sister is pursuing him as of this moment." The guard replied._

 _Upon hearing that, he smiles and gives a relieved sigh. "If she's following him, then we have nothing to worry about as of now. She'll send me reports if he joins her or not. You're dismissed." SirZechs said with a smile._

 _The guard bows as he walks out of the throne room, but once gone SirZechs sighs again as he gets back to doing some more paperwork._

 _Finally in a darkened area stood many fallens angels as they chat or plan some attacks, and on one throne sat Kokabiel as he smirks at the feed he saw. "Yes.. This warrior is something… Whatever his Sacred Gear is, I need it. It will be crucial to my plans. And one where I can finally smite those weak fools!" He shouted out with glee._

 _He then turned towards the mass of Fallen Angel followers he has. Once setting a sight on two, he motioned them to his throne. One was a very attractive girl with short neon green hair, while the other looked like her, but with orange hair instead. "You two will track this warrior down. Use your skills and bring me his Sacred Gear." He commanded as the two fallen angels disappear into a flash of black light and feathers._

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my temple to prevent an upcoming headache to what I saw. They broadcasted the news about the attack and me fighting the Hammerhead Undead.

"Looks like you made the news." Kuroka noted. "Oh, and you're on the social network. There are discussion forums about you too."

"What kind exactly…?" I asked, my eyes closed as my eyebrow twitched.

"Some wondering what you are. Others commenting on your suit. Wow, and some fanart too." She answered, making me faceplant onto the coffee table.

"So much for keeping the fight under the radar…" I muttered, lifting my head up from the table. "Now I have to deal with making sure no one knows about my identity as Chalice since no one other than the Factions you mention can detect the power."

"Tru-" she stopped for a moment as her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She quickly drew a symbol before she went into her illusion form, becoming a cat, and leapt onto my shoulder. "There's a Fallen Angel approaching this direction."

Before I can answer, the door opened as a chime rang off. I took notice of the person entering the cafe.

He was a tall man appearing to be in his mid twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Wearing a dark crimson, high collared trench coat with two belts strapped across his waist. He was also wearing steel gray pants and black boots.

" _ **It's another Fallen Angel…"**_ Chalice said before he laughed. " _ **A strong one at that! His strength makes him a worthy opponent."**_

I slammed my head onto the table once again. I jinxed it badly. "Why is it always me…" I complained.

I heard a chair move in front of me, causing me to raise my head and saw the man looking over the menu. He lowered his head before saying, "Is it alright if I can talk to you for a moment?"

I blinked, hell even Chalice and Adam were looking at each other in my mind.

* * *

At first I thought I was gonna be fighting another Fallen Angel, who is the man sitting across from me, but instead the both of us were drinking our respective beverages. Well three if you include Kuroka who is in her illusion form, perched by the window. And right now, the both of us were sitting at the cafe table.

" _Who would have thought that a Fallen Angel would enjoy normal things that a human does,"_ Adam commented in my head.

" _ **For once I have to agree with you**_ **,"** Chalice somewhat agreed. " _ **Who knew that even Fallen Angels can act normal for once…"**_

I had to mentally agree to the two Undead. At first I thought Fallen Angels were blood-thirsty, sadistic, and mad beings but meeting this guy, turns out not all Fallen Angels are bad. I even learn that from Kuroka since she is the only Devil I know who is kind to me and the employees of the inn. When the man first confronted me, Kuroka and Chalice sensed he was a Fallen Angel which got me on guard until he suddenly and surprisingly offered if I were to talk about something with him.

At first I was wary of him until he further explained that he only wanted to talk and wasn't like the other Fallen Angels. Speaking of which...

"So… Why did you want to see me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as Kuroka was by the window. I'm just glad that this guy hasn't realized she is a Nekoshou Devil who is using her illusion magic to be in the cat form while hiding her devil essence.

"Ah, you see I discovered a massive power spike in this town nearly two weeks ago," he explained but I flinched, realizing what he meant. "It took me a while to find the source since it increases every now and then in different locations, only to end up learning that a young man is the source." He turned his head to me. "You are the source."

He went through some stuff by his side before pulling out some photos, showing myself in the armor fighting the Hammerhead Undead at the beach.

"Firstly why were you there, other than sensing the power?" I raised an eyebrow, seeing that he took some photos of women in their swimsuits. From the corner of my eye, Kuroka yawned cutely. Seriously though, you gotta admit that was cute.

The man took notice of some of the photos before he quickly hid them back in his pocket, and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle sounding out. The way he was acting from that question and hiding those photos basically screams 'pervert' all over him. I took a good look at him for a moment before I realized that I was right.

Oh god, this guy _is_ a pervert.

I set the cup down and heaved an irritated sigh. "Seriously, why did you want to talk to me? You're a Fallen Angel while I'm… something that I'm trying to figure out…" I grimaced at the last part.

"Ah," the man placed his cup down. "I was wondering if I can offer you a deal."

I raised an eyebrow as I placed the cup back on the plate, "What kind of deal exactly?"

A grin was present in the man's face before saying, "I want to acquire your services."

My normal expression turned into a frown upon hearing that. I didn't want to work for anyone unless I could be sure that they were trustworthy. "Why, and for what in exchange?"

"Now, now, it's not like that." He denied, waving his hand. "All I want to do is learn about that Sacred Gear of yours. Its power is on par or possibly more powerful than a Longinus class Gear."

I rolled my eyes but I understood this world's logic. The Chalice Rouzer couldn't be anything else but a Sacred Gear to them, it's getting kinda annoying to correct them, so why bother anymore. "Why do you want to know about it anyway?"

"It is because how you used it. Usually most Sacred Gear users start out with its weapon or object but a Balance Breaker forms pieces or full set of armor. You have no time limit for a Balance Breaker." He was referring to the Chalice armor. "And its power felt ancient yet menacing. It makes me wonder if there is something powerful sealed inside it."

" _He is very perceptive for the assumption yet he doesn't know that it's the cards."_ Adam commented in my mind.

" _ **Who cares, I would rather beat this guy and show him who's more stronger!"**_ Chalice huffed.

I let out a sigh before taking a sip of the few and placing it back down, trying to ignore the headache that Chalice was giving me, _"I don't know if I should. I already lost half of my humanity, I rather not lose the remaining humanity left in me."_

" _ **That may not be your choice. The more power you use…**_ " Chalice warned.

' _Yeah I know, the Undead blood will soon become whole, turning me into one._ ' I grimaced in thought.

"So will you allow me to learn about your Sacred Gear?" The man asked.

"If you can find anything…" I sighed but in my head, ' _Though I'm sure you won't be able to find anything about the Rouzer.'_

The man seemed to be happy to hear. "Alright, then let's settle a negotiation." He said before presenting a notepad in his hand, a pen waiting to be used.

This guy was certainly prepared I gotta hand it to him. However seeing as how he is willing to negotiate, I guess this might be a chance. "Firstly, I don't work for you and I don't represent your Faction, understood? I rather stay neutral and not be part of _any_ Faction." The man wrote it down and nodded, gesturing me to continue. "Secondly, you can only learn about my 'Sacred Gear' _when_ I allow it." The man seemed hesitant for a moment but reluctantly nodded. I can guess that since he probably never heard of the power of Chalice it gives him an opportunity to learn about it but only when I allow it. "Thirdly, I will be asking favors every now and then if I were to agree to your deal." I raised a fourth finger as the man looked at me, "And… Neko, my cat…" I pointed at Kuroka's illusion form, the latter looking at me with a look since I called her Neko. "And I would need a better place to stay."

The man write everything I listed, down to the details before he looked at me with a smirk. "You got a deal then. I'm Azazel by the way."

Seeing a point not to be rude I responded. "My name is Enrique." I introduced myself before drinking my tea.

"So Enrique-san, I think I know a place for you to stay at. I will contact a friend of mine who runs Kuoh Academy to put you in a dorm since you look to be a second year college student."

Wait, WHAT!?

The moment he said that, I spit the tea out to the side and coughed. "Are you serious?!" I looked around to make sure no one hears in on the conversation and leaned in and whispered, "That academy is in Devil Territory! Are you trying to get me chased around by Devils!?"

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I'm in the area and they haven't confronted me for a good reason." He shrugged. "Plus, I know someone who is a good friend of mine and he is a Devil, one of the leaders; so you will be sanctioned along with keeping your identity between me and him a secret."

I looked at him for a moment before I sighed. If he has a friend who is not only a Devil but runs that school than I should probably be fine… That is _if_ the other Devils don't sense me close by that is. "Alright Azazel, when do I go to Kuoh Academy?"

"Judging from your looks and age, I say you will be attending the college division as a second year. So you'll be attending tomorrow."

Wow, he nailed it to the details. I mean, I'm 20 who is in my second year of college since I was aiming for a Bachelor's Degree.

I rubbed the back of my neck before letting out a sigh, "Well Azazel, I should be going now. I rather not get more attention than I already have." I informed, getting up from my seat. I then made my way to the door and got onto my motorcycle before putting on my helmet and started to drive away.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, En-chan?" Kuroka asked from my shoulder while I was keeping my eyes on the road.

"In a way, yes. We would need better living space for us but we can still come to the temple often." I nodded. "I know the Devil's see you as a criminal but I won't let them harm you. You are my friend after all, Kuroka." I let out a small smile.

"A friend…?" She blinked.

"Yeah. We're friends aren't we?" I asked. "After all, even as partners, we are friends too."

Kuroka looked at me for a moment before she smiled, "I never thought someone would consider me a friend after what I did..."

"Well now you do have someone who considers you as their friend," I said. She giggled as I stopped at the red light. "Now only 46 Undead remain. I just hope I can seal them all before they claim more lives than they already have…"

I couldn't forget the bodies that lied dead on the sand all because of the Hammerhead Undead. My grip on the handlebars tighten, trying to not break them upon remembering the Hammerhead killed 17 people.

I saw the light turn green, getting me out of my stupor and I started to drive again. When we made it back at the temple in neutral territory, I turned off the engine while Kuroka leaped off my shoulder before dispelling her illusion form and displayed her Nekoshou features.

"Are you sure you are gonna be okay, En-chan?" Kuroka asked.

I removed the motorcycle helmet and let out a sigh, "To be honest Kuroka… I don't know." I admitted. "I will be fighting Undead at the places they killed innocent people. Not only that… the more power of the Undead I use… the Undead blood within me will become whole, eventfully making me an official Undead… an immortal."

Her eyes soften upon hearing my statement as well as my doubts. "Enrique-kun…." She then places her hand on my cheek as she makes me look at her. "No matter what happens, I will still be here for you. Like you told me, we are friends and we look out for each other. You're still you. Nothing can change that. Not your power, and certainly not this 'Undead blood' you have. You are you and I will always be here for when you need it." She smiles warmly at me, reassuring me that everything will be alright.

Hearing this made made let out a small smile. Never thought I would hear something like that from her.

" _For a Devil and Nekoshou, she shows kindness like any other person,"_ Adam said within my mind.

" _ **Che, like I care about kindness. Bleh, I don't know why you humans can be so generous to one another."**_ Chalice said in disgust.

"Thanks Kuroka. I guess I needed some words to get me out of my gloomy mood." I thanked.

She smiles as I placed my helmet in the motorcycle compartment before I decided to call it a day since I fought the Hammerhead Undead who gave me one hell of a beating.

* * *

 _Akeno and the crimson-haired girl made it to her destination and looked at the scene where the unknown monster attacked. She could see how their was tarp laid around in certain places, showing that the spots where the monster claimed its victims. She counted 17 tarps which meant it killed 17 people within minutes. And then there's the sight of green blood but she saw it getting washed away by the water, the green blood belonged to the monster that somehow vanished. Whatever the armored warrior did, it made it disappear with whatever power he holds._

" _So this is where it attacked…" the crimson-haired beauty noted._

" _Ara ara, do you think he took the body with him Buchou?" Akeno asked her, looking around the area carefully._

" _From what the news said, I think he has something to make it disappear." she answered. "Whoever he is has a similar aura to that creature but…"_

 _Akeno looked at her as she said, "The power it holds was something that looked to have fought many battles. Possibly even against the greatest."_

 _Just then petite girl drops down in front of them as she chews on some rock candy. "Found their trail…." She said to them, monotoned._

 _The two looked at her, "Show me."_

 _The white-haired girl nodded and lead the two to an alley and saw small droplets of blood but what's interesting was that it was mixed with red and green blood._

" _Ara? That's new if I do admit so myself…" Akeno stated, surprised by it._

" _It leads to the road from here…" she said to them both. "The neutral territory."_

" _Shall we head over there now Buchou?" Akeno asked her._

 _The crimson-haired Devil pondered for a moment. The warrior was in her territory and fought the monster before leaving the territory. Whoever it was, wanted the monster gone and leave the area to avoid further attention. "Let's follow this trail."_

 _The other two nodded and began their trek of the blood trail. However as their travel continues, the blood starts to fade away as they progress. "It stops…" the petite girl muttered._

" _Is that even possible?" Akeno questioned. "Only someone with healing factors can prevent further bleeding. You think the armored one is capable, Buchou?"_

" _It's the only reason we can conclude right now…" She said before turning to her kouhai. "Is there another trail you can follow?" She asked the white-haired girl._

" _Mhm. I can see their tire tracks. It's almost faded, but I believe we can follow it to their place." She responded before nibbling on some angel food cake._

* * *

I was sleeping soundly as I was recovering from my wounds and bruises. After that fight, I needed much rest as I can while Kuroka was sleeping at the other side of the temple. However as I sleep, Adam spoke up in my mind.

" _We have company... Three Devils coming up the steps."_

I slowly opened my eyes before peeking over the window. I looked left and right and saw no one but I know I had to trust Adam's instincts since our minds are linked. However, I didn't turn my head to Kuroka since I know she was napping without her kimono as always in which it was the reason I sleep while facing the wall. "Kuroka, we have company. Three Devils."

"Nya! Please more milk sir.." She purrs as she swats the air in front of her, still fast asleep.

My eyebrow twitched before I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it to the other side of the temple without looking.

Just then two pillows came back, hitting me in the back of the head. I turned to see Kuroka still fast asleep, this time facing towards me. I blushed before looking away since she doesn't sleep with any clothing on her.

" _I don't think she'll wake up…." Adam sweatdropped._

" _ **And this here proves that cats**_ **are** _ **lazy."**_ Chalice added.

I shook my head before getting up and made the Chalice Rouzer appear. I then got out the Change Mantis Card and said the initial word as always. "Henshin!"

 **CHANGE!**

Black sparks surrounded my body before I was in the armor of the Legendary Chalice once again. I walked out and closed the door behind me before brandishing the Chalice Arrow by my side in case things go down.

Outside, I saw three girls climbing up the steps before making their way towards the temple. The first girl, is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with pale skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The other, is a young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as the crimson haired girl with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. From what I can tell, the two of them were wearing what looks to be school uniforms, students perhaps?

The red-headed one was smiling a bit upon seeing the temple. "It's been so long since I was last here… I should've figured this was their place." She giggled softly.

"And you are not welcome here," I said, making myself known to the two. I didn't want Devils or Fallen Angels coming here because I promised Kuroka that the Devils won't go after her and I needed rest after the fight against the Hammerhead Undead

"Ara ara, he came to greet us already. What a gentleman." The black-haired one giggled as a faint blush appeared on her face. I also received chills down my spine just from looking at her.

"Why are you Devils here at my home?" I questioned.

"Ara? So he knows what we are." She giggled again, the blush growing a bit more as well as my chill.

"Well, we came here to find you of course." The redhead said bluntly.

I facepalmed. "Damn it… first Devils then Fallen Angels and now Devils again. I really hate this…" I groaned as I had the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"Relax. We did not come to fight you. Only to talk." The red-haired said calmly, raising her hand up in defense.

I looked at them for a moment before making the Chalice Arrow disappear. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk since I am right now exhausted from my task. So leave and let me relax. I already have enough problems to deal wit-" I stopped when I noticed the short girl with them, eating a piece of candy. She is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. That was then I remembered Kuroka's description of her little sister.

A petite girl with white hair.

Hazel eyes.

Likes to eat sweets.

Her little sister was right in front of me, with the two Devils.

" _ **So she too has the smell of a feline and Devil… a relation to the one you are partnered with."**_ Chalice informed. If what he said was true then she must be part Devil and part of the girl's group.

I shook my head before looking at the three. At least Kuroka is using her Senjutsu to hide her Devil presence but now I can tell her that her sister was found. "As I was saying, let me be for now."

The red-haired girl smiles and nods." Alright. We'll be back here in the morning to talk privately." She smiles as the three girl leave through a red seal.

' _Good luck with that…'_ I thought since I will be attending the college division of Kuoh Academy with my own dorm to sleep in soon. I grabbed the other Rouze card and swiped it over the Rouzer in which reverted me back to civilian form before I went back in the temple to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _The three made it back to the old schoolhouse as the petite girl finally shuddered from the feeling when she was near the armored rider. It felt like her instincts was telling her to run away and avoid him at all costs. It was as if something menacing was within the Rider, something that shouldn't be reckoned with at all._

" _You alright Koneko?" The Crimson-haired girl asked her, worried._

" _His scent… very menacing…"_

" _It'll be okay. You don't have to join our meeting if you don't want to, tomorrow." The red haired Devil reassured her, letting her decide._

 _The petite girl now named Koneko nodded before going to her table and eat her sweets. As she eats, something didn't feel right about the Rider. Not only he has a menacing scent, she also smelt something as if he has been around… a cat? She then remembered the news when a cat scratched the creature's eyes then being with the Rider by being perched on his shoulder before his departure. Yet there wasn't any cat with him when they confronted him, which only adds more to her confusion. Just who or what is he exactly under the armor?_

" _I must say, he send chills down my spine… Ah, what a chill it was!" Akeno stated, her blush growing on her masochistic face. "I've never felt anything like it before! I think I might be wet" She giggled, possibly thinking of more dirty thoughts and wondering what it would be like._

" _Either way, we should keep an eye on him despite him living in the neutral territory… I don't want more dangerous devils or Fallen Angels trying to get his power… He maybe be able to handle some, but the ones that come to my mind are completely different, and won't be as easy as he thinks…" She stated, biting her thumb. "After all… if 'He' decides to try it, we all will be in danger.. We all know what he can be capable of…" Rias said, as the others nodded, knowing who she's talking about._

 _Whoever the armored person was has power unimaginable. The first time she felt the presence it was menacing but when she confronted him, she felt the difference in power and it was higher than she last sensed it. It was as if something is making him stronger by the day. And it terrified her deeply… Even more so that the possibility of confronting the Red and White Dragon's._

 _What she didn't know was that the armored warrior already was confronted by the White Dragon before._

 _But one other things wonders in her mind: Who is the armored Rider?_

* * *

 **A/N: W** ell that is it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter. As before I do apologize for the late update since it is not easy to make a good chapter. AS some of you know, I am also helping striberx with his story, **RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol. 1.** Anyways, don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)** and two upcoming stories which are….

 **The Wild Omega (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Infinite Space is Here! (Kamen Rider Fourze x Infinite Stratos)**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Kuoh Academy!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the first two chapters of the story. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY) and **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons x Akame Ga Kill). I do apologize for the late update but I was taking my time to make it good.

Also some of you asked if the pairing will be a harem pairing. To answer that. **NO**. There will be **no harem** for the OC, the pairing will _only_ be OC x Kuroka, that's final, no harem at all.

Plus this is the final part of The Arrival Arc (Chapters 1-4).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

I yawned as I stretched my arms, feeling the slight soreness from my nightly training from Adam's teachings. At least my combat skills are improving thanks to him but I'm still concerned about Chalice since that door within my mind reminds chained until he can fully understand the human life, the emotions as well as kindness. Hopefully he can learn it as the days go by. Kinda reminds me of that anime Naruto when Naruto and Kurama start out hating each other at first but for me and Chalice, it's only him who hates me greatly. It even reminded me of the show, Kamen Rider OOO, how that Bird Greeed Ankh treats everyone and the Rider himself, Eiji Hino.

Anyways, knowing that those two Devils approached me last night, I had to be more on guard along with the fact I will be attending Kuoh Academy that is in Devil territory along with whom I speak to. The people at the inn, Kuroka, and Azazel (kinda), are among the ones I trust. But now I have be on guard from here on to those I talk to and those that approach me since Chalice, Adam, and Kuroka can tell who is human and who isn't human.

So I have to tread carefully, stay on guard whenever I'm out, be careful to whom I could trust, and be careful to where I use the Chalice Rouzer from here on. Knowing that the Three Factions can sense the power and the presence it makes things harder for me to act normal while trying to find a way to hide it.

Right now, the sun was beginning to rise as it was morning. I yawned as I sat up, feeling my slightly sore muscles since I was training again to fight better.

"Morning, En-chan," Kuroka smiled.

I turned my head to see her as she was setting down two plates of breakfast. "Morning, Kuroka. You made breakfast?" I said as I walked over to the plate.

"Of course, nya." she replied with a smile.

Seeing the food on the plate, I took a bite and once I did, the taste was really good. "Wow; this is really good, Kuroka." I complimented.

"Glad you like it En-chan," she giggled before eating her breakfast.

As we were eating our meals, I remembered the confrontation last night with the two devils along with Kuroka's little sister. After taking the next bite and swallowed, I looked at her, "Kuroka there is something I should inform you about." I said.

"What happened?"

"Three Devils approached the temple last night and confronted me," I informed, causing her to frown.

"Did they threaten you?"

I shook my head, "No, only for them to suggest a meeting which is today so we need to leave as soon as possible." She nodded in understanding since she is a criminal in the Underworld but in reality was trying to protect her little sister from a power-hungry Devil. Remembering the girl I saw with those two Devils, it was about time I told her. "And there's something you should hear, Kuroka."

"What is it, Nya?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I found your little sister." I answered, making her eyes widen. "And she was with two Devils, the two I told you about."

"Are you certain…" She asked, trying to make sure I wasn't lying.

"I'm positive Kuroka," I nodded firmly. "With those two Devils was a girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was also eating candy from what I saw. The essence she emitted was similar to yours as well from what Chalice sensed. She was wearing some school uniform like those two girls."

"So she's in a Peerage…" she muttered.

I blinked upon that word. It was the second time she mentioned that. "Say Kuroka, what is a Peerage anyway?" I asked, curious to know about it.

"Ever played chess?" She asked.

"Of course, I used to play chess when I was a little kid, why?" I replied in confusion at the question.

"You see, the Evil Pieces I told you about are based on chess pieces. A certain number of pieces and the type is used to reincarnate living beings into Devils." She explained. "When I was reincarnated into a Devil, they used two Bishop-type Evil Pieces."

"Why two?"

"It's because of my abilities. You know what I can do, remember?" She reminded.

"Oh, right, your Senjutsu and Youjutsu skills." I remembered. "So in other words it can be a full set based on the chess pieces?"

"Correct, nya," She nodded.

" _I sense the Fallen Angel, Azazel approaching the shrine,"_ Adam informed.

I mentally nodded in thanks before looking at Kuroka. "Something wrong, En-chan?" she asked.

"That Azazel guy is approaching…" I informed Kuroka, prompting her to go into her illusion form as I approach the door and opened it, revealing the man who had a happy grin on his face while carrying a folded piece of clothing that was in his hand. "Azazel." I simply said.

"Morning, Enrique-san. It's good to see that you have noticed my arrival. Another thing to add to my list about that Sacred Gear of yours." he grinned.

"And I remember saying _only_ when I allow it." I reminded him, making the Fallen Angel give a mock heart attack, "Ah, you wound me."

I sighed, shaking my head before looking at the clothing in his hand. "What is that?"

"This?" he gestured to the said object. "This is the Kuoh Academy Uniform that those who are enrolled in the school wear."

"Wait, I'm wearing a school uniform? Even though I'm now in the college division?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct," he nodded before handing it to me. "And if you excuse me, I will be going back to my research." He then disappeared in a flash of feathers.

I walked back inside as Kuroka dispelled her illusion form and presented her Nekoshou features again. "What he did he bring you?"

"The Kuoh Academy uniform," I answered, setting the uniform down and unfolded it to lay it out.

"Nya? I can't wait to see how you would wear it." she teased.

Ignoring her teasing, I looked at the uniform that Azazel delivered as I took a good look at it. However, that was then I remembered those Devils wearing a female version of... the... uniform… You gotta be kidding me.

" _Looks like you will be attending the College Division in Kuoh Academy, right where those three Devils reside."_ Adam said.

"..." I said nothing, only one thing to say, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

I am actually attending where those three Devils go to!? Oh this is just great! Now this is gonna be difficult for me to-wait, they were high school students so in other words I won't be around them. Now I was relieved, seeing as how they won't be able to confront me during my classes once I start attending. I seriously didn't want to be confronted by Devils 24/7 since I have to worry about the Undead.

I walked to another room in the temple to get myself dressed, removing all my clothes except my boxers and black shirt before putting on the academy uniform. Once done, I looked in the mirror and saw that I was now wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, I didn't like the way I was wearing it.

So, I removed the ribbon and unbuttoned the blazer and shirt, revealing my black shirt. I put on the dog tags, letting it hang around my neck. "Better," I grinned, liking the style. I looked at Kuroka who was wearing her kimono and saw that our stuff was already packed. "Ready to go?"

"Hai." she nodded. "Although, how are we gonna carry these bags?"

I pondered for a moment before it clicked. I walked towards the bags before carrying them over my shoulders. "The Undead strength can be helpful, I gotta admit."

The ebony Nekoshou giggled before casting her Senjutsu and her illusion magic, now in her cat illusion form. She jumped onto my shoulder as I carried the bags before making our way out of the temple, closing the door behind me.

Once the door was closed, we made our way down the steps and saw my motorcycle. I got on before putting on my helmet, placing my bag over my back, and starting the vehicle, revving the engine. "Next stop, Kuoh Academy."

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Kuoh Academy!**

I continued driving my way towards the school as I glance a look at Kuroka who was staring at the distance. "Is it about your sister?" I asked before looking back at the road.

"Hai. I'm just glad that she is here but I won't be able to get near her since those other Devils are with her." she replied a bit sadly.

"Oh yeah… the Devils see you as a Stray Devil and a SS-class criminal…" I muttered, understanding her situation. "As long you remain in your illusion form with your Senjutsu active you should be fine, right?"

The Nekoshou nodded, "Yep." She confirmed. "Nyahaha, I'm always a clever one to avoid the Devils."

"More like a sly devil," I commented.

Kuroka giggles upon my comment before we noticed that we were getting close to the Academy as I saw the students from two of the academy divisions entering the gates.

I parked the motorcycle in the parking lot before removing my helmet. Looking at Kuroka who was on my shoulder I nodded. "I know I will be at the College Division but you should look around while I'm in class." I suggested.

Kuroka nodded before leaping off my shoulder and ran quickly to look around, leaving me to get off the motorcycle and grabbed my school bag before making my way to the college division of the academy.

"I'm back in college…" I sighed as I made my way to my college class.

After a short walk, I soon made it to the classroom as I noticed the college teacher by the door looking at a clipboard. When the college teacher noticed me, she asked, "Are you the transfer student?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "My name is Enrique Alderete."

The teacher looked at the clipboard for a moment before nodding, "Alright, please follow me into the classroom."

Doing as instructed I entered the classroom and saw other college students who seem to be either my age or close to my age. "Hello, my name is Enrique. Nice to meet you all." I introduced.

"Now that you introduced yourself, you can sit at the desk over there," she said, pointing at the empty desk by the window.

I walked to the desk, placing my school bag next to it before sitting down and began to listen to the class lectures. ' _Let the first day of college start…'_ I sighed in thought.

After a while of listening to the class lectures, the academy bell finally rang, prompting me to get up since it was now lunch time. " _ **Finally! I was getting sick of the nonsense you were listening to!"**_ Chalice shouted in my mind.

' _You will be hearing it almost every day,'_ I reminded. I soon cut off the link before I could hear Chalice's further ranting. Since I have to get familiar with the academy, this was a good time to look around before the bell rings again. So I left the classroom and start my tour of the academy.

* * *

I continued exploring the academy, seeing as how this has three divisions: Middle school, High school, and University. It was surprising when I first found out about this academy having three different types of schools. When I was walking, my exploration was cut off from the sheer sound of shouting.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" I heard many girls shout, causing me to look back and saw a group of girls chasing after three teens who look to be from the high school division.

Seeing as how they called the three teens, perverts. I have a lucky guess to what they might have done but for them to be this upset shows they definitely screwed up big time.

 _'Great, first day back in college and I thought it would be peaceful_...' I sighed in thought. Seeing as how the three caused trouble, I decided to be a good person and stop them so they can face the consequences. Since they were running towards me, I waited until they got close as I quickly grabbed one of them and lifted him up. It was funny to see he was still moving his legs as if he thought he was still running.

"AGH!" was all he could say. The boy whose hair was brown in color and spiky in style, attired in the Kuoh Academy's male school uniform, wearing his jacket open, revealing a red shirt underneath.

"Hey let me go! Guys help me out here!" the teen shouted at his two pals who didn't stop running.

"You're on your own Issei!" They shouted back.

So the teen's name is Issei? Huh.

"TRAITORS!" The teen now named Issei said before I set him down, arms crossed. Now I could leave the kid to be beaten up. Then again, that was probably too much even for me. And then I thought about my history of being bullied and decided to just help the kid out.

The girls ran up to me before I said, "Go after the other two, I'll talk to this guy." I said before jabbing my thumb to the two running perverts. They nodded before they chased after the other two, leaving me with the Issei guy. Once the girls were gone from my sights, I looked at the Issei guy and look at him. "Alright, what in the world did you do to make them chase after you?"

"Like you would care." he said.

"Other than the fact I saved you from getting beaten by girls?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you help me anyway?" he asked.

"Let's just say I hate to see an unfair situation." I replied. Being ganged up on was never nice especially being bullied. "So tell me, why were they chasing after you? Hearing them calling you and your two buddies perverts, I say you did something."

Iseei quickly got up and said with a look that seems to be... pride? "Me and my friends went to the see them change their outfits!" he said proudly.

My eyebrow twitched upon this. First Azazel and now this guy?

"Look kid. If you continue to act like this, you'll never get a girlfriend." I informed.

"Why would I want just one girlfriend?" he questioned.

"What?"

"I want a harem! All those boobs, all for me!"

I blinked from his answer. Seriously? A harem? I thought that only happens in anime? Oh man...wait, an idea just came up! So deciding to use that idea, I spoke up. "Sounds nice. A harem. But there is always the down side."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Well, you need to make them all happy,and that means buying them gifts, which means you gotta work extra hard for money." I answered. "And then when you… do it, they'll have children. Can you imagine having so many kids, crying, keeping you awake every single night? And then you gotta pay for their education." I let out a breath before continuing my statement. "You'll have to work, and work, and work, just to keep your harem and family clothed, fed and with a roof over their heads." Seriously though his vow sounds impossible. I mean, people imagine it will be a happy harem but...there's always a catch.

"How would you know that? Did you get your own harem!?" Issei exclaimed.

I bonked the top of his head "Hell no!" I said with a tick mark. "I'm a college student who rather live a normal life, not being a pervert." I explained. "And I know how it is with kids, since when I was little, my little sister would cry every night. And it's just common sense!" I sighed before looking at him. "Remember kid, a harem seems nice on paper, but it takes a hell of a lot of work, and I doubt you could."

"Then I will work hard!" He vowed.

I facepalmed. This guy is by far the most perverted teen I have ever seen but I gotta admire his determination and passion for such a stupid reason. "Well, whatever. See you around, kid and don't get into trouble." I said before walking away with my hands in my pockets.

"Sempai, what's your name?" he called out.

I stopped before turning my head to look at him. "It's Enrique. Enrique Alderete." I answered. "You're name is Issei right?"

He nodded with a grin. "Hyoudou Issei. Soon to be harem king!"

Hearing his title made me let out a chuckle. "Good luck with that, Issei. You're gonna need it." I waved off before continuing my walk around the academy.

* * *

After meeting that Issei kid, it made me wonder about this school and the students from the High School and College divisions. Seriously from what I heard, Issei and his two buddies were considered the 'Perverted Trio' to all of Kuoh Academy.

" _That young man was certainly perverted..."_ Adam commented.

" _ **He certainly is… Disgusting mortal**_ **."** He said in complete disgust.

' _Be nice for once Chalice. He's only a teenager,'_ I informed.

" _ **Says the one who is unlike the other humans that I can smell. The males here are perverted while you aren't."**_

' _Is that a compliment I hear, Chalice?'_ I mused in thought.

Adam chuckled while Chalice growled. " _ **It wasn't a compliment, it's a fact."**_ He countered.

' _Whatever you say, Chalice.'_ I responded, continuing my walk. I then saw some students in the field doing what looks to be archery. I watched as the arrows were hitting the targets with each release from the bow.

' _Hey Adam, you think taking a club can help me with my practice with the Chalice Arrow?'_ I asked the Human Undead.

" _It is good to practice more. If you were to take the club, it would be helpful to master the Chalice Arrow much quicker."_ Adam answered.

I hopped over the fence of the practice field and approached one of the bows that was hanging. I approached one of the bows they have along with an arrow before looking at the target. I raised my arms up, the arrow pointed at the target stand, being completely focused.

I pulled the string back as I had the arrow see at the target. I took a deep breath, remembering Adam's advice and the training he gave me so far. I felt the wind brushing against my skin in which I moved my arm up a bit. Once ready, I released the string, the arrow was released before flying towards the target.

Once it got near, it pierced the center mark of the target, showing that I got a bullseye. Guess the training does pay off.

Maybe it will be a good idea to join the Archery Club.

 _ ***DING-DING-DONG***_

I looked at the college building, seeing as how class is about to start. "Crap, I better get to class." I muttered before making my way to class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the High School Division, the sweet-toothed girl was heading to class before she suddenly shuddered, her nekoshou instincts kicking in once again. The same feeling when she met the black-armored Rider. She stops herself as she began to look around for this presence. She didn't see no one only students heading inside their classrooms._

 _The feeling wasn't near, it was from a short distance as if he was somewhere around the school grounds. She saw Buchou heading to her class, so she quickly approached her. "Buchou…" she called out._

 _She turns to her friend as she wonders what's wrong. "What is is Koneko?" She asked her._

" _The same feeling is near… the black-armored one…" She answered._

 _Her eyes widen at this. "Are you absolutely sure that he's here Koneko?" She asked her as she looked deep into her eyes. Once looking closely enough she sighs. "I didn't expect he would be a student…. We'll search for him once school is done…" She stated before they went to their own separate classes_

* * *

After about a couple of hours, class was finally over as I began to collect my college books. " _ **Finally! I was getting tired of listening to the nonsense! Why must we listen to the crap!"**_ Chalice said in relief.

" _I find it interesting."_

" _ **That's because it's you. You are the ancestor of these humans."**_

I sighed before getting up from my seat. Chalice was giving me a major headache during class and he was getting impatient about it too while Adam simply listened. "Let's see if the Archery club has any spots opened for me to join." I muttered and left the classroom.

After heading to the room where the members of the Archery Club are at, I heard voices from the other room that was close to the ones of the Kendo club, male voices. I recognized one of them too.

" _ **Perverts… the lot of them. It's that Issei brat and his 'buddies'."**_ Chalice scoffed.

I said nothing, only to walk to the other room where I heard what sounded to be pride. I stood by the door and slightly opened it, seeing who is in the room. And what I saw was none other than the Perverted Trio with perverted smiles and looking through was seems to be a peephole.

' _Adam, I know you said my training is meant to fight the Undead, Fallen Angels, and Devils but does it include people breaking laws?'_

" _Well… seeing as how those three are breaking the law in a way… I hate myself to say this but it does."_ Adam answered with a sigh.

Getting my answer, I kicked the door open, the perverts now hearing the door being slammed opened. "Alright, why in the hell are you peeping at those girls!?" I said with cold permeating my voice.

They all flinched as they slowly turned towards me, each one having a different reaction to me. But once Issei sees me, he beams brightly. "Ah! Hey there Enrique-sempai!" He said with delight.

My eyebrow twitched before marching towards them. I grabbed them by the collars and dragged them out of the room before placing them outside. "I told you to avoid what you are doing." I sighed. "Man why do I have to deal with this…" I looked at two of Issei's friends who were trying to get away but I grabbed their collars. "Give me a reason to why I shouldn't contact the Headmaster or the police for what you are doing?"

They all look at each other then at me before nodding at one another. "We'll let you see the peephole?" Issei bluntly stated with a smile.

The only answer they received was a frown from me. "I am not like you guys." I answered with a tick mark. "Should I also tell those girls what you were doing as well? I'm sure the same thing that happened to you three earlier will happen again."

Two of his friends flinch while Issei still has his smile. "Aw, come on Enrique-sempai…. Haven't you not once wanted to see the glorious image of them changing?!" He smiled, oblivious to my anger.

And that was the final straw.

I looked at them before looking at the door. "Hey girls! The Perverted Trio were trying to peep on you!" I shouted out.

They all flinched with fear as a horde of girls rush out, carrying sticks, brooms and wooden swords as they rush towards the trio. They all scream in fear as they run away with the girls hot on their trail.

"Way to go Issei!"

"You really should give up on him bro…"

"Aw come on! He'll join us in no time!" He beams as they all disappear along with the girls from my sight.

I shook my head as I rubbed my temple. "This academy is completely insane…" I muttered in annoyance. Now I have to deal with the Perverted Trio and stop them from peeping at the girls. I place my hands in my pockets and walked away.

" _Was that really necessary to tell those girls about the three?"_ Adam questioned.

' _Would you rather have those girls feel violated from those three peeping at them?'_ I pointed out.

' _Point taken…' He replied._

I saw Kuroka hopping onto my shoulder. "Have they detected you yet?" I asked before she shook her head as her answer.

"Luckily no…." Kuroka answered. "We should head to the dorms..."

"Alright." I nodded. "Class is already over and I can ask the Archery Club if I can join tomorrow if I have a chance."

"Isn't the club nothing but girls?" She raised an eyebrow.

"From what I heard, this used to be an all-girls Academy before it became co-ed." I explained.

' _Well, if you want to get better at your archery, I for one say, you should apply.'_ Adam said.

The both of us, with Kuroka on my shoulder, made our way to the dormitories to rest. I looked at my schedule which also showed my dorm number. As I kept walking, I suddenly bumped into someone. As I looked up, I saw a very cute girl with short neon green hair and was looking at me cutely.

"I-I'm so sorry about that Sempai! I wasn't paying attention…" She said softly before looking down.

"It's alright." I waved off. "I'm just heading back to my dorm right now." I walked past her to make my way to the boy's dormitories. Just then, she rushes up and grabs me by the shoulder, her 'friends' touching me.

"So am I! Um.. c-care to walk me to my dorm?" She blushed lightly before turning her attention away from me.

I blinked. "Uh…" I stuttered. "I'm heading to the _boy's_ dormitory. You do realize that right?"

"I-I know that.. But, _my_ dorm isn't that far off either… I'm in a special dormitory due to my parents…. And it's hard to get there…." She said, blushing while she looks at me.

Kuroka glared at the girl from my shoulder, her fur raising slightly. The girl took notice of Kuroka's illusion form. "Ah! A kitty!" She smiles as she reaches to pet Kuroka but the Nekoshou moved herself away and went to on top of my head. "Aw… She.. doesn't like me.." She frowns as she looks at the ground softly.

I looked up at Kuroka who was acting innocent before looking at the girl and heaved a sigh. "Alright…"

She beams as she looks up at me before hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Sempai-kun!" She then pecks my cheek lightly as she begins to help lead me to her dorm. I blushed from the sensation before shaking my head to clear my senses.

I continued to follow her as she was leading the way to her dorm. I was curious to why Kuroka was acting like that. But as we walked through the forest near by, I started to wonder how far this dorm was. "Um… are you sure it's this way…?" I asked. "Aren't the dorms-"

" _ **On your right! Get down you idiot!"**_ Chalice shouted.

I quickly ducked before I saw a light spear impale a tree. I darted my head to where it came from and saw a girl similar to the one leading me but with neon orange hair instead. She grinned from ear to ear as she looks at me. "Nicely done sis…." The girl said out loud.

" _It's the Fallen Angels."_ Adam noted _. "Those two must be very skilled if they were able to hide their essence."_

I then noticed my shoulder wasn't being held as I turned to see the one leading me now with Kuroka around her hands. "It was easy sis… Guys are so easily fooled by cute girls." She grins as she summons a light spear as she points it to Kuroka.

"Leave her alone." I informed, a frown appearing on my face.

"Oh, we shall. Just give us your Sacred Gear and this little kitty will be fine…" She demanded.

' _Chalice, Adam, what should I do?'_

" _ **The Chalice Rouzer can't be removed from you. I suggest killing those two."**_ Chalice answered.

" _We can't let them harm your partner either. You have to fight."_ Adam added.

I looked at the two Fallen Angels then at Kuroka. I took a deep breath and focused on the Rouzer before it appeared on my waist.

"Che, he's going to use it. Kill the cat quickly!" The orange haired one commanded.

I quickly brandished the Chalice Arrow, the blades folded and threw it at the girl. She was about to thrust her spear but the Chalice Arrow caused it to impale the ground instead as Kuroka quickly joining my side and the Chalice Arrow back in my grip.

I got out the Rouze Card, "Henshin!" I swiped it across the Chalice Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

Black static formed around me before I was donned in the armor of the Legendary Chalice of the Undead.

"Che, I was hoping to not waste our energy fighting… Guess we got no choice…" The orange haired girl said as they both brought out their wings. But this time, it was a bit different. They each had 2 pairs of wings on each of their sides.

"Kuroka… dispel your illusion but keep your Senjutsu active." I said.

She nodded before a symbol appeared under her as a purple light surrounded her. Once it died down, she was in her actual form with her Nekoshou features present. "Careful, these Fallen Angels are the same as the ones we fought two weeks ago." she informed.

"Please… Do not rank us with those weaklings…." The green haired informed as both her and her twin casted an odd area as the sky turned purple and somewhat darkened the sky.

"What the..?" I muttered, looking at the sky. "What is this?"

Once it darkened enough, both of the girls giggled as they somewhat fused into the darkness, even erasing their presence altogether, causing Kuroka and I to be back to back, looking around. "Kuroka… what do we do?"

"Give me a moment…" she whispered back, looking carefully at the darkness. Her Nekoshou ears twitched before turning to the left. "Block!"

Nodding, I did as instructed and blocked a light spear and fired a Force Arrow. Some feathers dropped down along with some blood on them.

"Too slow…" Said the oranged haired as she reappeared, cutting Kuroka before disappearing into the darkness again. I saw Kuroka placing her hand on her wound, causing me to go on complete alert. I stood near her, protecting her. I couldn't let the Fallen Angels harm Kuroka any longer, I promised her that she will be protected. My grip on the Chalice Arrow tightened before I grabbed two cards from my side and placed the Rouzer on the empty spot of the Chalice Arrow. Once placed, I swiped the two cards.

 **CHOP!**

 **SCOPE!**

My vision and aim sharpened as I looked around. I saw a glimpse darting towards us, prompting me to raise the Chalice Arrow, blocking the weapon. "Chop on this." I said and brought my hand onto her neck, with the Chop Head, enhancing it.

The strike hit the orange haired girl, causing her to cough up blood as she gets slammed onto the ground, her neck clearly broken. This was the first time killing something that looks human, their blood now on my hands. I held back the bile in my throat as I look at the now dead body of the Fallen Angel, its body disintegrating into ashes. Suddenly a sharp pain emerges from my shoulder. "You'll pay for killing my sister!" Shouted the green one as she impaled another light spear into my thigh this time.

I gritted my teeth in pain as I knelt down on one knee. I looked at the green-haired girl as she had a crazy grin that shows she wants to spill my blood. Looking back at Kuroka then at the Fallen Angel, I came to one decision and that was to allow my ability to show itself in front of the Fallen Angel. _'To hell with hiding it…'_ I thought as I grabbed onto the light spear that was now burning my armored hand. I took deep breaths before I removed it with full force as I screamed out from the pain before crushing it, disappearing into small motes of light.

"Hehehe…. I'll enjoy tearing you apart!" This time darkness spewed from her body as the darkness grew more. Quick flash of lights came and went as sparks flew off my armor.

"Well there's one thing you should know…" I muttered in pain before slowly standing back up, losing my balance a bit. I brought up the Arrow to block her attack, my visor meeting her eyes. "Take a good look at my wounds."

She looked at me confused as she did what you said, only to have her eyes widen with shock at what she saw. She saw my wounds healing up, the armor repairing as well before they were completely concealed. "I-Impossible!" She shouted out.

I slowly lowered her weapon with my Undead strength before thrusting the bladed tip of the Chalice Arrow into her gut, impaling her as our faces were more closer. Blood poured down her mouth as her eyes began to swell up with fear as she looks at me. "What… are...you…?"

I was quiet from her words. "Something I am trying to accept." I answered before twisting the blade, a bone-crunching and squelching noise being heard. I grimaced upon the sound and blood but it was either the two Fallen Angels or breaking the promise that I made to Kuroka.

The last fallen angel screams out briefly as blood poured out from her chest, she then drops to the ground as the blood started to pool around her as she slowly disintegrated in front of me. The sky went back to normal as I ran to Kuroka as I look at her, worried. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Enrique-kun…" She winced, the wound looking like it's not going away, more like it was spreading slowly. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine…" I responded, still feeling the pain from my healed wounds and my body feeling weak under the armor. I grabbed some of the cloth that didn't turn into ashes and wrap it around her wound. Once it was covered, I tied it as hard as I can before helping her up. "I promised you that I will make sure no one hurts you. I don't go back on that promise and I don't want to lose my friend to Fallen Angels, Devils, or the Undead."

She smiles weakly at me. "You're a very sweet guy Enrique- _kun_ …" I blushed lightly under my helmet from her comment but I couldn't react much due to my current state. "You should use your illusion form before we head to the dorm."

"Heh… I can't right now...You probably didn't know this, but light or holy weapons can seriously injure a devil.. And light based attacks are pretty much poison…. I just don't have the strength to change.." She winces again, feeling the effects from that attack of light.

I clicked my tongue before I tried to think of a way to get her healed up. One idea came up but I blushed before I lowered myself. "Get on my back… I'll carry you..." I stated.

"No need for that…" Called out a voice near us.

I turned my head to the source and saw none other than Kuroka's little sister. "Shirone…" Kuroka smiled lightly. "It has been a while hasn't it? Two years in fact..."

She turns her attention away from her, with what looks like to be a frown. "Just… come along with me.. Buchou can get your wounds treated…" She said, not making eye contact.

"Look, I promised your sister that no Devil will harm her. I'm not willing to let the crimson-haired girl to do the same." I stated. "You know why don't you? So why should you take us to her?"

"You're wrong about Buchou. She will not harm her or you. As for my reason, we're the only ones nearby that can treat an injury like that. Even if you knew of another one, which I doubt you do. It won't be long before it spreads throughout her body…. And kills her..." She explained, starting to get impatient.

I bit my lip upon the information; I needed to do something. I looked at Kuroka then at Shirone. "Alright… lead us then." I responded. I wasn't willing to cancel my armor since I rather not let the Devils in this school know who I really am.

She nodded as she helped showed us the way. As we walked she lead us to what looks like to be an old worn down clubhouse, she opened the doors as she offered us to go in first.

Once we entered, there I saw the crimson-haired girl and the one that send chills down my spine. Along with the two was a young man with blond hair and his looks would make any girl in the school fall over heels.

"Devils." I said with a small nod.

"Ah, it seems you're here, what bri-" her smile quickly vanished upon seeing Kuroka.

She, the blonde, and the pony-tailed girl got themselves ready to fight but I brandished the Chalice Arrow. "Don't, I'm only here for you to help with her injury. Twin Fallen Angels tried to go after me. If you are wondering where they are, don't bother… I killed them with the very weapon you are looking at."

They looked at each other before back at me as they nodded. "Very well. But you better explain why you have this criminal with you?" The red haired one said as the one in the ponytail brought out the first aid to treat it.

As I watched Kuroka getting patched up, I spoke up. "She was being chased by Bounty Hunter Devils. They're gone for good…" I grimaced upon the memory when I first remembered Chalice killing them. "She helped me with shelter when I first got here in this town. In return… I provided her protection from your kind and the others."

"Do you even know why they were hunting her down? Do you even know what she did?" The redhead asked, her tone added with some anger to it.

I turned my head to her. "Listen her-" a blade was close to my neck, making me look at the blonde whose eyes are narrowed.

" _ **Insolent Devil… Worthy opponent though…"**_ Chalice said in my mind.

I looked at the red-head. "Look, you Devils didn't look hard enough into what _really_ happened. You know why? You only crave power while she did it for a reason but not for killing."

The redhead sighed at my comment. "Do you really believe that? That all Devils are like that and out for power?" She asked me.

"Being here in this town made me wary of who to trust. The only person I can trust currently is Kuroka for she is my partner and friend. I also trust some people who are human" I answered.

"My my, how bold of you." The one in the ponytail giggled as she placed her hand in front of her mouth.

The redhead then stood up as she looked at me then to the blonde who has the sword against my throat. "Tell me, can you tell from this young man what happened to him in the past?" She asked me.

I looked down at the blonde. I took a good look only to see a familiar expression: losing someone close. "For one… I know he lost people he cared about. Possibly considered them family…" I answered. "However there's one thing different…"

' _Ah looks like you can see well. Training pays off after all.'_ Adam mused.

"And that is?"

"Revenge. I don't get revenge for the person I lost." I replied.

"While you did see a bit… That's only half of the story…" She said as she walked to the window. "Kiba was chosen among hundreds of other orphans, to be part of an experiment to create Holy Sword Wielders…. Months went on as they did tests, and when the Church found them out…. They were executed…" She started to explain.

I looked at the blonde now named Kiba. "You have my condolences…" I then looked at the red-head.

"Yet luckily enough, his friends…. His family helped him escape…. But he was still dying from the poison… I saw his potential and offered him a new life… If he so choose… And here we are." She finished before looking at Koneko. "And as for her, several devil councilmen wanted her dead due to what her sister her did. But I didn't want to see such a pure soul die for no reason… So I took her into my household and helped give her a purpose." She said as she looked at me.

"As the next heir to the Gremory Household, I am not like that of other devils. Our household is strong due to us treating these individuals we bring in as family. We treat them as equals…" She said to me, a strong aura pulsating from her.

I was quiet from hearing the speech then looked at the said individuals. I then looked at Kuroka and back at the red-head. "Alright… but I still can't trust you."

She sighs slightly as Kiba released his sword from my neck. "Thank you. Now.. the reason why we're skeptical about Kuroka here is what she did…"

"She's not a murderer." I frowned under my helmet.

"I take it you don't know how other Devils can be created?" She asked me.

"Oh I do. Kuroka told me about the Three Factions along with what they do and such." I smiled under my helmet. "Interesting history if you ask me. But I hate the fact that you reincarnate people who died to become Devils..."

"Only if they choose to or if the soul that was lost had potential. We do not force it upon others.. But tell me something, if what you said is true and you do know of it, then how did Kuroka become a devil?" She asked me the million dollar question.

"She used to be a Nekoshou before she and her little sister were reincarnated as Devils." I answered.

"Correct… But the only way you get reincarnated is by these Evil Pieces… That only certain households have… Therefore, she used to be part of a devil household… And killed said owner…" She said coldly.

"Hence becoming a Stray Devil. Those that are Stray Devils were to be killed on sight." I continued. "But I told you, you won't hurt Kuroka when I'm here."

' _Looks like you do keep on your word, Enrique.'_ Adam smiled.

" _ **Bleh, don't get me sick on all this crap."**_ chalice said. " _ **I would show her who's the strongest one here!"**_

"Look… I can't just let this go…. But since I rather not start a fight, I'll make you an offer. And one beneficial to us all." She asked.

"And that is…?"

"We promise to help give you two more protection, not just from other devils, but from Angels, Fallen Angels and Exorcists. You will even be given perks such as a better place, food, and even money if you so choose… And… I'll make some contacts and will find a way to expunge Kuroka's crimes…" She explained her offer.

"The only person that will expunge her crimes is me," I answered. I don't trust her and her group and I would be willing to find a way to get her crimes expunged. "If you have been helping her for the past three weeks and learned the true story of what happened then you know what is right."

"Then tell us… What is her 'true story' to what she did?" She asked, curious on this and hoping this situation can be resolved.

"Their former 'master' wanted to awaken Shirone's abilities early. Kuroka said that those who are forced to awaken it are unable to control their power. He was even thinking of using that power for his relatives…" I looked at Shirone. "They were gonna use you as an experiment for power. Your sister killed him to protect you."

Everyone else in the room became silent at this info, surprised by this as the redhead was the most shocked by it. "We…. We didn't know… We were only given the info by-" Her eyes widen as dangerous aura started to flow out of her.

"Now you know. So I suggest you Devils investigate again before assuming she was responsible." I walked to Kuroka and helped her up. "And don't approach the battles I fight. It's the game that decides our fate." I then left the room, leaving them to think over what I said.

* * *

 _Rias was not only shocked but furious upon this. However her anger stopped when she heard the black-armored Rider mention a game that decides their fate. "As much as I want to help, for now, we'll leave him be…." Rias said with a sigh._

" _But if this continues and he doesn't try to join, he will be targeted by our enemies and make things worst for everyone… What should we do Buchou?" Akeno asked her._

" _For now, we'll just leave him be… He will come to us when he needs it the most… I just pray that he changes his mind rather than something happening to one of them…" Rias grimaced as she looked at Koneko who had a surprised yet sadden look on her face._

" _Koneko…?" Rias asked. "Are you alright?"_

 _She then races out of the clubhouse and out towards where her sister and this armored warrior went. 'Stay safe Koneko…' Rias thought as she let her go._

* * *

I looked around as the sun was setting. I had to get Kuroka to the dorm before anyone notices. By that I mean I was carrying her on my back to my embarrassment. "How are you feeling?" I asked the ebony Nekoshou.

"Weak… But better…" She smiles lightly.

I smiled under my helmet, glad to hear she is getting better. "I'm surprised you stood up for me, even willing to fight them."

I looked down then at her. "I had to do what was right, Kuroka." I responded. "They think you are a criminal but to me, you are my friend who protected her little sister. Like you said to me, you are human even if your blood says you're not."

She then blushed as she held onto me a bit tighter. "You're so sweet Enrique-kun" She smiles.

I blushed under my helmet for another reason. Even though I am wearing the armor, I felt her… assets pressed against my back more. ' _Keep it together… keep it together… Damn you college hormones!'_

"Wait!" Yelled out a voice.

I stopped before looking back and saw Shirone running up to us.

" _ **Oh look, the cat is running back."**_ Chalice mocked.

" _That is rude of you, Mantis."_ Adam said. " _She is the sister of the Stray Devil."_

" _ **Like I care about that."**_

I sighed before cutting off the link so I won't hear more from Chalice. "What is it you want, Shirone?" I asked.

"C-Can I come with you?" she asked cutely.

If she saw my reaction, she would have saw my jaw drop under my helmet. "Wait, you want to come with us? Even after what your sister did?"

"At first… I.. hated her… I was angry that she would leave me for dead after she killed that devil who owned us… but.. after knowing the truth…. I… I felt so bad…. And…" She then looks up a few tears in her eyes. "And now.. I miss her…."

I looked back at Kuroka then at Shirone. I lowered myself to allow Kuroka to get off of me. She stood back before approaching her little sister. "Shirone, I know you still have doubts about me but I did what I had to do to protect you. If it meant to kill then yes." she stated. "After being on the run for three years, I thought I would often have a chance to see you but thanks to my friend here, I'm not running away. Instead, I rather stand up for myself and fight back to show the truth behind why I killed our former master."

"Kuroka-nee-san…" she muttered before hugging her tightly, tears running down her face as she sobs.

I smiled under my helmet, seeing the two. But I know it will take a long while for their bond to be repaired after what happened. "Your sister will be with me, under protection at the dorm I will be at. However, there will be times that we will be at the temple in the neutral territory." I explained to her.

"O-Okay…" She sniffs as she looks at me.

I looked at her for a moment before I approached her, her body stiffening. I assume it's due to the armor and the essence I was emitting. "Promise me this, Shirone. You won't tell your… Buchou where I'll be?"

"I…. I…. I'll try…. Onii-chan…." she sniffed again, wanting to help both her and me out.

Wait, back up! Did she just call me… Onii-chan!? I thought that stuff only happens in anime!?

' _Looks like she already developed a bond with you, Enrique.'_ Adam chuckled calmly.

" _ **BWAHAHAHA! I may not like you Gaki but your reaction is priceless!"**_ Chalice laughed.

' _S-Shut up!'_ I stammered in thought.

She then hugged me tightly, but I coughed at her mere strength as she squeezed on me, as well as what I assumed was her purring?

' _Her strength is interesting that is for sure."_ Adam noted.

" _ **Not enough strength to match us though,"**_ Chalice huffed.

"Um, Shirone, can you let go of me?" I asked politely. I then remembered my Undead strength so I got ahold of her and made her let go. She's strong that's for sure. I looked at the sun setting then at the dorm ahead of us. "Shirone, come by the forest tomorrow so you can talk to your sister. I can't reveal who I am under the armor to you or the group you are with."

"Okay.. " She then hugs Kuroka as she heads back into the clubhouse. Once inside Kuroka giggles at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm just happy that she grew attached to you so quickly." She smiled.

I stammered, "P-Probably it is because I have a little sister back home, so she kinda reminds me of her." I responded.

"Well, she must've been the luckiest sister to have you Enrique." She smiled before she made a quick nuzzle against my cheek.

I blushed lightly from the contact. She's teasing me that is what she is doing! "A-Anyway let's head to the dorm before it gets late." I suggested, walking past her.

"Alright, Nya." She nodded before following me to the dorm.

* * *

The next day came as the sun was rising as the sunlight shines through the window, causing me to open my eyes and look at the time. I yawned before I off the bed and walked to the drawer to grab my uniform. As I walk to the bathroom, I saw Kuroka in her illusion form, sleeping on the small cat bed before I went inside the bathroom to get myself ready for class.

After getting ready, I walked out as I put on the blazer over the white dress shirt and noticed Kuroka no longer in her illusion form and she was on my bed. "Morning." I said.

She yawns as she licks her hand before patting her cat ears. "Morning to you…" She groaned, not wanting to get up.

I sweatdropped upon seeing her before grabbing my school bag that had my books. "I will be heading to class. Let me know if any of the Devils that Shirone doesn't know are around."

"Aw… I want you to stay here…" She frowned before wrapping her arms around my neck, purring.

"I can't since I have classes you know?" I reminded with a small blush.

She sighs as she smiles and lets go of me. "Alright then. Me and Shirone will wait for you at the place okay?" She winked.

I blushed before heading out the room. I shook my head to clear my head.

" _You do realize that was what humans call 'flirting'."_ Adam informed.

My blush increased from hearing that. ' _I-it's not like that Adam!'_

" _ **I may not get this whole… 'Relationship' thing… But even**_ **I** _ **can tell that she has a thing for you…"**_ Chalice stated the obviousness.

' _It's been three weeks since I met her. How can she have a thing for me?'_ I pointed out, trying to provide the facts.

" _Why not ask her that later?'_ Adam questioned.

I shook my head. Seriously I only known Kuroka for two weeks, how can she have a thing for me that quickly?

As I made my way towards the school I recognized a familiar spiky haired teen walking up to me, with tired eyes and yawning widely.

"Hey Issei," I greeted. "You look tired today."

"Yeah, Sempai…" He yawned. "Was up all night rewatching some Old Sentai series…."

I quoted an eyebrow. That show actually exists here but no Kamen Rider? Then again, this is an alternate earth. "What brought you to watch it?" I asked.

"Hm? It's a family tradition back home… Once a month we binge watch from the beginning up to current day, as much as we can." He looked at me. "Do you like Super Sentai, Enrique-Sempai?"

"I often watch it back in the States. My friend Zack was the one who got me into it." I answered.

"Who's he?"

"A friend I know for a long time." I smiled. "A bit of a ladies man. Knows how to make the girls blush any way possible."

His eyes beam up. "C-Can I meet him, And… could he teach me?" He asked as what looks like a ray of light shines down on him.

"No." I answered. "One, he's back at the States. Two, he knows the limit when it comes to flirting."

Issei sighs before smiling slightly. "Still, he sounds like a really great guy. I do hope you can meet him again, Sempai." He smiled at me.

I smiled sadly. "Same here."

* * *

A few hours later the bell rings as school is finally done for the first half. Even though most would be eating lunch, I just restored my head on my hand, looking out the window, looking at the moving clouds that pass by.

It was peaceful to see to be honest. "Never gets old…" I mused to myself.

' _To gaze at the clouds is a calming sight after all."_ Adam agreed. I then decided to get up from my desk to take a walk.

Suddenly the bell of the school rings up. " _Enrique Alderete, please report to the Student Council room. Enrique Alderete_." As someone on the intercom asks for me.

I wonder why they want to see me? Wondering why, I left the classroom and made my way to the high school division building.

As I made it to the building, I made my way to the student council until Chalice spark up. " _ **I smell Devils… A group of them nearby."**_ He informed.

Now my body stiffen as I look at the door, if what Chalice said, then they must be Devils. Great. I remained on guard before entering the student council room.

Inside, sitting at a very large desk was a young girl, almost 18. With short black hair, with a clip on one of her bangs, and pink glasses. Next to her was what I assumed the vice-student council president. She was very tall with long black hair and glasses too.

"Welcome Enrique Alderete.." She welcomed as she fixed her glasses, almost making them shine for a second.

"Hello…" I responded. "Is there a reason to why you want to see me?"

"Just to get a few paperwork out of the way. It won't take long." She stated as she handed me a very large pile.

"Uh… what's this?" I asked, pointing at the pile.

"Well, this pile is about your family, your bloodline, and friends. The rest of the files will be sent to your room." She said as she looked down, continuing some of her own works.

"I don't get it." I sweatdropped. "Why tell me about this?"

"It's a mandatory thing that all students must do. Since you came here too quickly, we didn't have the time to have you fill it out back at your home." She said as she looked back up at me.

" _I sense that they are trying to detect your power."_ Adam said. " _You should go before they can fully sense it."_

Understanding the situation, I grabbed the papers. "Alright if that is all then I'll see you later." I said before leaving.

* * *

The final school bell rang again as I sighed in relief and started to make my way to the site, ready to see Kuroka and Shirone.

I looked around to make sure no one was following as I made my way to the forest. Once there, I looked around my surroundings and luckily saw no one around. "Now's my chance," I muttered, making the Rouzer appear around my waist. "Henshin." I said before swiping the card.

 **CHANGE!**

Now in the Chalice armor, I progress my way into the forest to meet up with Shirone and Kuroka. After a bit of a short walk, I found the two talking. "Hey you two," I waved.

They both turned as they smiled at me brightly. "Ah, Enrique-kun. Welcome." Kuroka smiled as Shirone waved to me.

I jolted a bit but it was a good thing I had the armor on. I approached the two before sitting on the ground. "So Shirone… How long were you with… Buchou, the redhead?"

"Hmm… 3 years I think?" She replied. "Why do you ask?"

I looked at Kuroka. "You said you were on the run for two years?"

"I must have lost track of how long I was on the run," she giggled, making me fall back.

"How can you lose count?" I asked, "Forget I asked that."

"Well, I was on the run after all… As much as I wanted to help her, we would've both been danger if I stayed…. And being on the run can confuse you…" She said in defense.

" _She does have a point Enrique."_ Adam agreed.

I sighed before sitting back up. "Besides, Enrique-kun…" She nuzzled her cheek against my helmet, causing me to blush under the armor. "You have been protecting me for the past two and a half weeks. I think it's rather bold for you to do that."

Koneko looks at us as she tilts her head slightly. "I didn't know you two were together."

WHAT!?

"K-Kuroka and I aren't in a relationship!" I stammered. "We just met and we are friends!"

"Really? To me it seems very simi-" I covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

She looked up at me confused as Kuroka giggled at this. "Don't finish that sentence. We are friends and I only know her for the last two and half weeks."

The white haired Nekoshou blinked upon this. I moved my hand away from her. Seriously, why did she assume that Kuroka and I are together? I mean sure she is a very beautiful woman but I bet that even most guys couldn't get a chance to ask her out.

" _I still think you are oblivious to this, Enrique."_ Adam chuckled.

' _How am I oblivious!? Kuroka and I are friends, that's all!'_ I shot back.

" _ **Then why are you being so flustered by this female?"**_ Chalice spat out.

' _Who asked you!?'_

" _ **You dare talk back to me Gaki?! If you will not proceed, then maybe I shall!"**_

I was close to blowing my top off, willing to go on a talking brawl. First Adam then Shirone, and now Chalice! I was banging my head against the tree, trying to tell myself that I have to keep calm.

"Are you alright?" Kuroka asked.

I turned to look at her, the tree having a dent in the tree trunk. "Yeah, just the fact that I was arguing with Chalice…" I replied.

"Chalice…?" Shirone tilted her head.

"The armor you see me belongs to the… Legendary fighter, Chalice." I answered, not telling her of the Undead. "He fought many battles, even against Dragons from what he said."

" _ **Damn straight! They are nothing but lizards with wings!"**_ Chalice agreed in my mind.

" _Why you finally agreed to something he said, Chalice."_ Adam mused.

" _ **It's a fact! Not an agreement, blue boy!"**_ He countered.

Shirone on the other hand was looking at me, her widen as she hears this story, fascinated to know more about it. "How many did he fight?"

I shrugged. "Don't know but from what he said they fear him to this day." I answered. "However he kills his opponents. He has an endless winning streak. Those that fought him were all defeated and killed by his hand."

Shirone on the other hand seemed amazed by this tale, and wanting to know more stories that I know of. "Is there anything else I can know about you, Onii-chan?" She asked cutely despite her monotone.

I rubbed the back of my helmet. "Well… there was this one time, two weeks ago when your sister and I had to deal with this one Devil… His Gear called Albion or something like that." I replied. "Chalice considered Vali and his Albion weak and I reluctantly allowed him to possess me to fight him. In the end, he tried to kill him but I didn't want him dead, I only wanted for him to leave Kuroka and I alone. Guy was a jerk I admit but Chalice enjoyed leaving the marks on the guy."

" _ **I should have killed that bastard and his damned dragon…"**_ the said Undead muttered.

' _Now now, Chalice. No need for that.'_ Adam said softly.

I chuckled upon hearing the two. "Overall he vowed to fight me again once he fights some dragon that he said, 'part of his 'destiny'."

"What a strange man…" She commented about this Vali. Just then a loud gurgling sound can be heard from her stomach as she slightly blushed from it.

"Guess you are hungry?" I chuckled.

She slowly nods to me, embarrassed to admit it as Kuroka giggles before patting her head gently. "She's always a glutton. Especially to sweets."

"Ah, that explains that bag she had when I saw her in that clubhouse." I realized. "Heh, from what I learned from my little sister back home is that she often hides a stash if her primary treats are taken away." I looked at Shirone. "Is it the same for you?"

She huffed as she turned away, cheeks puffed out, not answering my question. "I take that as a yes." I got up from the ground. "Come on, since it's lunchtime, I think we all should get something to eat."

Kuroka had a sly grin on her lips, "are you asking me on a date, Enrique-kun? How sweet of you," she teased.

"It's not a date!" I countered. "And I said 'we' as in you, Shirone, and myself! So it's only lunch with friends!" I looked around and looked at Shirone. "Since Kuroka said my name while I'm in this armor might as well go back to civilian form… Don't tell your Buchou, understood? There's a reason to why I prevent others from knowing who I am."

"I won't tell…" She promised, still confused at my reaction to her taunts.

I reached for the Human Spirit Card and swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT!**

I was now back in civilian form, revealing myself. "Like Kuroka said, my name is Enrique." I introduced with a small smile.

"Enrique…-niichan?" She smiled lightly at me.

I gulped before turning around. Seriously, I thought the onii-chan stuff only happens in anime!

' _I must say though… Her saying it does have some sort of ring to it.'_ Adam mentioned.

I became embarrassed before I lead them to the cafeteria.

* * *

After a short walk with Kuroka deciding to use her illusion form. And this time it wasn't her cat illusion, oh no, it was her wearing the Kuoh uniform, suppressing her Devil presence, and hiding her Nekoshou features and her cat-like pupils, leaving her to look like a normal college student. My eyebrow twitched upon this as I held onto my tray of food as I sat on the table while most students were looking at her. Some of the guys giving me death glares as well.

' _Seems like you're about to become the new talk of the school…'_ Adam stated.

I looked at the other students who were at the other tables then at my food. "Why does this have to happen to me…" I complained. "I have enough problems to deal with right now…."

" _ **Other than the fact that the humans around us are staring at you, the Stray Devil, and the Devil?"**_ Chalice pointed out. " _ **Also, the three Perverts are here too."**_

I quickly lifted my head up to one table and saw he was right. There was Issei and his two pals looking at Kuroka but Issei though he looked… jealous? Why is he like that?

He then stood up before pointing at me. "Enrique-sempai! For now on, I deny everything about you!" He shouted out before running away with what looks like a trail of tears behind him. His buddies shot out in anger as well, following Issei as well.

I faceplanted onto the table. Yep, I definitely hate this. "That perverted moron seriously needs a life…" I muttered, Shirone nodding in agreement.

"Pervert." Shirone agreed monotoned.

"Oh come on, Enrique-kun. I think it's nice for everyone to see me." Kuroka giggled.

"Other than the fact that most of the guys are glaring at me?" I deadpanned.

"Hehe. I think it helps show off your manhood to them." She smirks.

Now I had to urge to slam my head to the table but that wouldn't solve anything at all. I simply got up from the table, grabbed my food, and left the cafeteria.

* * *

"I hate this so much right now…" I muttered, my eyes closed as I was chowing down on my food. "Just how insane is this academy!"

" _Don't talk with food in your mouth."_ Adam reminded.

" _ **Agreed. It's disgusting…"**_ Chalice added on, agreeing with Adam for once.

' _Hey, you're not the one getting glares from the guys! I have to deal with this and now I have to make sure those Devils don't realize who she really is!'_ I exclaimed in thought. ' _Kuroka is already getting ogled at by almost every guy in this school! Hell, all the girls envy her!'_

' _Well, compared to the others, she is has the beauty from another world that they strive to be.'_ Adam added on.

' _ **Che, you humans and your mating rituals….'**_ Chalice scoffed.

" _She's a Nekoshou,"_ I corrected.

" _ **Still, I don't understand why you human mate to populate the land..."**_

I sighed before cutting the link so I can eat in peace. I was having a headache from the insane day that I'm already going through. However, my eating was interrupted when a shadow casted from behind me. Wonder who it was, I looked back and saw Issei and his two pals. "What happen this time?" I sighed.

They all then threw back their fists as they all directly threw them at me and from the looks of it, hard!

By sudden instinct, I grabbed their fists and dodged the third one. I then grabbed their arms before forcing them to turn around as I swept over their feet, falling to the ground in a pile. They all groaned as they slowly stood up, rubbing their sore limbs and bodies.

"Firstly, don't do that." I warned. "Two… what the hell was that for!?"

"What was that for?! You said you never had a harem before you liar!" Issei shouted out, jealous.

I bonked the top of his head. "I don't have a harem, damn it!" I argued. "That white-haired girl is a first year in the high school division and the other is her older sister!"

"Then how come you are with a beautiful woman that rivals the two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy!" The one with glasses pointed out.

"Because she is my friend." I explained. "I've known her for a couple of weeks. Is that a problem?"

"Oh? A couple of weeks huh? Sounds to me like it was love at first sight!" Issei chuckled. "Plus, 'That' White-haired girl is none other than Koneko! The Loli Star of Kuoh!" Stars and a blush appeared on his eye as he stares off into the distance.

"She. Is." I said through my teeth, now I was getting upset and very annoyed as I clenched onto the tray tightly. "Only. My. Friend!" I finished before I literally broke the tray in half. And it was made of metal too.

" _Calm yourself…"_ Adam said.

" _ **Just let him. I rather enjoy the Gaki beat them to a pulp!"**_

" _He is not that type of person, Chalice."_ Adam frowned. " _If you saw his memories, you know why."_

" _ **Just give it time and maybe he'll start seeing things MY way?"**_ Chalice stated.

I took deep breaths before looking at the three. "Dude, you actually broke the tray…" the one with glasses muttered.

I was quiet before saying, "I'm only gonna say this once, she is only my friend but if you try peeping or anything perverted at her or to her little sister…" I glared at them. "Then I will contact the headmaster _and_ the police. I'm sure based on the number of peepings you probably did will equal the years in prison."

Two of the friends flinched while Issei only stared at me, still taken back at me breaking the tray easily.

I got up before walking away, throwing away the tray that I broke. But as I walk, I was left in my thoughts. Just what the hell happened there? It felt like… a part of me wanted to harm them badly, possibly killing them.

Kuroka and Shirone both walked up to me, worried looks were all over their face. "You alright Enrique-kun?" She asked.

"I'm alright.,, I just need some air to calm down…" I answered, letting out a small smile. "I'm fine, really."

"You sure? Let's get some air, okay?" She suggested. I nodded before following them. Just what came over me when the three got me upset?

* * *

 _Adam was going over what happened. There was no doubt that the Undead blood within Enrique is what triggered that sudden anger. Relief washed over him, seeing as how he calmed down after that small incident but it brought concern. If there is a possibility that something related to friends, family or those that remind him of his family are mentioned in a disrespectful way, it seems to be a trigger for the Undead blood._

" _I hope nothing creates a major trigger…" Adam hoped as he heard the chains from the door rattle, showing that Chalice wants out._

" _ **I really hate this!"**_ _Chalice shouted._

" _That's because you are not a kind individual. You want our Vessel dead since he is using your skin." Adam explained, beginning to read a book._

" _ **So what? What's so good about the kindness you show to him and to those from the past!?"**_ _Chalice spat out. "_ _ **It's nothing but a load of crap to me! I'm a fighter not a pacifist like you and the Tarantula Undead!"**_

" _Yet in the end, I won it all. Shouldn't that say something to you?" Adam asked him, a slight smirk on his face. "I even recall Joker Undead defeating you,"_

" _ **That Undead was lucky is all! He was a worthy opponent too! My reputation won't be lost just from losing to the Joker Undead!"**_

" _Sure…" he rolled his eyes. "Deny it all you want, Chalice. You lost for the first time in ages."_

" _ **At least he's gone for good! My reputation won't die in vain!"**_

" _Unless this new one proves you wrong. I'm even betting he'll change you at some point" Adam said before walking away._

 _The chains on the door rattled more, showing that Chalice was angered. With the said Undead, he leaned against the locked door. Joker Undead only needed him to suppress the destructive urges. But the new user though… He just wants to accept what he had become and protect people from the other Undead that want to alter the world._

 _He may be new to the fight but Chalice doesn't like his new 'master'. He's a little naive, kind, understanding and sometimes can get angered. Something that he doesn't like while Adam doesn't mind._

 _He doesn't believe that his new 'master' could help him change his view._

 _What he doesn't know is that he will eventually see one important thing that makes him see the reason to why humanity prospers…._

* * *

 **A/N:** I know some of you say the relationship between Kuroka and Koneko is a bit sudden, but remember the first four chapters took place _before_ the main events of High School DxD, in other words her bond with her sister isn't too strained and she didn't join the Khaos Brigade, but they still have to fix things. Also, the OC doesn't trust the devils, he only wanted them to help heal Kuroka's wound. So he doesn't trust them for now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will see you all in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hand I've Been Dealt With

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road** (Kamen Rider Drive x Hyperdimension Neptunia V), and **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill).

Now let us begin the the start of the chapter where it takes place in the start of the first season of High School DxD.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _As night was high in the sky within the Devil territory, the moon was high in the sky while most people were sleeping. Some of the people that were walking around were Devils. It was somewhat a peaceful night in the Devil Territory but in one part of the area, two creatures were in the alleyway, using the darkness to keep it from being seen. They were both fighting against each other, one trying to dominate the other. The ones that were fighting each other were Undead._

 _The brawl between the two continued until heavy footsteps were heard, causing them to get back up._

 _The Undead turned to the source with snarls and growls, preparing to take on a third combatant. Just as they were about to attack, they felt the level of power, making them stand back a bit. "_ _ **Either obey or lose…"**_ _The voice said from the shadows._

 _The two Undead knew that the Undead they were looking at was a higher rank, causing them to obey. The two lowered their heads, subjecting to obey._

 _Red eyes glowed next to the third combatant as if it was speaking to the figure. "_ _ **Now… you two are gonna do me a favor… and it involves ending Chalice's life for good."**_ _The voice informed._

 _Nodding to his order, they began to listen about their task to get rid of Chalice so they can continue the Battle Royale._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Hand I've been Dealt With**

Morning finally rose in the sky as I was sleeping soundly on my bed. As I continue to sleep, the alarm on my phone was going off, causing me to reach for the device and grab hold of it. I pulled it towards me and saw that it was time to wake up for my college classes. It has been officially two months since I ended up in this world as well as Kuroka joining in to help me fight the Undead.

I sighed before sitting up and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching my arms out with a pop being heard. Upon this, I let out a relaxed sigh before getting out of bed as the Kuroka was starting to wake up as well.

"Ohayō, En-chan," Kuroka yawned.

Seeing the Nekomata awake, I grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom to get myself ready for class. After about 6 minutes, I was finally ready for class as Kuroka was now in her illusion form. "Ready to go, Kuroka?" I asked.

"Hai," She nodded before leaping onto my shoulder before I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. When I walked out, I approached my motorcycle and got on, starting the engine and drove our way to the Academy.

As I got closer to the Academy, I parked the motorcycle before turning off the engine and removed my helmet. I looked at Kuroka who was still in her illusion form, perched on my shoulder. "You can explore the academy for a bit, just don't let the Devils see you, Kuroka. I know you have the Senjutsu but you should avoid them, except Shirone since you two still have fix things." I said.

"Hai, hai. Okay, En-chan…" She sighed, wanting to stay with me. She leaped off my shoulder and began to explore the academy while I made my way to class. As I made my way to the college division, I was left curious for a while now. ' _Hey Adam, I have a question.'_ I asked the human Undead in my mind.

" _Is something the matter?"_

' _How can you and Chalice speak to me? I mean, I know in the show that you two don't talk to Hajime.'_ I stated. " _I understand you can since you can speak through the card with your telepathy and such."_

" _Well, you see it is because this world, this Earth has the Sacred Gears. If you recall, they have sealed beings much like that Vali Devil and his Sacred Gear that holds Albion."_ The Human Undead explained. " _And with God who created us and eventually these Sacred Gears, there must be a telepathic connection between the Rouzer, Mantis, and you. Basically in this Earth, we seem to be able to speak to you more often due to those Sacred Gears despite the Rouzer not being a Sacred Gear."_

Hearing this made more sense. If Kuroka said that God made the Sacred Gears in this Earth, then that means that when He brought the Undead here, it must have created a connection between me, the Chalice Rouzer, and the two Undead. Guess it makes sense in a way.

However my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that I was close to the class. I entered the college classroom and took my seat. I looked out the window, seeing Kuroka perched by it as she waved. I let out a sigh before I heard the door being slid open. We saw the college professor entering but a student followed behind. It was a young woman who looks to be around my age with long blue hair along with her bang being pink. Her eyes had a piercing blue color and her body was almost the same as Kuroka's beauty. She was also wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

"Students, we have a new student attending the class. Go on ahead and introduce yourself." The professor said.

The student bowed before looking at us, "My name is Allyson Nova, pleasure to meet you all." She introduced herself.

I glanced at window, seeing Kuroka whose fur was raised up and she looked like she was agitated. Was it something about the new girl?

"You can sit next to Enrique over there." He points to the seat right next to me… Great.

The new college student nodded before walking over to the desk next to me as Kuroka was even more agitated. ' _Adam… what is wrong with Kuroka…?'_

" _It seems the girl has some holy scent around her, that is why Kuroka is like that,"_ Adam answered, making me on guard. The only thing I know was those Fallen Angels since they use light.

" _ **Except it isn't like those damn Fallen Angels. More like pure holy energy… bleh, why must He have to create that holy power after you won the Battle Royale?"**_ The Mantis Undead said to Adam.

" _I did win after all so in other words, He must have created Angels upon my victory but it seems that even Devils and Fallen Angels were created as a result… my guess to keep things in balance for humanity."_

I mentally nodded before cutting the link as I decided to pay attention to the college lecture of the class as I made sure Kuroka doesn't get more agitated as it is due to the new girl. What I didn't know was that the new girl was glancing a look at me.

* * *

With the first class over for today, it was time for a lunch break and I decided to head to the cafeteria and get myself something to eat along with Kuroka since I will be bringing her lunch as well. As I was walking in the hall, I accidentally bumped into someone who fell on their rear. "I'm so sorry about that," I apologized until I saw who I bumped into. It was the Crimson-haired Devil.

One thought came to mind upon seeing her.

' _Shit…'_

' _ **Aw great… All of the people we had to bump into, it had to be the redhead devil…'**_ Chalice complained in utter annoyance.

" _There goes the idea of avoiding the Devils in this Academy 24/7…"_ Adam sighed.

"It's alright, senpai," the Devil replied as I helped her up. I took notice of her eyes widen slightly, possibly sensing the power of Chalice.

"I should go now, have a good day," I said my farewell before I quickly walked away without giving a second chance of looking back.

After walking away at a good distance, I let out a breath as I leaned against the wall. "This is just great… that Devil now knows who I am…" I muttered in utter mortification.

" _I suggest talking to Shirone, maybe you can ask her to prevent that Gremory Devil from ever encountering you again."_ Adam suggested.

' _Alright…'_ I sighed before heading to the cafeteria. When I made it to the cafeteria, I bought myself lunch for me and another tray for Kuroka. I received a few eyebrow from the lunch employees upon how much food I bought but they waved it off as I walked over to the corner of the cafetera. I looked around and saw the others distracted in which I quickly opened the window, the disguised Nekoshou leaping inside before she canceled her illusion again as she was now wearing the Kuoh uniform while having her Nekoshou features hidden. "Here you go, Kuroka." I said.

"Arigato, En-chan!" she beamed out, eating the food.

I took a seat as I notice Shirone walking up to us with her own tray of food but she also had her bag of sweets. "Hey Shirone." I greeted.

"Hello…" She responded in a monotone, placing her tray on the table and sat down next to her sister. "Nee-chan…"

"Hey, Shirone, how is my cute little sister doing?" She smiled, hugging her little sister.

"G-Good, Nee-chan…." she said cutely and shyly.

At least that is a start to repair their family relationship and seeing Shirone like this was rather adorable. "Say Shirone, there is something I have to ask you." I informed, the devil nekoshou looking at me. "I encountered your… peerage leader."

Shirone flinched upon hearing this. "And I know you have to do things for her but can you please make sure she doesn't go near us?" I asked.

"I-I'll try Onii-chan…" she said to me softly. "B-But…"

"But what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever we find out or discover… we have to tell Buchou about it…" she replied, lowering her head.

I let out an irritated sigh before Kuroka stiffened. "Kuroka?" I noticed her agitated once again. The last time I saw her like that was when… that girl from earlier. I looked at where she was looking at and saw the Allyson girl as some of the male students were ogling at her like perverts. Oh great…

" _ **First that Gremory Devil and now that blue girl!? For damn sake, just why do we have to encounter those we cannot trust!?"**_ Chalice roared in my mind. " _ **I rather kill them than let them see us again!"**_

" _Calm down, Mantis,"_ Adam said, trying to calm Mantis.

" _ **Calm down!? Why would I do a simple task like you and the humans!?"**_ He questioned. " _ **I would rather-"**_

I immediately cut the link so I won't hear more of Chalice's ranting as I watched the Allyson woman turn her head to each student that was in the cafeteria before she saw me, making me flinch.

She then got up before she started to make her way towards me. Oh why did it have to be me of all people?

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

Now Shirone stiffened upon her presence. No doubt that she can detect whatever holy energy she has. "Uh…" I started knowing that Kuroka and Shirone are now on edge. "W-Well… there are other tables that are empty, you can sit on those tables."

She simply ignored me as she sat down at the table, placing her tray down before beginning to eat. I facepalmed upon this, she chose to ignore my response and now Kuroka and Shirone quickly moved to the other side of the table, sitting at my side as all three of us looked at the young woman.

I looked at Kuroka and whispered, "Just why does she have an aura of holy energy?"

"Enrique-kun, she is an exorcist." She replied quietly for Shirone and I to hear. "But why is she here when this is Devil territory?"

"Should we ask her?" I suggested quietly.

"If you want to ask, just say so." she responded. All three of us flinched upon hearing her.

"I'll… be right back…" Shirone responded, grabbing her tray and walked away, possibly going to inform her peerage leader.

I looked at the Allyson girl who was staring at us two. "So… why are you here? Your an exorcist in Devil Territory." I asked.

"I'm here on a mission from the Pope." She informed.

"What kind of mission..?" Kuroka asked, her eyes narrowed upon hearing the exorcist's response.

"To keep an eye on him" she says, looking at me.

I pointed at myself, surprised, "Me? Why? I'm not a Devil." I questioned.

She reached in her pocket before presenting a photo of me in the Chalice armor.

Shit.

Kuroka got hold of my arm, bring me a bit too close to her… assets. "You are an anomaly due to your fighting against that monster. You saved more lives and stopped its killings." she explained. "However it brings concern due to the monster itself and you."

"Why would Enrique-kun be a concern to you exorcists?" The Nekoshou questioned.

"The Pope did not say. Only to make sure he is on the right path." She responded.

Hearing this made me clench my fists. I felt slightly offended by her words. "That is what I am doing, exorcist." I frowned.

She turns to me, "I'm fully aware, and I am glad you are helping the people. But…." She points to my head, "If that dark one dares try to take over and harm any innocent life, I will have no choice but to erase it."

"EH!?" Kuroka and I exclaimed. She could tell that Chalice and Adam dwell in my mind!?

" _Quite perceptive and smart the woman is,"_ Adam commented but Chalice growled.

" _ **Dark one!? I am the Legendary Chalice! That little bitch thinks I can't make decisions? Then she is dead wrong!"**_ Chalice shouted in my head. " _ **She can't erase me! We can't be killed!"**_

"You be surprised what _I_ can do, Oh so, 'Legendary Chalice'." She said with a smirk.

" _ **That's it! Let me at her, Gaki!"**_ Chalice roared. " _ **Let me out so she will see who she is messing with! I have killed thousands of opponents and she thinks she can kill me?! Oh ho, she will be begging for mercy!"**_

" _Easy, Mantis,"_ Adam stated. " _You know that we are sealed."_

" _ **Then the Gaki should use the Rouzer so I can take over and kill her!"**_

I rubbed my head from the headache I was receiving due to the two Undead with one of them being _very_ pissed. Looking at Allyson, I let out a sigh, "Look, I don't care what you think but they are the only reason why I am still fighting. Say what you want but what Chalice said is right…. _Nothing_ can kill Chalice since He made him." I responded to the Exorcist before taking a swig of my drink but also leaving out the other Undead since I rather not create more attentiob. However upon saying that, the sound of chopsticks falling onto the table was heard in which I looked at the exorcist.

"Don't you dare speak such lies..." she turns to me, a frown and angered look, "God would never create such monsters…."

I heard Chalice laugh in my mind while Adam was quiet. " _ **BWAHAHAHAHA! This female seriously is devoted to Him. Oh how peachy…"**_ Chalice laughed in my mind. Damn it Chalice, he is seriously giving me a headache and making her mad.

She glared, her eyes shined slightly as oddly enough, I feel like she placed something on Chalice.

" _Oh my…"_ Adam commented. " _The young woman froze Chalice's head."_

I swear that Chalice was cursing many words from what I can hear but how was it possible for her to do that? I looked at the young woman as I heard something in my mind. " _ **Why that little…"**_

"Even if you are within his mind, I can still reach you, little mantis." She smirked.

I got up from the seat. "Allyson or whatever your name is, please don't mess with my head… Chalice may be… okay he is a prick."

" _ **Oi!"**_

"But he and Adam are the only beings that are teaching me, to survive, to fight… to keep what's left of my humanity." I explained. "And… I am just accepting what I became, something that can't die…" I took a deep breath upon saying it.

She blinks before a soft smile forms around her lips, she then stands up and looks at me.

"And I am doing the right thing to protect people before they get killed." I finished.

"Yes you are. And I will admit, I am not here to be your enemy." She then turns to Kuroka, "And don't worry, I'm not here to harm her or the other devils here either." She then turns back to me, "But I would like to be comrades if you like?" She asked, holding her hand out.

I looked at her hand then at her before I pushed away. "I'm sorry but I can't... " I answered. "I don't trust you, even if you are an Exorcist…"

"I understand. My apologies for bothering you." She bowed, before walking away.

"Let's go Kuroka… I just need rest." I said to the Nekoshou.

* * *

 _As the sun was setting, Shirone was in the Occult Club room as she was sitting by a table eating her sweets, telling Rias about the Exorcist. "There is an Exorcist here at Kuoh Academy…" She informed._

" _I know…. My brother informed me earlier…" She responded, looking at her, "Don't worry. She is not here to hurt anyone."_

 _Shirone lowered her head, remembering Enrique's words. She understood why he told her to keep Rias away from him but she has to inform her Buchou no matter what. "Buchou…"_

" _Yes, Koneko?"_

" _The armored one wanted me to keep you away from him since you encountered him…" Shirone, aka Koneko replied._

" _Hmm… Any reason why?"_

 _Koneko looked at Rias. "He… He just wants to be left alone. He doesn't want us to bother him... or nee-chan…"_

 _Hearing the Stray Devil made her frown slightly. She knew that the anomaly is protecting the SS-Class Stray Devil and any harm comes to her, would anger her possible, future member of her peerage. After learning his identity, she told Sona about it._

 _Speaking of which…_

 _A knock was heard in which Akeno opened it, revealing Sona and the vice-student council president. "Rias." The girl with short black hair, greeted._

" _Sona." Rias gestured the fellow devil to take a seat. "Anything you found about our senpai?"_

" _That is what I am here to tell you. The day after he brought the documents, I searched any known members of his family and location but… there is no record of him."_

" _That is very odd…" She pondered, "Think he could've erased everything about him so no one could track him?"_

" _I do not know but after that attack on the beach, the green blood we managed to find and regrettably asked my sister to give it to Ajuka." She placed down a paper. "It dates back before our own existence. And I mean before the existence of us Devils, even the Angels."_

 _Her eyes widen, "How is that even possible? Certainly Ajuka-sama must have made sure?"_

 _Sona adjusted her glasses, "He did… many times and it is still the same result. Whatever they are… they are far more ancient than any of us can realize."_

" _What about our senpai?" Akeno asked due to the fact that Rias also gathered the fused blood when she, Akeno, and Koneko first tracked him and came across the droplets of his blood._

" _His… I don't know what to make of it. His blood is human but at the same time it is ancient but… when I asked Ajuka-sama about it, he recently told me the blood was overcoming the human blood, as if something caused it to turn it into the ancient blood._

" _Just what kind of Sacred Gear is this, to do such a thing?" Rias pondered, "Thank you Sona."_

 _She nodded before she and her fellow Devil walked away, leaving Rias in her thoughts. "Akeno, I want you to send your familiar to track senpai… there has to be something more to why his Sacred Gear is changing him."_

 _Akeno bowed while Rias turned to Koneko. "Anything about the Issei boy?" she asked._

" _I'll keep watch over him. He seems to be….. 'Interesting' as of now." She smirked._

 _At a bridge, Issei was in a down mood since he got caught again by the Kendo Club earlier. He wanted to enjoy the 'view' but instead was a couple of bruises. "Ugh… what a dim adolescence," He complained. Even more was the fact that his senpai was surrounded by not only the Loli-star of Kuoh, Koneko but the newcomer star as well! Two beautiful women he was surrounded with! Seriously, two beautiful women who rival the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh! Sure his Senpai may deny he doesn't have a harem but how does he explain the three talking to him!_

" _GRR! Damn you Senpai! How come you already have a harem?" He growled before sighing and lowering his head, "Might as well head home…."_

" _E-Excuse me…" a female voice called out. "You're Hyoudou Issei, from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"_

 _He turned his head to see a girl with long black hair and beautiful eyes. 'I don't recognize the uniform…' He noted in thought. 'What school is she from?' He then noticed how cute she looks. 'Kawaii!'_

" _A-Ano…"_

 _He then realized that she was talking to him. "Oh, d-did you need something from me?"_

 _The girl fidgeted before asking him, "Hyoudou, a-are you seeing anyone right now?"_

 _Wait what? Did he hear that right? He shook his head for a moment before looking at her again, "Uh, n-no, no one, really."_

" _Terrific!" Hearing this made Issei confused._

" _U-Um, would you mind… going out with me?" the girl offered._

" _E-Eh…?" He then realized what she said. "EH!?"_

* * *

I made it back to the dorm as I got out of the motorcycle while Kuroka was on my shoulder in her illusion form. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a headache… Chalice _is_ being a prick…" I admitted.

" _ **Hey!"**_

I cut the link, not wanting to hear more from him as Kuroka and I entered my dorm. When I closed the door, Kuroka got off my shoulder before canceling her illusion. I fell onto the bed, too exhausted from class to remove my uniform. "Today was a stressful day for me… college lectures, that Gremory Devil, and now that exorcist…" I sighed. "Just my luck… hooray…" I joked.

"Hey it wasn't all bad, right?" Kuroka smiled.

I looked at her, "Tell that to Chalice who was ranting on and on about wanting to show that exorcist whose boss…" I groaned.

" _ **She deserves to be skinned alive!"**_

My eyebrow twitched before I imagined an anvil in my mind. With that, it hit Chalice on the head.

" _ **YOU DAM-**_ I cut off the link before I could hear those colorful words again. "So much for being on the down low…" I sighed. "I just hope your little sister tells that Gremory Devil to stay away from us…"

"Hopefully," She nodded before looking at me. "Ne, Enrique-kun?"

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Wanna go at it?" she grinned at me.

Hearing this made me look at the Nekoshou who had a seductive grin in which I moved away from her. "W-Why are you so motivated for something like this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's simple. The Nekomata race is on the brink of extinction, so my dream is to bring them back to glory. To do that, I want strong children, and for that, I need a strong mate. You are a one of a kind En-chan since you have the power of Chalice… I think that's enough for some _very_ powerful kids."

"I-I told you, n-not now! Being a parent is not on my list of things to do!"

"Oh, come on…" She looked at me seductively, reaching up at the top of her kimono and pulling it down slightly, revealing more of her bosom as I swore I could see a small amount of pink. "Don't you want to have a go with me? Nya?"

I turned away blushing, "I-It isn't right for me to take advantage of you, Kuroka. I told you before…" I reminded.

"It's only taking of advantage of someone if they don't know of it or accept it… And I know of it, and accepting it…" She leaned in, licking my cheek.

I blushed from the sensation. "K-Kuroka, I can't... I mean… we only known each other for the past two months…" I tried to explain. "A-And I understand why you are doing something like this but… don't you think you should wait until you fall in love with someone?"

"Heh…. 'Love', how cute of you, En-chan" She said crawling towards me like a lion stalking its prey, a loud audible purr being heard..

I moved away more from the Stray Devil, "Seriously Kuroka… y-you should wait until you fall in love with s-someone." I continued. "Doing something like this, wouldn't you want to… do 'that' with the person you love?"

"Don't you wanna 'release' what you're building up right now? You seem…. tense." She retorted.

I stammered upon hearing this as my blush increased. "I-I'll be fine! J-Just get some rest, okay?" I responded, turning away as I covered myself with the blanket. "G-Good night, Kuroka!"

She giggled, her tail swaying, "He can be so cute."

* * *

The next day came as it was the weekend thankfully as I woke up from bed, letting out a small yawn. I turned my head to Kuroka who was thankfully asleep in her illusion form by the cat bed. The memory of what she tried to do last night came back, causing me to blush and shake my head. I know that Kuroka and her little sister are Nekomata that are on the brink of extinction but for her to do… 'that' with me? I am not even ready for something like that! I'm not even in a relationship with her!

I looked at the time, seeing it to be 11:00am, I decided that I should get up from bed but when I did, my head felt like something was drilling into it. I gasped in pain as I saw images… images of something plant like while the other had some dome-like head dashing across a narrow area. Once it finished, I grasp my head but realized what I saw.

It was a calling for me to fight the Undead. I looked at Kuroka who was sleep then at my casual clothes. I didn't want to wake up Kuroka so I grabbed my clothes and got myself ready to track down the Undead that I have to fight.

After changing into my casual clothes, I ran out of the dorm before getting on my motorcycle and drove in search for the Undead I have to go against. As I drove, its presence was getting close and just as i thought I was gonna confront it… it moved away? What the hell?

I continued to follow it but it was then its presence was somewhere else in which I drove to the location. But again, it moved away from me the moment I got close to it!

I needed a way to track the Undead. My senses were good and all, but I doubt Kuroka would be able to find them. She just wasn't in tuned with the Undead to detect them. I kinda wish we had the tech to detect the Undead. How did it work exactly? I knew my range would be in the city. The Undead would not stray far from prey after all and this city was full of prey.

And Adam could only sense their exact locations when they are in range. I scratched my helmet in complete frustration, seeing that this was way more difficult to find them in Devil Territory! "Why does this have to be so complicated!" I exclaimed in frustration. I drove around more but the senses kept telling me they are away from me but whenever I get close it just goes away!

' _ **Oi, there is a tiny little imp on the roof.'**_ Chalice informed. " _ **It's been watching you for the past 10 minutes of the search."**_

"Imp?" I blinked under my helmet before looking at the rooftop. I stared at the spot but I barely see anything until my vision was more focus, now seeing a tiny little imp. "You aren't kidding, there is one." I observed. "What does it want?"

" _Probably spying on you for those Devils."_ Adam assumed.

I stared at the tiny imp upon Adam's words. Wondering if it was true, I moved my hand as it turned its head upon the movement before moving my hand to the right, its sights following along. I sighed before grabbing Chalice Arrow from my side, the blades unfolding to its bow form. I aimed at the imp, the force arrow forming as I focus on the tiny creature. "Sorry little guy," I apologized before releasing the arrow from my grip. The arrow landed right in front of the imp, giving it a close call as it flees from the scene. "If that thing follows again, I'll just give it another warning shot."

' _ **Oh come on! Why not squish it like a bug!? It would be better for it to keep it quiet than letting it run like a coward!'**_ Chalice roared in my head.

"I don't kill something that isn't a threat," I pointed out. "A Kamen Rider doesn't harm innocent people…"

" _Right you are, Enrique."_ Adam agreed with a smile while Chalice scoffed, mumbling about wanting to crush the imp like a bug. Placing Chalice Arrow on the bike again, I drove to continue my annoying search for the two Undead that are trying to screw with me, taunting me to find them. I drove past some cars as I kept on searching for the two Undead. They haven't killed which was good…. But not for long since whatever they are doing, they want to make sure I get tired of them.

They were basically playing cat and mouse, only I'm the damn cat who was getting pissed off by two damn, giant mouses!

I stopped at an alley as I shook my head, keeping it together. This is what they wanted, they wanted me to give up on searching them. But… I wasn't gonna let that happen. I rather not let them claim lives just like the Hammerhead Undead had done. If they want to taunt me, then I guess I have to play smart. "Hey Adam… you said they keep avoiding me whenever I'm close right?"

" _That's correct, why you ask?"_

"Then let's taunt _them_ to come to us," I grinned under my helmet.

The two Undead of Hearts within my mind were quiet before I felt Adam having a smile, " _Baiting them… now that is a fair game. They bait us, then we lure them here. Isn't that right, Mantis?"_

The said Undead scoffed, " _ **Whatever…. As long as the Gaki gets to fight the two then so be it."**_

After coming to an agreement, I simply began to wait as I can sense they too were waiting at a good distance, but close enough for me to sense them. Realizing that they wanted me to get close before avoiding me, I thought it was better to just wait and play along. It makes me wonder if the Undead get impatient? Then again, Chalice was impatient whenever I am in my college classes so that could prove the theory.

So right now, I was in my civilian form, drinking a bottle of water while leaning against my motorcycle as I kept my gaze at the direction the two Undead are at, waiting for them to take the bait. They can't wait that long if they want to fight.

I was then got out of my thoughts as a female voice was heard, "Here you go."

A flier was placed on my hand, making me look at the person who handed it to me. The person who handed me the flier was a young woman wearing some devil-like costume, a bag being carried on her left arm. She smiled before walking away as I look at the flier she handed me.

It was light brown paper as some sort of symbol was stamped on it. Above the symbol was the writing that says, 'Your wish will be granted'.

"Your wish will be granted?" I raised an eyebrow upon this. 'Adam, Chalice why do I get the feeling this flier has Devils written all over it?' I asked the two within my mind.

" _ **You live with a Nekoshou Devil, what do you think dumbass?"**_ Chalice replied, as if I just asked them a stupid question.

' _Then what should I do with this flier?'_

" _ **This has Devil essence…"**_

" _And the symbol is nearly similar to the crimson-haired Devil's circle."_ Adam added.

Seeing that they rather not see it or letting it be in my possession, I simply tore it to shreds before throwing it away and went back to focusing on the two Undead that seemed to be getting impatient now. Adam could sense that they took a few steps forward which means that the plan is starting to work.

It's like the saying: payback's a bitch. And it feels good to finally return the favor.

* * *

 _In the old schoolhouse, the black-haired girl moved a chess piece as she spoke up. "My familiar witness our sempai shred the summoning circle," She informed Rias._

 _The crimson-haired Devil moved her chess piece, the information sinking in. After finally finding the source and identity of the dark-armored Rider, he tore the flier that would have given her opportunity to have him join her peerage before the other Devils do. A power that rises each day, the young man was basically a light and the devils being the moths, being tempted to recruit him into their peerage._

 _When she saw him again, his change in power grew more and it was increasing. "Rather interesting… our sempai tearing a magic circle without a second though. It sounds like the Stray Devil must have warned him." She noted._

" _That is the other thing, Buchou. The Stray Devil wasn't with him when he tore the flier." The buxom girl responded. "Do you think it is possible that his Sacred Gear warned him?"_

 _Rias pondered upon the possibility. His healing, the armor, and the unknown abilities… "It sounds possible…" The crimson-haired girl replied. When she moved the next chess piece, she froze upon sensing similar essences at the spot where her Sempai is. Two signs of ancient power and they were approaching him._

 _And they have just set foot in her territory. If the shark monster was bad enough then the two that has entered her territory would be the same way! And the spot where the Rider is will be a battlefield for them._

 _If she and her peerage intervene then she might get the Rider's side and possibly have the chance to add him to her peerage._

" _The question is… how do I do that?" She pondered out loud. "Akeno." She called out to her friend._

" _Yes, Buchou?" She responded._

" _I want you to keep at a distance but watch what is gonna happen for our Senpai. Inform me what he can do and what beings he is going against this time."_

" _As you wish."_

* * *

After another 30 minutes of waiting, I was about to make the choice of chasing them again but their presence was finally moving! I quickly made the Chalice Rouzer appear on my waist. I got out the Rouze Card, "Henshin!" I swiped it across the Chalice Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

Black static formed around me before I was donned in the armor of the Legendary Chalice of the Undead.

The two Undead soon made themselves known as they finally got out of hiding. The first Undead itself was mostly green with black bits of armor on its face and other parts of its body. Its one arm was vines with thorns sticking out of them and more vines emerging from its body. It was the Category 7 of Hearts, the Bio Plant.

The second Undead wore a black leather bodysuit with silver studs decorating and purple skin It had a shoulderpad on its left shoulder shaped like a jellyfish and his right shoulderpad had blunt spikes on it. It had a thick black collar around its neck and a glass done over its head. Tentacles hung from the collar and it also had tentacles for fingers on his right hand while his entire left hand was just a mass of slimy tentacles. This was the Category 7 of Clubs, the Jellyfish Undead.

Seeing _two_ Category 7s, only one thing came to mind.

"Shit…" I cursed. I never thought I had to face two category sevens right now, two of them! I was basically screwed! Guess that saying has decided to bite back. _'I think I pissed them off for this…'_

' _ **Whether it's two or two hundred, we'll beat them all!'**_ Chalice said.

Hearing Chalice's words within my mind, I couldn't help but feel motivated. He may be a jerk but he knows when to provide some advice. "Okay… here goes nothing." I let out a breath before charging towards the two Undead.

The growled as they charged at me, swinging their claws at me as they fight against me, wanting to kill me and erase the Legendary Chalice within me. I ducked from the Jellyfish's strike before slashing it with the Chalice Arrow as green blood spilled onto the concrete before I saw the Bio Plant charging towards me in which I backflipped from its attack and fired a few rounds onto its skin, some of the arrows piercing through its hide as it screeched in pain.

I ducked from their next attack as the whip hit the Jellyfish Undead in which I kicked Bio Plant in the face as I then delivered a few strikes across its torso, the green blood continuously spilling onto the ground with each strike

"Ha! Take that!" I gloated.

However, their wounds healed as they looked at me, growling in fury.

" _ **You just pissed them off."**_ Chalice said in my mind.

And correct he was as the Jellyfish Undead charged towards me as it lashed out on me, its tentacles shocking me with each hit. When I tried to defend myself, it only made it useless since the attack phased through it like gel. Oh right…. It is Gel Jellyfish Undead.

A chuckle echoed from its domed head before it lashed out with its hand, sending me rolling across the ground. I clutched my chest from the pain I received from its attack before I got back up, only for its tentacle to wrap around my right arm and leg.

When the Jellyfish Undead's tentacles wrapped around my right arm and leg, the Bio Plant used its vines to wrap around my left leg and arm. They soon began to pull in opposite directions, causing me to prevent them from doing so. They were trying to tear me in half, literally!

I was putting as much effort as I can to prevent them from tearing me in half. "Come on…" I gritted my teeth as I slowly start to struggle. My footing was beginning to loosen as they try to pull me.

They pulled more and more as I was in total pain, hearing some bones pop, nearly close to being dislocated.

Now I was panicking, the two Undead were giving it their all to kill me. I may be slowly becoming an Undead but losing like this? I don't even think I would be able to heal from a gruesome end like this that is coming to me.

But before they can even rip me in half, three flame like orbs impacted the Bio Plant Undead, sending it flying, as it releases its grip on me. Seeing that I was free, I used the Chalice Arrow to cut the Jellyfish Undead's tentacles that were wrapped around the left side of my body. Upon severing it, green blood spurt from its severed tentacles as the kaijin stumbled back, shrieking upon the pain it received.

I turned my head to where it came from, I saw none other than Kuroka. "Kuroka…"

"I got here just in time," she sighed in relief before standing by me as the both of us face the two Undead. Now it was a fair fight. "Do you know what these types are, Enrique-kun?"

"Yeah. Both of them are Undead, Category 7s," I nodded, massaging my arms and legs as I got Chalice Arrow at the ready. "But be careful, remember when I said that the higher the category-"

"The stronger they are. Nya."

"Right. The ones we are facing is Category 7 of Clubs, the Jellyfish Undead and Category 7 of Hearts, the Bio Plant Undead," I concluded. "Go after Bio, I'll try to handle Jellyfish. Here" I then handed her a Blank Rouze Card.

"Isn't this one of the cards you use to seal them?" She asked.

I nodded, "Just apply enough damage to the Bio Plant and toss the card onto it. It will do the rest of sealing it back to its prison."

"Then let's use it!" she smiled.

"I'll handle Jellyfish, you handle Bio," I said.

"Hai!" She nodded before the both of us charged towards the two Undead who in return charged towards us.

As I fought the Jellyfish Undead, Kuroka was fighting against the Bio Plant as she dodged one of its vines before she smirked. Her arms were covered in energy, creating claws as she lashed out against the Undead, the latter blocking a few of her hits and punched her away, only for her to actually fade away.

It jolted back upon the surprise as it took notice of its surroundings as it took notice of what is around it. There were 8 copies of her appeared around it, causing it to look at each one of them, each one a little wavy in some spots as if they were copies. To Bio Plant, it was like fighting a certain Undead who was able to make a copy of itself. It decided to use its vine as it spun around to strike but each one was a fake! Seeing this made the plant-motif Undead growl in anger, only for a large blue glow heading towards it. Its 'eyes' widen realizing why. The copies were a distraction!

It rolled away but its entire arm was burned off, causing it to roar in pain, clutching the now missing limb. "Looks like you can't lash out with your vine-whip now that your left arm is gone," Kuroka taunted.

It growled as it charged at Kuroka, trying to strike at her and get its arm back, but she dodged it easily by jumping or parrying its only free claw left. When it finally got hold of her, it had an invisible smirk before it spun around and released its grip, making Kuroka flying towards the wall in which she hit, causing her to gasp for air. She fell on her knees before raising her head at the Bio-Plant. "Brutal aren't ya?" She commented.

It roared before it did one more charge but the Nekoshou grinned as she drew a symbol as multiple orbs appeared once again, the symbol to appear above the Undead, causing it to look up. "And you should realize that you were messing with a Youkai/Devil." She finished as the flame orbs rained down on it.

Each hit was creating smoke while the Bio Plant was roaring out in pain with each hit. When the last orb came in contact, it showed the Bio-Plant with its body singed before it fell back in an explosion. When the flames died down, it showed its gravely injured body, the buckle on its waist opening to reveal 7 runes.

The Nekoshou tossed the card to the fallen Bio Plant Undead, becoming enveloped in a green aura before the Undead's body was sucked into the card and flew back to Kuroka's hand. The card had the image of a plant with the word bio on the side and the number 7 of Hearts on the upper left and lower right corners. "Nyahaha, looks like it lost against a Devil." She gloated before turning to me, seeing that I was still at a disadvantage against the Jellyfish Undead. "Enrique-kun, catch!" She tossed me the Rouze Card in which I caught.

"Thanks, Kuroka!" I thanked before I placed the Chalice Rouzer onto the Chalice Arrow, getting another card out and swiped them across the rouze.

 **BIO!**

The images of the two cards appeared in the air before it was absorbed into the Chalice Arrow. Rearing my weapon, I lashed forward. From the tip of the weapon, a long green vine extended as I managed to whiplash it before the vine wrapped around its chest. I used my Undead strength as I made the vine move around, the Undead being spun around in a circle before I swung it into the air. "Kuroka, send me up in the air!" I ordered my partner as I got out another Rouze Card.

"Got it!" she used her power to grab me and toss me high into the air. Once I was close enough, I swiped the card across the Chalice Arrow.

 **SLASH!**

The blades glowed as the Undead took notice, its eyes widen behind its dome. "Take this! HA!" I exclaimed as I struck through the Undead, green blood spilling onto the ground as it exploded.

Upon landing back on the ground, I slowly got up, losing my balance a bit but enough energy to stay standing as the Jellyfish Undead fell onto the ground, causing a small crater. The Undead roared as it began to build up energy, possibly for one last attack to try and take us out. Well, not on my watch it won't.

I quickly grabbed Chop and swiped it onto the weapon.

 **CHOP!**

"SEIYA!" I shouted as I hit its neck, a very loud crack being heard from it, the Undead gagging blood into its dome before falling onto its knees as I swung my bladed arrow fiercely across its chest. Green blood leaked from its wound before collapsing, ending the fight officially. Kuroka and I panted from the fight before I tossed the Rouze Card at it, the Jellyfish Undead absorbed into it. When it flew back to my hand, I got a good look to what it is. The card had the image of a jellyfish with the word gel on the side and the number 7 of Clubs on the upper left and lower right corners.

"Only 44 more to go…" I panted, taking each breath before looking at Kuroka. "Let's go…"

What we didn't know was that we were being watched by a certain ponytailed girl.

* * *

After the battle, I walked with the remaining energy I had left before I made it to the park and collapsing on my back. "Enrique-kun!" Kuroka rushed to me, seeing that I was on my back with my breathing being heavy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I muttered. "I just… need rest…"

Kuroka grab the Spirit card from my side before swiping it across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT!**

The armor vanished, showing my condition as there were multiple marks on my body, where they once constricted. Even more was the slight burn marks that the Jellyfish delivered with its arms, nearly burning away parts of my clothes. "... Thanks, Kuroka…" I replied weakly, now feeling tired and exhausted. She helped me up as I sat on the bench, looking at the sky as I allow my wounds to heal me.

"We need to get you home…" She frowned.

"I'll… be… fine…" I replied, exhausted. "Fighting a Category 7 wasn't easy… if it was a higher category, I would have lost easily…"

"Still, we both need rest," She insisted.

"Fine.." I got up as Kuroka helped me walk. However, her nekoshou ears twitched upon hearing something. "Kuroka, what's wrong?"

"Something is up…" She informed.

I took a few more breaths as the both of us made our way to the source, only for my eyes to widen in shock. There stood a female Fallen Angel wearing scantily clad 'bandages' all over her body with long black hair with her wings present but the thing that made me shocked and horrified was Issei… he was on the ground clutching his wounds as blood was seeping from it.

"ISSEI!" I shouted.

"Hm?" she turns to us, "Oh? You know this idiot?"

I gritted my teeth as I made the Rouzer appear, summoning the Chalice Arrow. I felt my Undead blood boiling upon this. She killed Issei… he may have been a pervert but he was a teenager who had a good heart! "He is not an idiot…" I growled.

She took notice of the Rouzer that formed on my waist and the weapon before her grin grew. "The Unknown Anomaly!" she said. I aimed Chalice Arrow at her, firing an arrow but she quickly dodged them before she looked at me with a sadistic look. "That is the Sacred Gear that the Factions have been buzzing about…" She mused.

"And it is gonna end your life, you monster!" I shouted, charging towards her.

But as soon as I got close to her, she pressed her palm against my chest as a spear of light spot through my body. "Soon cutie… But you're no match for me…"

I slowly looked at my chest as I felt the spear through it before looking at her who had a grin. She pulled the spear out of my chest as it left a hole in my chest. Green and red blood spilling from my wound as I took heavy breaths from the immense pain.

"Such a shame… Oh well…" She then grabbed my head, her palm touching it as I soon quickly saw nothing but pitch black.

* * *

 _Kuroka's eyes widened upon seeing Enrique's body fall back as she saw the large hole on his chest and on his head. "ENRIQUE-KUN!" She used a symbol before shooting flame orbs at the Fallen Angel, making her fly away from his body, the nekoshou protecting his body._

 _The Fallen Angel glared at the Stray Devil knowing full well that she is facing an SS-Class. "Che… I will get that unknown's body so we can take that Sacred Gear!" She vowed before flying away._

 _With the Fallen Angel gone, Kuroka looked at her partner's body as she fell on her knees. "Enrique-kun, please wake up!" She shook him. "Please…"_

 _Her cat ears twitched in which she looked at Issei's body and saw a glowing paper that flew above him, the Nekoshou seeing a certain symbol of a Devil. Before she knew it, there stood Rias Gremory. "Gremory…" She recognized as she watched Rias place some Evil pieces inside Issei before looking at the Nekoshou._

" _Do not worry. I'm here to help…" she knelt down to her, "But only if you let me help him too."_

 _She was conflicted by this. She didn't want her partner to be a Devil. The remaining humanity he has is the only thing that keeps him going. "No! I will not allow you to turn Enrique-kun into a Devil!" She denied, protecting him._

" _If I don't then he will die Kuroka." She responded. "He may have this ancient thing in his blood, but as long as the majority of it is human, he won't survive."_

 _She gritted her teeth as tears were ready to spill._

"Worry not, Stray Devil…" _A voice called to her._

 _Kuroka blinked as Rias was wondering why Kuroka was confused._

"And Devil, turning him into one isn't necessary." _The voice now said to Rias, now making her confused. Where was the voice coming from?_

 _Kuroka looked back at Enrique's body and saw a glow on the side of his belt in which she reached inside before pulling out Human Spirit. "_ Worry not… remember, Kuroka. He may age like a human but…" _Kuroka witness his wounds closing, even healing his missing organs! "_ He can't die for we are Undead. You see… the more powers he uses, his blood will change and eventually he will be immortal."

 _Rias kneeled down, "Who are you?" She asked it._

"I am afraid I cannot divulge information to you, Gremory."

" _I understand… But please… Believe me. I'm not trying to have him join me because of his power, I'm trying to make sure he is protected. There are very dangerous people out there and I rather make sure he is safe under my eye, than always being in danger." She said sincerely._

 _They literally heard the card let out a sigh as it glowed more. "_ I'm afraid not, even Mantis sees you as you are, Devils. You chose to help the perverted one _after_ he died. What kind of being wouldn't give a human a choice? How can they when you only decide to save them after death?" _The voice questioned._

" _But-"_

"Look at the user." _The voice suggested as Kuroka and Rias saw the wounds were now gone, only healed skin and flesh, Kuroka could even hear his heartbeat. "_ Like I said, we cannot die."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a big headache coursing through my head. "Ugh… I feel like crap…" I groaned. However, I remembered what happened before I blacked out in which my eyes shot up as I sat up, only to see Kuroka. "Kuroka…"

"Enrique-san!" She shouted before hugging me tightly. This took me by surprise. "I thought you really died…"

My eyes soften before I decided to return the embrace. "I'm okay, Kuroka…" I said softly. I felt her clutch onto my damaged shirt, not willing to let go before I noticed the Gremory Devil then Issei but… there was no wound on him and he was now unconscious, almost like… no. I looked at Rias. "You reincarnated him as a Devil, didn't you?" I asked, eyes narrowed as I pulled away from Kuroka.

"I had no other choice… such a life like his didn't need to be snuffed out like that."

"AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT WHEN HE DIDN'T DECIDE!?" I snapped. "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK AFTER HE DIED! HE IS NOW A DEVIL!

"SO YOU RATHER LET HIM DIE AND NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LET SOMEONE DIE? IF YOU HAD THE CHANCE I BET YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING AND BRING HIM BACK! AT LEAST HE WILL HAVE SOMETHING!" She snapped back, tears in her eyes.

I growled as Rias suddenly stood back. I felt my mind was not acting right, almost like I want to kill her as my blood felt like they were boiling in anger. " **Say** that **ag** ain, **De** vil." I warned.

"I maybe a Devil, but at least I know the concept of life and understands when one so young doesn't need to die…" she growled, picking him up, "Not to mention, how would you explain it to his parents? A Fallen Angel killed him? They would think you were the one responsible for this…."

I clenched my hands more before I felt Kuroka's hand, making me look at her as my eyes soften and I calmed down. Looking back at the Gremory Devil, I let out a sigh. "Whatever… this doesn't mean you have my trust."

"I know… But I rather know you are on my side than there's…"

"I am on no one's side," I responded. "I am only protecting people… and fight the other kaijins. Even if it means to fight other Devils and Fallen Angels to protect humanity."

She disappeared in a summoning circle, leaving me and Kuroka as the only ones here. I took a deep breath before looking at Kuroka. "Let's head to the dorm, Kuro-" She embraced me again as I felt her clutch onto my shirt while feeling her… assets pressed against me. I was too tired to blush but Kuroka looked worried. "Kuroka…" I never seen her like this before… I guess with what that Fallen Angel did, it frightened her.

"I-I…. I… thought… I thought I lost you…." she said, her voice cracking as her body trembled, she must've thought I truly died…

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, making her look at me. "I'm okay, Kuroka." I smiled softly. "Being part Undead, it is the one thing that keeps me alive to fight..."

She hugged me more, burying her head into my chest as she nuzzles it. I could feel tears running down my shirt as I sighed, holding the hug more. "I promise I'll stay alive, Kuroka… even if I am an Undead…" I vowed.

"I wanna go home…."

I nodded before the both of us went back to the dorm with Kuroka in her illusion form. When I made it inside my dorm, Kuroka canceled her illusion as I looked at my now ruined shirt. I sighed before removing it and tossed it into the trash since it is torn, revealing my torso that had some dried blood. After nearly two months, from my training with Adam and fighting the Undead, my body was starting to develop a fit build. But I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on the dried green blood. There was more green blood than my red blood, showing that my blood is no longer half human, half Undead… it was slowly and truly starting to become Undead. Eventually… I will be an immortal… and it was scaring me. I couldn't forget how the fictional character, Kenzaki Kazuma was after he fully became an Undead. His personality grew more dark, bitter, and cold… all that from losing his humanity.

I was afraid that I might end up like him...

I clenched my hand, forming a fist before I felt another tight hug, Kuroka keeping her hold on me, her body still shivering with fear and worry as she didn't want to let me go. "Kuroka, please let me go. I need to get some sleep," I responded quietly.

"No…. You'll die…." She said with sadness and worry.

"Kuroka… I'm part Undead… I can't… die…"

"No… I don't wanna…"

I remained quiet before I walked to my bed as Kuroka didn't let go of me. When I laid on my bed, Kuroka was close to me as I stared at the wall. I looked back at Kuroka then back at the wall, letting out a soft sigh. "Good night…" I said.

"...night….." She said softly before I felt the onset of sleep and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

The next day, I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight was hitting me. I realized that I was no longer facing the wall, I was now looking at the ceiling as I felt weight on my shoulder. I lowered my head to see Kuroka sleeping peacefully, thankfully wearing her sleepwear as I can hear her light breathing.

Kuroka was scared upon what happened yesterday… I understand how she felt. Even I was scared upon what happened to me. It hurt like hell too. I care about Kuroka… she is my partner after all and she had my back while I help her out. Even helping her reunite with her little sister. I looked at the time and saw it was early in the morning and I had to get to class. "Kuroka, wake up." I said to the Nekoshou as I sat up from bed.

"Ngh…. I wanna stay in bed with you…." She purred, not wanting to wake up, move or even let go.

"I have to talk to Issei, Kuroka." I informed. "I want to make sure he is alright… after what happened yesterday."

"...okay….."

Coming to an agreement, I changed into my Academy uniform while Kuroka was in her illusion form and leaped onto my shoulder as I got onto my motorcycle. I began driving to the Academy with Kuroka in her illusion form, perched on my shoulder. "Are you sure you are gonna be okay, Enrique-kun? You were very upset for what the Gremory Devil did yesterday," Kuroka observed.

"I'll be fine… I just hope we can talk to Issei before that Devil speaks to him about what happened," I responded, keeping my eyes on the road. "After what happened, he could be experiencing some trauma…" I grimaced. "It's never easy… even if you are an unkillable being..."

"Enrique-kun…"

"I'll be okay, Kuroka. I just have to focus what is ahead of me than focus on what that Fallen Angel did." I assured. "If I do see that Fallen Angel again, you'll have the chance to end her..."

"You and me both." She growled, accidentally clawing my shoulder.

I winced upon her claws as I felt the trickle of blood coming down. When we made it to the academy, I parked the motorcycle again as I rolled up the sleeve and saw the wounds healing. I sighed before looking at Kuroka who had a guilty look for clawing my shoulder. "It's fine, Kuroka. I understand you are angry at that Fallen Angel."

"I know.. But…. I should've realized that would've happened…" She frowned.

I knelt down to look at her, and flicked her forehead, despite her being in her illusion form. "Nya, why did you do that?" She pouted.

"See? You are acting like yourself again," I smiled. "I rather see your usual self than being a mopey cat, Kuroka."

She smiled before licking my cheek, "Thanks for that Enrique-kun."

I chuckled before petting her, hearing her purr before she leapt onto my shoulder. I made my way to the college division as I went to attend class. When I took my seat while Kuroka was perched by the window, I notice Allyson entering the classroom and sat on her desk. "What is it now…?" I sighed.

She stared at me more before saying, "Why is there an increase to your power…?" She asked quietly.

I faceplanted onto the desk, seeing as how they could have detected the increase in power since two more Undead are in my arsenal. "I… sealed two more… hence why you detect the increase" I sighed.

"...Alright." She nodded to me, sitting next to me.

I lifted my head up to look at Kuroka, seeing her slightly agitated but not like yesterday thankfully. Guess since I'm here, she doesn't feel afraid of the exorcist. I then listened to the class lecture as I waited for lunch break.

After several hours or so, the bell rang, signalling that class ended in which I got up and went to find Issei. I went to the high school division in search for the pervert until I saw him walking down the stairs, feeling conflicted, confused. I watched him walk away in which I followed him from a distance. As Kuroka and I watched, he saw him being more and more conflicted as if he was feeling that something was wrong with him.

"Kuroka." I whispered.

"He's seems to be thinking about something," She explained. Hearing this made me look at the brunette before I decided to approach. "Issei." I called out.

He turns to us, smiling, "Oh, hey Senpai. What's up?"

"Is something troubling you?" I asked the pervert.

"Hm? No, just figuring uh…. Something out is all." He chuckled softly, obviously trying to hid him being a Devil now.

"Then tell me how you are standing? I saw you… get killed by a Fallen Angel." I questioned.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He stuttered before he looks up me, surprised, "Wait, you were there Senpai?"

"I tried to fight her. Even experienced some… fatal hits." I pointed at my heart and forehead. "Issei, you are a Devil now, aren't you?"

"Yeah…...And…." He was silent, his bangs covering his eyes before looking at us, "It's AWESOME!" He said with glee.

My eyes narrowed before I looked at Issei dead in the eyes. "Issei, this isn't something to be happy about." I stated.

"Why not Senpai? I'm alive now, aren't I? Plus, now as a Devil, I'm slightly immortal, meaning I can peek in any changing room in any timeline!" He chuckled before I bopped his head hard.

"Issei, being slightly immortal is not a good thing! Have you thought about your own parents!?" I questioned.

He frowned, "And what would I say to them? 'Hey, guess what? I'm a Devil now!'." He crossed his arms, "They would either die of shock or think I was crazy, as far as I can tell, as long as I'm alive, then there's nothing to be worried about." He looked at me. "Why are you so worried about me being a Devil?"

I tried to find the answer but I couldn't tell him that I am Chalice or even the warrior who has been fighting monsters that show up in the news. I know that the Gremory Devil knows who I am.

"He is concerned about your mentality and humanity," Kuroka spoke, making Issei look at the cat on my shoulder.

"D-Did the cat just talk…?" Issei asked.

I let out a sigh before looking at Kuroka and noddd. She leapt off my shoulder as the illusion wore off, revealing her actual form as she wore her kimono. Issei's jaw dropped as she ogled at her.

"Recognize her, pervert?" I sighed.

"She's the woman that was with you at the cafeteria!" He pointed at her.

"Kuroka is a devil too…" I added.

"If she's a Devil… why does me being one bother you so much?" He asked me. "Cause in my eyes, there's no difference of me becoming one, and she already being one."

Kuroka looked at me as I kept my head lowered. "Enrique-kun…"

I clenched my hands before I looked at Issei. "Issei… keeping your humanity is something to cherish… the reason why…" I gulped as I took a deep breath as I clenched my hand tightly before I allowed Issei to witness green and red blood leaking from my hand. "Is because I lost half of my humanity…"

"Senpai…" He got out, frowning at me slightly, "I understand that but…. Let's face it…" He chuckled to himself softly, "I barely had much of a reason to be human… My life isn't the best and I only have few friends. So… me becoming a Devil, I don't regret it. I actually have to thank Rias for that, otherwise I would be dead and forgotten like the wind."

"Yet Devils can die, right?" He nodded to my question. "For me… I can't… die, Issei. That Fallen Angel left a hole in my chest and left a hole through my head but even after that… I am still alive. I'm not a Devil, I'm not a Fallen Angel… I'm nothing like them..."

"So…. what's wrong with that? Doesn't that mean you can practically live your whole life together with her?" He points to Kuroka.

"Listen, Issei, was it? Being a Devil isn't something to enjoy. Sometimes there are decisions you have to make that _will_ change your life. Enrique-kun is afraid and the same thing will happen to you when you get the big picture. Living longer isn't a blessing… it can be a curse to those who would want to be normal."

He looks at her carefully, possibly thinking her words over, "What Cup size do you have?" He asked her bluntly, fully ignoring her statement.

My eyebrow twitched before I bopped his head, causing him to be on the ground as smoke was literally steaming from the top of his head. "You really are the most perverted teen ever known…" I muttered.

"You're….. So cruel…. Senpai…" He groaned as he laid there, the bell ringing before he quickly gets up, and rushes to his class.

I sighed as Kuroka went into her illusion form and leapt on my shoulder. "Let's go... " I muttered.

"Enrique-kun are you…"

"I'm fine, okay?" I responded. "Issei needs to understand that there is more to life than being a Devil. He needs to understand that he lost his humanity but instead all he thinks about is perverted."

"Think we should confront that Gremory girl?"

"After class is over…" I answered.

* * *

A couple more hours later, class ended as I got up from my desk before I looked at Allyson who was focused on something and walked away. " _ **She is still annoying…"**_ Chalice scoffed in my mind.

" _Calm down Chalice. I was enjoying some peace and quiet for once."_ Adam sighed.

" _ **Whatever…"**_

I made my way to find Issei but I heard squealing in which I turned my head to see the female students who were seeing that blonde Devil. I learned that he was titled the 'Prince of Kuoh'.

"Enrique-senpai, I take it?" He questioned.

"That's my name, yes." I nodded.

"Please follow me. Buchou wishes to see you and get some… 'issues' out of the way." He said with a slight bow.

I looked at him before I sighed, "Fine…"

"Thank you, Senpai," He responded, the fangirls squealing upon hearing him.

"Does that happen often?"

"More than you realize…" He said with a mutter. I followed the blond devil to the Occult club room as we entered what looks to be an old school house. When the blond closed the door behind me, this allowed Kuroka to leap off my shoulder and canceled her illusion.

Inside was a desk, some furniture, Shirone eating some sweets, Issei who was standing in the corner and the big boss herself, and next to her was a that other girl that I met before.

"Glad you could make it." Rias said to us.

"Yeah… somewhat…" I replied, sitting down as Kuroka sat down next to her little sister. "What is it you want from me this time?"

"I heard from Issei.. Seems to me you're still carrying a grudge towards me…" She sighed.

I glanced at the pervert who flinched and acted like he didn't hear or see anything before looking back at the Gremory Devil. "Keeping one's humanity is something to cherish, not be thrown away." I said. "You basically revoked his own humanity by letting him die and turning him to a Devil."

"So, I should've just let him die, is that what you're saying?" She frowned.

" _ **Gaki, I am smelling that stench again… a dragon, similar to that stupid Albion."**_ Chalice informed in which I looked at Issei. Why would she choose Issei anyway? Wait, dragon? As in…

"You wanted his Sacred Gear." I realized.

She glared at me, "That was not the reason why I saved him."

I leaned forward as I looked at her. "You just didn't want his Sacred Gear to fall in anyone's hands. In the end, Issei's just a tool to you. A piece on the chessboard to be sacrificed."

"Then I take it you rather have that Fallen Angel, or worst a Stray Devil have it from his corpse?"

"I am saying that I would rather have him not realize what happened to him. Not be a Devil, only a normal human being."

"If his wish wasn't granted, as well as me being there, he wouldn't have survived. He was almost a corpse when you were there." She argued, "And for _your_ sake, there is only two ways for someone to be revived as a Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel. Either when they die, or if they accept it. We do not force it upon anyone."

"Did he accept it when you placed those Evil Pieces in him?" She flinched. "Did he accept to become the Devil the moment he died?"

"Did he have any right to die at such a young age? NO!" she growled, energy pouring out of her, even if she was a devil and may not be on the same league as Chalice when he is in control, she was actually intimidating me with her power. But she sighed before the aura died down.

"Look…. I would've asked him if he didn't die that night. I would've appeared in his room and granted him any wish before asking him to join me…" She turned to him then back to me, "And it's quite obvious he would've said yes…" She then stood up, "What gives you the right to judge me? To think that all Devils are the same? We enjoy this peace we've made with the other factions, as well as the humans who do know of us. I'm glad they accept us. Not to mention," She points to every single member in this room, "I do not see them as tools. I don't see them as cannon fodder or even meat bags as you think I do. They are my family, they are my friends and ones I would rather give my life to if that meant they could live. I'm no monster."

I was quiet upon her little speech. If only they could understand. "Not if the kaijins would end the world…" I responded.

"Pardon?"

"I'm saying that those kaijins you heard in the news, all I can say is that the last one standing…" I looked at her. "Will alter the world to their image."

Hearing this shocked them, hearing that the kaijins would end the world if there is one left standing. "That isn't possible. No one in the factions can do that."

"They don't belong to _any_ of your Factions, Devil." I responded. "They fight to win, to kill to the last one stands. They target humanity simply because they're predators out for blood. And if one of them wins, you are gone."

"If they dare stand against any of us, they will perish." she responded.

I snorted as Kuroka giggled.

"They're called Undead. They can't die. The best you can do is stun them, but they'll always recover. They were made to be immortal."

"Is there any way to stop them, Senpai?" Issei asked me.

"Yes since I'm a Kamen Rider. A defender of humanity," I told them clearly. I made the Rouzer appear on my waist. "And to seal them, I will not tell you. The only ones that know is Kuroka and I."

Suddenly, I had another vision. Another Undead was on the loose.

"Why now...?" I growled.

"What's wrong Senpai?"

I look at them then at the door. "You devils stay out of this, this is my job along with Kuroka's."

"Well, sorry but this is also our territory. You're stuck with us." Rias crossed her arms.

"So you want to expose the world on who you really are?"

"No reason to. We have countermeasure to erase anything involving us to protect the world from our identities."

"Whatever…" I scoffed before Kuroka and I ran out the clubroom to find the source.

"Koneko, Akeno. Follow after them. Make sure only to help when they need it." Rias ordered as the two girls nodded and followed after us.

Along the way, I held up my Category Ace Change Mantis card and slashed it down my Rouzer. "Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Immediately, I changed into the form of Chalice the Legendary Undead before Kuroka and I went to the source of the attack.

Outside of the school, on top of the academy was none other than that Undead I saw. It was none other than the Dragonfly Undead.

The Dragonfly Undead was covered from head to toe in dark exoskeleton armor. Leather straps wrapped around its forearms and shins. It also had sharp claws and on its back, buzzing, was a pair of insect-like wings. It had short antennae, red eyes, and a vicious disposition. This was the Category 4 of Hearts, Dragonfly Undead.

The Dragonfly Undead swooped down and snatched two students, a boy and a girl before it took notice of me.

" _ **Chalice**_ _..."_ the Dragonfly Undead identified me, speaking in its native language.

The Dragonfly Undead was holding two students in its hands and was hovering hundreds of feet in the air. The two students panicked as the Undead looked at them before releasing them. It watched them plummet, screaming. It wanted to see them smear all over the ground below.

"Kuroka!" I shouted to her.

She nodded before she drew a symbol below the two students as they were slowly descending and landed safely instead of being splattered.

Removing my Rouzer, I attached it to my Chalice Arrow and drew a card. I then slashed it across the Chalice Rouzer's slot to activate it.

 **SCOPE**

I pulled back as I aimed the shot at the Undead, firing accurate rounds onto the Undead.

The Undead fell to the ground, green blood splattering all around it. Rising to its feet, it conjured its twin-bladed weapon. It was a grip with a curved blade on each end and it was thirsty for blood. "I'm here you damn bug." I answered. "You want a fight to win the game? Then come and get it."

" _ **Finally! I was going crazy out of boredom!"**_ Chalice spoke in my head. " _ **Kick his ass, Gaki!"**_

The Dragonfly charged towards me as our weapons clashed with our blades. It growled as it began to swing with one slash after another, though I was able to counter it, even realizing my strength increased more. Guess the two extra Undead cards really did boost me up more.

"Let's give this a try," I said as I held the Bio Plant card.

 **BIO**

A whip-like vine shot out of my Chalice Arrow and wrapped around the Dragonfly Undead. I then lifted the Dragonfly Undead up into the air before swinging it down to the ground.

I should've remembered its wings which buzzed rapidly. I found myself being lifted off the ground. The Dragonfly Undead sneered at me before zooming off, dragging me through the air and towards the city. I impacted with different items during the drag. First a car then a mailbox. Hell even a bird! I shook off the feathers on my helmet.

"I'm so going to feel that in the morning..." I groaned upon eat hit as I was getting dragged. I was glad the helmet covered my mouth. I did not want to have feathers in my mouth.

" _Well, you at least have an excuse for Kuroka to give you some tender loving care."_

"Quiet." The voices in my head. Really chatty. I reached up with my other hand and grabbed hold of the vine. I saw the two of us headed towards an office building and braced myself as we shattered through the window. Office workers panicked as the Dragonfly Undead flew past them, dragging me along for the ride. Coffee mugs fell, papers scattered, and several people fell to the floor. We were headed for the window on the other side of the building and were about to smash through it together.

My feet dragged along the carpet, so I dug in my feels and pulled back, using the Undead strength as much as I can muster to prevent it from pulling me any further. It now became a tug of war as the Undead was trying to pull with more force. "You aren't dragging me anymore you stupid bug…" I gritted as I pulled more and more. Taking aim, I fired bolt after bolt upon the Undead. It hissed in pain before I fired more and more to the point it fell to the floor before I charged towards it and rammed out the window. "Take that you bug!" Before I can cheer more I felt a hand on my ankle in which I saw its grip. "Aw shi-" Before I could finish, I was dragged down with it as the Undead grabbed my neck, trying to choke me and possibly snapping my neck.

I punched it in the face numerous time but each one was only angering it more. I looked back, seeing the incoming ground before I got hold of the Dragonfly, spinning ourselves as the Undead's back was now facing the ground while I grabbed another card. "Hope you enjoy the ride." I swiped the card across the Rouzer on the Chalice Arrow.

 **GEL!**

When we hit the ground, my body phased through it as I was now on top of the Undead while it received most of the damage from the impact. It felt weird really but right now, it was me and this Undead. It slowly got up, its body covered in blood along with parts of my armor leaking blood. It was time to end it. Grabbing the last Rouze Card to use, I swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **CHOP**

With a shout, I aimed my hand down on the Undead's neck. The Dragonfly Undead was hit violently as my hand sliced downwards. Green blood burst from the wound as it collapsed. The belt buckle snapped open, signifying its defeat.

I panted, wiping the green blood off my visor. I then took out a blank Rouze Card and dropped it on the Dragonfly Undead's body. The Undead glowed green as its body dematerialized and became green energy which swirled into the card. The card then spun in the air before it flew into my hand.

"Float Dragonfly," I read the card's name. "Should come in handy."

With the Undead handled, I made my way back to the Academy, slightly limping from the fight it put up. Seriously, it was painful during the dragging.

When I made it back to the Academy, I noticed Kuroka by the gate before she noticed me and ran up to me, making sure I was safe, "You alright?" She asked with worry. I stretched my back, hearing a pop as I fell on my rear.

"I'm okay… heh… what a fight…" I chuckled. "Guess the Bio and Gel Rouze Cards really did come in handy." I looked at Kuroka. "Did Shirone and that ponytail girl follow you?"

She nodded, pointing behind her as we see them helping some of the students up from the attack, as well as treating their injuries. The Nekoshou quickly went into her illusion form and lept onto my shoulder as the other students saw me as I got up from the crater. "You all won't have to worry about that thing... it's been dealt with." I assured before heading to the motorcycle. It was best I head back to the dorm to get the rest I need since I practically went through multiple objects.

When I got on, the silent atmosphere turned into cheers in which I looked back to see the students… happy upon the Undead's defeat…

" _Seems to me, they like you."_ Adam chuckled.

I looked at the students before I turned away and revved the engine. I then drove away to head back to the dorm to get the rest needed.

* * *

 _Within hours, the news of the attack was broadcasted as the school suffered no losses thankfully. To Rias, she was informed from Shirone and Akeno what happened, even the information about the creature never dying even with the numerous wounds on it. "It seems Senpai was right, Buchou… they are unkillable…"_

" _Thank you…." she sighed, "The question is now, how do we stop them? As well if there's a way for us to join forces with Enrique-Senpai? He and the Stray Devil are the only ones who know the methods to stopping them" She groaned softly, "But from his perspective, we're the same old Devils of the past…. Lies and deceptions…."_

" _Enrique-senpai is a good person though!" Issei defended._

" _I know that Issei…. But seems to me, he hates me, and possibly rather kill me if I do turn another human into a Devil…" She sighed heavily, taking a sip of tea to relax. "The only Devils he seems to trust is that Stray Devil, you, and Koneko…" She looked at Koneko and Issei. "Is there any way for you two to convince him that I am not an enemy?"_

" _I'll try…" Koneko nodded._

" _Yeah! Maybe if I lend him my 'stash' maybe that could convince him?" Issei smirked, only to receive a bop to the head by Koneko._

" _Pervert." she said in monotone._

" _Why me…" Issei groaned. First his Senpai and now Koneko…_

* * *

 _In the Underworld, SirZechs was informed from his precious little sister about the source of the ancient. It was none other than a student from the college division. Even more was the recent attack in the academy. A creature with the same energy as the Rider. He looked over the report from his little sister, learning that he has no trust to them along with the increase in power. Even more, harboring the SS-Class Stray Devil._

" _He truly thinks of us as unfeeling monsters who just take others for granted? Heh, well I can't say I blame the young man. Some still do, but for the Gremory, we're different." He said with an amused smile. He was a little uneasy upon the fact that the young man was protecting the stray devil but hearing how the criminal hasn't commit any crimes surprisingly. If she would have done it, she would have killed his little sister but instead she didn't harm Rias or her Peerage._

 _For now, only time can wait until he can have a chance to negotiate some kind of treaty with him. Seeing the Rider, there was a possibility that he is a leader of a faction, capturing those creatures that have been harming the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and humans. "Let's hope he chooses the right side…"_

* * *

 _Allyson was in an apartment she now lives in, watching the news while talking over an old-fashioned phone. "Have you seen this, your Holiness?" She asked._

" _I have my child. He is quite the protector." He responded. "And you reported that his mind holds two beings? A Dark One and Light One?"_

" _Correct."_

" _I see… please continue with watching over the warrior. If he is following the path to protect people, you must gain his trust so no conflict can brew between the Church and him."_

" _I understand…. And should the Dark One take him over fully?"_

" _Then you must try to give the young man peace."_

 _She was quiet upon hearing that. The dark one, Chalice was an immortal along with the light one named Adam. To kill an immortal is one of the most impossible tasks. "... As you wish…" The line ended as she set the phone down. She sighed as she looked at the news, praying that whatever these beasts are will be stopped by the Rider._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the fights between the three Undead. Enrique/Chalice still doesn't trust Rias, not even putting his trust to an exorcist! If you guys wonder when will he trust Rias, you will have to find out soon. And again, there will be _no_ Harem. period. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: A Choice Taken,A Chance given

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei), and **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill). And now let us begin the chapter.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

Several days have passed since my battle against the three Undead, which resulted with the three being sealed and allowing me to use their power. However, not only had that happened but now the entire academy were talking about Chalice.

There was a lot of rumor and speculation spreading about my alter-ego, all untrue of course, but that didn't stop the students from coming up with wild theories.

Right now I was outside of the school building, resting against a tree during lunch. I let out a sigh upon the relaxation .

"No undead… No problems with those Devils… Just relaxation…" I muttered calmly.

" _It is a nice change of pace for once."_ Adam admitted.

" _ **Bleh… Why must you two be so relaxed when we should be fighting!?"**_ Chalice demanded.

' _I need the relaxation after sealing three Undead within two days you know?"_ I reminded.

" _ **Who cares! I want to fight now!"**_ He argued, making me heave a sigh. He sure can give me a headache sometimes… I then heard him speak up once again. " _ **Oi, I sense the short-haired Devil with glasses approaching."**_

I opened my left eye and correct he was as I saw that girl, Sona I believe her name was, along with the student council vice-president… Tsubaki I think?

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Enrique Alderete, I presume?" she, Sona, questioned.

"Yes that's me," I nodded, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to ask if we could sit here?"

" _They are trying to gauge your power, I suggest you head back to class."_ Adam advised.

"I'm sorry but no, I'm gonna be heading to class." I denied. "Now, if you all excuse me." I then decided to walk away as quickly as possible to prevent them from sensing the power hidden inside me.

After a good distance, I let out a sigh as I quickly made my way to class.

" _You seemed to be bothered.."_

' _What do you think?'_ I questioned rhetorically. ' _Ever since that fight against Jellyfish, Plant, and Dragonfly, I am trying my best to avoid the Gremory Devil and now that Sitri Devil. I'm more concerned… about myself…'_ I looked at my hands. ' _I'm just… scared… I'm scared of becoming a full immortal…'_

" _You have nothing to be afraid of. While I understand your fear, becoming an immortal will allow you to protect those you love no matter what, and you won't be defeated because of it. You'll be able to protect them forever."_ Adam said to me.

' _For how long though? How long until I end up like Kazuma and lose my happiness… My sanity… My own humanity…'_ I look out the window. ' _How long will I last until lose my right to consider myself human…?"_

I was going to become a full immortal, I would live forever, and while Kuroka had an extended lifespan herself, it wouldn't last forever. Eventually, she would die as well and I would be left all alone...

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Choice Taken, A Chance Given**

Class finally ended as I got up from my desk and left the classroom. As I made my way out of the college division campus, I noticed the ponytailed girl from Rias's peerage waiting by the exit, making me groan in irritation.

"Enrique-senpai. If you may follow me." She requested with a smile.

Before I can speak up, Kuroka leapt onto my shoulder. And since no one was around us, she spoke up, "No way! Enrique-kun is heading to his dorm. He is already down as it is…"

I nodded, giving the Nekomata my thanks.

"Oh you misunderstood me. She doesn't want to try and convince you to join us right now. We just want to have a nice regular chat, with food and drinks." She admitted.

"I'm not in the mood to have a chat with you Devils," I frowned. "I decline and please.. Just don't bother me right now. I'm not in the mood." I was about to walk away.

"Surely you can reconsider Buchou's off-"

"I said NO!" I suddenly snapped, punching the wall next to me, not only leaving a tiny crater but cracks forming in the wall. I let out a couple of deep breaths as I looked at my hand, seeing the green blood and less red blood. I grimaced before looking at Akeno then walked away.

As I was making my way to my dorm, Kuroka canceled her illusion form as she looked worried. "En-chan…"

"I-I'm fine, Kuroka…" I did my best to assure her.

"You're angry…"

As we were nearing my dorm, I turned my head to her. "I-I'm not mad…" I denied. "I'm just… ugh… It's complicated, okay? I have a lot on my mind right now..."

"If you ever want to talk about it… you can always tell me, En-chan…" she said softly, a worried look on her face.

"Thanks, Kuroka…" I replied.

She smiled softly, hugging my arm to help relax me a bit more. I couldn't help but feel calm upon her presence … it's a strange feeling I have been feeling for a while too… Before I can continue with my thoughts Kuroka and I heard a yelp.

"YAAAAH!" We turned our heads, and near by was a young girl on the ground. She looked like she was nun and seemed to be close to Issei's age with blonde hair.

I rushed up to the girl as I knelt down to offer my hand out. "You okay?" I asked.

The wind brushed past her veil, revealing green eyes full of innocence… It was so nostalgic.

"Marie…?" I muttered.

"Who's Marie?" The girl asked.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't in my home world, making me shake my head, reminding myself this was someone else.

"Sorry just an old memory." I assured. "But are you okay?"

She nodded to me, "Yes good sir. I just tripped." she said with a smile.

"Let me help you up," I offered. Her smile grew as she got hold of my hand as I helped her up. "I noticed you speak fluent English," I noted.

"Yes, as a worshipper for God, I must know every language." She bowed to me with a smile. "Thank you for helping me, you have such a kind soul."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm Enrique by the way. Enrique Alderete." I introduced myself.

"I'm Asia Argento." She introduced with a smile.

Her smile… it was so innocent… It was like how Marie would smile...

Suddenly I heard her stomach growl, making her place her hand on her stomach. "Excuse me," she blushed.

"Are you hungry?" I noticed.

"Yes… I haven't eaten anything since I have no yen on me…"

"Hmm… How about Kuroka and I take you somewhere to eat?" I offered the nun with a smile.

"Thank you very much." She bowed in agreement, "This was a marvelous meeting! God has blessed us today for us!"

Kuroka hissed slightly in pain at the mention of God. Oh, right. She was a Devil and anything related to God or His Angels was painful to her.

" _ **Oh great, another girl devoted to God…"**_ Chalice complained. " _ **Why do you humans have to worship Him?"**_

I cut the link before I let Asia lead the way but when she turned away, my expression changed to a depressed one that Kuroka noticed.

"You alright?" She asked.

I lowered my head before I said, "I'm… I'm fine…" I lied before walking ahead to follow Asia.

* * *

As we sat in a restaurant, Asia was eating happily along with Kuroka while I decided not to eat anything as I stared at my cup of water. Old memories of home coming back in my head as I stare at my reflection in the cup of water.

She looks at me as she stops eating, "What's wrong Enrique? Why the sad look?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just in my thoughts, yeah." I replied, trying to not get the two worried. "I'm fine, really." I then decided to change the subject. "So, Asia, what brings you here to Kuoh?"

"Oh! Uh well… I'm here to become an exorcist. One to help the people from the darkness of the world." She explained. "But I just started.. So I'm only shadowing one for now…"

" _ **Bullshit… I smell lies."**_ Chalice hissed.

"Asia, are you sure you just started being a nun?" I asked. "Because it sounds like you have been a nun for a while now."

"Heh, well… A nun, I have been for awhile, but as an exorcist only been one for a day…" She chuckled softly.

I stared at Asia more but I can tell there was something she didn't want to tell the both of us… It was like something that bothered her for a long while.

"Then which church are you heading to?" Kuroka asked.

"I believe the one up on the hill over there." She points towards the blurred church in the distance.

"Do you want us to take you there?" I offered.

She shakes her head, "I'm fine. Thank you for your consideration though." She smiled

We exited the restaurant together after paying the meals before we passed by a park. We then heard another cry as we see a young boy on the ground, crying and what looked like to be a bleeding knee. Asia gasped as she ran up to him. "My goodness, what happened?" She then placed her hand over the young boy's wound. "Let me help."

Before we knew it, a glow formed around the wound as it was actually healing to my surprise.

" _She has a Sacred Gear…"_ Adam noted.

" _ **One that reminds me of that damn Camel Undead."**_ Chalice added.

Kuroka and I saw as she fully healed the boy's wound before giving him a smile. "There you go, all better." She said. The boy hugged her before going off playing again, this time more careful. Asia sighs, turning to us and bowing, "I… guess it's revealed now huh? Heh… someone like me who was gifted by God, able to heal anyone."

"It's nothing to worry about Asia, I think it was nice of you to help him," I smiled. "It was a good thing you helped him with his wound."

She looked up to me, a bit surprised, "You're.. not angry?"

"Why would I be upset?" I asked, "You were doing the right thing to help him."

She fiddled with fingers, "It's… cause um…. The church doesn't like me having this power…."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering why doesn't like the Sacred Gear she has.

"It's…. Because I healed an injured Devil once…"

" _So that explains why there was something bothering her…"_ Adam realized. " _If someone heals a devil then they are seen as witches in other words… Outcasts from the church."_

"And the church now sees you as an outcast…?" I asked once again, trying to not to sadden her mood.

She lowered her head and slowly nodded. "Yeah… So they told me if I want to help, I need to be an exorcist…"

My eyes soften from this. They outcastes her because she was healing a devil and she didn't even know it. "They are dumb."

Asia looked at me.

"You don't deserve to be outcasted by the Church," I said. "You didn't know and yet they outcasted you. I believe they should have thought twice before they even decide of sending you away."

"I know….. But I must obey…."

"You sure you don't want me and my friend to take you to the church that you were heading to?" I asked.

"I'm fine…. Thank you very much though." She nodded.

I smiled, "Just… be careful, okay? And stay safe."

She smiled at us, nodding, "I will. Thank you very much, Enrique." she bowed, heading off to the church.

When she was gone from a distance, I lowered my head, placing my hand over my face. Even now, she really reminds me of my little sister due to her kindness and smile… It… It hurts my own mind and heart… I have kept telling myself this isn't the Earth I was from and yet there are so many things that remind me too much of home, the Earth I was from. I understand that they are different but _I_ miss my home… _I_ miss my mom… _I miss_ my little sister… I miss them greatly...

"Enrique?" Kuroka turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I kept my head lowered. Kuroka has to know about where I was actually from… "Kuroka..I have to tell you something…" I muttered.

"Hm? What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "I… It's about my home…"

"What about it?"

"The truth is…" I gulped. "This Earth… isn't the Earth I'm from…"

"What… do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that I'm not from here… I'm not from this dimension…" I admitted.

"...And?"

"And I was brought here to fight the Undead… But… I miss my family… I miss my little sister… I wanted to go home but I can't because of the Battle Royale… They probably think I'm dead by now…" I looked at my hands. "I'm by myself in this Earth… What am I supposed to do…"

Kuroka smiled, placing her hand on me. "Enrique-kun… I don't care where you came from…. I'll still be by your side…."

I looked at Kuroka, surprised upon her words… She didn't care where I was from and she was willing to stay to help me… "Kuroka…" I hugged her. "Thank you…"

She smiled, hugging me tightly, "You're welcome…."

I flustered a bit as I said, "Can we stay like this or a little longer…?" I asked.

"Of course… Take as much time as you need…" She petted me much to my embarrassment.

* * *

The next day I was in the academy as it was lunch time and Kuroka and I were eating lunch along with Shirone. It was rather quiet but peaceful for the three of us.

"Is everything alright?" Shirone asked me.

"Yeah… Everything is okay." I nodded. "How's everything with your 'friends'?" I asked, referring to the other Devils.

"Well, aside from Issei still being a perv…." she sighed.

I sighed upon hearing this. Issei never gives up on his pervertedness. "Issei is Issei," I shook my head before taking a bite of my food.

"He's a pervert though…" Shirone responded.

"I know…" I sighed in agreement. Issei really is a pervert. I mean, every time I relax, I would often hear Issei's perverted antics, to the point that he gets chased around by the Kendo Club, sometimes his two friends get chased around as well. And here I thought I would be able to relax more often but no, I would have to deal with seeing Issei go on with what he often does.

A couple of hours later, class was finally over and Kuroka who was in her illusion form leapt onto my shoulder as I made my way back to the dorm.

However as I was getting closer, I saw Issei who was badly injured. "Issei!" I rushed up to the devil and knelt down.

"Sen… pai?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do you know where Asia went?!" He grabbed me by my shirt, "Where is she?!"

"Woah, woah, slow down." I got hold of his wrists and moved them away. "Tell me exactly what happened and what do you mean by 'where Asia went'?"

"She disappeared… She was going to meet me before school and never came! And then that Fallen angel with the hat warned me not to go near her! I heard that you saw her last… WHERE?!"

Upon hearing this, my eyes widen. I told her to be careful! And now Issei is completely worried. Wait… "The church on the hill…" I realized.

"Huh?"

"Asia mentioned she was going to a church at the hill." I replied.

Issei soon got up as he pleaded, "Please Senpai! We have to get her! Please!"

When I saw Issei's eyes, they weren't filled with perversion, they were filled with the desperation of someone who needs to help.

I looked back at Kuroka. "You can head back to the dorm, I'm gonna help Issei rescue Asia." I stated.

"Be safe." she says, rushing back to the dorm.

Turning to the pervert, I made the Rouzer appear along with Chalice Arrow. "Let's go get Asia." I told him. I was going to need my bike for this.

* * *

Issei and I arrived at the church as I still kept on the Rouzer and Chalice Arrow. The both of us were staring at the building and saw it was a bit older compared to your average church. However, it just gave off the wrong vibes.

"Stay close, Issei." I suggested.

"H-Hai Senpai…" He nodded.

I slowly opened the door as I kept my weapon trained on anything that moves, the both of us keep an eye open for anything in our surroundings.

Issei though, had a small red glove, with spikes and green gem, as he looks around for Asia.

" _ **That gauntlet smells like the dragon."**_ Chalice said in my mind.

Guess he wasn't kidding when he was smelling that scent but right now I was focused on helping Issei and saving Asia.

"If it ain't the little devil," a female voice said.

"That…. Voice…." Issei's eyes widen.

We both looked up to see none other than the familiar Fallen Angel that had killed Issei.

"Where's Asia?!" He shouted to her.

"It won't matter when her Sacred Gear comes into my possession." She then turned to me, rather surprised.

"Surprised huh, you fallen bitch." I mocked.

"Che… You…" she growls. "Freed, take care of the two. And make sure the one with the bow is dead, permanently." She ordered before she vanished in feathers.

"Hehehe, as you wish. I've been dying to kill the other one." He smirked, walking towards us.

I gritted my teeth before I brought out the Change Mantis card. "Henshin!" I quickly swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

Black sparks formed around me before I was completely enveloped. It then released a burst, revealing myself in the Chalice form.

"Issei… I'll buy you time to find wherever they are holding Asia. I'll handle the exorcist." I said, the blades on Chalice Arrow unfolding, the blades now ready to cut down anything. I will regret killing a human but from the looks of this… this guy is a maniac, bloodthirsty, crazy, and I bet he has killed before, making him a threat to the public.

Will I deeply regret killing a human? Yes.

But will I have sympathy to a maniacal killer like him? No...

"KAHHH! This is going to be the best kill ever! Even more than that family who tried to summon a devil to save their child…." He chuckled, licking his blade.

' _Adam…'_

" _I am allowing it… This man has no right to call himself human."_ He gave me the blessing to kill, no doubt that under his calm eyes, he was disgusted with the man in front of me, killing innocent people even if they are Devils.

" _ **Show no mercy…"**_ Chalice added, his voicing telling me that he will enjoy seeing the crazy guy die.

I charged forward with the Chalice Arrow but he quickly brought up that sword as sparks casted off from the clash. He kicked me in the chest but I quickly aimed the arrow at him.

"You have no arrows, you expect to shoot me?" He mocked with a crazy smile.

An energy arrow formed as I aimed at him.

"Oh! I can do that too!" He grins, swinging his blade as a large slash was sent towards me.

" _Now/_ _ **Now!"**_ They announced.

I rolled to the side and released the arrow, making his eyes widen. "Shit!" He cursed as he was avoiding the arrows I was firing at him.

I fired more and more until I placed the Rouzer onto the Arrow and brought up a card to swipe.

 **SCOPE!**

I aimed once more as I saw where he was dodging to. I released my grip as the arrow shot through, piercing Freed's shoulder as blood spilled onto the ground from the wound.

He growled at me, holding his blade as a bright light is shined out, blinding me before I yelped in pain. I look down to see his blade in my chest, blood pouring out.

"Got ya…" He smirked.

I punched him in the face, sending him flying as he crashed through some of church pews. He shook his head as he saw me got hold of the sword. I took deep breaths before I began to pull it out.

"S-Senpai…?" Issei got out as the two were witnessing what I'm doing.

"Grh…" I cringed in pain before I quickly pulled the blade out of my armored chest, green blood with spots of red in it were spilled out of my wound. I breathed heavily as my wound was closing before the armor closed itself as well.

I clenched the sword before using the undead strength to snap it in half with my knee.

"Hehe… You think you're strong.. You're just a weak.. Lifeform." He pulled out a gun, pointing to my head before turning to Issei, "And you'll be the first one to see me blow a hole in his head!"

"NO!" I shouted as I pushed Issei out of the way.

 _ ***BANG!***_

The sound of a gunshot rang out as I felt the bullet pass through me and the unbearable pain from the contact, causing me to fall back to the ground, my breathing heavy as more blood was spilling from the wound.

"Aww…. he broke…" He grins to the young man, "I wonder what your insides would look like?"

I rose up, catching their attention with the maniac in disbelief. I had a hole in my head, but I was still standing as my armor and wound repaired itself.

"WHAT!? BULLSHIT!" Freed shouted as he continued firing at me, but I walked towards him, ignoring the pain. "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!?"

"I can't," I whispered. I physically couldn't die, not anymore.

"Impossible!" He growled, shooting at me more and more until he ran out of ammo.

I grabbed the gun from his hand and yanked it out before I clenched my weapon and brought it down on his left arm that held the sword, cutting clean as blood spilled onto my armor as the limb fell, the stray exorcist stumbling back in pain, holding the stump where his arm used to be.

"Hurts doesn't it…?" I asked lowly.

"Hehe… It doesn't matter.. My job is done." He chuckles, looking up at me, "By now, she has that worthless nun's Scared Gear. I wonder what her last words were? I hope she rots in hell for being so weak!"

I stomped onto his stomach, nearly making him cough up blood. I raised my weapon once again but I noticed a pin around his finger and the sound of a can rolling. I looked down and recognized the object due to my experience in video games.

A flashbang.

A blinding light exploded as I shielded my visor, as the sound of footsteps were heard along with a door closing. Once our visions cleared, we saw that Freed escaped.

"He got away…" Issei muttered.

I looked around the church more before I noticed something on the wall. ' _You can sense Sacred Gears, right Adam?'_ I asked the two Undead in my mind.

" _Of course,"_ Adam confirmed. " _That wall holds the hidden entrance. You must hurry."_

"Hey Issei." I motioned the pervert to where I am. "Ever watched scary movies?"

"Uh…. of course, why?"

I pulled the lantern down, the wall sliding open as it revealed the stairway. "Does that answer your question?" I joked.

"Very funny Senpai…" He muttered. "Ano… Senpai… Just what happened? How can you-"

"Another time Issei, for right now, we have to get Asia." I responded. "I know that for a pervert like yourself, you showed that you deeply care about Asia… At least you have reasons. To protect others while you do what you can." I said as we rushed down the stairs.

"It's because of what you do, Senpai."

I stopped in the middle of the stairs and glanced a look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're a hero after all. I was just trying to follow your example." He smiled.

I looked away. "Don't follow the path I was given Issei…" I muttered. "You saw what happened to me. I can't die at all. Only pain. Even more… trying to prevent yourself from going mad as the days go by."

"Senpai…" I heard his tone, filled with sorrow.

"You have your path and I have mine. You can protect people but you can't save them all…" Memories of the Hammerhead fight came back in my head. "Just promise me you will follow your own path to help people."

The pervert nodded before the both of us made it down the stores as I kicked the door open, seeing the four Fallen Angels as Asia was hung on a cross, but I can see her breathing showing that she is still alive.

"Stop right there you Fallen Angels." I threatened, aiming Chalice Arrow at the four.

"Look who arrived. I'm sorry, but you're far too late." Raynare grinned, a light shining off of Asia's body as she screams in pain.

"Asia!" Issei shouted out, rushing towards her.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Millett, hold those two off." Raynare ordered.

The three Fallen Angels appeared. I decided to give Issei a chance to save Asia so I confronted them.

When the Dohnaseek guy and I clashed our weapons, I saw the Kalawarner woman charging in, causing me to kick the Fallen Angel back before firing a Force Arrow at her. She dodged but I avoided another stab from the light spears they were throwing at me.

"Get out of my way!" Issei shouted, trying to get to Asia but Raynare backhanded him before kicking him to the ground as the both of us heard Asia scream in pain, her eyes now becoming lifeless…

No..

My eyes widened in complete shock and horror from under my helmet. I had to fight the three Fallen Angels while that pervert tried to rescue Asia but now… I was too late. We were both too late. The Raynare woman laughed sadistically as she obtained the young nun's Sacred Gear.

"You…" I muttered, my hands shaking to what happened.

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "You are too late you mangy bug!" She taunted. "Just like this pervert here…" she stomps on his back, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "You may have a powerful Sacred Gear…" she kicked him away, sending him to the wall before he was knocked out. "But you are just a weakling."

Hearing those words finally made my mind snap. Her words, hurting Issei, even taking away the Sacred Gear that kept Asia alive. Asia, she was just a innocent girl and now Raynare had killed her.

She _killed_ her….

She has to _pay_ for what she has done…

Before I can't think further,

' _ **Just… let… go…'**_

I was quiet from that voice. It wasn't Chalice, Adam, or the long dead Joker. No… this was _my_ _own_ Undead blood that was boiling inside of my body.

I threw my head back and unleashed a loud, shrill, inhuman shriek. I didn't know what happened, but somehow the silver mouthplate that covered the lower half of my face just split open like a pair of insect mandibles.

The Fallen Angel turned her head at me, giving a sadistic grin, "So, the bug wants to try-"

*WHAM!*

My fist slammed right into her mouth, knocking out her front teeth. She went tumbling along the floor before she slammed against the cross that hung from the wall.

"Yo **u wi** ll pa **y** for th **at! Y** ou will **pay** for killing **Asi** a Ar **gento!** " I roared, brandishing the Chalice Arrow once again.

I didn't know what was came over me but a part of me wants to rip them apart. Let their blood stain the walls and enjoy killing them.

I marched towards her before the Mittelt girl flew towards me, attempting to stop me from getting to Raynare. " **Yo** u won't **get in** my wa **y,"** I growled as I thrusted my arm into her chest with my Undead strength. The amount of force I used made my arm go straight through her completely, her blood staining my forearm.

I thrusted the Chalice Arrow into her stomach, her eyes widening in pain. " **Now** die," I said before a part of me felt disgusted to the point I wanted to vomit for what I was about to do; I used brute force to rip the Fallen Angel in half, her body thrown away like trash as my armor was stained with her blood.

For the three Fallen Angels, they were utterly horrified. Oh how their reactions were, seeing them lose their comrade. I want them to pay for what they have done to Asia.

I turned my head to the three who stumbled back from fear. Now they have something to fear; they now fear me. " **You** three are ne **xt…"** I said before charging towards them. Dohnaseek and Kalawarnar tried to get in my way but I sliced through them with the Chalice Arrow, sending them falling to the ground. I think I saw them lose a wing each, but I didn't care to check. My real target was in front of me.

Raynare tried to take off, but I grabbed her by her wings.

"And **where** do **you thi** nk you're go **ing**?" I snarled. With tremendous strength, I RIPPED her wings right off her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her blood splashed against my armor. The wings I removed flapped erratically on their own before falling limp. Tossing aside the useless appendages, I looked down at Raynare.

"Please...please...mercy..." she begged.

" **You who is** without me **rcy** now **plead fo** r it? I thou **ght you we** re made **of tougher st** uff, Fallen Angel," I scowled at her in disgust. I saw the other two about to flee as well but I quickly aimed my weapon at them before I fired a few rounds, the arrows piercing their remaining wings to the wall, pinning them.

I looked down at Raynare again and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up as I bore into her eyes. " **You ki** lled **Asia** … Now **I'm gonna** _ **ki**_ _ll_ all three of _**you**_." I declared, their eyes widening in fear and horror. "And **I'm** going to **make** you _**suffer**_."

The only sounds that could be heard from the stairway was their screams for mercy.

* * *

I was done in ten minutes. Once I was done with the Fallen Angels, I approached Issei and knelt down. "Get up…" I muttered in guilt and sorrow, shaking the pervert a bit. Seeing as he didn't get up, I slapped him, causing him to jolt and quickly sat up.

"Hey who-" Issei shouted before seeing me and my armor stained in blood. "Senpai?" He then remembered what happened. "Where's…. Yuuma-chan?"

"Just go…" I muttered. "And don't look what is behind you… just go while I get Asia..."

"But-" I grabbed his shoulder with a firm grip.

"Please Issei, just go. I have done enough already."

He looked at me for a moment and saw how serious I was from my tone. "H-Hai," he nodded before he got up and quickly went up the stairs. Once he was gone from my sight, I turned my head to where Asia was and walked over to her. I grabbed old cloth that was lying around and covered her modesty before lifting her up her in a bridal carry. I looked at her as I felt my tears running down under my helmet.

"I'm sorry, Asia…" I apologized. "I… I couldn't save you in time…"

I felt guilty for what I did to four of the Fallen Angels. The only one that I spared during my berserk state was that Kalawarner woman who left before I woke up Issei. She wouldn't be able to get far with only one wing. I carried the nun gently as I walked up the stairs as I heard Adam's voice, _"We have some guests who are talking to the Issei boy."_ He informed.

" _ **More exact, that crimson-haired one and her group."**_ Chalice added.

I didn't respond, only to climb up the last steps before seeing Rias Gremory and that group of hers. They saw me as their sights were set on Asia. I then remember how Kuroka explained to me about Devils and Angels can resurrect a human or human-hybrid but I didn't know if I should allow it.

But… Asia never had a full life when she told me about herself.

"Senpai!" Issei ran up to me and says, "Buchou can bring back Asia-chan! Please let her bring her back!"

I looked at him, his brown eyes looking into my visor, his eyes not filled with perversion, but filled with sorrow and hope since Rias must of told him about resurrecting her.

"I…" I let out before looking at Asia. Her lifeless body becoming colder by the minute. I didn't want her to become a Devil but at the same time, wanting her back in this world. She was an innocent girl, just like my little sister. Asia hasn't lived a full life and had that chance ripped away from her.

But hearing this, this may be her second chance. A chance to live again and continue her life. "I'll let her, Issei." I responded clearly. The pervert gave me a small smile, seeing tears come down from his eyes.

I knelt down and gently set her on the ground before stepping back with the crimson-haired Devil bringing out a chess piece, approaching the nun.

"Issei… tell her that I was the one who got her away from this place." I informed before leaving the church. Once I made it out of the exit, I walked to the Shadow Chaser, got on, and drove away, heading back to the dormitories.

* * *

 _Rias watched Enrique leave the church after letting her bring back the young nun. His tone though… It sounded like something scared him. However she had to bring back the nun and add her to her peerage and also investigate what occurred down there._

" _Koneko, Kiba, check what happened down there while I give her the Bishop piece," Rias ordered her Rook and Knight._

 _They nodded before making their way down the steps while Rias placed the pushed the bishop into the girl's chest . Issei watched as the girl's cheeks regained a faint colouring, and he watched as her chest began to rise and fall in the steady cadence of sleep._

" _Arigato, Buchou," Issei thanked, happy to see she is back._

" _B-Buchou…" Kiba called out from the steps. "You might want to see this…"_

 _Rias looked at the stairs before looking at Akeno. Finding out what made Kiba stutter the two Great Ladies of Kuoh walked down the stairs. Once they made it down the last steps, they were treated with a horrifying sight._

 _There was blood staining the walls, body parts spread out everywhere with some of it torn apart as well, and black feathers lying in pools of blood. She even saw a wings scattered across the ground._

 _What they were seeing wasn't slaughter, it was downright inhuman butchery._

" _Buchou… just what did this…? Issei couldn't have done this." Kiba asked._

 _Rias looked around, wondering what caused this until she saw a small spot of red blood mixed with green. She approaches it and stares at it. No Fallen Angel has mixed blood like that. She then recalls seeing her Senpai with her Pawn._

 _It would also explain the blood staining his armor. He could have done this type of killing after sensing his essence. It was like something unleashed a menacing side within him. Whatever those Fallen Angels did, it caused her Senpai to butcher them._

" _What happened to you Senpai…?" She wondered._

* * *

I made my way back to the dorm, my eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow. I felt guilty for losing control of my Undead side , it making me slaughter those Fallen Angels.

I remember their blood spilling, their cries of pain and mercy as I was the one killing them. Just thinking of that made me sick to my stomach. I actually gave in to my Undead side, allowing myself to butcher those Fallen Angels. I couldn't get over what I have done. I deeply regret it to my very soul.

" _Enrique, I know what happened wasn't your fault."_ Adam consoled. " _If anything just be relieved that Asia can have a chance to live again."_

" _ **Oh stop with that crap, Adam. You know he isn't gonna talk after what he did."**_ Chalice scoffed. " _ **Oh how they cried for mercy was music to my ears."**_

' _Shut the hell up, Chalice…!'_ I shouted in my mind, leaving him quiet but I know he was little surprised that I told him to shut up.

When I made it to my dorm, I unlocked it and opened the door, seeing Kuroka by the bed. "Nya? Welcome back, Enrique-kun." She smiled.

I didn't respond as I closed the door as Kuroka got up, seeing my expression. "Enrique-kun, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I lost… I lost control.." I muttered lowly, looking at my hands as I fell to my knees upon the guilt that was getting to me. "I slaughtered almost all of those Fallen Angels," I felt my tears coming down onto my hands. "Now Asia has to live the rest of her life as a Devil… I killed three Fallen Angels all because of that."

Kuroka slowly walked towards me and knelt down as her eyes were filled with pity. "Just what am I…? What have I become to do this…?" I raised my head to look at her, "Who am I really, Kuroka?"

What felt like forever, Kuroka surprisingly pulled me close to her… and hugged me. "K-Kuroka…?" I got out.

"Enrique…. Please….. Don't scare me like that…." She muttered.

My eyes welled up more before I cried in her arms. "I'm scared… I'm scared of becoming a full immortal..." I cried. "I'm scared that I will be like the other Undead… I'm scared of losing my humanity."

"You won't be….. You will be more than that, you'll still have your humanity. Even if your blood changes your heart and soul won't…" She said to me.

I didn't want to pull away from the embrace as she gently pets my head as I cried… I didn't want to be like the other Undead.. I don't want to be a monster like them… I was very afraid...

As minutes go by, I felt my eyes heavy before I felt the sudden onset of sleep take over...

* * *

 _Kuroka heard his soft breathing, showing that Enrique was fast asleep in her arms. He cried himself to sleep after what happened earlier and she couldn't blame him._

 _He was scared for what he did… He didn't want to be like the other Undead that the both encountered before. They kill other beings while fighting each other. It was in their blood and the young man in her arms was afraid of ending up like them._

" _Don't worry… I promise I'll be with you forever, Enrique-kun." She whispered to him._

 _He has done so much to help her. He made sure no Devil came after her. Even the Gremory Devil didn't try to harm her. He was keeping his word by the heart to protect her. The young man helped her see her precious little sister, Shirone, again._

 _All of that for the past three months. The two of them helping each other… fighting against the Undead… the conversations they had._

 _She smiled softly upon the memories, leaning down to kiss his forehead. No matter what, she knew that his heart and soul will remain, even if his body and blood changes. And she knew full well he would be even stronger due to the changes._

 _She felt her heart skip for a moment upon this. Upon the feeling, her smile grew realizing why. As a Nekoshou, they would often find their mates, being that of other species… and now… she realized what the feeling is._

 _The young man in her arms was the one._

 _Others would ogle at her due to her beauty and looks but for him, he cares about her. He cares about her safety along with Shirone's._

" _Enrique-kun….. I love you…." she said with a smile, holding him closer as she slept with him in her arms._

* * *

The morning sunlight hit my eyes, causing me to slowly open them, my vision a little blurry at first. I mumbled until my vision cleared but I noticed one thing.

Kuroka was holding me close to her. I then remembered last night, myself crying to sleep as she comforted me…

"En-chan…" Her voice muttered. I blinked as I looked at her but she was in a daze of both sleep and something else. She brought me more closer than I expected as she placed her head in the crook of my neck as I could hear her sniff, as if she was inhaling my scent but she also licked my neck, causing me to blush.

"K-Kuroka, what are you doin- ah!" I suddenly felt a painful pinch in which I finally noticed that Kuroka bit me.

"Hm? Oh you're awake…" She smirks, finally awake as she noticed the mark on my neck, licking the mark. "I guess I couldn't hold back from it."

"K-Kuroka, why did you bite me?" I asked, confused and flustered. "And what do you mean by couldn't hold back?"

"Oh, I didn't bite you. I marked you…" She grins. "You're the one, En-chan…"

Marked me? What did she mean by that? Wait isn't that what felines do when they find their... mate… oh…

WHAT!?

"Y-You marked me?!" I gawked, before going to the mirror and moved the collar of my pajama shirt a bit, there I saw the mark on the crook of my neck as it had a soft blue glow before dimming. She did mark me…

"Hehehe…. Don't worry. Only other magical beings, angels, fallen angels, and devils can see it." she walked up to me, pulling me to her chest, "That way, they know not to try anything with you…"

"B-But…" I started. "I… I never expected this…"

She giggled before she began to pull me back towards the bed before pinning me to it, "And now that you're marked….. We can begin the fun…" she grinned at me, a soft blush on her face.

"K-K-Kuroka, not now, please…" I responded. "I… I just need to think…" I moved my head slightly. "After what happened last night..."

She blinked before her eyes soften, "O-Oh… sorry…. I didn't mean to bring it up…." She apologized, backing off of me.

I sat up as I look at her. "I-It's fine… I… Just let me get ready for class…" I insisted.

"Hai," she nodded before I went to the bathroom to get myself ready. As I removed my shirt, I quickly noticed the mark actually formed lines on my back. "What kind of mark…" I got out.

" _I believe it pinpoints the Chi points of the human body."_ Adam said as I swear he was reading it from a book in my mind.

" _ **Kekekeke…. You got marked so easily. But she forgot to mention, those who see the mark would want to replace it with their own."**_ Chalice laughed. " _ **I may hate you Gaki but seeing how you were was priceless."**_

' _Since when did you two know all this stuff?'_

" _This book about Spiritual energy."_ Adam replied.

" _ **As for me, I know when things happen even when I fight my opponents."**_ Chalice added on.

I sighed before taking a shower and after that, I put on the uniform and walked out. "En-chan." Kuroka said.

"What is it Kuro-" I stopped when I saw the person she was glaring at. It was the fallen angel leader, Azazel.

"Welcome ba-" I didn't let Azazel finished as I grabbed hold of him before slamming him against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Relax! I mean no harm! Could you please let me go?"

I wasn't taking any chances. This bastard was the leader of the Fallen Angels in other words the others would follow his order!

"Why are you here?" I asked. I didn't ease off my hold on him though.

"I want to talk to you about what happened to Asia Argento," he answered.

"It was your Fallen Angels who killed Asia!" I shouted.

"I know, and I apologize, but they were supposed to look after her for me. They weren't supposed to do anything else but contact me once they got her," he answered.

"Then tell me, why did the Raynare bitch try to kill Issei and Asia!?"

"Obviously, someone decided to usurp my authority."

"Usurp my ass, who the hell gave an order for her to kill Asia!?" I demanded again, my Undead blood boiling in anger again. "Asia was just an innocent girl and four of your people killed her! They caused me to go berserk and kill! That bluenette was lucky but the rest…" Memories of what happened came back as I grimaced.

"And as I was trying to say… I knew of her power and knew it would be targeted. I asked them to only watch out for her, not act on their own." He argued, "I was going to contact the church and have a deal where she would be protected in the sun by their Angels, and at night by my Fallen Angels. Yet, someone decided to give them the idea to take that Sacred Gear."

I gritted my teeth in anger until I released my grip on his collar as he let out a sigh of relief. "Believe me, I'm not trying to make an enemy out of you." He explained. "Especially with that power of yours, I have no doubt I would be ended swiftly. Thus no reason to even try to anger you."

"Who made the decision then?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"My agents, as well as the Angels and Devils are working thoroughly as possible to find out. So as of now, we have no evidence." He responded.

"Fine…" I scoffed. "And what happened to that bluenette? I'm sure she would have ran back to you and your people…"

"Oh, I dealt with her myself." He said, reaching into his pocket to bring out some very bloody black feathers. "For treason and taking a life that was purely innocent, she was erased."

"Good…" I muttered.

"Hm? 'Good'? Never expected to hear a dark tone from one such as yourself." He chuckled.

I looked away, "She and those other Fallen were all responsible for Asia's death…" I replied but I looked at my hands as I try to forget that incident.

Azael looked at me, "She reminds you of a family member, doesn't she?" He said much to my surprise. "Your expression says it all."

"Just… go… I have too much on my mind right now..." I said. I really wasn't in the mood to talk after what happened yesterday, the pang of guilt still in me.

"Alright," he nodded.

"One thing," I spoke up, the leader looking at me. "Once you know who is responsible, I'll be the first person to know."

He smiled at me and nodded, "Of course. I'll even make sure that I'll be the first to find out before sending you their location." And like that, he vanished in front of us.

I place my hand on my head, trying to calm myself down. My Undead blood was boiling in anger from the memory of yesterday, wanting to let me kill like before… I didn't want to go berserk again...

I then flinched before I look down to see Kuroka's hand holding mine, she leaned against me as I soon felt my anger just…. fading away like the wind.

"Thank you…" I said to her softly.

"Just remember… I'm here…." She assured. I nodded as she went into her illusion form, perched on my shoulder.

* * *

I drove to the academy and I pulled my motorcycle over to a stop before removing my helmet while Kuroka leapt off my shoulder. "Be careful, okay…?" I asked her. "I know that they can't sense you or see through the illusion but I don't want to lose anyone around me again…"

"Don't worry, En-chan. I won't ever leave your side. Even if you go into Gym Class." She giggled.

I blushed upon the last sentence. "N-Not gym class, you can go elsewhere during that time." I said.

"Oh, I've been in a nice spot, checking out _every_ detail during that class." She grins cheekily.

Hearing this made me look at her, seeing her grin. I groaned before getting off the motorcycle and heading to class. In class, I noticed the Allyson girl glancing a look at me. As the professor turned to the board, she placed a paper on my desk. I raised an eyebrow before looking down at the paper.

' _Meet me on the roof during lunch. We need to talk.'_

That can't be good…

When the lunch bell rang, students got up as Allyson did as well. Seeing that I have to find out what was wrong, I got up from my desk and followed her. When I made it to the roof, Kuroka leapt onto my shoulder as Allyson turned to look at me. "What do you want to talk about Allyson?" I asked.

She turned to me, bowing quickly getting on her knees and bowing, "...thank you…." she said to me.

What felt like a full minute, Kuroka and I blinked, "Eh?"

"For avenging Asia…. And being so kind to her…"

"I thought the church sees her as a witch," I frowned.

"The church that raised her did… I saw her as a little sister and tried my best to help, but couldn't…" She responded with sadden frown.

"Allyson-san, Enrique-kun doesn't want to be reminded of yesterday." Kuroka informed.

"I understand… And I apologize… But….. there's more…."

"And that is?"

She then tossed me a small data chip, "Inside is a location of those… monsters…. You've faced. Seems some want to gather."

" _ **I knew there was something up… Jellyfish and Bio are from opposing suits despite being in the same category. They would have killed each other like dogs yet they worked together."**_ Chalice realized. _**"The only ones I know that could do this are the Royals…"**_

' _Great_ … _but it seems a little early for the Royals to send some of their ranks…'_ I thought.

" _That is the thing, Royals would gather their groups. Like Spades would recruit other Undead but they wouldn't send the two to act that coordinated and planned."_ Adam pointed out. " _The only type of Undead that could command Undead of different suits yet of the same category…"_

"Is an Ace…" I got out. "Shit…"

"Be safe, Enrique." She bowed, walking away from me.

"Wait." The exorcist turned around. "Tell me, when your people found their locations… did they...?"

She lowered her head, "Those beasts… they killed them after they sent us the beasts' locations.." she grimaced, "Though we were told to not fight, some couldn't stand and wait when they knew of the people they killed…"

I ran my hand through my hair before I sighed. "I'll handle the kaijins, you make sure your people stay away. Their lives matter more and shouldn't be thrown away for a suicide mission." I said. "A Kamen Rider fights to protect and willing to go above and beyond to make sure the enemies are stopped."

She nodded, "Understood."

I then remembered about Asia being brought back but as a Devil… "And Allyson… do you remember that Gremory Devil?" I asked the exorcist.

"What about her?"

"She… She brought back Asia… as a Devil…"

"I….. I know…." She sighed, "But… while she didn't deserve to become one…. At…. least she's alive…." She walked away but I know she was taking it hard from what happened. I don't blame her...

I felt Kuroka nuzzle my neck, making me look at her as she, while in her illusion form, was trying to comfort me. "Thanks Kuroka…" I thanked.

"Let's get going…" She said to me.

I nodded as the bell rang, showing that it was time to go back to class.

* * *

When class ended, I grabbed my bag and left the classroom once again. College may have its challenges but I know I have to do my best. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard a voice.

"Senpai!"

I turned to my right and saw not only Issei but I also saw Asia… Even more she was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform for girls. She ran up to me, hugging me tightly with a smile on her face.

Even as a devil… she didn't forget what happened… The blonde nun pulled away before looking at me. "Issei-san told me you two did everything to save me." She said.

I lowered my head. "Asia…"

"Thank you!" I lifted my head upon this, confused.

"What do you mean..?" I asked. "You became a devil…"

"I mean, thank you. Thank you for doing your best, even if I became a devil…" She looked up at me with a smile, "I don't regret it. Cause now… I can live longer and help anyone know without doubt or fear. I can keep living as I always have been, and it's thanks to you."

Her smile still had the same innocence as I small tear formed on my eyes. I rubbed away the tears before looking at the two. "You're… You're welcome, Asia…" I replied. "But why are you two here?"

"Oh! Buchou asked us to bring you to the Student Council room." Issei answered, making me frown slightly.

"She said something about a good deal, I think," Asia tilted her head in confusion.

I looked at Kuroka on my shoulder. "You can wait outside, I'm gonna see what she wants this time" I said.

She nodded before leaping off my shoulder and left. I followed the two to the Student Council room. When I did, not only were Rias and her Peerage there but Sona and her own as well.

"Gremory, Sitri…" I acknowledged.

"Senpai." Sona nodded.

"Please, have a seat." Rias offered. "We wish to talk."

I sat down on the chair as I crossed my arms. "What do you want to talk about this time?" I questioned.

"We wish to ask if you would like to join us," Rias offered.

"Say what now?" I asked in confusion.

"I would like to offer you Peerage, be part of my group," Rias repeated.

In my mind Adam was calm but behind his eyes shows that it is unnecessary. For Chalice, he was growling in disgust, hearing that I have been requested to join her Peerage.

Me? Well, I frowned upon hearing her offer. I didn't want to lose the remaining humanity I have left in me. "My answer is no," I replied.

"Exce-…Pardon?"

"I am declining your offer, Rias. I am not giving up my humanity for something like this." I gestured to her group. "I rather not be a Devil, I rather be someone with a name and a purpose in life than something that revives people for intentions and such."

"Surely you can reconsider-"

"I'm not changing my mind," I continued. "Have you ever thought about those you recruit? Did you ever think that Issei or Asia wanted to be Devils or even thought they were having second thoughts?" The two said individuals flinched upon hearing their name. "Or were you just doing it for your own sake?"

Some of the members of both Sona's and Rias' Peerage slightly frowned upon the question.

"They may not complain now since they feel as if they owe you, but I believe that Issei and Asia had no choice. If they could choose between life or death, they would choose to live, but I doubt they would've wanted to give up their humanity to do so," I continued. "Giving up one's humanity isn't something that can be taken lightly!"

"How can you know a lot about this?" Sona questioned.

"It's not your business to know," I shot back. "What I know is that a person's humanity is something that they should cherish. Something that shows that they are human beings and not monsters."

Though what right did I have to talk about preserving humanity when I had lost mine already? The green blood that is overcoming my red blood was evident that I had changed a lot, but deep down I could still feel a bit of my humanity still remaining. Even if it was just an ounce of humanity, I wasn't going to give it up to serve a Devil.

"All you want is my power. That's the only reason you're asking me," I accused. "It's why you made Issei and Asia into Devils. You just wanted to add their Sacred Gears to your arsenal. You just didn't want to lose your chance at claiming their Sacred Gears if they died!"

Their slight frowns deepened as Issei, Koneko, and Asia were nervous to what is happening. "You all may look human but have _you_ ever think what it's like to have your own humanity? Being completely normal, with a normal life and not as a Devil?" I added. Some of them were quiet, proving my point. "That's what I thought…"

I turned around and walked to the door. "I'm not going to become a Devil or join your Peerage. That's my final answer."

I slammed the door closed before I took a deep breath. It has been a long time since I been like that. Even more acting a little cold to some of them. I looked at my hands upon the thought.

"Nya?" I looked at the window and saw Kuroka who was in her disguised form, perched on the window. I approached it and opened it, before I gently rub her head, causing her to purr.

"They tried to ask me to join their peerage," I explained. Her expression changed into a frown. "Don't worry, I declined their offer. I rather not lose the remaining humanity I have left in me." My expression soften upon the memory.

"That may not work. Devils are notorious for being stubborn. They'll try all manner of ways to persuade you that may include blackmail or threats." She warned.

Kuroka leaped onto my shoulder as I spoke up, "Just great…" I groaned. "Have the other Devils detected you yet?"

"Nope, luckily my Senjutsu is working perfectly in my illusion form." The Nekoshou replied. "The students mistake me for a stray cat, nya."

"Looks like the Nekoshou is a sneaky one," I complimented her.

"You know me En-chan," she giggled. "I am always hiding from others."

"So...how about...Ugh!"

 _I had a vision. This time I saw a monster that looked like a bird as it swooped down and picked up a random person. The bird-like monster pinned the guy to a wall and began pecking him to death, rapidly._

 _It was the Woodpecker Undead._

"An Undead just came in the area. We gotta move," I alerted Kuroka.

She nodded as we ran our way out of the school. Kuroka didn't need a bike, but I did as I mounted my vehicle and sped towards the source of the attack.

* * *

Making it to the location, I removed my helmet, looking around. "It has to be here somewhere…" I muttered.

Kuroka looked around as well, using her heightened senses as an advantage. We looked around carefully until Kuroka darted her head up, "look!"

I looked up and there it was, the Category 4 of Diamonds, Pecker Undead. Kuroka leapt off my shoulder as I made the Chalice Rouzer appear on my waist. Bringing out the Change Mantis Card I said before swiping it, "Henshin!"

 **CHANGE!**

Black sparks surrounded my body before it dispersed, revealing myself in my armor but also my motorcycle changed to the Shadow Chaser.

I quickly aimed at it before releasing a few round but it managed to dodge them as it focused on me as I could tell it was looking at me in utter hate. It quickly swoop down, it's beak aimed right at me! I grabbed Gel Rouze Card from my side before I placed the Rouzer on the bow and swiped it.

 **GEL!**

The moment it tried to stab me to death with its beak, it only phased through me before I used the chance and struck its chest, the blood spilling onto my bike and visor, causing it to move away as it was back in the air, glaring down at me. The Woodpecker spoke threateningly to me in the language of the Undead. I was able to understand it as I returned his threat with my own.

It was about to attack once more until lightning sent it flying to a wall.

I quickly darted my head to the source and saw none other than Akeno along with Rias and her Peerage. "What are you guys doing here!?" I demanded.

"It's because of that beast that Akeno killed," Rias replied.

"You guys have _no_ idea what it is," I warned. "I told you they can't be-"

The Woodpecker Undead recovered and its eyes focused on Akeno, causing me to look at it as it flew towards and knocked into her with its talons but Rias prevented it from harming her friend.

"If you dare attack one of my friends, you shall pay with your life!" Rias growled, oddly enough as she blasted the Undead, pushing it into the ground below, pushing it further as if she was forcing it into the core of the Earth.

When the smoke cleared, there was a large hole in the ground much to my surprise. So that was the power she had? Huh...

" _ **She is a worthy opponent… Can we fight her?"**_ Chalice stated.

' _No,'_ Adam and I denied.

"Insolent-"

Before she can finish, a familiar talon appeared before the Pecker Undead flew out and head towards Rias, ready to claw her to death.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted, growling as he began his charge at the Undead, the small gauntlet forming on him.

' _They are gonna get themselves killed…'_ I gritted my teeth as I watched them fight the Pecker Undead. Suddenly, the small green gem glowed as the small gauntlet grew into a claw wielding gauntlet, complete with a larger green gem and golden spikes.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

" _ **So it is a dragon! I knew that arm of his reeked of a lizard!"**_ Chalice exclaimed. " _ **It's like the Albion dragon too! Let's fight him once this is over!"**_

' _No.'_ Adam and I denied his request again.

" _ **Ah screw you!"**_ Chalice grumbled.

"Stay away from her!" Issei shouted, reaching the undead and slamming his fist against it.

 _ **[EXPLOSION!]**_

A large blast erupted from the undead's chest, tossing it back as blood pooled from the blow. "Take that you Woody Woodpecker reject!" Issei shouted until he heard a chirp making him turn back to see it still getting back up. "W-What…"

The Undead punched him in the stomach with full force as it causes him to cough blood.

I decided to intervene as I charged forward and kicked the Undead away from him before it had the chance to finish him while Asia tended to his wound. "This isn't your fight, Devils." I informed. "They aren't the beast you think they are."

I turned my head slightly and saw Kuroka who was perched on the streetlight, watching the battle. She knew that with Devils being here, she can't dispel her disguise but we already know they know her identity under the illusion but she was still wary whenever we are outside of their club room.

" **Chalice, why do you fight with them?"** The Woodpecker Undead asked me in its language, which sounded like gibberish to the Devils.

" **I am not** ," I protested in their native language. " **I fight for a reason, trying to find a purpose to what I was chosen to do.** " I gripped the Chalice Arrow and got into my stance. " **And it's stopping you from hurting innocent people.** "

I dashed towards the Woodpecker Undead and slashed it across the chest, splashing my armor and the ground with its green blood. It retaliated with quick slashes of his talons before knocking me back with a kick. I fired at it, but the Undead was fast and agile as it avoided my Chalice Arrow's bolts.

I needed to augment my skills then. Removing the Chalice Rouzer, I then placed it in the gap between the blades of my Chalice Arrow before taking out a card.

 **SCOPE!**

I aimed at the Undead who took to the sky, avoiding more projectiles from hitting it. I aimed carefully before moving a bit and released the arrow. When it hit, I got it right in the dark opening of its head as blood spilled out, the kaijin falling down like a shooting star.

Upon crashing, smoke formed as the others covered themselves but for Issei… he had a chance to see what lies under their skirts much to my annoyance knowing that pervert, making me smack the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"You seriously gotta stop with your perverted antics…" I sighed before approaching the spot the Pecker Undead crashed in.

The Pecker Undead was wounded all over its body as it screeched at me and charged at me for one last shot at killing me. Not this time though as I quickly swiped two cards.

 **CHOP!**

 **METAL!**

My arm was shining with a silver coating as it hardened into metal before I landed the strike. I buried my hand into the side of the Undead's neck, causing a huge splash of blood before an explosion engulfed it. The Woodpecker Undead collapsed at my feet. Taking out a Proper Blank, I dropped it on the Undead's body and watched as it was sucked into the card via a green vortex as its body dissolved into energy. The card hovered on the spot before shooting up into my hand.

Category 4 of Diamonds: Rapid Pecker.

"10 down, 42 more to go…" I muttered before placing it in the Rouze Deck located on my hip. I then slashed the Human Spirit card and changed back.

 **SPIRIT!**

I looked back at Rias and her Peerage, seeing that they had witnessed what had occurred. "They _can't_ die for they are not like the others." I said before heading back to my bike.

"Just hold on a moment," Rias called out. "How were you able to stop it with that card? More importantly how were you able to speak to it."

"Just forget about it. It's not something you should worry about. Leave these monsters to me."

"And what gives you the right to say that?"

"It's a Kamen Rider's job to fight monsters and protect humans. That's all I'm saying." I then took off without another word.

* * *

 _Rias was left with more questions about her Senpai. Not only he wields power equivalent or more powerful than a Longinus Sacred Gear, the monster was like the ones from before. It spoke in a language that was completely unknown to her and her Peerage._

 _Not only that, she witness the monster being sealed away in a card he has. She saw he had more with him as well upon hearing the names that his belt announced. The cards he used were not like the ones she heard that the Angels use. It makes her wonder if those abilities in those cards come from monsters he sealed like the one from before._

 _Right now, her focus is on Akeno since the creature tried to kill her and her peerage. "Are you alright, Akeno?" The Crimson-haired Devil asked._

" _I'm fine, Buchou." she smiled. "I am curious though.. Why are you so persistent to have him join us?"_

 _Rias frowned, looking off where he left, "It's not about having him join us… I just rather know he's under my eye so that no one dares tries to use him as a weapon… He may be all powerful, but his mind is still susceptible to many tricks and powers… Even if that ancient power in him is released fully, under the right circumstances, they would be able to use him as a puppet…" she turned to the others, "And as someone who protects humanity, I can't let any enemy do that to him."_

" _But… he doesn't trust most of us even if it's a Fallen Angel or Angel." Issei muttered. "He only trusts me, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, and the Stray Devil…"_

" _I know…. One reason I rather just talk to him now, than convince him. I know now, trying to force it upon him isn't the best method… Only furthering his hate against us…" Rias replied, "But as it stands, he rather see me rot than talk…" And like that, she and her peerage too vanished away, heading back to their rooms._

* * *

After the fight, we came back to the dorm while Kuroka used her illusion to sneak into the dorm without anyone noticing once again.

I laid all the Rouze Cards I had sealed in my possession. As of now I have Category Ace of Hearts-Change Mantis, Category 2 of Hearts-Spirit Human, Category 3 of Hearts-Chop Hammerhead, Category 4 of Hearts-Float Dragonfly, Category 7 of Hearts-Bio Plant, Category 2 of Spades-Slash Lizard, Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite, Category 4 of Diamonds-Rapid Pecker, Category 8 of Diamonds-Scope Bat, and Category 7 of Clubs-Gel Jellyfish.

"So how many are there left?" Kuroka asked, walking out of the bathroom, wearing her kimono.

"As of now, 42 Undead remain with Rapid Pecker now sealed back in the Rouze Card." I answered before stacking them together and place them back in the Rouze Deck. "I just hope the Gremory Devil and Sitri Devil won't bother me tomorrow…"

"Knowing those Devils, I am sure they will try their best to recruit you," she reminded.

"Right," I yawned before getting out of my seat and grab my pajamas to wear. I walked in the bathroom to change into the pajamas and walked out, wearing them. I was about to walk to my bed until Kuroka spoke up.

"Ne, Enrique-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Why ask me that?" I tilted my head, confused.

"It's because how you were towards those Devils for a while now, it was like you don't trust them at all…" She explained before looking at me. "Is it the same for me as well…?"

"No, it's not. I trust you. You're my friend and people like us who are on our own need to stick together." I answered. "Besides you are the first person I met when I arrived in this town. Someone that I trust and fight alongside with."

Hearing my words made her smile, happy to hear those words. "Good night, Kuroka." I said before going to my bed to get rest with luckily no training for the night from Adam.

* * *

 _As the night continues, Kuroka smiled upon Enrique's words. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly. She knew it, he was the one…. Now if only he can return the same feelings._

 _She knew that he is thinking but with what has been happening to him, it puts a lot to his own mind._

 _The Nekoshou smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead again, seeing a soft smile form on his face._

" _Yes Shirone?" Kuroka turned to see her little sister there by the window._

 _Shirone lowered her head before saying, "Buchou still wants Onii-chan be part of her peerage to be protected…" She answered. "She thinks that he would be manipulated like a puppet by the enemy."_

" _I know…. But I know his answer will still be no…." She replied. "He cherishes the humanity he has left, Shirone… He doesn't want to give it up…" She gently strokes his hair as he sleeps. "If he does then he will forget the kind of person he is… forget who he is…"_

 _Koneko looked at her older sister until her eyes finally widened for the first time upon hearing how she speaks. "Nee-san… you…"_

 _Kuroka turns to her sister and smiles, "He's… just scared… For now… Just give him some space and time, and I'm sure he'll have a chat with Rias sooner or later…"_

 _She slowly nodded. "You care about him, do you, nee-san…?"_

 _Kuroka giggled quietly. "Is it obvious?" She smiled._

" _About as obvious as that perv thinking he can get away with his antics…" She sighed._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mindscape, within the castle, Adam made his way to the chained door that Chalice is locked in. "Chalice I know you despise us for who we are but you know that even now, you have to change your manners, your attitude, and your behavior towards Enrique." He reminded. "Even though you talk to him, I know you still want to kill him but you know that won't happen."_

" _ **Says the one who is the ancient ancestor of the humans,"**_ _Chalice shot back. "_ _ **Why should I care about my Vessel? Like I would get soft on him unlike you."**_

" _Because he doesn't treat you and I like the other Undead." He answered. "Even though he knows you want to kill him, he still seeks your help at times. He trusts you because you are at least honest with him."_

 _Chalice was quiet upon this before he decided to speak up to show he doesn't care._ _ **"Only because he is weak! If he really wants to have this power, then he needs to accept both of our powers."**_ _Chalice huffed. "_ _ **Sides, it's only a matter of time before he becomes an Undead."**_

 _Adam sighed, "I'm sure he will change your perspective on humanity…"_

" _ **Whatever…"**_

* * *

The next day, I woke up and found Kuroka on the bed again but I chose not to say anything since I can guess that she will continue on with this.

After getting myself ready while Kuroka was in her illusion form, I drove to the academy and parked the motorcycle. However who I saw by the gates made me sigh in irritation.

Kuroka was right. Rias did not take no for an answer. The moment I was near the academy gates, Rias and Akeno greeted me much to my dismay.

"Morning Senpai." They greeted.

"Morning…" I muttered.

"Listen…. I would like one more meeting with you after school… After that, you can decide what you want, and I'll respect your decision after words. I promise…. After that, I won't try anything with you…. You… have my word as your underclassman, as well as Asia's guardian." Rias said to me, bowing.

I looked at her for a moment before I looked at Kuroka who nodded. "Fine." I answered.

Rias smiled and bowed once more, "Thank you, Senpai!"

The two walked away while I headed to class. "What made you say 'yes' to them for once?" Kuroka teased.

"So they can stop annoying me…" I answered with a sigh.

"You said that last time… This one felt more like an actual attempt to talk." she smirked.

"I still don't trust them, Kuroka…" I replied. As I was approaching my class, Kuroka leapt off my shoulder and perched by the window outside as I went into the classroom.

* * *

As the sunset was now in the sky, class was over in which I got up from my desk before heading to the occult club room the Gremory devil is at with Kuroka on my shoulder. When I opened the door, I saw the crimson-haired Devil and her peerage.

"Gremory."

"Enrique-senpai." She smiled, "Thank you for coming… What I'm about to ask you is simple…" She said to me, "All I would like right now…. Is just a talk. To get to know you, and only you. That is all I wish…. If I can know your reasons and more, then I can get a better grasp on your outlook"

"Uh… maybe even a peek at the babe?" Issei asked, drooling.

My eyebrow twitched upon hearing him before I bopped the top of his head, causing him to fall to the ground as smoke emitted from the top of his head.

Rias sighed, "Sorry for his… behavior... " She apologized.

"Pervert…" Koneko muttered in distaste.

Kuroka canceled her illusion as she sat down next to her little sister. "It's alright," Kuroka waved off. "Even if he smells like a dragon, I prefer Enrique-kun." She teased, making me blush a bit as I turned away.

Issei groaned as he looked up as I noticed he was looking at me. "Senpai what's with the mark on the neck?" he asked. I flinched as I quickly moved my collar a bit to cover it.

"Don't ask…" I grumbled.

Issei looked at me then at Kuroka then at me again before he gawked in realization. "Damn you sempai! Why do you have to score such a hot babe!?" He asked in jealousy.

I grabbed his face and lifted him up. "Will you stop with your perverted antics? If so I'll let you go." I demanded.

"U-Uncle…. Uncle…." He gritted before I released the pervert as he quickly moved away, sitting next to Asia. For Koneko…

"Can you show me how to do that to the perv…?" She asked. The pervert went pale upon this as he jumped over the sofa and hid from the both of us.

Kuroka smiles, rubbing her sister's head, "That's my sister…"

I smiled softly, "Maybe next time, Shirone."

"So… mind telling us a bit about yourself?" The Gremory asked me.

I looked at the others, "Why do you want to know me?" I asked.

"Senpai, we only wish to speak to you so you can have faith in us."

"You mean you want my trust?" I raised an eyebrow before I huffed. "Well that is gonna be a long while for you to earn my trust, Gremory."

"I know that, and I'm willing to accept anything if that means your trust. And… as of now, I will no longer ask you to join us. Not unless you want to." Rias said to me.

I stared at her for any signs of lie or deception and saw there wasn't any. However knowing Devils, they can hide it well so I wasn't taking any chances. "I am not giving up what's left of my humanity." I frowned. "I'm never changing my mind on joining. I am on no one's side. I'm only on my own side to protect the innocent from those like the Undead, the Fallen Angels, and others who want to harm the innocent."

"I know…. When I meant by, 'joining' I wasn't asking you to become an angel, devil, or fallen angel. I was merely saying joining forces with us." Rias bowed, "I apologize for my wrong words…"

"You still said joining forces," I reminded. "You all have no idea how I felt to be given a heavy burden and the change to your own body."

"I know…." she sighed, bowing once more to apologize. "But please, if you mentioned that these beasts can end our fates to roam the world then others should know the dangers of what they are capable of."

"They see every being on this planet, even you Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels as something to kill." I reminded. "No matter how many people or how much power you have including the Sacred Gears, they can't die. Period. Don't you understand? To them killing is what they were created to do."

"Then who created them?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not telling you." I answered.

"Senpai, we have to know," Rias pleaded. "I am worried about the safety of my peerage."

I clenched my hands.

" _It's better if you told them…"_ Adam advised. " _They would keep on asking so it's better to just answer her question."_

I gritted my teeth before I sighed. "If I tell you, you must _never_ , and I mean _never_ tell anyone else." I stated. "Is that understood?"

"Under the name of Gremory and my own life, we promise not to tell anyone." Rias promised. "Not even to my own family."

And now time to tell these Devils about the Undead. "They were created by God Himself." I revealed to them.

Their eyes widen, "What?!" They shouted out.

"He… created them? Just like with the Sacred Gear!" Rias gasped.

"It was before any of us came into existence." Kuroka added, the others looking at her. "Enrique-kun told me about them when he and I first fought the Bat Undead, The Ancient Ancestor of the Bats."

"Why would God make them?" Asia asked me before she flinched in pain since she said His name.

"To see who should be the dominant species of the worlds" I answered. "And guess who won?"

They all looked at each other until Koneko spoke up. "Humans…" I nodded in confirmation.

"Then why are they here now?" Issei asked.

"To fight again. I told you, the Undead fight to see who can be the dominant species of the world. Even after coming back, they will kill other beings as they fight each other." I reminded with a grim expression. "And the only one who can start the battle is God Himself."

"Can't he end it? Wouldn't the first fight be enough for him to realize to stop them?" Issei asked.

"It's Judgement…" Rias realized, her peerage looking at her. "I think… He wants to see if humanity really deserves a chance to continue to roam the world… the Great War could be evidence to why He sent them now…"

"That makes sense… otherwise He wouldn't have released them again…" Kuroka nodded.

"Which means our home will be altered for a certain species of these 'Undead' that represents their kind…" Rias realized. "Even for the Devils… the Fallen Angels… everything that looks or is human will be wiped out…" they all looked at me except Kuroka who is aware.

"Then that means…" Kiba added.

"I fight them to make sure humanity can continue…" I replied. "What do you think I have been doing for the past three months?"

"How do you beat them though? Can those cards really keep them there?" Akeno asked, remembering how she, Rias, and the rest of the peerage saw me seal Pecker Undead.

I knew I said too much already since they are now asking about the Rouze Cards. "I'm not telling you about the cards." I answered.

Rias nodded. "We understand. None of us will pry any further."

I got up from my seat as Kuroka went into her illusion form and leapt onto my shoulder. "If that is all, then I'm heading to my dorm now." I said before heading to the door. "Also…" They looked at me. "Even if you don't have my trust… it… it… was nice talking to more people again for a change…" I admitted.

"Ara? Is Senpai trying to say thanks for talking to him?" Akeno mused, placing her hand on her cheek.

Rias smiled and nodded, "I look forward for another chat, if you ever want to?"

I became embarrassed and looked away. "You better make sure nothing happens to Shirone, Asia, or Issei." I informed. Rias nodded before I left the club room.

* * *

 _Rias watched the door closed as Asia wanted to pray but she got a headache. "I don't think God would answer a prayer of stopping the battle, Asia." She informed the nun until she too got a headache from saying His name._

" _S-Sorry… I… just wanted to try something to help him…." She apologized. "W-Why would He do this… If it is Judgement then Senpai is the one that is stopping it…"_

" _He's basically going against the Judgement in the battle against the beasts…"_

" _I think it's his way to show Him that humans are still strong enough to defend themselves." Rias said to her, "He possibly believes we're not worthy to be here anymore, and wants to tests us, thus Senpai is showing him that humans still deserve to live."_

" _Senpai would beat those beasts!" Issei defended. "I'm sure he can stop them!"_

" _For a perv, it sounds like you look up to him," Koneko muttered, eating a piece of candy._

" _I do! He's a hero!" He beamed happily, "One I want to become, along with the Harem King!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks, that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy the fight against the Pecker Undead and now 42 Undead remain. What will happen next? And as for Kuroka declaring her love for our protagonist, remember, the two have been around each other for a long while since they have been helping each other and such while not leaving each other's side but sometimes during certain situations. Also, the reason for his hate against the Devils is because some of the Devils are the antagonists but he will warm up to the Gremory peerage later on in the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: The Ace of Spades Attacks!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **'Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill).

I know some of you wonder when I will update chapter 4 of **The Wild Omega** , and I am here to say that it will be uploaded soon. I am not putting **The Wild Omega** on hiatus or abandoning it, I am still working on the chapter that will debut a certain Amazon.

Anyways, let us begin the chapter that will introduce a certain Undead you all know.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead** "

 _"Human Undead"_

* * *

 _In an isolated area_ _of a park, the place_ _was littered with bodies, all of them being Devils. Signs of a battle were present. The Devils were trying to fight off a mysterious being, but when they attempted, they were all defeated. No, they weren't just defeated. They were all completely slaughtered by this unknown enemy._

 _The dark figure pulled his blade out of a Devil it had recently killed with a wet squelch, with blood dripping off the blade, before looking at the last surviving Devil that remained._

 _"W-Who... What are you?" the last Devil asked, trembling in fear. They had come in response to reports of killing being committed by strange supernatural beings. They believed they had the upperhand when they found the culprit and confronted it. Tragically, it would appear that their numbers and powers had not helped them at all. They were just prey trying to face against a superior predator._

 _ **"One who will change the world in order**_ _ **for my kind to become the new dominant species of this world,**_ _" the figure said before raising his sword up._ _ **"May you rest in the depths of the afterlife."**_

 _The Devil screamed and produced a magical circle to shield himself. Unfortunately, it was completely useless as the creature's sword cleaved the shield in half along with the Devil that had casted it As both halves of the vertically bisected Devil fell, the figure chuckled softly before it laughed. It paused as it sensed the presence of another Undead, one which it had command over._

 _ **"They lost. Hmph… I knew they were worthless."**_

 _ **"Well, they are based on humans. What did you expect?"**_ _a figure stepped out of the darkness, chuckling as it was speaking in their native language._

 _The figure suddenly felt a familiar presence in the distance as it had gotten stronger._

 _ **"Let's pay Chalice a visit.."**_ _the first inhuman figure said, heading towards the city. The moonlight cast down on the figures, revealing their forms under the rays. One of them looked almost like a tapir while the other resembled a beetle… wielding a sword._ _ **"Let's see which one wins?"**_

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Ace of Spades Attacks!**

As the night was progressing, I was sleeping. However, my sleep wasn't at all restful as my eyes kept shifting under my closed eyelids. Cold sweat beaded on my face as I tossed and turned in my sleep.

' _ **Die**_ _you_ _ **Falle**_ _n An_ _ **gels!'**_

' _Please, have mercy!'_

I could literally hear their screams in my sleep as I relived the memory of myself butchering the three Fallen Angels. As it played out, my eyes shot open as I suddenly sat up in fear, my breathing hitched. I rushed to the bathroom and orally expelled the food I had in my stomach.

That memory…it still made me sick to my stomach. After vomiting, I stood up and coughed a bit before I went to the sink to rinse my mouth as well as clean out my breath. After cleaning my mouth, I looked at the mirror but I wasn't seeing my own reflection. Instead, it was the face of the Joker Undead, grinning at me. I slowly placed my hand over the left half of my face as the reflection mimicked me.

I blinked before the mirror showed the reflection of myself. The Joker was nowhere to be seen, but I know what I saw. I trembled in fear of ending up like that Undead… I don't want to be like the Joker Undead...I didn't want to become _him_. Even if Adam told me that I am not the Joker Undead or would ever become him, I didn't want to end up like him… a monster who knows only to fight… who kills like it's a game…

I shut my eyes before I smashed the mirror with my fist and slowly fell to my knees, tears slowly escaping my eyes. I feel like I'm losing myself...

I had so much power, but I felt completely powerless.

"En-chan…" I turned my head to the bathroom door to see Kuroka standing in the doorway with a worried expression. She was in her sleepwear which was a simple a yukata. "Are you alright?"

"I...I..." I wiped away my tears before looking away as I sat against the wall. She frowned sympathetically, walking over to hug me, holding me close to her. I took comfort in her warmth as I put my arms around her.

"It's okay, Enrique... I'm here…" she said softly to me as she gently ran her hand through my hair.

I felt my tears running down my face before I said to her, "I don't want to lose my humanity any more than I already have, but with each Undead I seal, I lose more of my humanity. As much as I don't want to lose my humanity, I can't let the Undead roam free and murder people, so I'm back to square one."

Kuroka continued to comfort me, purring all the time. The sounds of her purrs had a calming effect on me.

"En-chan, your humanity isn't defined by _what_ you are. It's defined by _who_ you are," she said, placing her finger under my chin, making me look her in the eyes. "It's what's inside that determines your humanity, and not just in a biological sense. It's about your soul. It's defined by who you really are and what you do."

The Nekoshou suddenly straddled me, her hazel eyes looking into my dark brown eyes, "And I know you can get through it. You are the strong and kind, man who I care about. Someone who had already defeated and sealed ten Undead, one of them being a Category 7. You are my mate… you are Enrique. You are the _Kamen Rider_ who protects the innocent." She slowly leaned forward as if she was about to kiss me...

I stared at her before I turned away slightly. "N-Not now, Kuroka…" I responded. "I… I need more time…"

She stopped the moment her lips were close to mine before she smiled softly. "Okay," She said before grabbing my hand. "Let's go back to sleep, ne?"

She gently pulled me up before the both of us went to bed, allowing the onset of sleep to return as Kuroka moved herself close to me as my eyes became heavy before hearing her say a few words. "Everything will be okay," She said softly before we fell asleep.

As morning rose, I slowly opened my eyes as my phone was blaring due to the alarm that was sounding off. I sighed, reaching over for my phone and turned off the alarm before sitting up. I looked behind me to see a slumbering Kuroka who was waking up as well.

"Ohayo, Enrique-kun," She smiled softly as she woke up and stretched

"Morning, Kuroka…" I responded but I could tell she was still worried after what happened to me last night and from the nightmares I suffered.

She sat up as I felt her hands on my shoulders, "En-chan… I think you should rest for now."

"I'll be fine, Kuroka," I assured her, but deep down, it wasn't going to be okay.

Her eyes softened before I heard the door to my dorm being knocked on. Getting up, I walked to the door before I open it, revealing Shirone in her school uniform.

"Ohayo, onii-chan," she greeted.

"Morning, Shirone," I greeted back.

Shirone took notice of the mirror shattered in the bathroom then at my hand that was already healed but noticed the specks of dried green blood.

"Are you okay, onii-chan?"

"I'll be fine…" I answered before I grabbed my uniform on the dresser and walked to the the bathroom so I could get myself ready for class. I closed the door behind me, leaving the two nekomatas to chat before letting a heavy sigh escape my lips. It wasn't easy to accept what I had become… even more being an immortal creature that could not die…

After getting myself ready, I walked out of the bathroom while wearing my uniform as Kuroka was now in her illusion form, hopping onto my shoulder.

"Ready to go you two?" I asked the two Nekoshou.

"Nya!" Kuroka smiled.

"Hai, onii-chan," Shirone smiled at me.

The three of us walked out of the dorm before getting on the motorcycle. I looked at Shirone before I tossed her a helmet.

"Get on…" I offered.

She smiled, placing the helmet on her head as she got on, and hugged me tightly, making sure she wouldn't fall off. "Don't hug him too close, Shirone. He's _mine_ ," Kuroka informed with a teasing tone.

"S-Sorry, nee-san…" She apologized as I drove us to the academy. However, as I drove, I was in my thoughts over what Kuroka told me.

Is it really to who I am inside? Not from a biological sense, but from my soul…?

* * *

The three of us made it to the academy as I stopped the motorcycle and turned off the engine. Looking back at Shirone, she got off the motorcycle.

"Let me know if anything happens or if Issei tries any of his perverted antics again," I said as I removed my helmet.

"SENPAI WHY?!" Issei cried out. I turned my head in annoyance as he was on his knees, pounding the ground over and over again as 'tears' pour down his face. "Coming to school with the Loli of Kuoh! Why?!"

My eyebrow twitched before I put down my helmet. "Issei, that is because Kuroka is with me, remember?" I reminded, pointing at the disguised Nekoshou on my shoulder.

"I know and it's painful too! You have a babe with you everywhere you go!"

Before I can speak up, Shirone grabbed Issei's face and lifted him up, making me chuckle.

"Don't say perverted thing about Nee-chan," she warned.

"Looks like Shirone learned something from you already, Enrique-kun," Kuroka giggled.

"B-B-B-B-But-" Issei stammered.

"Pervert," Shirone deadpanned in disgust.

"Shirone, put Issei down," I suggested. "Besides you two have to go to the high school division while I have to go to the College Division."

"Fine." She sighed, tossing him into one of the bushes nearby, heading towards the high school section of the school.

"See you later, Issei," I waved off as I made my way to my college campus.

"He sure is a handful," Kuroka commented.

"Don't remind me…" I muttered with slight annoyance. I then became quiet upon recalling the nightmare, the memory to what I did to those Fallen Angels. It still haunted me, even in my sleep… I lowered my head upon the memory.

"En-chan…" She nuzzled my cheek, "Just think about today, alright? Forget about the nightmares."

"Alright…" I nodded lightly before I entered the classroom to listen to the lecture.

* * *

The class was now on break, allowing me to head to the cafeteria to eat. As I made my way to the cafeteria, a familiar voice called out to me.

"En-Senpai!" Over near Shirone was Asia, waving and smiling happily at me, inviting me over to sit with them for lunch.

I stared at the two before I sat down while Kuroka secretly canceled her illusion when no one noticed. The four of us were eating, but for me… I was only poking at my meal, not feeling any hunger. I just didn't have an appetite.

"En-Senpai? What's wrong?" Asia asked.

"It's nothing…" I lied.

"En-onii chan, please don't lie to us. Even I can't tell something is wrong," Shirone frowned.

Guess they can see how I was feeling… I took a deep breath and looked at Asia for a moment before I looked away.

"Asia… do you think I'm a monster…?" I hesitantly asked.

Asia blinked, rather confused by my question at first until her innocent smile appeared.

"No, you are not a monster, Senpai," she answered. "You are a kind person who saves people. Unlike the other beasts, you fight to protect people. Isn't that what you are doing?"

"Yeah but… after what happened to you… I lost control and gave in to my Undead side…" I responded with a guilty look, gripping my drink tightly.

"To me, it's what those bastards deserved for what they did," Shirone frowned, gripping the table as she bent it slightly.

"Shirone, language." Kuroka gently tapped Shirone's head.

"En-senpai…." Asia smiled at me, "You don't need to feel scared… This was your first time experiencing this level of anger…. So… it scares you. But you shouldn't give into it so easily. Think of us, your friends to sooth your mind."

Her answer made me look back at her, seeing her small smile. What if she was right…? What if I do think about those around me to help me get through my struggle of being part Undead? I was out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Kuroka quickly went to her illusion form while Asia, Shirone, and I got up before walking away until I felt someone grabbing hold of the sleeve of my uniform.

"Ne, Senpai…" I turned my head to Asia. "Really, thank you for your help three days ago."

I smiled softly, "You're… You're welcome, Asia,"

"We better go, Asia." Shirone said to her, smiling up at me, "It was nice eating with you, onii-chan."

"Anytime, Shirone…" I smiled.

* * *

When class finally ended, I was on the school rooftop gazing down at the students who were at their clubs while some were preparing to leave. I sighed as I look at the sky while Kuroka remained perched on my shoulder.

"Hey, Kuroka…"

"What is it, Enrique?"

"Maybe… Maybe Asia is right…" I admitted. "I know I still feel guilty for what I did to those Fallen Angels but maybe I should focus on those around me as I fight the enemy…"

"Sounds to me like it's a good idea," she smiled, nuzzling me once more.

I smiled softly before my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something land on my hand, causing me to look down to see a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. I raised my hand to look at it, surprised to see one up close.

"Huh… so this is a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle…" I noted.

"First time seeing one up close?" asked Kuroka. I nodded in response as the tiny beetle flew away.

Just as it flew off, I saw another beetle flying in the air. Then another, then another. It was until I noticed that a huge swarm of them were flying all around the academy. The students began to swat away at them or were trying to keep them away as the number of beetles was increasing to the point that the students began to retreat into the academy.

For the rhinoceros beetles, they were flying all over as they were covering parts of the school. They began to block any known entrances or exits of the academy as more students began to retreat into the school buildings while some began to take cover from the insects.

I never expected to see this many beetles concentrated in one area, more importantly, the school.

"Enrique-kun, what's going on!?" Kuroka asked from my shoulder.

"I don't know…" I muttered in shock as the beetles were littering the sky above the entire academy. Before I knew it, the rhinoceros beetles formed a large dome that covered the school, the sunlight barely passing through as if it was now night time with the sunlight barely entering through the dome. It was almost like the time I fought the Bat Undead.

Suddenly my head was screaming in pain, causing me to grip my head and grit my teeth as I could literally hear Chalice growling in my mind. I fell to my knees as images flashed before my eyes. I saw a large sword being wielded by a large horned creature while a thick muscular creature followed it. The horned figure was dragging its sword across the ground as if it was sharpening his blade. My eyes widen upon the presence of power.

I quickly looked down from the rooftop as I saw by the entrance that the beetles were blocking. The beetles seemed to part, creating an opening to let someone or something enter the school grounds.

And correct I was as one figure entered the academy, the students now running inside the buildings in fright.

It was an Undead. It had thickly muscled arms with metal studs wrapped around its forearms. Its chest was covered in black fur which had a dash of silver in it. Around its waist was the common marker of the Undead, the ornate belt which they all wore. Its legs seemed to be covered in black metallic armor which shone even in the low light while its feet were large with only three toes. Its head sported three white ponytails, one going down its back and another two from the sides of its head. Its face was covered with a metallic black mask which had a small trunk-like nose, but the most eye-catching feature was the ruby-like eyes that were visible behind the mask. But to me, it was that of… a Tapir… oh shit...

It was the Category 10 of Clubs, the Tapir Undead otherwise known as Remote Tapir.

However, it stood guard as if it was waiting for someone and before I knew it, a familiar kaijin came in through the opening. The creature was covered from head to toe in a black carapace which had metal studs embedded in it. The chest was made of gray metal with studs in it and was attached with black chains. A massive horn extended from its head, spiking into three points and its face had a bit of a snarl in it. Four curved spikes rose from its shoulders, making it appear even more menacing. Clutched in its hand was a sword that seemed capable of cutting almost anything. Around its waist was the very same belt which marked it as an Undead. However, unlike the Undead which preceded it, this one was subtly different. There was no basic rage and instincts being reflected in its eyes. Instead, intelligence could be found as this Undead casually made its way through the gates before the bugs closed the opening.

It was the Ace of Spades himself… the Beetle Undead.

I gulped upon seeing him and the Category 10 Tapir Undead with him. After all, besides the Royals, the Category Aces were among the most formidable fighters among the Undead.

"Enrique-kun what type of Undead are those two…" the Nekoshou got out.

"That is Category 10 of Clubs, Remote Tapir, but the other one commanding it is…"

"Is the one that is ordering Tapir a Royal?" She recalled that after Category 10 was Category Jack.

"No… Kuroka, that… That is the Ace of Spades… The Beetle Undead." I uttered.

From the ground, Beetle Undead inhaled the air around him before exhaling, the mandibles clicking into a smirk.

 **"I smell a** _ **lot**_ **of humans to kill. Even the scent of Devils to fight,** " he mused, the tip of his sword being scratched against the concrete, tiny sparks coming off the contact, before he hefted the blade and rested his sword on his shoulder.

I clenched my hands as I gritted my teeth. I didn't expect to see Category 10 to show up along with a Category Ace Undead, but now… I have to face them. I had no choice. However, with Tapir present, I had to be careful since it could control a lower rank Undead by freeing a sealed Undead from a Rouze card.

"Kuroka… I'm gonna have to fight them, " I said to her, the Nekoshou quickly looking at me in shock.

"What? You can't, nya!" She refuted. "You said so yourself, one is a category 10 while the other is an Ace! You'll get hurt, nya!"

"What choice do I have, Kuroka?" I questioned. "I have to protect the people here. I don't want that Ace or that Category 10 harm anyone."

I made the Chalice Rouzer appear as I grabbed the Ace of Hearts card. "I'll be okay… hopefully…" I promised as Kuroka leaped off my shoulder before I said, "Henshin!"

* * *

 _ **"Now… let's see… which of you humans wants to fight me? Oh right, the only ones that can fight are the Devils,"**_ _Beetle stated._ _ **"Reveal yourself, Devils! I know you are here! Your scent reeks of malice and I could smell the faint essence of a dragon as well!"**_

 _Several of the students were about to make it inside until they were greeted by a swing, the entrance collapsing in front of them as they begin to panic in fear._

 _ **"Either show yourselves Devils or the humans will be slaughtered like sheep!"**_ _Beetle Undead threatened._

 _From the second floor of the high school building, Rias gripped her arms tightly as her Peerage saw what was going on._

 _"Buchou, what should we do…?" Akeno asked her King._

 _"As much as I rather not do this… We have no choice… Cast a spell to erase their memories once we dealt with the creatures" Rias growled._

 _The Tapir Undead grabbed a human being as it brought her to the Beetle Undead._ _ **"On the count of three, you show yourselves or this human dies!"**_ _He pointed its sword at the girl._ _ **"One…"**_ _He tilted the blade._ _ **"Two…"**_ _He raised the blade at the girl. "_ _ **Thre-**_ _" He stopped as his instincts kicked in._ _ **"This essence… I know that power anywhere… The Wild Card..."**_

 _"Looking for me?" a voice called out._

* * *

"Looking for me?" I called out.

The two Undead turned around to see me approaching them as I held the Chalice Arrow in my hand while dressed as Chalice.

 **"Chalice…** " The Ace of Spades recognized. **"Finally, a fight I've been looking for."** It nodded to Tapir who threw the girl aside who yelped upon being thrown across the ground as the two Undead face me.

The blades on my weapon unfolded as I got to my stance. "Then let's fight, Beetle, Tapir."

 **"Let us see, if you're worthy of that power!"** The Beetle Undead pointed towards me, as the Tapir charged ahead, swinging its claws at me, before Beetle swung his sword, striking me as sparks flew off, forcing me aside.

I gritted my teeth before I fired a salvo of arrows at the two Undead, both of them avoiding the shots until the Tapir's eyes glowed before it charged once again, only to ram me to a tree, knocking it down to the ground.

"Piss off!" I growled before I used my Undead strength to punch it away from me, allowing me to get back up as I brought up the Chalice Arrow to block Beetle's sword, a minor shock wave being released from our clash.

 **"Hehe, this reminds me when I fought that bastard... Oh, how nostalgic it is…."** Beetle chuckled, enjoying this fight.

I gritted my teeth as he pushed more and more until I saw the Tapir heading towards me. I quickly jumped back but the Undead swung its claw at me, more sparks casting off as I was sent to the wall. I coughed from the amount of force it did before I shook my head as I saw the Tapir once again charging towards me.

"Oh, shi-"

I was interrupted when it clobbered me through the wall like it was paper, throwing us into the school. It rammed me through multiple walls to the point that some of the rubble managed to pierce through me, causing me to grit my teeth, trying to hold back the pain. When we crashed through the last wall, the both of us were now on the track field but it wasn't letting up.

"Not… this… time…" I raised the Chalice Arrow and thrust the blade down to the top of his head.

Its green blood burst out from its head, causing Tapir to be in pain as it released me before moving away as it clutched its wound while blood was pouring out.

"Take this!" I pulled the blade out before I thrust the blade into its chest, causing it to look down. I tackled it as the both of us were now on the ground before I began to punch it over and over to the point the green blood painted the ground and its skin. It gurgled until I gave it another punch to its face, causing it to twitch, as the seal was now revealed to me. The Tapir Undead was unable to fight anymore.

I placed the card on top of it as the green energy absorbed it inside and the card back in my hand. I took a look at it and chuckled weakly.

"Remote Tapir, Category 10 of Clubs this will come in handy-"

 _ ***SQUELCH!***_

I looked down to see a sword pierced through my chest armor, making me move my head a bit to see the Beetle Undead.

 **"You let your guard down…"** Beetle chuckled, pulling his sword out before punching me away.

I coughed under my helmet as my blood was present, feeling the pain under the armor as the Beetle Undead approached me.

 **"You are weak, Chalice…"** He kicked me again, making me roll across the ground as I got on all fours. **"The Wild Card will be defeated, and I shall be the strongest of the Undead. After all, one boy used my power to become an Undead already. I know I have the power to rule all."**

I took notice of Kuroka in her illusion form as she had the card in her mouth, making me chuckle.

 **"What's so funny?"** Beetle growled.

I slowly got up, the green and red blood leaking from my wounds as I gritted my teeth. "You may be stronger, Beetle…" I then smirked under my helmet as I saw Kuroka with the Rouze Card. "But strength is better in numbers! Now Kuroka!"

The Beetle Undead quickly turned around as she tossed me the sealed Remote Tapir Rouze Card before I caught it in my hand. I brought out Slash Lizard since it was one of my sealed Undead that wielded a sword. While I could've used Float Dragonfly, using it would've caused the students to turn on me, believing I was responsible for its rampage. So, Slash Lizard was the best option right now against my sword-wielding foe.

I tossed the card before swiping Remote across the Rouzer on my weapon.

 **REMOTE**

I fired a beam from my weapon, striking the card in the air. The card then expanded and reshaped into an Undead as it landed in front of me. It was mostly covered in metal armor, but its arms were left bare and looked to be covered in green scales. Spikes rose haphazardly from its shoulders and a bladed tail with a spike slid eagerly across the ground. Mounted on its right arm bracelet was a short sword which looked very sharp. Its face was covered in black metal with more spikes reaching out from the back and made it look lizard-like.

This was the Category 2 of Spades Lizard Undead.

"Beetle, let's see how you can deal with fighting two now," I declared. Since it was originally a two versus one fight, it was now reversed with the Beetle Undead now alone to fight against me and Lizard Undead.

* * *

 _Issei suddenly felt his Sacred Gear react upon seeing the Lizard Undead, causing him to look down at his arm._

 _It felt… Agitated. As if it was in the presence of a higher being. It was strange too. When Enrique wore the armor, his Sacred Gear reacted like crazy just like at the church._

 _"What is going on with the Sacred Gear…?" He muttered to himself._

 _Was it something about the reptilian Undead that was making his Sacred Gear act like this? Even more the presence of the armor that his Senpai wore?_

 _What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who felt the Lizard Undead's presence._

 _Within a rift, a figure was watching a giant red dragon fly around. The figure was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her attire was a gothic lolita fashion as she watches the red dragon._

 _The beast in question was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and two sets of wings._

 _As she stared at the dragon, the duo suddenly froze where they were upon sensing something._

 _Something very ancient that even made them lesser beings… To that of a higher being._

 _The young girl also felt another power with it. It was also ancient as the one before but… it was menacing. Like it had nothing to fear, the power of many battles that it had won… And she knew one thing: she has to find and observe the source of that power and find out who was the higher being she sensed along with the other source._

 _She knew that she and the giant red dragon were the only ones, but for the two to feel like this? Then she has to know what was going on._

* * *

Lizard Undead and I charged towards the Ace of Spades and thanks to the Remote Rouze Card, the Lizard Undead will be helping me fight.

" _ **I go left, you go right!**_ " I said to the Lizard in the Undead language.

It nodded as the both of us went in separate directions as we charged towards the Ace of Spades. The Beetle Undead looking at me and Lizard but he decided to focus on the Lizard Undead.

Their weapons locked in a clash of sparks until I struck the Beetle Undead from behind, causing him to swing his blade at the both of us. e jumped back to avoid the attack and charged in once again.

"This one seems a bit agitated…" Kuroka noticed.

"It's because it is going against the Ace of Spades," I answered. "Those of the same Suit yet higher Category, the lower categories feel afraid."

"Shall we?" she smirked.

"You try to distract him while in your illusion form," I informed. "Lizard and I will try to weaken the Beetle enough to seal him."

She winked before chasing down Beetle, hopping up and clawing his head. Though didn't hurt him, it annoyed him enough to try and swat her away. Luckily, she dodged his swipes while resuming her assault. Lizard and I charged in once again as the both of us began to strike the now distracted Beetle Undead. Our blades cut through it as the Beetle Undead was now receiving multiple wounds from the both of us. The Lizard ducked from the swing before I hopped onto its back and leaped over to strike the Ace of Spades across the chest, sparks and blood casting off its carapace.

 **"I am not going down! Blade may have used my power but I won't fall down again!"** He roared before swinging its blade at me. I took a slash across the chest but ignored the pain in order to beat this bastard. He was willing to harm the students… the Devils… even Shirone, Asia, and Issei to win and I wasn't willing to let that happen.

I quickly made the Lizard Undead go back to its card before swiping the Rouze Card in the slit of the Rouzer.

"This ends here!"

 **SLASH**

"HAAA!" I let out a battle cry before I delivered a strike to the Beetle Undead's chest, the green blood gushing out as the Ace of Spades stumbled back as he clutched the wound and fell to his knees, slowly lifting his head to me.

 **"Heh… I guess I truly underestimated you, Chalice… it was worth it fighting you even if you were assisted by that Lizard..."** he chuckled. **"Do what you wish… but know this… the Battle Royale still wages on. Only one of us can be the last one standing."**

"And I'll be ready to fight the other Undead to the end," I countered.

With that, I thrust the Proper Blank into the face of the Ace. The Undead's body was enveloped in green energy before being drawn into the card. When the Undead was gone, all of the beetles which the Ace had summoned suddenly vanished as if they didn't exist. Satisfied, I examined the card, which had changed with the Undead now sealed inside of it. I saw the familiar image of a blue rhino beetle on the front with a red spade on its shell on top of a red background. Sighing in relief, I collapsed on my knees.

Fighting a Category 10 and an Ace at the same time... It wasn't easy…Could this be an indication that I may be facing the Royals next? I decided to shelve that concern for later. Right now though, I needed a good shower and rest due to the battle taking a lot out of me.

I slowly got up but stumbled a bit before I weakly walked away, leaving behind the students who watched me leave the area as Kuroka leaped onto my shoulder as I departed.

* * *

 _Rias couldn't believe it… The humanoid beetle and the tapir-like monster were finally defeated. The students were watching Chalice leave as they saw his wounds on his armor. There was no doubt that he suffered a lot from the fight against the humanoid beetle and the humanoid tapir._

 _"B-Buchou…" she turned around as Issei was looking at the Sacred Gear._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My Sacred Gear… It… It was reacting when Senpai summoned that lizard," he answered._

 _"What? What do you mean?"_

 _"I… I don't know." He replied. "For some reason, I swore it felt… agitated?"_

 _Rias quickly looked back at the retreating Rider. She knew that Issei held the Longinus Sacred Gear that contained one of the two Heavenly Dragons, but for a dragon to feel that? It meant that it was in the presence of a higher being. It other words… The Lizard Undead was the ancestor of not only the reptiles but the ancestor of all dragons!_

' _Just what else does he possess with that armor? If he has one similar to the beings of today… he could control anyone with it, even us devils…' Rias frowned in her thoughts, 'But…. I don't think he would do such a thing… Still… as long as only he can use that power, I won't need to act anymore….'_

 _If she assumed was true, with the card that said Remote, it will allow him to summon and control any creature he had sealed he had, bringing forth the ancestor of a certain species._

* * *

After walking a good distance away, Kuroka canceled her illusion form before transporting the both of us back to the dorm. Upon that, I fell on my back, the Nekoshou quickly knelt down.

"Enrique-kun, are you okay!?"

"I'm… okay…." I gasped for air. "The Ace of Spades… and Category 10 of Clubs Tapir weren't… easy…" I slowly got up but I lost balance until Kuroka helped me stay up. She searches through the Rouze Cards I had before finding Spirit and swiping it across my Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT**

Sparks surrounded me before they revealed myself covered in minor and bruises that were slowly fading away due to my Undead traits. My clothes were still stained in blood and were ruined. I would need to dispose of them soon.

"You should get some sleep," She advised, and for once I couldn't say no… The fight against the two Undead proven to take a lot out of me more than I imagined, and so I complied as I slowly walked to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and stepped out, approaching my bed to fall onto it.

I took deep breaths before I felt Kuroka getting on the bed as well, making me sigh softly. "Must you always rest on the bed?" I asked.

The Nekoshou giggled, "You are my mate, Enrique-kun, I think it is better this way."

Hearing the word 'mate' again, I turned away slightly. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the situation. It basically meant that she was declaring to stay by my side… but I was becoming an Immortal… I would be living forever while Kuroka was unable to despite being a Devil/Youkai.

But… this strange feeling had been coming up every so often too… Just what is this feeling? I turned my head back to Kuroka, seeing that she was already asleep, hearing her breathe softly as she snuggled up close to me.

"En...rique…" she murmured softly in her sleep, nuzzling my arm like a pillow.

I couldn't help but smile lightly upon seeing her like this. "Sleep well, Kuroka…" I whispered before I allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day came as news about the Beetle Undead and Tapir Undead attack spread quickly. It was all over the Internet too and the news was covering it as well. The school was closed for repairs due to the damages my fight with them caused. As the school would be closed for a few days, I decided to use this time to relax for once since yesterday's fight took a lot out of me. So, taking advantage of our abrupt day off, Kuroka and I went to relax in the nearby park. I was sitting against a tree with Kuroka.

"Finally…peace, quiet and relaxation…" I sighed in relief.

"Heh, we could use a day off," Kuroka giggled, leaning against me as I heard an audible purr coming from her.

"Right about that." I nodded.

She smiled before she shuddered.

"Kuroka? What's wrong?" I asked.

 _ **"I smell a dragon nearby…"**_ Chalice informed before he laughed. _**"A very powerful lizard! There is a very strong opponent coming closer!"**_

I groaned in irritation. Just when I thought Kuroka and I could relax from all the fighting.

' _Where exactly? I see no dragon.'_ I asked, scanning my surroundings.

 _"Look at the tree that is about forty-five degrees to your left,"_ Adam answered.

Doing like I was told, I turned my head a bit to the said tree and there stood a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her hips, gray eyes and her attire...was a _gothic lolita_ fashion?

Wait what? They can't be serious, can they?

' _Are you serious, Chalice? Adam?_ ' I deadpanned. _'That girl is a dragon?'_

 _"Looks can be deceiving for that girl is indeed a pure-blood dragon. Be careful, even if your power is increasing, that dragon might be strong enough to defend herself,"_ Adam warned.

"The Calm One and Angry One both speak the truth. I am a dragon, Chalice." She bowed to me, now in front of the both of us.

Kuroka moved herself closer to me while I remained on guard.

"Uh… who are you?" I asked, wary of her.

"I am Ophis," she introduced. If she expected a reaction, it didn't show.

"And… what brings you here, Ophis?" I asked, wondering what intentions for a dragon like her to have to be here.

"Aside from meeting you in person, I would like to invite you to my group. The Khaos Brigade," she said to me.

"The Khaos Brigade…?" I repeated until I remembered Vali who mentioned the same offer! My eyes widened before I protected Kuroka while I got the Rouzer and Arrow to appear. "You mean the same group that Vali devil is in…" I gritted.

"Yes. It would be wise for you to join us, Chalice. Your power is what we need," Ophis said to me.

"Why should I join you?" I questioned. "I am on no one's side but my own. I want to protect humanity and stop those who threaten it."

"And you do not think we know that? I suggest you consider my offer carefully… I rather not send another valuable warrior into the void," Ophis sighed, while Kuroka's eyes widened from this threat.

"Enrique-kun, no one could ever survive in the void. The only ones that can…" Her eyes widened in realization as she looked straight at Ophis, seeing her for what she truly was. "The Great Red Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon… Enrique-kun, _she's_ the Ouroboros Dragon!"

I slowly reached for two cards. "Ophis, I am not joining your group," I answered, ignoring the threat. "Now leave us alone. I don't want to fight you but if you threaten anyone I know..." Seeing that no people were around, I quickly brought up two cards and tossed one of the two.

 **REMOTE**

The card grew before Lizard landed on its feet, hissing at her. She turned to it, before turning to me, her eyes shining as a portal opened up beneath me, slowly dragging me in what I believed to be the void.

"Don't threaten me, youngling," she warned.

The Lizard Undead hissed at Ophis as it grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me out, giving me relief. The Undead marched up to Ophis as I noticed the slight flinch in her eyes upon the close distance. It leaned forward as it growled at her as if it was ordering its descendant.

"I just want him to join us, is it that bad?" she responded to it.

It growled more as I stood close to Kuroka, watching the conversation between the two reptiles.

"Any idea what they are saying?" Kuroka whispered. "You understand Undead, right?"

"Yeah, but it's more like a conversation between reptiles," I responded quietly.

As the two reptiles converse, the Lizard Undead hissed threateningly at Ophis as if it was warning her. Its tail flicked aggressively as the reptilian Undead made a gesture as if it was demanding her to leave.

"But…"

Its wrist blade extended and it snarled. Geez, talk about an argument between species.

The so-called Ouroboros Dragon stared at Lizard who didn't even flinch. She turned away before entering the void portal she made, leaving us.

Seeing Ophis gone, the Lizard Undead snorted with a huff before it knelt down, showing that it was time to be put back in the card. I complied as I placed the Rouze Card on top of it, sealing it back.

"You think that the Ophis girl will show up again, Kuroka?"

"Maybe, but with that," she points to the card, "It seems you have some sway over her. Since dragons are lizards in a way, you hold their ancient ancestor, showing that you have it under your control. I wouldn't be surprised if the two Heavenly Dragons notice Lizard. They would feel agitated. Or maybe that dragon I heard about, Tiamat, will appear."

"The Mother of Dragons?" I recalled from the mythology.

"Mhm. You wouldn't want them coming here... Even with that card, it would cause another war between them, seeing who would become the new Dragon Ruler." She shivered. "So it's best to use it for emergency situations like the Infinity Dragon."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up to check who was calling and saw it was from Shirone.

"Huh? Shirone is calling." I pressed the key before saying, "Hello?"

" _Buchou wishes to see you…_ "

I sighed in annoyance.

"Alright…" I answered before ending the call. "Looks like that Gremory Devil wants to speak with us… again…"

"Maybe she sensed what happened?"

"We're in neutral territory, Kuroka. I think they would only make sure no enemy enters her territory." I deadpanned.

* * *

I drove my motorcycle back to Devil Territory as Kuroka and I drove to the old schoolhouse that Gremory and her peerage used as their base. Stopping the bike by the school, we got off the bike before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Asia. She let out a gasp before hugging me tightly.

"Enrique-senpai! Welcome!" she smiled.

"Hey Asia," I smiled lightly as she pulled away before entering the place, seeing the other Devils of Rias' peerage. "Gremory."

"Senpai. Please, take a seat," she offered.

I sat down on the couch while Kuroka sat down next to Shirone.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"It is about the attack from those two beasts…." she answered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh… that." I scratched the back of my head. "I told you, they kill due to their instincts. Why would you ask me that anyway?"

"That beetle… it spoke fluently in human language while that...Tapir, I believe, was following its orders."

"That's because it was an Ace, so lower category Undead have to obey," I replied.

"And the odd resonance between Issei and one of your cards?" She questioned.

"Oh…. well…" I chuckled in amusement. Guess they want to hear about Lizard, well might as well tell them about who it was to surprise them. "That was Lizard Undead, the ancient ancestor of anything that shares the traits of a lizard. And since I recall dragons being lizards in a way… I guess it responded to its ancestor?"

"And you didn't tell us about that, why?" Rias crossed her arms.

"I told you, you don't have my trust," I answered. "I thought it was best to not tell you but since I summoned it to help… guess I have no choice."

"Then since the cat is out of the bag, it would be best to tell us now," Rias crossed her arms.

Hearing this made me frown as I leaned forward as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not telling you about the cards as I said before." I warned.

"We have the right to know, Enrique." Rias frowned. "If your cards hold this power, we should at least know about them. What if someone was able to steal them from you and find a way to use their power? It could harm many lives. You can't hold this information from us forever, especially since it could harm fellow Sacred Gear users."

"Let me think…" I said in a mocking away. " _No_ , those cards are staying with me. I am not allowing anyone to steal them or to learn about them. If they try, Chalice and Adam will inform me."

Rias slammed her hands on the table, energy pouring out,

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn?!" she shouted, "I'm not asking to take the cards, but we have the right to know what they can do!" She pointed to Shirone, Asia, and Issei, "They could be in serious danger should they come across another Undead, and if we don't know the ways to beat them, or at least hold them off, their blood will be on your hands!"

Hearing this made me stand up as my blood began to react again.

"Don't you dare bring _them_ into this conversation. They have nothing to do with this, Gremory," I growled. "The Battle Royale is a fight between the Undead, not to you Devils."

"We all are in this battle now, Enrique. They targeted the school, almost harmed the students. And sooner or later, they will target us, and others." Rias argued, "We demand answers now, Enrique. Can these Undead have a sway of every species? And if possible, if the card is harmed, will the species feel it?"

"NO! And my answer is this, they only detect when they are near and that's that! Do you want more answers? Here's my next answer: screw you!" I answered grimly before I turned away as Kuroka and I headed to the door.

Rias growled, snapping her fingers as a portal formed behind me, forcing me out of the room, and what looked like to be on the edge of her territory too. Kuroka next to me as she helped me up.

"En-chan…. They do have the right to know…." she frowned. "These, 'Aces' are smart…. They could figure out who you are and target Shirone…"

"I can't share any information with those Devils, Kuroka," I explained. "You want to know why? It is because the Battle Royale once happened before and it was all because of a human who got greedy, craving for the immortality, eventually making him an Artificial Undead."

"Buchou isn't trying to be greedy…" I turned to see Shirone with a frown on her face, "She's trying to find ways to make sure they can't get on school grounds anymore….."

"Shirone, look, the reason they attacked was because of the Devils in the school. Their presence was basically calling the two to fight," I explained. "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be focused on fighting you guys."

"You're wrong!" she shouted, "Buchou… didn't want to tell you but… They've been killing many Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels over the past few days…. And not just any regular ones... Ones who were once human, ones with Sacred Gears…."

"They see them as enemies, Shirone." I pointed out. "Look at Issei. He has a Sacred Gear that contains a dragon. It drew the Beetle over to find him. Hell, even Chalice still shouts about wanting to fight the pervert."

 _ **"At least give me a chance to watch as you fight the perverted boy and his dragon!"**_

' _No.'_ Adam and I denied.

 _ **"Screw you!"**_ he growled before I cut off the link to not hear his voice. He seriously gave me a headache at times whenever he saw a strong or worthy opponent.

"Enrique-senpai…" Shirone frowned, "Do you hate us for being Devils?"

"I don't." I denied. "Kuroka is a Devil too and I don't hate her. I don't hate you, Asia, or Issei either and all three of you are Devils." I added, "Though Issei still annoys me with his perverted antics."

"Then you just hate Buchou and the others then... That's what it is?" she frowned.

"It's not because of that, Shirone," I argued.

"Then why won't you help her? Why are you being so resistant, even telling her not to mess with your life?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

I clenched my hands as I looked away. "I don't want to tell you…" I answered.

"JUST WHY DO YOU HATE HER!?" She demanded. "WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT HER FOR WHAT SHE DOES!?"

My mind snapped as I glared at Shirone and grabbed the collar of her uniform. "Life can't give you a second chance! I had to accept that when my dad died! Are you happy!?" I yelled. "Rias was messing up the way of life by bringing people back to life! First Issei then Asia! I am mad at her because she doesn't know what it is like to have someone you know pass away!"

"E-Enrique... You're hurting me!" she struggled.

I looked at her once more before I realized what I did, causing me to let go of her as I slowly moved away, looking at my hands. She had tears in her eyes, turning away before vanishing into the Gremory seal. She ran from me….. I turned my head to see a shocked Kuroka.

"Enrique-kun…"

What have I done…? I looked at my hands once more before I ran away, heading back to the old temple Kuroka and I often go to.

* * *

Rain finally poured down in the city as I was by the old Shinto temple that Kuroka and I stayed in. I… I was filled with guilt and regret as I sat alone in the temple, outcasting myself. First my berserk nature to those Fallen Angels… and now I yelled and hurt Shirone... This was all my fault…

"I really am a monster…" I muttered. "Why do I have to do this… why can't I be a normal human being now…?" I held my legs close as I lowered my head. "What did I...do that…?"

 _ **"It's because Undead like us are meant to be alone, boy."**_ My eyes widened as I took out the Ace of Spade card. _**"We live for millennia, living in isolation. We were meant to be alone. How do you explain Him creating only one of each species?"**_

I lowered my head upon his response. "Just like Kazuma…" I realized. "But I don't want to be alone… I don't want to end up like him…"

 _ **"Then I suggest you stop being so stubborn, human. You're just being a coward for avoiding them and others."**_ Beetle chuckled.

"Says the one who was used by Kazuma! Eventually turning him into the Blue Joker that protects!" I countered.

 _ **"And that was**_ _ **his**_ _ **choice. He wanted to do it so he could protect them. You're just using it to stop us, and play hero like the good little human you are."**_ He laughed.

I growled before I threw the card away from me. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear any more from you!" I yelled. "You lost to me! Why act all high and mighty when you lost to someone who is part human!?"

 _ **"Because… If I can't get the job done, others will. Or…are you just gonna keep going to the point that you will lose yourself? I can still smell the blood of the Fallen Angels all over you."**_

I gritted more as I clenched my hands. My nails dug into my palms, drawing blood from them. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I covered my ears. "I don't want to lose my humanity! I don't want to end up like that again! Just stop!"

 _ **"PATHETIC! If that's what you're worried about, then you'll end up like that more! You already lost one, maybe even two people you cared about... Only the blonde and your 'mate' are left…"**_ Beetle chuckled, _ **"And as where it stands… they'll leave you too…."**_

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" I pleaded as I was on all fours, feeling the tears escape my eyes. "Just leave me alone… please leave me alone!"

 _ **"It is what will happen at the end of the Royale, human. Just. Like. Kazuma."**_

That was the final straw to my own heart as I cried out in despair. I couldn't take it anymore… I wanted it to stop… but how can I!? I can't die… I can't die… everyone will die as I live on….

"Please make it stop…" I cried.

 _ **"You. Will. Lose. EVERYONE!"**_

"En-chan?"

I blinked, looking up to see a very worried Kuroka as she gently put her hands on me. I looked to where I threw the Ace of Spades card and saw it wasn't there… It was like I was simply seeing things.

I really was losing it.

The Nekoshou looked at me more before bringing me into a warm hug. "Kuroka…"

"I'm here, Enrique-kun…" she said soothingly.

"Kuroka… Kuroka…" I began to cry, calling her name as I felt vulnerable from what was happening to me. "Please don't leave me… please… I don't want to be alone..."

"I won't ever leave you, Enrique-kun... I won't die either…." She held me close. "You're just scared... And I know Shirone didn't mean what she said... She just trusts Rias a lot since she saved her…."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." I apologized repeatedly.

"It's okay... Just let it out right now…" She petted me gently, cradling me. "You won't end up like those beasts…"

I was quiet as I didn't want her to pull away from the embrace. She was the only reason why I am still pulling through to what is happening to me. I was really scared… I was afraid… it felt like I was really losing it.

"It will be okay, Enrique-kun… it will be okay."

* * *

The both of us were back in my dorm while we lay on the bed as I remained quiet the whole time. I was just too scared to what was happening to me. I didn't want anyone to leave me… I didn't want to lose them either….

Kuroka still had her arms wrapped around me, keeping me as close as she can, while her tails appeared, wrapping around me along with a blanket with only my head visible as the Nekoshou hummed a soft tune, doing whatever she can to have me relax and be happy.

"Promise you won't leave me, Kuroka…" I pleaded.

"I am here from now to the end of time… I won't die or ever leave you, my mate…." she responded.I hugged her closer, a graceful smile forming on her lips. "How does it feel between my tails?" she smirked.

"C-Comfortable…" I admitted softly.

"You may stay as long as you like." she giggled, "Also, for Nekoshous, this is another form of affection. One we only show to those we truly love, as well as a sort of pact."

I felt a blush come up as I raised my head to look at her. She grinned, before she sat on top of me, looking down at me as she then began to take off her kimono. I wanted to stop her, but I still felt weak from earlier.

"Kuroka… I don't know if I should…" I muttered quietly but loud enough for her to hear due to her cat ears.

"En-chan…" She placed her fingers on my lips, "… I shall wait until you say you love me… This," She motions to her tails around me and her now removed kimono, revealing her naked form as I saw her beauty, "It's tradition for us... It's to show our mate the promise we made with them…"

I couldn't find the right words as she leaned closer to me as I felt every curve of her body pressed against me as her face was close to mine. "And... I want to do this… to prove to you, that I will be with you forever…." she smiled.

"Kuroka… don't..."

"Enrique-kun…. Please…" She took my hand, placing it on her cheek as she had a saddened look with some tears, "Trust me... It means a lot to me... I want to show you that I will be with you no matter what…." I gulped nervously as my expression remained the same as she continued. "I may not be in heat yet, but I want to show you how much you mean to me…"

She leaned more. "So... please… _relax_ …" She said soothingly as I slightly looked away before I felt her unbuttoning my shirt. I started to feel her heartbeat, and oddly enough, I could even feel mine… They were beating at the same time, in synch, it felt… amazing.

I looked at Kuroka before I slowly nodded, allowing this as she smiled. "En-chan…. by morning you will feel better and all your fears will melt away." She whispered before she did her thing.

* * *

The next day arrived as the sun beamed into the room, waking me up. I blinked and yawned, still noticing two tails around me along with a smiling Kuroka next to me. Only… the both of us were wearing nothing but the blanket to cover our modesty, making me remember what we did last night.

Ignoring that memory, I smiled as I moved some hair away from her face before I got up and stretched. I… felt great, amazing actually.

I still remembered what happened yesterday… but Kuroka… she made me feel comfortable… at peace...My fears just melted away, thanks to her. I soon felt the tail move slightly, pulling me back down as Kuroka wrapped her arms around me.

"Hmm… morning, Enrique-kun…." she smiled, opening her eyes.

"Morning…" I smiled softly. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy her company but I never expected us to go that far yet. I mean… we basically slept together even though I wasn't in a relationship with her… yet. "Kuroka… about last night… I…"

She silenced me with her finger, before cupping my cheek, "I know…. And don't worry, that won't happen again until you confess…." she smiled. "I did it to show you how much you mean to me, as well as melt your troubles away. I'm sure Shirone and the others will trust you again, you just need time to yourself right now…"

"A-Alright…" I slowly nodded as I sat up before I felt her wrap her arms around me, pressing herself against my back.

"Just… relax right now... You need rest…." She said softly, the audible purr coming out as she nuzzled me, "Plus, you don't have to go to class while the school is closed. Unless an Undead shows, just… stay here... Okay? You need time to yourself right now."

I took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "Okay…" I responded softly. She smiled, her tails moving around me more like I was in a very warm blanket.

"Feels nice right?" She smiled brightly as she rested her head against mine, "Whenever you wanna relax and forget about the world… Just say so and I'll let you rest up like this….. Inside my protection and warmth…."

"T-Thank you… Kuroka…" I replied.

"Anything to help you," she smiled.

The moment was interrupted when we heard a knock on the door of my dorm.

"Onii-chan...?"

I quickly sat up upon hearing the voice before I looked at my clothes on the ground. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my clothes and put them on before walking to the door. When I opened the door, I saw not only Shirone but Issei and Asia.

"Oh, hey you three…" I smiled lightly.

"Onii-chan about what ha-" Her nose twitched for a moment before she blushed heavily.

"Something wrong, Koneko?" Asia asked her.

I blinked as I look at Shirone for a moment before I paled, forgetting that she was also a Nekoshou with a good sense of smell… oh boy…

"O-Onii-chan…" She stuttered. "BAKA!" She shouted, striking me as I was sent flying through the room and almost hit the wall before she stormed off.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Senpai, why did she punch you? She was gonna apologize yet she… she…." Issei trailed off and his jaw dropped when he finally notice Kuroka on the bed. His face went pale as he dropped to the ground as if he lost his will. "No…. already? He already got that far? Damn it... Damn you Senpai…."

Asia though looked confused, walking over to me as she began to heal my small wound, "I don't understand right now… but we can come later if that suits you better?"

"Can you just get Shirone for me?" I groaned as I rubbed the bruise that was healing. "Man, she packs a punch…"

Asia nodded, rushing off before not too long bringing back a struggling Shirone.

"NO! I don't want to see that pervert!" She argued.

"Shirone," Kuroka called out, the blanket wrapped around her completely. "Enrique-kun was having a very dark moment after what happened."

"So…. I…. won't be an aunt?"

I stammered before waving my hands in a panic.

"N-No, it wasn't like that!" I answered with a flustered look. Why would she assume that?! I'm not even ready to raise a kid at all! "She was trying to… help me…"

The white-haired Nekomata looked at me for a moment before looking at Kuroka and said, "You did Bouchujutsu…"

"Bouchujutsu?" I blinked before looking at Kuroka.

"The Bedroom Method," She giggled, causing me to blush to what she was now referring to. "It helps utilize the Senjutsu's healing properties…" she turned to her little sister. "Plus I was doing a traditional thing, Shirone. He is my mate after all."

"O-Oh…" She turned before bowing, "Sorry... Onii-chan… I shouldn't have snapped…."

Even though she apologize she still had a blush adorning her face due to hearing from her sister about the actual reason.

"What do you mean that it's 'tradition'?" Asia asked, confused yet curious.

"To the Nekomata, some express their love to their mate but also to seal their promise," Kuroka answered.

"That sounds romantic…" she smiled blissfully.

Kuroka hugged me from behind as I turned my head a bit to see her smile. "He's a good person but he is scared too." She continued. "Sometimes living forever can't be a good thing for some… Enrique-kun is worried knowing that he would end up alone like a former human he told me about named Kazuma."

Asia shook her head, "He never will end up alone. He has us, his family. And Rias-san and the others too." She smiled.

I looked at Asia. "What do you mean Rias and the rest?" I asked, confused.

"Buchou considers you an ally… even if you say you are on no one's side…" Shirone answered. "And she is worried about this war you are in…"

Yeah, I guess it should be called a war. I was fighting against the Undead to protect all of humanity.

I sighed before lowering my head. Even after all the things I said to her… she still doesn't hate me. What if… What if Shirone was right?

Are most Devils not what they used to be? Seeing how Rias and that Akeno girl act… their emotions… it showed they were trying to be normal as well despite being Devils. I guess I really was too stubborn to accept the fact that most Devils weren't evil…

I looked at Shirone and Asia again before I said, "I'll… I'll give her a chance…" I finally said.

Shirone smiled, nuzzling my chest happily, "Thank you…."

* * *

After leaving the dorm along with Kuroka in her kimono again, we were making our way to the old schoolhouse. However, as we made our way there, Issei quickly stood next to me as he whispered.

"Senpai… can you tell me what it was like?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"To finally get lai-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I warned the pervert.

"Come on, Senpai! I gotta know! I mean she's-" I grabbed his face and lifted him up.

"And what was it you were gonna say?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Um….. hey look!" he pointed behind me.

"You think I'm an idiot, Issei?" He slumped his shoulders in defeat as I let him go, the pervert stepping away from me as he stood next to Asia.

"Pervert," Shirone said to him.

"Oh come on, Koneko-chan! He slept with your-" the response he got was a kick where the sun don't shine. "...Sister…" He squeaked and fell to his knees as he held where he was kicked.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard, Koneko…" Asia frowned, kneeling down to heal him.

"Pervert."

After Issei was healed, we finally made it to the old school house as Issei, Asia, and Shirone were the first to enter before Kuroka and I followed.

"Gremory…" I waved slightly.

"Senpai." She nodded.

I took a seat as Kuroka sat with her little sister, the atmosphere quiet before I took a deep breath before looking at her.

"I'm sorry…"

Everyone except Issei, Asia, Kuroka, and Shirone looked at me. "Pardon..?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated most of you…" I continued. "I may have been stubborn but I just… I just didn't like how you bring people back. Sometimes life doesn't give you a second chance. And finding out you were doing that… it kinda made me upset that you were cheating not just death but a part of life by bringing back someone..." I raised my head to look at Rias. "So… I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

She got, her bangs over her eyes as she walked towards me. I felt like she was about to hit me before she extended her hand, a warm smile on her face, "I forgive you, Senpai… Just…. Please don't think I'm trying to be heartless or anything… I just want to help. I rather not drive you away even if you are on no one's side."

I looked at her hand then at her before I got hold of it, shaking her hand as a result. "What I will tell you about the Undead… this stays between only us, and I mean only those in this room."

Rias's smile grew before she nodded.

"My Peerage and I promise to never reveal this information," she vowed.

I sighed before I made the Rouzer appear before I grabbed one card out and placed it on the table. "Go ahead."

 _"Hello, Devils,"_ Adam's calm voice was heard from the card, diverting their attention to the card.

"The card… It talks…" Issei got out.

 _"It's because, from all sealed Undead, I can speak through the card I am in,"_ Adam replied. _"And my apologies, I should introduce myself. My name is Adam."_

"Hello, Adam. May I ask... 'What' are you?" Rias asked.

 _"I am the Human Undead,"_ he answered. " _Winner of the first battle Royale that gave me the wish that brought the birth of humanity."_

"If…. someone hurt your card… would we be affected?" she frowned.

 _"As a matter of fact, no."_ He said, giving them relief. _"For I am linked to Enrique."_

Rias sighed with relief, "Thank goodness…." She looked at the card. "So you truly are the ancestor of humans."

The card chuckled, _"I am."_

Asia's eyes widen. "Wait you said Adam as in the first man He created!" She realized.

 _"That's correct. I may have been the first 'human' but after the Battle, I was eventually put back on the card,"_ he revealed.

"Why?"

 _"It's the rules. Once the Battle is over, the last one gets to make a wish and spectate their species but eventually have to be put back in the card while the descendants prosper on their own."_ Adam answered. _"However, there was once another battle Royale before the one Enrique is in."_

"There was? What happened?"

He was quiet as I decided to speak up. _"There was one before this Battle,_ " I confirmed.

Rias frowned slightly. "Then how doesn't any of us know of it?" She questioned.

 _"It happened on another Earth,"_ Adam spoke. _"God brought us Undead here on this Earth. You see, every alternate Earth, God brings us forth to fight to see which species would prosper."_

"Why… would God do such a thing? I thought he loved everyone? Why would he send these 'Undead' to hurt His children?" Asia frowned. "I understand it is a form of Judgement but sending the beasts? It's cruel…"

"It's part of what Undead were created to do," I answered. "A fight between each other to see who wins… Doesn't matter who gets caught in the crossfire. If they don't see anyone to fight, they just kill until they get bored and wait to kill or fight again. At least Joker isn't here…"

"Senpai… If I do recall all cards within a deck are numbered and yet you said Joker. Why is that?" Rias asked.

"That's because… Joker Undead is _Death_ itself. If he were to win, all forms of life will be erased and the game will restart."

They all gasped upon this, surprised something would rather let everything die. "You mean… An Undead is Death personified…"

"The worst kind. He _kills_ no matter what, destruction is what he leaves behind." I continued as they shuddered, no doubt they felt afraid upon hearing about the Joker Undead. " _He_ is Death. The second most powerful Undead there is."

"Second? Who's the first?"

"Chalice, the Ace of Hearts," I answered. "He is the Legendary Chalice of the Undead. A powerful fighter that has an endless winning streak to the point that most Undead consider him their mortal enemy."

They then had a soft smile, knowing I had the power to defeat any Undead that comes at us. "That's quite a relief if you ask me, Senpai." Issei sighed.

"Not right now," I answered grimly. "I'm kinda new to this Battle so I still have some more training to do and you all have to worry about the Royals and the other two Aces."

"How dangerous are these… Royals?" Rias asked.

"Category Jack, Queen, and King are very intelligent. They can even take human form and command lower class Undead." I explained.

"How will we, or you, know if they're around if they can disguise themselves as humans?" Asia asked.

"I'll know when I see them. Plus there are two Undead who are considered good people like Adam." I pointed out.

"And what are the two Undead?"

"Category Queen and King of Clubs. They are the only Undead who don't kill like others. They learned that is isn't necessary to fight like others and so the Queen of Clubs fights when she sees it necessary while the King of Clubs doesn't fight at all." I assured, making them smile until my expression changed. "However… There is the Ace of Clubs…"

"And what Undead is this Ace of Clubs?"

"The Spider Undead," I answered grimly. "He is manipulative and dangerous. Like a spider, it lays its web to trap his victims so he is willing to plan before he strikes."

"I take it he is a very dangerous one?" Akeno said with amusement.

I turned my head to her. "He isn't something to be amused about," I warned. "He can fool the opponent and when sealed with some strength left in him, he can take control of them if they have a weak will."

Rias sighed, rubbing her temples, "To think our world is facing such things…" she looked at me. "Thank you for telling us this, Senpai… At least my Peerage and I will be aware of the dangers of these ancient beings. Hearing how they are immortal yet aren't Gods." She glanced at Issei. "I don't think a Longinus Class Gear will be able to kill them…"

"Oh right, Sacred Gears that are Longinus Class can kill a God," I recalled. "And since Undead are not God, then Sacred Gears like Issei's are useless…"

"Aw man….. I wanted to blow one up…" Issei whined, sighing as he lowered his head.

I chuckled before I got up and reached my hand out again. "I know we may have gotten on the wrong foot but I'm willing to try and start putting my trust in you guys. Promise me that what I told you will be kept between us and no one else."

"You have my word, Senpai," Rias promised. "I and my Peerage will keep this a secret. And thank you."

I smiled lightly. "It's the least I can do to start trusting you guys from here on. Even if it's a slow start." Kuroka and I made our way out as she summoned her symbol to transport the both of us back to the dorm.

Once back she pulled me into a warm hug, a bright smile on her face as she nuzzled my neck, "I'm so proud of you, Enrique-kun…"

"You and Shirone were right…" I admitted. "I have to trust that Gremory girl sooner or later. It may be a slow start for me but I'm sure that they'll have my complete trust soon."

"I think this deserves a celebration." she smiles, as her two tails wrap around me as we lay on the couch, relaxing for the rest of the day.

"You didn't have to do this, Kuroka…" I chuckled softly.

"True, but I _want_ to," she smiles.

I smiled softly upon seeing her smile. It was one of the few things that kept me going. A reminder that I'm still human even with what is left of my humanity.

And again, the same feeling came back. Just what is this feeling…?

I looked at Kuroka as she nuzzled my chest. Deciding to ignore the strange feeling, for now, I slowly wrap my arms around her to return the embrace, surprising her. "Enrique-kun…"

"Thank you, Kuroka…" I said quietly.

"You're welcome…." She responded as the both of us drift off to sleep for the rest of the day in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy the battle against Remote Tapir and Ace of Spades. The reason for Issei's Sacred Gear, Ophis, and Great Red to react to Lizard, remember dragons are considered lizards in a way and so, Lizard Undead is their ancient ancestor. I mean every living being has their origin and some know when they are in the presence of a greater being even if the former is powerful they would still have to listen to the higher being.

Also, the reason for the OC to experience what he is going through, remember he is becoming immortal and sometimes immortality isn't a good thing. He is afraid of losing what he has left and end up like Kazuma, if you all recall what happened to him after becoming an Undead. While Kuroka did sleep with the protagonist, he is her mate and she wants to be there for him to get through the challenges he had to overcome.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter as well as the battle against the two Undead. Look forward to the next chapter and more. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: The Witch Hunt

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. I recently came back from Neko-Con and it was awesome! Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire** **'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), and **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei).

I know some of you think it's bad for our OC to trust Rias but remember, it is a _slow start_ before they fully earn his trust, in other words, he _only_ trust them with keeping the Gremory Peerage safe, more exactly, Issei, Asia, and Koneko. For other tasks and such, they still have to gain his trust. And so, the only thing they earn from him so far is the trust for their safety.

Also some of you think Issei is gonna be a Rider and here is what I have to say, there will _only _ be _ONE RIDER_. In other words Chalice will be the only Rider in this story.

Anyways let us continue the story with the chapter.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _In a secret location, Ophis was sitting on a chair as she stared at some of the members of the Khaos Brigade, that being the faction led by Vali. However, she was deep in her thoughts about her confrontation with Chalice a week ago. She was close to forcing him and that powerful Nekoshou Stray Devil to join her Khaos Brigade, but she ended up with unexpected interference from a higher being. One that was summoned by Chalice._

 _It had been instinctual. Just by looking at the being Chalice had summoned, Ophis knew she was looking at something greater, something that she couldn't just cow._

 _She could never forget the Higher Being's words:_

' _ **You listen to me,**_ **child** _ **. You and the other dragons are only lesser beings to me, no matter how powerful you became.'**_ _The Lizard Undead's voice rang back in her mind. '_ _ **I am the one who can prove who is the greater one; you are no Dragon God. You and red are only my descendants, you will obey my words in my presence."**_

 _Obey… It was something that never happened to her. Obedience she expected from lesser beings. When was the last time she had ever obeyed a higher being? She wanted to deny but her instincts told her to_ never _disobey its orders._

 _Even more, her instincts as a dragon told her that the Lizard Undead was the one true ancestor of her kind. It was like she was a mere baby dragon compared to the bladed lizard. Its scent was like that of all reptiles, along with the smell of ancient blood. In other words, it was_ far _older than her and Great Red._

 _As the Ouroboros Dragon, she wanted Great Red gone so she could get back her home and the peaceful silence of the void, but now Chalice had a form of control over her ancient ancestor which meant that he had a form of control over her and other dragons since they were lizard in origin. However, with her pride as the Ouroboros Dragon, she would_ not _be so submissive and obey like a child._ _She had to find a way to obtain that card that contained her ancient ancestor. She needed to get it away from Chalice. He was someone who could be the key to evicting Great Red from her home._

 _Even with her stoic expression, she obviously didn't like this feeling. Sooner or later she_ will _find a way to get Chalice to join her Khaos Brigade._

 _Even if it meant she had to fight him in order to force him to join._

 _She would not be denied._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Witch Hunt**

It was a day since the conversation I had with Rias. Even though we came to form some kind of trust, I only showed a very small amount of trust towards them. I know I told them I would give them a chance to fully gain my trust but, it will be a very slow start for me. I only trusted them on making sure Shirone, Asia, and Issei would remain safe from the Undead.

Right now, I was listening to another lecture in class with Kuroka perched by the window in her illusion form. It was funny how that most students see her illusion form by a window that I sat next to. Some say it was because it was my 'pet cat', others would say that the stray cat simply saw me as someone to keep company.

I was getting tired of listening to the lecture at first, but it didn't bother me since the bell for lunch was going to ring soon.

As soon as I thought of lunch, the bell rang. I could hear the lethargic students regaining their energy at the prospect of lunch and some relaxation.

Getting up from my desk, I left the classroom and made my way over to the cafeteria. When I made it there, I sat at my usual table with Kuroka once again secretly canceling her illusion. Sitting with me and having lunch were Shirone, Asia, and myself.

"Hey, Senpai, how is everything?" Asia asked me.

"It's… been alright," I responded. "Just been preoccupied with my thoughts is all…"

"About Buchou?" She tilted her head.

"Well, that and what I have been doing…" I replied.

"You mean about being…" She looked around to make sure no one hears what she will say before whispering, " _Chalice_?"

I slowly nodded, "The Battle Royale isn't just a fight…You can't even call it a war. It is basically an event that puts humanity on the verge of being wiped out… Fighting an Ace and Category 10 was one thing but if I were to fight the Royals? That's another thing I have to worry about… Sooner or later they will make an appearance and kill…" I gripped my hands tightly. "I don't know how much longer I can hold up until... I lose and fail everyone…"

Asia took my hand, making me look at her as she smiled brightly at me, "Enrique-senpai… No matter what, don't think about those dark thoughts… you saved every one of us…. You helped us, and now Buchou-san is happy with the trust you have given her, even if it is a small amount." Her grip on my hand tightened, "No matter what, we know you… you will prevail and stop these Undead from wreaking havoc. Even if it means going against His Judgement in the fight."

I was at a loss for words upon hearing her little speech. But… was she right? Could I really stop and seal all of the Undead that were roaming in this town? I took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "I… I guess you're right…"

"Of course she is." Kuroka smiled, patting Asia's shoulder, "After all, you saved us with so much heart. I believe in you too."

I looked at Kuroka, a small blush forming before I looked away, hiding it. "Th-Thanks Kuroka…" I replied.

She giggled, "Come on. Let's eat." She winked before they all began to eat their lunch while I looked at my tray of food.

I sighed before I joined them and ate lunch with them while I went into my thoughts from what Kuroka and Asia said.

* * *

After my last class, I was standing on the rooftop, staring at the clouds in the sky. I ran my hand through my hair before I sighed. I slowly reached my hand out to the sky before closing my hand into a fist.

The clouds looked so close, but they were so far away. Kind of like my humanity that was slowly slipping away from me.

"Something troubling you, Sempai?" Rias's voice called out as she approached me from behind.

"Oh… Hey, Rias…" I waved before I continued to gaze up at the clouds. "Just wanted to relax. You know, alone time."

"As you wish."

There was still something I needed to know.

"One more thing, Gremory. Tell me this and you better be honest with me," I called out as I stared at the clouds. "You still see Kuroka as a threat, don't you? Due to her status as a Stray Devil."

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "At first, I wanted you to hand her over or kill her when I noticed her with you… even the thought of taking you down too…." I frowned as she continued. "But learning that you are part of this battle you mentioned and you are the only one who is able to stop those beasts from changing the world, it is best that I don't bring harm or capture the Stray Devil you are protecting… as well as not recruit you to my peerage..."

"Just know that if any one of you dares to harm her and if Shirone, Issei, or Asia get hurt-"

"I know, we will regret it," She responded, knowing that I currently trust her in keeping those three safe, and nothing more. "That power of yours is something that is increasing with each beast you fight. I believe soon you will be on par with the Ultimate Class Devils or frighteningly, beyond them." She turned around and headed out, "Also…. I want to say thank you. Asia, Issei and even Koneko have been a lot more positive, knowing you're by their side."

I looked at my hand upon hearing her statement. The reason was due to how I understand them in certain aspects. For Asia, her innocence and smile reminded me too much of Marie.

For Issei, he was willing to take the hit while his 'friends' got away whenever they get caught doing their perverted antics. He was loyal, for a pervert that is… he had good motivation for that 'dream' of being the so-called Harem King.

For Koneko, she was someone Kuroka wanted to see again. If I could get the chance, I would want to see Marie again. I could understand the pain of being separated from a close sibling. I see Koneko as part of the group since she and Kuroka were sisters. Even recalling the times she called me 'Onii-chan'. I was taken by surprise at first when she called me that due to my bond with Kuroka, but I got used to it later on. I know they still have to fix their strained sisterly bond after all that happened and their time apart, but I was willing to help Kuroka fix it.

" _You've grown a lot since coming here, Enrique,"_ Adam said, a soft smile on his face if I could see it.

I chuckled, ' _Even though I have been here for only four months... I guess you have a point. At first, I was just a normal guy who wanted to live a normal life… but Fate had other plans. After coming here, I learned a lot about fighting and learned more about the meaning of what it takes to survive…"_

" _ **Che, you're still a weakling if you ask me."**_ Chalice scoffed. I could imagine him turning away with a frown showing on his face.

" _Oh? If I recall, you were the one to helped him realize his potential."_ Adam chuckled. " _After all, you called him to use the Rouzer when we showed up in this world."_

" _ **Like I care… All I care about is fighting!"**_ Adam and I sighed. " _ **I enjoy the fights, even if he is using my skin to fight the other Undead! That stupid Beetle is still weak! And if**_ **I** _ **were to encounter that little Dragon or this so-called 'Great Red', they would fall by my hands with their scales and heads as trophies! They are no dragon gods, only big lizards with wings!"**_

" _Yet, you were worried for him earlier."_ Adam reminded with a smirk.

" _ **Shut it, blue boy,"**_ Chalice growled before I cut off the link to stop hearing the two.

I reached into my pocket before pulling out the Ace of Spades. It hasn't spoke since I sealed him. Chalice and Adam were the only ones who dwelled in my mind but for the Ace of Spades, he was still in the card. Kazuma used him to protect people… But for me? I'm only doing this to fight the Undead and stop them from winning the Battle Royale.

" _ **So, still scared, boy?"**_ The Ace of Spades slightly glowed, his voice chuckling.

I blinked before I saw the card no longer glowing. I grasped my head, trying to stop myself from thinking any further. I didn't want to lose myself again like before...

I got up before heading inside so I could head for the school gates. When I walked out of the school grounds, I approached my motorcycle and saw Kuroka in her illusion form, perched on the handlebars.

"Hey… is everything okay? You look spooked…" She frowned.

I sat on the seat before I lowered my head. "I… I don't know… It felt like I heard Beetle's voice from its card but when I blinked, it stopped…" I grasp my head, trembling slightly. "It feels the same like before…"

Kuroka put her paw on my hand, a worried look on her face, "You defeated him…. Don't think like that, okay?"

I looked at her before putting on my helmet as Kuroka leaped onto my shoulder and I drove towards the dorm.

It was a short drive as we made it back. When I entered my dorm, Kuroka leaped off my shoulder and canceled her illusion while I fell onto my back, on the bed.

"Would you like to relax some more?" she asked, gesturing to her two tails.

I looked at Kuroka before looking away. "Y-You did mention it before…" I responded before taking a deep breath and nodded slowly. "... Y-Yeah…"

Kuroka smiled happily, letting me lean against her as her tails wrapped around me before setting a blanket over us. The warmth felt amazing as I sighed calmly, the nervousness and fears fading away again.

"I will always let you do this when you need to relax…. Think of it as your safe haven…" she said softly to me.

"Thank you… Kuroka…" I responded as my eyes suddenly felt tired from the warmth. It felt like I was in a warm blanket, everything around me being ignored as I felt the onset of sleep take over.

* * *

 _Kuroka smiled softly, glad to see him like this as she lays close to him, letting the young Rider sleep. She leans in, kissing his forehead gently._

" _Enrique… you always make me so happy…" she whispered, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face._

 _The Nekoshou cared deeply about him. Watching his sleeping face was one of the few things she enjoyed. Being by his side for the past four months, she was glad to have met him. Even though he was scared, he still tried to pull through to fight the Undead._

 _When she first met him, he was a confused young man, trying to adjust to what was going on. And now, aside from his fear of being alone due to the Undead blood that was slowly turning him into one, he has an unyielding sense of justice to stop the Undead and protect everyone. She couldn't have wished for a better mate._

" _No matter what, I'll always be with you, Enrique-kun," she smiled, before noticing a small yet soft smile forming on his sleeping state._

 _It was one of the few things about him she never wants to lose. It was seeing him smile._

" _Mom...Dad...Marie..." Enrique murmured in his sleep._

* * *

Morning came, causing me to slowly open my eyes. I was greeted with Kuroka fast asleep, her two tails wrapped around me along with the blanket draped over us for additional warmth.

I recalled what happened last night and realized why she was so close to me. Giving her a small smile, I gently moved her two tails away from me as I sat up, stretching my arms out.

"Nya…." She quickly grabbed me, pulling me back in bed as she purred in her sleep.

"K-Kuroka," I flustered. "Can you let me go, please?"

"Comfy, nya…." she muttered in her sleep, nuzzling me as her purred grow louder.

I sighed as I tried to think of a way to get her to let me go. I looked at her two tails for a moment. I recalled that cats didn't like being grabbed by the tail as it angered them. With Kuroka being a Nekoshou, there could be a possibility that it was the same for her as well.

Making my decision, I grabbed one of her tails tightly in a firm grip. I feel her body flinch and I hope this would make her let me go. Instead, she gripped me and HELD me tighter, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Wait, what?

I blinked, confused. Why didn't that work? Wanting to make sure I wasn't hearing things, I grabbed her other tail. Her moan grows louder, gripping me even tighter as her tails squeezed me softly.

I stammered as I realized what I did in which I quickly let go. "I-I'm sorry, Kuroka!" I stammered. "C-Can you just let me go?"

She didn't respond, still asleep as her grip slowly loosened, letting me slip out of her tails and grip. She sighed softly, nuzzling the pillow as she muttered something I couldn't hear.

I let out a sigh of relief before getting out of bed and grabbing some casual clothes to wear. After taking a shower, I put on my clothes before leaving a note for Kuroka to let her know that I was heading out to look around.

Deciding to explore the town for a bit, I began to take a walk as I kept to myself with my thoughts keeping me company.

It had officially been 4 months since I came to this world, and I experienced tough times being here. To be honest, I never expected being a Kamen Rider could be so life changing. For me, I was starting to lose it after I went berserk, even close to hurting Shirone.

The young Nekoshou was like a little sister to me now. She was also Kuroka's little sister.

But right now… I was feeling down. I mean, fighting the other Undead will only get harder. It would be even worse when I would have to fight the Royals. Now that brought a great concern to me since I had a difficult time fighting an Ace. I was also worried about Kuroka's safety as we fight the Undead… I don't want anything bad to happen to her.

I care about her a lot. An image of her smiling at me appeared briefly in my mind.

" _Looks like someone is on your mind."_ Adam smiled, _'It's nice to have those feelings for her."_

WHAT!?

I blushed as I turned my head away, ' _Adam, it's… it's not like that…! I-I mean…'_

" _One thing I know about every single human, including those that look human, is they develop feelings for one another,"_ Adam reminded. " _Seeing as how you and Kuroka never left each other's side for the past four months, you've begun to develop feelings for her."_ Adam chuckled, _"And it's obvious she has those same feelings for you, young Enrique."_

I wanted to counter his point before I lowered my hand, no longer able to prove a point. ' _I… I know she has feelings for me… It's just that… I'm afraid of being alone if I do… I mean… she is a Devil Nekoshou while I'm becoming an immortal Undead… she would die while I live on…"_

" _But she would live several centuries before that happens. You two will be able to live on longer than any other being, asides from dragons."_ Adam pointed out.

I lowered my head finding the conversation pointless as I cut the link and continued my walk around the town. I really wasn't completely sure about my feelings for Kuroka.

As I turn a corner, a paper flew to my face, stopping me before I pulled the paper off. Curious, I looked at the piece of paper, only to discover it was a drawing...of _me_?

Actually, it was a drawing of Chalice.

It was drawn using crayon and looked like it was done by a child. I scanned my surroundings to see where the drawing had come from.

However when I looked at the far left, I saw a group of kids trying to put up drawings on a wall, even other kids were drawing on pieces of paper.

Looking back at the drawing in my hand, a small smile grew on my face. I walked over to the children as they took notice of my approach. I handed them the drawing that flew to me.

"You forgot this one."

"Thanks, mister," one child smile before grabbing hold of it.

"I couldn't help but notice you all are drawing pictures of that Rider that has been on the news," I observed.

"Yeah!" One of the children beamed. "He's a hero!"

"He is, huh?" I asked. "What makes you so sure?" Honestly, I was so focused on fighting the Undead that I really didn't think twice of whoever I saved. "What if he wasn't really human? Would you still think he was a hero?"

The answer I first expected nervously was a no but surprisingly, their answer was a nod.

"He is no monster! He saved tou-san and kaa-san!"

"He even saved nii-san!" Another child defended.

I couldn't help but smile. I always thought that my duty was mainly to seal the Undead, but then I realized something I've overlooked all this time. As a Rider, my duty was to save people. I had a responsibility to protect them.

I never stopped to consider myself as a hero since I've been so focused on fighting and sealing the Undead. Now, I realized that I was also doing what a Kamen Rider does. Hearing these kids' words made me… happy.

"I'm sure the Rider will be glad to hear those words," I smiled softly.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it," I confirmed. However, I suddenly had another vision. Thankfully I have gotten used to the pain from the visions. I was seeing three different figures, one of them covered in fur while the other had spikes. Another reminded me of insects. The direction they were heading towards… oh no...

I quickly turned around, now seeing figures in the distance before they finally made themselves known, the children now scared for their lives.

The first of the three monsters was thin with black leather armor over its chest, but left green flesh uncovered on the abdomen. Its arms were likewise green while its legs were covered in black armor with spikes coming from its calves. Locust-like wings sprouted from its back while its face was covered in a black metallic mask which sported insect features, including antennae.

This was the Category 5 of Spades, **Locust Undead**.

The second of the three creatures had black armor on its body, with spikes protruding from its shoulders and right arm. It also had spikes that were on its knees and chest while having chains dangling from the thighs. It has red hoof-like claws and patches red fur on certain parts of its body.

This was Category 4 of Spades, **Boar Undead**.

The final Undead was covered in grayish-green armor with a mane behind its mask and some of the mane covering the upper half of its left arm. On its right hand, it was wielding long claw-knuckles as if it was ready to punch through anything it could get its hands on.

This was Category 3 of Spades, **Lion Undead.**

Oh great, I had to fight two Undead twice before and now I had to fight three Undead at the same time. Even more, the three Undead I was facing were of the Spades suit.

I was going to protect these kids if it was the last thing I did.

"Get inside the building, hurry!" I said to the children. "Don't come out until it's over!"

"What about you, mister?" one of the kids asked.

"I'll be fine," I assured. "Just get to safety."

They were worried but they didn't want to get hurt. The children rushed into the building before I looked back at the Undead, making the Chalice Rouzer and Arrow appear.

" **Ch… ali… ce…"** The Locust hissed, the Undead seeing the familiar Rouzer on my waist.

"You're not laying a hand on those kids," I threatened to the Undead trio as I took out the Change Mantis card. "Chalice, let's do this."

' _ **Kick their ass, Gaki!'**_ Chalice roared out in my mind, now finally eager to watch a fight between three Undead.

"Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Black static enveloped me, adorning me in the armor of the Legendary Chalice of the Undead. Seeing my armor, the three now were now furious. The blades on the Chalice Arrow unfolded before I aimed at the trio.

"Bring it!" I challenged.

Accepting the challenge, the Undead trio charge right at me as I decided to do the same and met them in the middle.

I blocked the punch that Lion threw at me before kicking it away. I struck the Boar across its chest until the Locust Undead delivered a kick go my chest, causing me to stumble back a bit.

"Guess they call you _Kick_ Locust for a reason..." I muttered to myself, shaking off the pain before blocking the Lion Undead's punch as I held back the strength it was trying to exert.

The Undead that I was fighting against were organized. I had a wild guess to who could have sent the three of these Undead against me, but seeing as they were from the same suit, that basically narrowed down the list of suspects to one possible individual. Still, I needed to focus on fighting the Undead in front of me.

It was time to divide and conquer. Taking aim, I fired a salvo of energy arrows at the three Undead to try and scatter them.

They managed to evade the attack but Boar Undead received an arrow to its shoulder but it didn't stop it as it tackled me to the wall and struck my armor a couple of times. Gritting my teeth in pain, I blocked the next attack before delivering a headbutt to the Boar, causing it to stumble away from me. Seeing this as an opening, I punched the Boar Undead, giving me a good distance before shooting a few rounds at Lion and Locust.

Wanting to test out one of the Rouze Cards I haven't used yet, I drew out Rapid along with Scope before swiping it across the Chalice Rouzer that is connected to my weapon.

 **RAPID**

 **SCOPE**

My vision sharpened with the arrows now ready to fire, I rolled across the ground, avoiding the Boar's next tackle before I aimed at the Undead and fire rapid, precise force arrows at the kaijin. Each round pierced through its hide, hitting its head, thighs, even its chest and legs; hitting all of the major kill points that would have killed a normal being. The Boar Undead was now slowing down before it fell to the ground, its blood spilling onto the concrete.

The buckle on its waist opened up which revealed four runes, allowing me to quickly place a Blank Rouze on it, the Boar Undead absorbed into the card. I examined it, seeing the card now having the image of a boar with the word 'Tackle' and the symbol of spades and the number 4. It was Category 4 of Spades, Tackle Boar.

"One down, two to go," I mixed as Locust and Lion were now angry for the loss of their 'comrade'.

Now rushing in with anger, the two Undead became more focused as they attempt to strike me but I blocked Locust's kick, only to give Lion the chance as his knuckled claws struck my armor before punching me in the chest, sending me to a tree as I coughed from the hit. "That Undead sure packs a punch…" I coughed before shaking my head to keep it together.

When my senses cleared, I saw the Locust Undead coming down at me with its foot aimed at me, causing me to sidestep from the attack and swung my arm to its chest with the help of my Undead strength. The force of the blow sent it crashing into a mailbox.

Seeing this as my chance, I quickly grabbed my newly obtained Rouze Card and brought across the Rouzer.

 **TACKLE**

Rushing towards the Locust Undead, I charged towards the insect before I literally tackle the kaijin to the wall, the latter coughing blood from the force of the tackle before I quickly thrust the blade into its chest, the blade impaling where its 'heart' would be.

The Locust screeched in pain before I pulled the blade out and swiped another card.

 **SLASH**

With the card's power absorbed into my Chalice Arrow, I brought the blade down, striking its chest as green blood gushed out of its wound, spilling onto the ground and my armor before it exploded. When the flames died down, it revealed the now defeated Undead which prompts me to bring out a Rouze Card and place it on its chest, the kaijin now sealed back before I examined the image. It now showed the image of a mechanical locust, the word 'KICK' and five of Spades. It was Kick Locust.

"And now there is one," I chuckled, turning around to see the Lion Undead now in total rage of me sealing its comrades.

It charged forward but thankfully with two more Undead sealed, it increased my power as I dodged its incoming fist before I countered its attack with a slash across its chest. I tried to strike it again, only for Lion to block it and began to deliver punch after punch to my chest, sparks casting off my armor before it sent one more punch that sent me flying into the wall and groan in pain.

I slowly got back up as the Lion Undead roared at me, challenging me to defeat it. Ignoring the pain, I clenched my grip on the Chalice Arrow tightly as I glare at the Undead. I was not giving up from here. I am gonna beat this Undead! It is what a Kamen Rider does!

My blood now boiling in determination, I reached for the newest Card I recently obtained and one of my other Rouze Cards that I have kept with me for a long while. With the two cards in my hand, I examined them before I grinned softly to what I was seeing in my hand. It was Kick Locust and Metal Trilobite. Making my decision, I swiped the two cards across the Rouzer.

 **KICK**

 **METAL**

With the two Rouze Cards now swiped, I was about to perform the signature finisher that every Kamen Rider is known to do.

The Rider Kick.

Glaring at the Lion, I jumped into the air before aiming my foot at the Undead, my body now in metal before I came down towards the Lion. "HAAA!" I let out a battle cry before my kick came in contact with the Undead, the impact letting out a resounding crack as if I broke its ribs, possibly its internal organs before it exploded into flames. I landed on my two feet before looking at the Lion who was now on the ground, it's buckle opening to reveal 3 Runes.

I drew out a blank Rouze card and placed it on Lion, sealing it before I examined the card. "Category 3 of Spades, Beat Lion…" I grinned before placing it with the other cards and the area now clear of any undead.

"Sugoi!" I looked back to see the children rushing up to me before I was grouped up by them. "It's really you! Chalice!"

I chuckled softly upon seeing their smiles. Seeing them happy… it gave me the feeling of relief. They were safe… they are alive and the three Undead didn't harm them.

I was happy to see they are alive.

I was gotten out of my stupor when I felt one of the kids tugging my belt, causing me to look back to see one of the kids from before. "Yes?" I asked.

"A-Ano…" He presented a paper, making me grab hold of it carefully before looking at it, my eyes softening upon seeing the drawing. The drawing showed the chalice armor but on top was the words that I translated; It said 'Thank You'.

Seeing this made me smile softly before I gently patted his head. "You're welcome," I responded. "I must go now. You all stay safe, okay?" They nodded before I quickly left the scene.

* * *

After a short run and being at a good distance, I was now in an alley before I looked around and saw the coast was clear. I reached to my side and grabbed the Spirit Rouze Card and swiped it across my Buckle.

 **SPIRIT**

My armor vanished to reveal myself before I fell on my rear. I let out a sigh as I allowed my wounds to heal, leaving behind only the specks of dried human and Undead blood where my wounds once were. When they were fully healed, I let out a breath of relief to no longer feel any wounds on me.

"Enrique-kun!" I turned my head to see Kuroka in her illusion form, rushing up to me. When she got close, she canceled her illusion, revealing herself in her kimono. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk but there was Undead that tried to harm some kids," I answered, showing her the three new Rouze Cards in my arsenal.

"Three?"

"Categories 3, 4, and 5 of the Spades Suit," I confirmed. "I have a feeling that one of the Royals of the Spades suit wanted to test me…"

The black-haired Nekoshou frowned upon the information, "So they are trying to test your strength to see if they can beat you…"

"Sounds about right…" I sighed. "It makes me wonder what the Royals of the Diamonds and Hearts Suit are planning as well…"

"Come on, we should head to the temple so you can get some rest."

I nodded as she helps me up before the both of us made our way back to the temple for me to get rest from the fight against those three Undead.

* * *

The next day came around with no class for today, giving me a chance to relax once again as Kuroka was with me as well. News about the Undead attack yesterday was mentioned and the remainder gave me a small smile. It gave me total relief that none of the kids were harmed by them... But I was still concerned about the next Undead fight. I mean, I don't know who I will fight next… will it be one of the lower class Undead… or the Royals…? Just thinking about facing the Royals makes me very nervous...

But right now, I was sitting on the bench, looking at the sky while Kuroka sat next to me. "At least it is a nice day today…" I said, feeling relieved and relaxed.

The Nekomata Devil giggled, "Right about that. Just the two of us."

I chuckled until I felt her lean against my shoulder. Glancing a look at her, I smiled softly until I noticed that I could see a good view her cleavage, making me look away with a blush.

"Like what you see? Nya?" Kuroka teased, noticing my glance at her.

"N-No," I answered with a stutter.

Kuroka's grin grew as she pressed herself against me. "Aw, no need to be shy to admit it, Enrique-kun." She teased. "After all, you saw me naked before when we both lost our virginity during my use of the Bouchujutsu to help you."

My blush intensified upon the memory. I know she used that 'jutsu' to melt away my troubles and fears but it was also somewhat a strange experience. I mean sure she has a gorgeous body and large breasts- GAH! Why did I start thinking like that!?

I quickly shook my head to prevent more thoughts until I felt images entering my head. I was seeing a monster with a skull like mask but what caught my attention was that it was chasing after someone!

When the vision stopped, I sat up with Kuroka wondering why I stood up, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"There is an Undead not too far from here," I answered, causing the Stray Devil to get up. "And it is chasing after someone. We better hurry."

"Hai," she nodded before we ran to the source of the Undead's location. As we ran, I began to take notice of signs of a fight. Was the person capable of fighting it? My questions were answered as we made it a clearing and saw a person running from the beast.

It was a girl who looks to be from another country with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; appearing to be around the same age as a middle schooler.

Strangely, her attire strangely consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Not only that, she was using some form of magic. It wasn't like Kuroka's Senjutsu or Youjutsu or the magic that the Devils showed but a form of magic as she was trying to fight the monster that is trying to kill her.

What caught my full attention was the kaijin that she was trying to fight against.

The creature in question was dressed in a pair of black pants and a leather torso covering. Its arms were home to tan fur which ended in hands covered in more black. Its head seemed to be covered in a skull-like mask with antlers growing out of its head. It was the Category 6 of Spades, the Deer Undead.

However seeing the Undead, I realized that if I beat this Undead, I could perform the combo, Lightning Blast since I had Kick Locust. Even if I had to fight four Undead of the Spades Suit in two days, this was worth it for once.

"Kuroka, protect the girl while I handle the Deer Undead," I informed.

"Hai!" She acknowledged as she canceled her illusion form and stood in front of the girl before I rushed towards the Undead before punching across the face, causing it to stumble away, it's focus now on me.

"It's only you and me, Deer Undead," I informed, making the Rouzer appear as I took out the Change Mantis card.

"Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Black static enveloped me, adorning me in the armor of the Legendary Chalice of the Undead. Seeing my armor, the Deer's horns and arms ignited in electricity while the girl that Kuroka is protecting had the look of surprise.

I brought out the Chalice Arrow before charging towards the Deer Undead, avoiding some of its electrical attacks. When I brought my blade down, it used its horns to parry the attack and strike my chest, causing sparks to bleed off my armor. Giving it an opening, it conducted electricity and delivered an electric attack to me, painfully shocking me in place as I endured probably several hundred to a thousand volts that would have killed me but due to my Undead blood and the armor I withstood it painfully.

Smoke emitted from my armor as I gritted my teeth in pain. I pointed my weapon at the Undead and fired a few rounds, a few managed to hit it as green blood spilled from its wounds.

The Deer Undead rushes at me with its horns that are sparking with electricity.

Getting myself prepared, I rolled to the side to avoid the attack and fire a few more rounds at the Deer Undead, the arrows hitting its back. The Undead growled before it lashed its claws at me, sparks casting off my armor.

I ignored the pain before I kicked it in the gut before striking it across its chest again, causing the kaijin to stumble away from the hit I delivered.

It roared in anger before rushing towards me but I decided to use my newest Rouze Card to finish it off. Placing the Rouzer on Chalice Arrow, I grabbed a Rouze Card from my side and swiped it across the Chalice Arrow.

 **BEAT**

With the energy poured into my fist, I charged towards the Undead before delivering a fatal punch to its chest, blood leaking from the spot I punched it as the Undead itself coughed out blood from its mask before it fell back and exploded in flames.

When the flames died down, I approached the defeated kaijin and placed the Rouze Card on it, sealing it. I examine the card in my hand, seeing the image of a robotic deer with the word 'Thunder' and the number 6 of Spades.

It was Thunder Deer, now I can perform Lightning Blast!

Suppressing the urge to cheer in excitement, I placed the card with the others before looking at Kuroka. "Let's go."

"Hai," she agreed before we walked away, leaving the girl behind as she watches the both of us leave.

* * *

 _The young blonde was surprised that the young man defeated the foul beast. But hearing him call it Deer Undead?_

 _It didn't look much like the animal and it didn't look like the zombies. Yet every attack she watched, the beast took each hit that would have been fatal and die._

 _And yet the beast still lived while the young man fought it._

 _Even more, she witnessed him seal the beast into some card, the other cards she has felt were very much alive…_

 _He was also a strong opponent from the power she felt the warrior emit. She remembered someone she knew would face strong opponents and if the rumors were right then the person was bound to fight that warrior._

 _Making her decision, she stood up and followed after Chalice and the Nekoshou devil so she can see if that person will show up to fight him._

* * *

Seeing that coast clear, I swiped the Spirit card on the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT**

Sparks surrounded me before I was back in civilian form, revealing some minor cuts from the fight but at least my clothes weren't ruined thankfully.

"You alright?" The Nekoshou asked.

"I'm okay, just a bit exhausted from the fighting..."

She giggled before her cat ears twitched, "Enrique-kun, we are being followed." She warned quietly. "It is that girl from before."

Now on guard, I slowly reached for the Chalice Arrow before turning around to aim at the spot she sensed the person. "Come out," I warned.

The bushes rustled a bit before revealing the young blonde from before. "Sorry, I just wanted to follow…" She replied.

"And who are you?" I ask the young blonde, wary of her when Kuroka informed me she has some form of magic.

"Ah! My apologies," she bowed. "I am Le Fay Pendragon."

"What made you decide to follow me after my fight against the kaijin?" I asked cautiously. I understand that I saved her from being killed but I still had to remain on guard to those I meet.

"I am looking for my brother…" She answered. "I heard rumors that he joined the Khaos Brigade with a devil who holds the White Dragon."

"Wait, you mean that Vali punk?" I frowned upon the name and the group she mentioned.

"Yes and the Devil along with my brother were rumored to appear around powerful opponents…" She continued, "and sensing your power, he must appear."

"That Vali guy confronted me last time," I answered with a sigh. "Though he got a few bruises and cuts when he fought… the being sealed in Ace of Hearts, the armor you saw me in."

Her eyes widen before she rushes up to me, "You defeated the White Dragon Emperor!? Was my brother with him?!"

Kuroka glared at the girl before the latter moved back a bit.

"Uh… It was only him who confronted me and my partner. No one else was with him." I answered, my response causing her to lower her head.

"Oh…" She muttered.

"Look, it's… not a good idea to be around me or my partner." I informed. "That monster you saw me fight, there are more of those things and they are dangerous. I don't think you should follow."

"But… I have to find my brother," she pleaded. "I… I really miss him… I've been searching but there was nothing… my brother would see to fight stronger foes… I thought following you would eventually lead me to him."

I gave Le Fay a sympathetic look. I knew exactly what it felt like.

Turning around to face her, I approached her before looking at her. "I understand how it is for family." She raised her head. "You see… I.. I was brought to this town to fight beasts like that you saw but I had to leave behind everything I once had. I left behind my friend, my own mother and little sister… just to provide a chance for people to live and not die to those kaijins."

"Why do you accept this fate?"

"Because I'm the only one who can fight them." I sighed. "It was hard for me to accept it but…" I glanced a look at Kuroka. "Someone helped me realize that I didn't leave _everything_ behind. Helping me get through the struggles that stopped me at times." I took Kuroka's hand for emphasis. I really wasn't completely sure about my feelings for Kuroka, but I did know she was someone important to me. She was the one who helped me cope.

I looked at Le Fay, "And I know that I am able to continue on with fighting to protect people." I smiled softly. "After all… It is what a Kamen Rider does."

"Kamen… Rider…?" She repeated.

"A title to those who protect the innocent and stop those who threaten the innocent and the peace," I explained.

"Are they heroes?"

"Somewhat," I shrugged. "But even Kamen Riders try to live a normal life despite the battles they go through. Kamen Riders have no choice but to fight incredible odds alone… even if it means sacrificing their happiness and humanity, to protect the world and humanity itself..." I felt Kuroka's grip on my hand tighten upon my statement about the Kamen Riders.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Le Fay once more. "Look…. I'll… I'll help you find your brother."

Her eyes lit up, filled with hope as she smiled. "Thank you so much!" She thanked. "I don't know how I should thank you."

I rubbed the back of my head before lowering my hand, "Well, you can follow us to our place so that you can explain to Kuroka and me about what you can do." I suggested before motioning her to follow. "Come on."

Before I can go, I felt Kuroka tugging my arm. "Are you sure that is a good idea, Enrique-kun?" She asked.

"That girl wasn't lying and hearing her story, she really misses her brother…" I answered. "I want to help her see her brother again. Just like I did to help you see Shirone."

Kuroka stared at me for a moment before a smile curled her lips. "You really are a nice guy, Enrique-kun." She commented.

* * *

 _Asia was sitting on a bench as she waited for Issei to come back with some crepes. The two of them were spending time together, much to the former nun's happiness. As she waited, a gentleman took the empty spot next to her. He wore dark clothing and a blue bandana. What got Asia's attention was the yellow canary he was carrying in a cage._

" _That's a really pretty bird," Asia commented._

" _Oh, hello," the gentleman smiled gently._

" _Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your canary." She pointed at the said bird._

" _Her name's Natural."_

" _That's a nice name."_

" _Thank you. My name is Shima. Noboru Shima."_

" _My name's Asia Argento."_

" _Pleased to meet you, Argento-san. I must say, for a young foreigner, you speak very good Japanese."_

 _Asia modestly blushed, "I have friends that taught me."_

" _Friends...such a precious thing, aren't they? A real treasure."_

" _Yes, they are," Asia agreed. When she thought of the ORC, she was happy. She may be a Devil, but she was happier now more than she ever was as a Holy Maiden. Not that it was bad, just that it was lonely. She was still happy to help people, but then they turned their backs on her over a mistake._

 _Asia shook her head, not wanting to relive those memories._

" _Asia, I got the ice cream!" Issei called and Asia turned to the boy as he approached._

" _Issei-san, please say hello to Shima-san," Asia smiled._

 _Issei looked confused, "Who?"_

" _I'm talking about...Huh?" Asia paused as she turned to the spot the gentleman had been, but he was gone...like the wind. "Where did he go?"_

* * *

We were at the temple as I look at Le Fey who in turn was staring at me and Kuroka. She explains to us about herself since she is practically staying with us since she believes her brother will show up wherever I fight due to the power of Chalice. "So you are a magician?" I noted.

"That's correct!" she smiled. "My ancestor is the legendary King Arthur."

Hearing the name made our eyes widen. "Wait, you _and_ your brother are descendants of King Arthur?!" I gaped. I never expected to hear that this young girl is the descendant of the great king. This was actually surprising for me to hear. At first, I thought she was doing some prank but when her eyes showed the truth and no form of lies. She was _not_ kidding about her ancestor being King Arthur.

"Yes," She confirmed. "And I am also the descendant of Morgan Le Fay."

"Morgan… Le Fay?" I repeated. "As in that sorceress of Arthurian legend?"

"Indeed," She smiled before looking at the two of us, "I never got your names."

"Oh right, sorry about that." I realized. "My name is Enrique. Enrique Alderete."

"And I'm Kuroka, nya." The Nekoshou introduced herself.

"Are you a Devil?" She looked at Kuroka.

"Yes I am but I am also a Nekoshou," Kuroka answered before Le Fay looked at me.

"I noticed those cards you hold, they are alive aren't they?" She asked, curious.

"In a way, yeah they are," I confirmed. "But I'll explain it at another time. So your brother, do you have any ideas to where he will be other than finding strong opponents?"

The young magician shook her head in response, "I don't… I just hope I can find him… I want to know if he is still okay and alive…"

Kuroka's eyes soften, no doubt feeling nostalgia since she too was once in search for Shirone. "I know the feeling, Le Fay-chan."

The blonde turned her head to her. "I have a little sister, her name is Shirone. You see… I am currently a Stray Devil. Yes, a stray Devil. However, the reason being was the fact that I was protecting her from our 'master' who planned on experimenting on her. Since then, I was on the run for the past 3 years."

"Did you ever get the chance to see her?"

"At first I couldn't…" She responded sadly until her mood changed into a smile. "Until I met someone who helped me find her," I felt her hand on mine, taking me by slight surprise. "Enrique-kun was the one who helped me find her again. It has been a little hard to fix things since I didn't see her for 3 years but it has been doing well thanks to him. He is a good person who is willing to help others. It is one of the few things I like about him."

I was left speechless from her words. Not only she was that grateful that I helped her but it really confirms she likes me… as in _love_ type of like…

Le Fay looks at me and smiled, "I can see why."

I rubbed the back of my head, looking away with a small blush dusting my cheeks. "A-Anyways, how about we help you find your brother?" I offered, making her eyes light up.

"Thank you so much!" She bowed.

I smiled softly before the three of us left the temple to start our search for her brother.

* * *

After our search, there was no luck on anything to where her brother would show up to fight. So with the sun setting, we made our way back to the old Shinto temple.

"I'm sorry we didn't get any luck of encountering your brother," I apologized to Le Fay.

"It's okay," she smiled softly. "You two have done so much to help me. I am grateful for your help."

"It is the least we can do to show that we were willing to help you find your brother," Kuroka responded to the blonde.

"You two are very kind individuals," Le Fay smiled.

The both of us smiled at her comment until I heard Adam speaking up, " _Enrique_ , _I am sensing a large amount of holy energy… it's close."_ He informed.

"Kuroka, wait," I stopped her along with Le Fey who was behind us. "We got company."

And correct I was, the sound of footsteps was heard before the person stopped in front of us.

The man in front of us was a bespectacled young man who looks to be a year or so older than me with blonde hair and he was wearing a business suit. However what made me on guard was the sword he was holding in his hand. It was a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end with a huge cross-shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge.

Just looking at it, I noticed Kuroka shivering in fear as if the sword was something to be afraid of. Seeing her like this made me on guard but also on alert.

"Who are you and what brings you here to our home?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at the man. For Le Fey, she leaned aside before her eyes widen as if she knows this person. "Brother!" She called out. Wait, that's her brother then that means…

"You're her brother, Arthur Pendragon, aren't you?" I guessed.

The now named man stared at me before he replied calmly, "I am indeed."

"Then what brings you here? I assume it's not just to see your little sister." I asked. "Seeing as how you are affiliated with the Vali devil."

He stared at me before using his sword to point at me. "You. I have heard how you fought powerful beasts and succeeded. What I sense from you is a power that is unknown, yet it is increasing by the day." He answered. "No one has ever beaten the White Dragon Emperor and win. Sensing your strong power, you might be indeed a suitable opponent for my Holy King Sword."

Great, first that Vali Devil and now this guy? Just what is it with people like these two?

I looked at Le Fey then at Arthur. "Fine… if it means to knock some sense of you," I sighed. I was serious too, I was literally gonna knock some sense into him; getting the picture that his family misses him.

Making the Rouzer form around my waist, I reached to my side and pulled out the Ace of Hearts. "Kuroka, keep Le Fey back."

"Hai," she nodded before she moved Le Fey aside as the two watched me and Arthur stare at each other.

"Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Static surrounded my body before I was adorned in the armor of Chalice, the Legendary Undead.

"So it is true, you hold a powerful Sacred Gear," He observed. Under my helmet, my eyebrow twitches upon the mislabeling once again. I _really_ hate it when they mislabel it for a Sacred Gear.

' _ **Kick his ass!'**_ Chalice roared in my mind. ' _ **He wants a suitable opponent!? Then let's give him one!'**_

I couldn't help but agree with the first statement. I was gonna beat him. I rush towards him with the Chalice Arrow now in my grip and swung the blades at him. However, the moment I did, he blocked my incoming attack.

He narrows his eyes at me before he swung his blade across my chest, sparks casting off my armor and stumbled away.

I held back the pain as I felt my Undead traits healing my body. Once satisfied, I aimed at him and fired a salvo of arrows that he either avoided or blocked.

Our clashed continued as our weapons kept on clashing, trying to overpower the other. "Why did you even leave your own parents and little sister!?" I demanded.

"It is to see who is a strong and suitable opponent for my Holy Sword," replied Arthur as I blocked his attack, trying to hold my own against him. Hearing his response thought made me frown in anger.

"You left your own little sister just to fight stronger foes!?" I questioned in disgust. "What kind of brother would leave behind his family just to fight stronger opponents!?"

"Says the one who fights the beasts that have been roaming Kuoh," He retorted as he blocked my next attack. Guess the stories of my battles really spread to those in the supernatural.

"I do it to protect people unlike you! I give others a chance to live as I fight!" I managed to block his strike before countering it with my own. "A Kamen rider are willing to risk their own humanity and happiness just to keep the peace!"

I was seriously angry at Arthur. He left his own little sister to fight stronger opponents. Has he ever thought of how much his own family misses him!?

Grabbing another two of my Rouze Cards, I swiped it across the Rouze.

 **THUNDER**

 **TACKLE**

Electricity began to surround my body, while it wasn't hurting me. I rushed towards the older Pendragon as he braced for the hit, the voltage hitting him the moment I tackled him. The impact sent him to the wall and saw me charging towards him with my weapon.

He quickly raised his sword up to block the attack. Arthur's sword and my Chalice Arrow clashed once again, the both of us at a deadlock. We stare at each other to see who would overpower the other, I noticed him seeing something. On his spectacles, I saw the minor reflection of my helmet but also the small trickle of my mixed blood. "You aren't a Devil…" He realized.

"I'm not." I gritted my teeth as I punched him in the face, his spectacles nearly shattering upon the impact.

The older Pendragon stumbled from the punch and quickly readjusted his spectacles, only to see me with my weapon ready to strike him. He avoided the attack with ease before I saw him ready to strike me with his blade.

Going on the defensive, I quickly grabbed another Rouze Card the moment he swung his sword and swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **METAL**

My body was encased in metal as his sword came in contact with my body. The impact let out a resounding ring, almost to that of a bell before I attempted another strike that he blocked. Seeing this, he narrowed his eyes before he went for another strike.

However, with the anger that was building up in me, I blocked his next attack before using my Undead strength to shove the sword out of his grip and kicked him to the ground before pointing Chalice Arrow at his neck, willing to pierce his throat. "Look at your sister! She was searching for you ever since you left her and your family behind!" I demanded, my blood boiling in rage. "She was so worried about you that she encountered one of those beasts and nearly died! And what did you do!? You never showed up to protect your own sister! What kind of brother are you to do this to your own sister?!"

A part of me wanted to kill him on the spot, letting his blood be splattered all over the ground but I had to suppress it. I didn't want a repeat of what I have done to those Fallen Angels happen again.

"Enrique-sama, please don't hurt him anymore!" Le Fay's voice pleaded. I glanced at LeFay who has a worried look on her face then back at Arthur.

"You better stand down Arthur," I warned. "Your sister wants to see you and talk."

He stared at me for a moment before he complied. I moved away from him but kept my weapon trained on him before I slid the Spirit Rouze Card across the buckle.

 **SPIRIT**

The static surrounded my body before I reverted to civilian form, to reveal myself. Le Fay was in relief as she rushed to her brother and helped him up. The tension between the two of us was serious until her little sister spoke up once more with a suggestion.

"Coffee anyone?" She asked.

* * *

Le Fay somehow convinced us all to sit down and have some coffee at a nearby cafe. While the coffee was overpriced, they had variety, and I have to admit their chocolate muffins were delicious. As I sat on one side of the table with Kuroka sitting next to me, Arthur and Le Fay sat across from us. My gaze was on Le Fay's brother.

This was supposed to be a peaceful chat, so I would humor Le Fay. After all, she was my friend. Arthur, however, if he made one wrong move, I would...

...I think Chalice was trying to influence me then. I really shouldn't let the Ace of Hearts have his way, but he had my back during the fight. We may not have the friendliest relationship, but he and I had an understanding. Adam also helped to rein in Chalice's more violent tendencies.

"Listen, I am only here since Le Fay has been looking for you," I explained to the older Pendragon. "Be lucky I didn't knock you out or injured you any further than I did before."

He nodded, "Why didn't you kill me when you saw the opportunity?"

"Because Le Fey didn't want me to harm you further," I responded. "So I listened and spared you."

"Sounds like you follow rules," he observed.

"Yeah I do," I huffed. "It's one of the rules of being a Kamen Rider. We don't kill or harm innocent, we fight to protect. To stop those who dare destroy the peace, even if it means to defeat them for good."

Arthur stared at me for a moment before he nodded and got up from his seat. The older blonde made his way to the exit before glancing a look at me, "And one thing... 'Chalice'."

"What is it?"

"Continue to watch over my sister," he replied. "It's better for her to stay with someone who has an honorable reason to protect than with someone that would result with her as a wanted person…" he looked at his little sister. "Le Fay, you stay safe… it is best that he watches over you…"

Le Fay looked at me while I return the look before looking back at Arthur. "You have my word on your sister's safety, but you better make sure you don't die. Your sister doesn't want that to happen." I informed.

Arthur had a small yet noticeable grin form on his lips upon the statement. "I wouldn't allow it to happen." He replied before leaving. I turned to Le Fey as she watches her brother leave.

"Listen, Le Fay… I hope you can understand why your brother wants you to stay safe…"

Le Fay smiled softly, "I do… at least I got the chance to see him again and know he is still alive." She responded. "Please take care of me, Enrique-sama, Kuroka-sama."

Kuroka giggled while I chuckled dryly, "Come on, let's head back to the temple so you can get situated… I'm gonna call someone to help out."

The young blonde nodded happily before she was the first to get up from her seat. "You really are a sweet person, Enrique-kun," Kuroka giggled.

I blushed softly, "I-I am doing the right thing…"

The Nekoshou smiled softly before we began our walk back to the temple so we can help Le Fay get situated as well as myself getting a good shower and a fresh set of clothes. At least now I have sealed 16 Undead and 36 Undead remains. I just have to be prepared when I face the rest along with the Royals.

* * *

 _Across from the cafe, the same man who talked to Asia before, was sitting on the bench with the canary with him. At first, he thought it was too good to be true and yet, the proof was there. The young man was indeed Chalice. Funny… to him, the Rider kinda reminds him of Mutsuki._

 _Oh the memories of that Earth…_

 _Seeing the Rider, he smiled softly knowing that he can sense the good things but also conflictions in the Rider. Hopefully, with the people he meets, he will learn. Just like Mutsuki did._

" _I wish you luck on your battle, Chalice…" He smiled before leaving the scene quietly, his presence gone like the wind._

* * *

 _As night was around, Arthur was on top of one of the tall buildings, looking down at the citizens below. He was dwelling in his thoughts over the battle against 'Kamen Rider Chalice'. A title like that has a ring to it quite frankly. But his fight against him was the most… thrilling fight he has experienced. The warrior put up a good fight. The use of those strange cards and the inhuman strength he seems to possess, even the growing power he sensed from Chalice._

 _No matter how much he suppresses the power of that Sacred Gear, the male Pendragon could still sense the power leaking from him. There was no doubt that the other Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, even those of the other Factions would eventually detect his growing power._

 _Despite his power, he had an honorable reason to fight. Personally… he was glad his little sister Le Fey will be watched over by Chalice. He does care about his family… but he has his reasons to why he left. Fighting strong opponents it may be but he wishes to see if the Holy King Sword will find a suitable opponent like Chalice._

 _Suddenly, a glow occurred behind him, making him realize who is behind him. "Vali, Bikou…" He called out to the people behind him._

" _Where have you been, Arthur?" Bikou asked._

" _I was fighting someone."_

 _Vali and Bikou raised an eyebrow. If Arthur was fighting someone then it meant the opponent was suitable for his Holy King Sword, "Who?"_

" _Chalice and he beat me fairly with honor."_

 _Hearing the name, Vali clenched his hands as Albion growled in hate. Ever since that fight, the Devil sought to make sure he was strong enough to beat Chalice the next time they meet but hearing that Arthur lost, it only added more fuel to the fire. If he was stronger than last time, it was becoming a good challenge to see if he could win._

" _Oh, so you fought that guy too, eh?" Bikou rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should take a crack at him too." Vali turned around, as Bikou took notice. "Guess you still want to beat him, Vali?"._

" _My destiny to fight the Red Dragon still goes but for this Black Mantis, he is another thing I wish to fight and defeat." He responded._

" _Like you said before until you lost against him?" Bikou raised an eyebrow._

 _Valu glared at Bikou who raised his hands before looking at the town. "I sensed those like him scattered throughout this city…" he informed. "Makes you wonder what is going on…"_

 _Whatever they are, something was occurring that they don't know about._

* * *

 **CURRENT ROUZE CARDS**

 **HEARTS:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 7

 **SPADES:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

 **DIAMONDS:** 4, 8

 **CLUBS:** 7, 10

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks that is it for this chapter! Not only our Rider fought four Undead, he finally did one of the Rider kicks! Plus Le Fay is gonna be joining his group. If you all recall they didn't say _when_ she joined the Khaos Brigade since she went to follow, in other words search for her brother out of concern and so, Le Fay will be part of the group to help our Rider.

Also, as I say again, I know some of you think Issei is gonna be a Rider and here is what I have to say, there will _only _ be _ONE RIDER_. I repeat, _**ONLY ONE RIDER**_ will be in this story. In other words Chalice will be the only Rider in this story.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next chapter and I will see you all later. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: The Whispers in the Wind

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the ninth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. I want to give you all a heads up that I will be going to California on December 10 for the holidays and I have Final Exams for College coming up but do not worry! I will still update my stories as planned. Not to mention, one of my stories is almost done.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), and **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _As the morning was slowly starting to rise, Issei as his alarm was going off once again. He lifted his head from the pillow to see the time. Another morning as usual. He sat up and yawned while stretching his arms out._

 _Kuoh Academy sure has its crazy moments but also the good moments. He smiled pervertedly from the memory of those moments. Not to mention being around Buchou and Akeno-senpai!_

 _And even more of his new idol, Enrique-senpai too! Things were going right for him, and it was thanks to Rias! And…. Yuuma…. He stopped in his tracks as he remembered her once more. He thought he pushed past those memories, but they still haunted him..._

 _He shook his head to push away those memories aside for now and focus on today. After all, he gets to see the members of the ORC again! Not to mention Koneko's hot sister! Who knew she had an older sister?_

 _He slowly began to drool, wondering what he could do now? He shook his head once more, knowing that this might be the day he finally gets a harem!_

 _He decided to get himself ready for today and meet up with his friends so he can enjoy another day at the academy._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Whispers in the Wind**

Another day… as always...

Sometimes, I always wonder why my days are often a repeat to what I do. Fighting Undead, attend college classes, avoiding other Devils, and trying to find a time to relax.

But right now, I was at the steps of the old Shinto temple waiting for the Azazel guy as the sun was starting to rise. I contacted him last night since Le Fey was now gonna stay with Kuroka and me. Even more, my fight against her brother took some out of me but it strangely felt… thrilling to fight.

It makes me wonder if a part of Chalice is being passed down to me every time I use his skin.

" _ **Incoming Perverted Fallen Angel,"**_ Chalice informed.

I raised my head a bit to see Azazel walking up the steps. "Azazel," I nodded.

"Chalice-kun," he smiled. "Good to see you again. I see that your power increased from what I can sense along with hearing the news."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. He did have a point, though… every Undead I seal, the power increases… even my blood slowly changing to an Undead. Pushing that thought away, I looked at the Fallen Angel. "Yeah, yeah… anyways I had to call you because I am watching over someone."

"Oh?"

"Ever heard of the Pendragon Family?" I asked.

"I have, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I encountered Arthur and his little sister, Le Fay Pendragon, is staying with me."

"Now that is quite interesting," Azazel strokes his chin. "Never expected to hear one of the people of the Pendragon Family staying with you."

"Look, I just need your help with papers for her to be enrolled in Kuoh Academy," I asked. "If it is not too much to ask. In return…" I gulped, regretting to what I will say. "I'll tell you some information about the 'Sacred Gear' that I have."

Azazel's eyes immediately shot up with a grin, "Consider it a deal!" He accepted before he left.

I rubbed my temples to prevent a headache, "I regret saying that…"

' _If it is the only way for the Le Fay to be safe,'_ Adam assured.

" _Tell that to Issei and his perverted antics,"_ I deadpanned.

Adam was about to speak until he realized why I mentioned Issei. ' _Oh…'_ he realized.

" _ **Why can't we just kick his ass?"**_ Chalice suggested. " _ **He does have that Sacred Gear with a dragon."**_

" _No."_ Adam and I denied once again.

" _ **Screw you!"**_

I cut the link to stop myself from hearing colorful words from the Ace of Hearts again and made my way back up the steps and enter the temple. When I slid the door open, I saw Le Fey surprisingly making breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning, Enrique-sama!" Le Fay smiled.

"Morning," I smiled. "And Le Fay, you don't have to say the 'sama' honorific after my name."

"But I always do to others," she responded innocently.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, realizing it might be pointless. I moved my hand away to look at her, "By the way, you will be attending the high school division of Kuoh Academy as a first year, that way I can make sure you are alright." I informed.

"Do I have to? Feels like a waste when we could just be fighting enemies…" She responded.

"I promised your brother that I make sure you stay safe," I explained.

"Well, if you insist Enrique-sama…." She nods, understanding. I moved the chair a bit and sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"Is Kuroka still asleep?" I asked after swallowing the food.

"She sure is," she giggled, making me sigh. "Are you two a couple?"

A blush rose as I waved my hands, "N-No! We aren't a couple! I mean, she is my partner when it comes to fighting those Undead and she is my friend." I stammered.

"But I heard that in some parts of the world, 'partner' also means lover." She informed me.

My blush increased, "It's not like that! I-I mean…" I looked away, recalling when Kuroka told me I was now her mate or the time when she did that Bouchujutsu to melt away my fears… my blush grew even more upon the memory of that. Issei still tries to ask me what it was like too.

"Seems to me, you do have feelings for her. I believe it's best you tell her, Enrique-sama." She informed me.

I was quiet upon her words. How _can_ I tell her? I mean… I am becoming an Undead… sure she will live longer but not as long as I would become soon. I do care about her… I shook my head to put those thoughts aside before looking Le Fay. "Just… give me time…"

"Why wait? If you're scared, I'll happily tell her." She offered.

"N-No!" I waved my hands. "Please, I just need time, okay?"

"I understand…. But I do recommend just telling her. Us girls don't like to be kept waiting." She noted.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled before walking to the room to get myself ready for class.

* * *

After a while, I was on my motorcycle driving to the academy as Kuroka, who finally woke up several minutes before leaving and now in her illusion form, was perched on my shoulder. Behind me was Le Fay as she was wearing the girl's Kuoh uniform. As I drove, I eventually parked the bike and removed my helmet while Le Fay did the same. "Alright Le Fay, just remember what I told you, okay?" I said to her.

"Hai!" She smiled.

"Alright then, we will meet you at the cafeteria later on." I nodded before she went to her new class in the high school division while I made my way to the college division. When I made it to class, I sat down by my desk as Kuroka was outside, perched by the window.

I glanced at the desk next to me, seeing that Allyson chick. I'm still wondering why she has to keep an eye on what I do? I mean sure that the church told her but I told her that I wouldn't do anything harmful to the innocent.

It wasn't right as a Kamen Rider.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that class has finally begun in which I looked forward and began to pay attention to the lecture.

After a couple of hours, lunch finally began as I gathered lunch for myself and Kuroka. Not to mention, Le Fay was with us again as we made our way to the usual table.

"Hey Asia, Shirone," I smiled at the two.

"Morning, Onii-chan." Shirone smiled softly.

"Likewise." She bows, "Today is a very lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yep," I nodded before the two noticed Le Fay.

"Who is she, Onii-chan?" Shirone asked.

"Asia, Shirone, meet Le Fay Pendragon," I gestured to the young Pendragon. "Le Fay, this is Asia Argento and Kuroka's little sister, Shirone."

"It's nice to meet you two," Le Fay smiled. "As Enrique-senpai said before, I am Le Fay Pendragon. It is wonderful to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Le Fay," Asia smiled.

"O-Onii-chan? Are… you sure about this?" Shirone asked, the slight nervousness in her voice.

"Huh?"

"Nee-san didn't tell you?"

I looked at Kuroka, "Kuroka, what is Shirone talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed softly, "The Pendragons and their clan almost wiped out some of the Devil kind off those long centuries ago due to that holy sword…." She admitted.

"Eh?"

"It was a very long time ago…." Le Fay frowned before she got up and bowed to them, "Though, this may not wipe the sins we've made to the Devils and Yokai's back then, I'm truly sorry for what our actions did to you two…." she apologized.

Kuroka smiled softly before patting her head, "It's okay, Le Fay-chan. Besides you seem like a good person."

The young blonde beamed before she nodded. Seeing the interaction made me smile. Guess it won't be so bad after all.

"Ah, there you are senpai!" A familiar male voice called out.

I stand corrected.

Turning my head, I see the pervert who had a smile on his face and a tray of food. Issei walked over, before stopping, as his eyes darted towards Le Fay, and in seconds dropped to the ground as a heavy storm cloud loomed over him.

"Damn it, Senpai…. Another girl to your harem?! How can I ever compete against you….?" He said in a sorrowful tone.

My eyebrow twitches before I bopped his head again. "Hell no! Besides Le Fay is only 15 and I'm 20, soon to be 21, you idiot!"

"Though, I am staying at Enrique-sama's place for now." She admitted out loud.

"Eh? 'S-S-Sama'?!" He looked at me, "You really are gifted to have such a cute girl calling you 'master'! But I will not fail in my quest! I will dethrone you, 'Current Harem King'!" He said, almost out loud before pointing at me.

My eyebrow twitches more until I held Issei in a military vice grip, "I told you I do not have a Harem you perverted numbskull!" I exclaimed at him, the pervert flailing his arms. "You seriously are a perverted teen if you think with those kind of thoughts!"

"Then why do you have 3 girls crawling around you now?!" He said, pointing to Le Fay, then Shirone, then Kuroka. "And more importantly, why two are living with you?!"

"Firstly, Le Fay's brother told me to watch over her! Secondly, Shirone and Le Fay are only 15-16 years old! And thirdly, Kuroka has been with me for 5 months, what do you think?!"

"Not to mention you sleeping with her!"

My eyebrow twitches more and a blush rose on my face as I increased the pressure on the grip.

Le Fay gasped softly, "Enrique-sama, you already slept with a girl before marriage?" She turned to me, surprised.

I released Issei who passed out from the loss of air while looking at Le Fay, waving my hands frantically. "I-It's not like that! I-I mean Kuroka used that Bouchujutsu."

"Oh! That. I've heard about some Yokai doing that for healing those who they truly care for…." Le Fay nodded, "I understand now."

"Ano… Is Issei-san gonna be okay?" Asia asked, poking the unconscious Issei.

"He'll be fine…" I mumbled.

* * *

After a while, class finally ended and I was making my way to the ORC schoolhouse, following Issei, Shirone, and Asia. Kuroka was in her illusion form, perched on my shoulder while Le Fay followed as well.

"Did you really had to hold me in a vice grip, senpai…?" He whined.

"Yeah, so you can quit being a pervert," I glared at the brunette.

"Come on, senpai! Have you ever once thought of seeing the glory of admiring girls!?" He complained.

"Do I have to repeat what I did to you earlier?" I warned.

"What? It's not like they noticed…. I only made a new hole to peek through…" He huffed.

"You… _what?!"_ Issei chuckled nervously as he stepped back a bit.

"Um uh…. N-Nothing Senpai…. So how was 'the deed' with Kuroka?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"I told you I am not telling you," I answered with annoyance. It really annoys me that he has been trying to ask me that question ever since that day.

"Come on, Senpai!" He pleaded.

"Again, my answer is no."

"I'm old enough to know!" he continued until Shirone kicked him where it hurts.

"Pervert," she said in disgust.

"Why me…" he squeaked.

"Cause you're an idiot, that's why…" she huffed.

"Try and not kick him that hard next time, Shirone," I patted her head.

"Can't promise that…." she smiled softly at me, making Kuroka giggle upon her little sister's response.

"You two are evil…" The pervert whined.

We all made it to the old schoolhouse as Issei, Asia, and Shirone were the first to enter before me, Kuroka, and Le Fay. "Gremory," I greeted as Kuroka canceled her illusion.

"Enrique. Stray Devil…" Rias acknowledged us before she took notice of Le Fay. "Senpai… who is she…?"

"Oh, this is Le Fay Pendragon."

Rias's eyes widen, "As in the descendant of King Arthur?!" she got out, backing up from her chair, looking terrified.

"She's with me since her brother, Arthur Pendragon, wanted to fight me," I explained. "Kicked his ass in the end but he told me to watch over her since he doesn't want her in some kind of group he's in."

"S-So…. You didn't lead her here to kill us?" Rias asked, a little bit on edge.

"No," I assured. "As before, I am only watching over her."

"And do not fret, Lady Rias. I have no intention harming those with kind hearts like yourself." Le Fay smiled softly as Rias finally relaxed, surprised about this.

"See? She wouldn't harm you guys," I pointed out. "Anyways, I noticed you seemed to be preparing for something?"

"Indeed. Issei and Asia will be getting their familiars today."

"Familiars?" I raised an eyebrow.

Small magic circles appeared next to Rias, Akeno, and Shirone. What I was seeing was a bat on Rias' shoulder, a white cat in Shirone's arms and that familiar imp next to Akeno.

" _ **I thought I saw that little bug somewhere!"**_ Chalice said in my mind.

"So it was _you_ guys who sent that little imp," I recalled the imp spying on me before my fight against Jellyfish and Plant Undead.

"Correct. She's Akeno's familiar." Rias introduced, "And… I do believe you can join us as well that way you can see the familiars that Issei and Asia will get."

"How do we get a familiar?" Asia asked.

"That is…" Rias was cut off as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Akeno said as the door opens up to reveal that Sitri devil and her peerage.

"Hello, Rias." She smiled.

"Sh-She is..." Issei stated upon seeing her.

"Um, who is she?" Asia asked behind Issei.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Souna-senpai. Next to her is that vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei exclaimed.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants," Sona stated.

"Servants? Don't tell me..." Issei said.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno stated.

"Th-There are other demons in this school?!" Issei asked.

I snorted with a huff. He didn't realize there were more Devils in this school? He really is an idiot...

"Rias-senpai, why didn't you tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow demons, though." A boy next to Sona said.

"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware." Sona stated.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C's..." Issei exclaimed looking at the boy next to Sona.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona introduced.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei , and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced gesturing her hands towards them.

"Oh, you're a pawn too?" Issei asked looking at Saji. "And we're also in the same grade!"

"I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride," Saji said with a smirk.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Issei asked as he glares at him.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Saji asked with a grin on his face. "I just became a Devil, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!"

"Saji, don't," Sona said. "Also, he was worth eight pieces." Saji looks at her with surprise.

"Eight? Isn't that all of them?!" Saji stated.

"Oh for the love of… will you just shut up with your bragging!?" I shouted in annoyance, making myself known to Sona and her peerage.

"Alderete-senpai…" Sona noted until she took notice of Kuroka, causing her eyes to widen as some of the Devils in her peerage became on guard. "Why is the Stray Devil here?"

I inwardly facepalm before I glared at her, "She's under my protection, Sitri."

"But she is-"

"But nothing. As I told Rias, you try to harm her, you will have to deal with me." I threatened.

Rias sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It's best you heed his warning, Sona." She advised. "The Stray Devil _is_ under his protection. I chose to agree with his terms of not harming her."

"I…. understand….." Sona nodded, "But please be careful due to the other Devils."

I rolled my eyes with a huff while Chalice had another thought in mind. " _ **Devils, smevils… they are still weak…"**_ Chalice said in my head. " _ **Even if the so-called Satans are Ultimate-class, they can still die!"**_

" _Oh shut it Chalice. We get it."_ I argued.

" _ **What? It's not like we dealt with more powerful beings, that being the Undead, Gaki."**_

I rubbed my temples, not wanting another headache. "Anyways… Rias here was planning on taking Issei and Asia here to get Familiars."

"Oh?" Sona looked at Rias. "You planned on doing the same?"

"Yeah, I had sometime next week in mind, though." She confirmed.

"But he's only available once a month," The Sitri devil pondered.

I then noticed Rias having a grin as she looks at the fellow Devil. "Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" She challenged.

Sona raised her head, "A Game?"

"The winner gains the right to commission him to get to the Familiar Forest."

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona clarified.

Rias giggled, "Oh, no. We'd never be granted permission for that." Sona nodded in agreement.

"Then why not a match between us Kings and our Queens?" Sona offered.

"Let's settle it through sports, like the high school students we are."

"Just so you know… I won't hold back Rias," Sona said with a sly smirk, fire pouring out of her body.

I facepalmed. Somehow I think this will end up bad.

* * *

We were all at the tennis court as Kuroka was back in her illusion, perched on my shoulder while Rias and Sona's peerage were cheering for their respective Kings and Queens, the four wearing their tennis outfits.

"Somehow, I think this won't turn out well for them…" I sighed.

"Seeing the two, they are owners of the territory, with the academy being owned by both sides." Kuroka shrugged.

"But still…" I glanced at Issei who had a perverted smile. My eyebrow twitched, before looking at Shirone. "Shirone."

"Hm? What is it, Onii-chan?" She turned to me.

I whispered in her ear, making her look at Issei, and frowned. I simply walked back to the bench I sat on while Shirone approached Issei and then…

The sound of a kick was heard, making me chuckle.

"You sure like teasing him, don't you?" Kuroka giggled softly.

"He's a pervert who needs to realize that it is gonna get back at him sooner or later." I crossed my arms.

"True. Though he is still a teenager and not really looking outside the box." She nodded, causing me to sigh.

We continued to watch the match between the four as they kept going back and forth. However, now it was getting too far as I noticed the ball having a blue glow the moment Sona hit it to Rias. It landed far from her reach as the spot it landed on had a small patch of ice. "Oh great… they really are taking it a bit too far…" I groaned.

"Such is the style of those two…." Kuroka sighed softly.

It was going back at forth, like a rivalry between the two Devils as I swore the tennis rackets were already wearing out from how much they were hitting.

 ** _1 hours later…_**

My assumption was right after all as we were back in the ORC room as sunset was approaching, Shirone presenting the tennis rackets, the nets looking like they were completely obliterated. "You two really took it too far against Sona and that Tsubaki girl," I deadpanned.

"Sorry… Hehe, guess we took it a bit more serious than we wanted." Rias chuckled softly.

"By that, you mean obliterating those rackets there? Not to mention all the damage to the tennis court." Rias smiled nervously. "Well, tomorrow, you two can find something else to do that _doesn't_ involve destroying school property."

"Well, we still had a tie here. We'll try another sport the next day, Rias. But with our peerage of course." She gestured to her peerage.

"Agreed, tomorrow will be the perfect time to finally settle it."

Upon agreement, Kuroka, Le Fay, and I headed back to the old Shinto temple as I rubbed my head from a headache.

"Something wrong?" Le Fay asked.

"Just a headache from another hearing of his rantings again." I sighed.

"His?"

"Chalice," I replied. "The armor you saw on the day we met? That is the armor I use to fight."

"I didn't know it had its own presence other than those other cards you have." Le Fay noted.

"He and Adam may be sealed but they can still talk. They're in my subconscious due to the Chalice Rouzer." I explained, showing the said two cards.

"Any way to stop them from harming you?" She asked.

"They won't harm me, Le Fay," I assured. "Look, it's been a long day. And we should see what they will do tomorrow… hopefully not another repeat like earlier."

* * *

The next day arrived as Kuroka, Le Fay, and I watched Rias and her peerage become prepared for the one game that brings back those old joyous memories.

Dodgeball.

The sweet memories of that game. A grin spread on my lips upon those times.

"Oh? You seemed rather happy to watch a dodgeball match, Enrique-kun." Kuroka noted.

"I remember my times playing dodgeball," I chuckled. "And man those were the days. And we didn't use a simple kickball."

"What did you use?"

"With my pals and I, we used a basketball instead of a kickball for dodgeball," I grinned.

"That must've hurt…." Le Fay frowned.

"No pain, no gain," I pointed out. "We were being stupid back then but hey, we all were okay. Comes to show that sometimes, it can be fun if you change the game. Plus, we had our backs against the wall during dodgeball."

"Hardcore, ain't ya?" The Nekoshou Devil teased. I simply shrugged.

"Oh! They are about to start!" Le Fay pointed. We looked at the two groups and saw they were already starting as Shirone was the first to be out. It was going well at first…. Until it eventually got more intense than last time. They were using spells and everything as the three of us had to avoid some of it.

"They are taking it too far," Kuroka said, placing her paws on her head while laying on top of my head.

"You're telling me!" I retorted as Le Fay hid under the bleachers to avoid the carnage. Sona was next to toss the ball as she used yet another one of her spells before tossing it at Issei. He panicked and began to run, only for the ball to follow him around, trying to avoid it left and right but was useless.

"I need some help here!" He shouted out, running from the ball. He tried running and running until he ducked and the ball flew right past him until I notice it heading right at… me!?

I facepalmed before I caught it as the ball was tearing through my skin a bit before it finally stopped, smoke emitting from it. My eyebrow twitched for a moment before I decided to do one thing.

I crush the ball in my grip.

"Uh…. S-Sorry about that Enrique-senpai…." Issei apologized.

"Sorry, huh…?" I smiled until I said, "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING!?" I gestured to the broken window and the damage.

"Relax Senpai. It's only us here." Rias waved her hand.

"STILL!" I flailed my arms. "One, you nearly hurt Le Fay who is hiding behind the benches! Two, you broke a window. Three, Sona used that spell to enchant the ball and chase Issei around before it decided to go for me!" I gestured to the crushed ball in my hand. "And from what I can see right now, game over. I realize that Rias has more players in than you do, Sona. So game, set, match. _Period._ "

"He is right…." Kuroka pointed out.

Sona sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Alright… and he does prove a point."

"Thank you!" I raised my arms.

"Although it was a good game, Rias," She said to her rival. "I hate losing but I did have fun. But if it were a Rating Game instead of a child's game like this, I wouldn't lose."

"Neither would I, Sona." Rias smiled softly.

Once it was settled, we headed back to the ORC club room once again as Rias and her peerage were celebrating their victory as my hand already repaired the wounds due to my Undead traits. It still hurt like hell but I got over it.

"Well, since that match is done. We should head out to get you two your familiars at once." Rias turned to Issei and Asia.

"Alright!" Issei cheered.

"Senpai, you are welcome to join us so you can see the Familiars that Issei and Asia will get," Rias said.

"Sure, why not," I shrugged.

* * *

With the help of Kuroka, she transported the three of us to the location Rias and her peerage transported themselves to. When we made it, I noticed that we were in a somewhat creepy forest. "What is this place?" I asked as Kuroka went into her illusion form, perched on Le fay's shoulder.

"The forest where familiars are created," Akeno answered.

"This place does look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me," Issei muttered, looking around while Asia nodded in agreement.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" A voice said as Issei and Asia were surprised by the voice.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Issei asked.

"Up there," I pointed up, causing Issei to quickly look up and saw a man who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, fingerless gloves, and red shorts. Even more, the sweater that was tied around his waist and the backpack on his back.

"I'm the Familiar Master, Zatuji." He introduced himself with a grin.

"Familiar..." Issei said.

"...master?" Asia continued finishing the sentence.

"It's a nice full moon today! The best day to catch some familiar!" Zatuji stated perching up from the tree branch. "I can catch any familiar!" He then does a weird gesture with his hands, while he smiled.

"He's a professional when it comes to catching them," Akeno explained as Issei look up at Zatuji.

"I see." He stated.

"It's been awhile Zatuji. I have two members of my peerage who seek their familiars." Rias informed him.

"So! These two would like to catch a familiar?" He looked at the said two. "Then let us begin the catching!"

I sweatdropped. This guy sure likes to make references to that anime Pokemon, even his clothes were meant to be like that.

"And who is this? A friend?" He asked, looking at me.

"He is with us, Zatuji," Rias smiled.

"Hmm… quite the being you brought here…. One with two entities inside of him…" He pondered.

I stared at him but inside, I was surprised but then again, he is a familiar master so he would sense creatures in the area as well as other supernatural beings.

"Well, any friend of Rias is a friend of mine, come along!" He leads the group while Le Fay and I followed behind them as Kuroka remained perched on Le fay's shoulder. At first, Issei thought to search for his own familiar. It didn't go well at first until we began to notice slime that rained down from the branches. "Slime?" I blinked, looking up to see more coming down.

They splattered on the grounds, easily melting through it as more began to rain down, some landing on the girls, and Le Fay. I wiped off the slime on my head before I saw Issei began to have a nosebleed. "What the hell are you having a nose-" I looked and my face blushed heavily, causing me to quickly turn around. The slimes were actually melting the girls' clothes! "Issei, show some respect to them!"

"I-I think I just found my familiar…." He said with a goofy smile.

"Seriously!? That _thing_ is melting their clothes off!"

"I know… Isn't it the best?"

My eyebrow twitched before I made the Rouzer appear on my waist, the Chalice Arrow in my hand. Placing the Rouzer onto my weapon, I swiped the one card that will sure to get rid of the slime.

 **THUNDER!**

Sparks began to ignite on the blades before I swiped it across the area . It struck only the slime forcing them off and away from the girls before it faded away. Issei got on his knees, slamming his fist in the ground upon the sight.

"You're so cruel, Senpai! The poor Slatarou!" He said with sadness. He actually named the slime? However, he took notice of a small amount around Asia, causing him to quickly protect it while hugging Asia.

"Issei, move aside so I can get rid of that perverted slime," I said with a glare.

"No! I can't let you destroy my new familiar!" He shook his head. I was about to march up to him until a cast of lightning hit the slime _and_ Issei, causing the latter to fall onto the ground.

"Did you do that senpai?" Rias asked.

"That wasn't me," I replied.

"Look up," Kuroka pointed up, causing us to raise our heads to see, surprisingly, a small blue dragon flying around us. It has diamond blue scales and a sky blue underbelly and face with red eyes.

"Was that a Sprite Dragon's lightning?" Rias observed while Issei looked at the now burnt slime. "I never thought to see one like that."

"Why you!" Issei growled at the baby dragon, only for him to receive another set of lightning.

Once he fell to the ground, twitching in pain, the small dragon flew over landing on Asia's shoulder but it didn't attack her, it purred with delight?

"It must've thought the boy and the slime were attacking the blonde girl," The familiar master observed.

"Then that means…" Yuuto realized.

"It must have found someone to be its master," Rias smiled.

Seeing the dragon and Asia's smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. Memories of how Marie was with the puppy we have back home. It really was nostalgic.

"You okay?" Kuroka asked, noticing my reaction.

"Just old memories is all…" I replied before noticing a cave across from us. "Maybe that Sprite Dragon came from there?"

"I-Impossible… only that savage dragon lives there. No way, the Sprite Dragon wouldn't come from there…" The familiar master cringed.

"A savage dragon?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about that cave to have a savage dragon?" I decided to approach it myself to see what was so bad about it. I was able to defend myself too so it wasn't much of a worry since I fight the Undead in the Royale.

"W-We should get going….Before it-"

We heard a growl, making the Sprite Dragon in Asia's arms quickly hide behind her while Zatuji and the others quickly panicked. We heard footsteps echoing in the cave as I flinched. The footsteps seemed to get closer until the 'Savage Dragon' was beginning to come out of the cave.

What came out of the large cave was… a little dragon? It was a little bigger than that dragon Asia has, possibly another baby dragon. Its body being a steel black color but it had green markings on its body, the belly being gray as its eyes were a golden color as well. It had a pair of black wings with green markings on its back as it had two small horns that point backwards.

Being out of the cave, it let out a small, tiny roar.

" _That_ baby dragon is a menace?" I snickered before I laughed. I mean seriously, that little dragon is what they are afraid of?! "That thing could only bite a hand." I looked at the group. "Seriously! Why would you be afraid of-" I took notice of their frightened looks. "What?"

" _Enrique, I think you should turn around,"_ Adam advised.

I slowly looked back and saw that the baby dragon floating right in front of me. It stared at me before it opened its mouth as a small orb of green energy appeared and then unleashed it on me.

* _ **BOOOOOM!***_

"Ow…" I groaned as I felt my wounds repairing themselves. I slowly sat up, seeing the damage and holy crap! It left a small crater from its attack!

"You see!? That's why I don't want anyone to be near it!" The Familiar Master informed. "Despite it being a baby dragon, it is considered to be an offspring to a dragon that is believed to serve Death himself! Its attack can kill a living being it sees! Wait a minute, you didn't die from it?"

"Long story…" I sighed before looking at the little dragon who was right in front of me.

" _ **Gaki**_ **…** _ **he wasn't kidding, that attack had the essence of death."**_ Chalice informed. " _ **Be lucky you are half Undead or that attack would have killed ya."**_

I glanced at the small crater I was in once more and saw some of the plants were wilting as if that attack actually spread death around the blast radius. Wow, guess he wasn't joking. I looked in front of me but was greeted with the little dragon again.

"Uh… hello?" I greeted nervously, hoping I won't get another blast from it. Seriously, that attack hurt like hell, and from this little guy, it sure packs a punch.

It had a low growl, glaring at me as it stomped its tiny claws into the ground before howling at me.

"Oh, no…. It's asking to challenge you…" The familiar master gulped.

"Eh?" I turned around to the group. "That little dragon?"

"These types of dragons are almost impossible to defeat, and no one alive can control them…. But should they find someone worthy, they challenge them to a fight… Victor to the dragon makes its opponent food…. But no one has ever seen what would happen should the opponent win.."

I glanced at the baby dragon in front of me. ' _What do you two think I should do?"_

' _ **This little thing dares challenge us? ERASE IT FROM THIS PLAIN! Wring the lizard's little neck!'**_ Chalice roared out.

' _I believe challenging it would be wise. Who knows what would happen should you win against it? Maybe a wish?'_ Adam noted.

I sighed before I reached for the Ace of Hearts. "Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Black static formed around me before I was donned in the Chalice armor. However, I noticed Issei's arm twitch like before, even that little dragon with Asia quickly hid in her arms while the baby black dragon in front of me stumbled a bit before it stomped its little feet again.

It roared once more before it sent another blast at me, striking me and forcing me away as it followed suite. It rammed its little head into my chest as we stated to make our way towards a red pond near by as we landed near it.

"Man… for a baby dragon, you sure pack a punch for sure…" I groaned, standing back up. "Alright little guy, I am not gonna hurt you but I am going to restrain you." I holstered the Chalice Arrow and rush towards it. It managed to dodge by flying to a branch before firing another attack that caused me to avoid it by jumping back. I rushed towards it once again before I jumped towards the branch to grab it, only for it to avoid me once again. I know this baby dragon is trying to hurt me but I chose to not harm it since I can tell this little one sees fighting as an option as well as killing. However I can tell the little guy is lonely since it is only a hatchling from what that Zatuji guy said. Plus, he said that the baby dragon was an offspring to a dragon that served Death.

I took notice that it was trying to ram its head onto my chest, causing me to move to the side as the hatchling turned around and decided to go for one more attack. However, I wasn't letting that happen.

It flew past me but thanks to my training, I grabbed its tail before I tugged it as held it down by its neck. The baby dragon was squirming around, trying to get me to let go. "Look, you are a stubborn baby dragon." It glared at me.

"But I don't want to hurt you either." I continued as I sighed. "You know, there was an entity who is Death personified."

It looked like it was about to use another blast at me, but it stopped upon hearing those words.

"He was called the Joker Undead and all he cared about was destruction, death to everything and all that is alive." I continued, "But you know… even the most dangerous monsters have a heart. He met another entity that stopped his destructive urges while another made him calm and normal. The two helped him slowly develop a care for anything alive, he even protected a family after he harmed the man who was a father to that very family the monster protects."

The dragon slowly began to relax, listening to my tale as it looked at me with calm golden eyes.

"In the end… he chose to be sealed after all that happened… but eventually, he was unsealed to continue to protect the daughter of that family," My eyes soften, remembering the Missing Ace movie. "And yet… he sacrificed his own life to help a few heroes to stop a monster that wishes to be the new Death unlike the Joker Undead who slowly grew soft and cared about humanity and all life. A monster who is Death personified, sacrificed himself to protect and save the humans."

The dragon, finally stopped all hostility before tears ran down the small creatures face as it actually began to cry, cry loudly as it clings to my arm. Guess hearing how a monster that is considered Death, made it realize its own well-being. I mean that guy did mention the baby dragon was an offspring to a dragon that served Death.

"I… can't believe it…" I turned to see the familiar master along with Rias and the others stand there in awe, "You… actually tamed the black dragon…. That should've been impossible…"

I glanced at the baby dragon. "You did mention it was an offspring of a dragon that serves Death," I recalled. "Even an entity of Death has a soul you know?"

"Still…. To think you tamed something this powerful…." He gawked.

I chuckled nervously before I swiped the next Rouze card across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT**

I reverted back to civilian form before looking at the baby dragon. "And the armor you saw and the card that said Spirit? Those were the very two that helped the Joker Undead see the world like any human being would." I approached the cave and set it down before looking at the others. "Now that it's handled, we can head ba-" I felt a tug on my pants, causing me to glanced at my leg, seeing the baby dragon biting the edge of my pants as if it didn't want me to leave.

"Since you did the unthinkable, the dragon has bonded with you. It sees you as its master, and now a parent." The familiar master noted.

"Really?" I blinked in surprise, looking back at the baby dragon. I knelt down to look into its dark golden eyes. "So you want to come along?" It responded with a squawk and a nod. "Well… sure why not?"

* * *

After a while, we were back in the old schoolhouse as the girls finally got some new clothes on since that stupid slime dissolved the ones they wore previously. Kuroka and Asia headed back to the shinto temple while I stayed behind since I was with that baby dragon that somehow chose me. Right now, Asia performed the contract with the Sprite Dragon which was now her familiar. The former nun named the dragon Rassie which I thought it was nice and the fact that it didn't like males of other species, mainly being Issei. The black dragon that the familiar master called, a Death Dragon, was on top of my head, sleeping.

"What am I gonna do with him? I mean, I can't perform that contract or whatever you do since I am not a Devil," I pointed at the baby dragon.

"Only thing you can. Take it with you." Rias said, "Dragons are very powerful and very spiritual likes creatures. Unless you're a devil, angel, fallen angel, or one with powerful magic and or items, no one else would be able to see them."

"Oh, you haven't named it yet either, Senpai!" Asia said.

"Well…" I looked up at the slumbering hatchling. "I think… I will call it Hajime."

"Hajime?"

"Remember when I told you guys about the Joker Undead?" They nodded. "What I said to it was true. The Joker Undead did develop a heart and care for people thanks to Chalice and the Human Undead. He took the name Hajime."

"W-Wait, the second most powerful Undead you mentioned… used the power of Chalice before?" Issei asked. I nodded.

"A creature of destruction… fighting to protect…?" Rias muttered. I nodded once more, "He even told Kazuma to seal him away for the greater good… and he did just that. A monster who was considered Death, wanting to be sealed away for a good cause for humanity."

"That's so sad…" Asia frowned, "I hope he is in peace and with God…" She yelped and held her head again.

"Even sacrificing himself to help this Kazuma to defeat another monster…" Rias noted.

I sighed before stretching my arms. "Well, I am gonna head back. Kuroka and Le Fay are probably back at the old Shinto temple. I will you see you guys later." I then approached Asia and her familiar who looked up at me but I noticed some fear in its eyes. My guess is because of Chalice since he once mentioned to Vali that he killed dragons before so Rassie must be able to smell the remains of his kills on the armor. "And Rassie, make sure you give Issei a good shock if he does anything perverted, when no one else is around." I gently pet it.

It nodded softly, though still shook in fear slightly. I left the old schoolhouse and began my walk back to the Shinto temple. Since I didn't have my motorcycle with me, I had to walk but I wasn't complaining. When I made a turn on the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about tha-" I stopped the moment I saw the person I bumped into. It was a man dressed in dark Chinese clothes and wearing a blue bandanna. The man also had a red set of strings attached to one finger which would catch in the wind and a bird cage with a yellow canary inside.

He was not just an ordinary man… it was Shima Noburu… the Category King of Clubs of the Undead. A _Royal_ Class Undead.

" _ **A Royal! Now we're talking!"**_ Chalice laughed until I cut the link and shook my head.

"It's alright, young man" he assured. "Or is it, new Chalice?"

I flinched slightly but since he was the Tarantula Undead, there was no point hiding it. "The same thing should be to you, Shima, aka Tarantula Undead," I replied.

Shima smiled, unfazed by the name of his true identity. I guess this guy really is a pacifist like in the show. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I was heading back to the temple since I was with my friends" I answered.

"Friends are a treasure, aren't they? Especially being friends with two Nekoshou Devils and a few reincarnated Devils."

"How did you-"

"Even we are aware of those that are not truly human, Chalice," He laughed softly. "We were here before the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels came into existence."

"Makes sense…" I rubbed the back of my head. "So, uh… are you sure it is a good idea to travel around in Devil territory? I mean…"

"If you are worried about my safety due to some Devils and the other Factions, don't be," He waved off, assuring me it was alright. "I would simply go to the neutral area that the Three factions don't own or Hikaru-san would handle it knowing her."

The both of us began our walk as we continued our conversation. Despite Shima being an Undead, he was one of the few who don't harm people.

"So Shima, how long have you and other Undead been around Kuoh?" I asked.

"For nearly five months," he answered. "A few days before your arrival."

So the Undead arrived before I did? Backup, he knows about my arrival!?

"How did you know that-"

"Seeing as how your arrival was the same time 'Chalice' showed up, it made it clear as the wind," He smiled. "It made more sense as well."

"Oh…" I rubbed the back of my head before the sound of the canary in the cage chirped. It was a soothing sound really...

"I also noticed conflictions that dwell in you," He observed.

"That easy, huh?" I chuckled dryly. "Shima… how can you continue on, even with the Battle Royale? I mean… I am becoming one… and I'm honestly afraid… being alone for my entire life even when I have some friends who are Devils…" I looked at him. "Just how do you continue on with this when all Undead are immortal? While trying to stop yourself from killing…?"

He raised his arm as the strings that were attached began to move with the wind. A small smile formed on his lips, "It is from your actions, Chalice." He looks at me. "Despite us Undead being alone at first, life can find a way to stop it. You can never assume you are truly alone, there are those around you and those you meet in the future that will open your eyes to reality. To help you see that you are never alone. Tell me, who has been with you for a while?"

"Well…" I smiled, recalling the people I met in this town. "There's Kuroka, Issei, Asia, and Shirone and now Le Fay."

"You see? You are not alone for your friends will stay with you, even when that day approaches, they will be with you to the end."

I stared at Shima, his words of wisdom not only helping me but showing that he was right… I am never alone… my friends will be with me no matter what… including Kuroka.

I smiled, "Thank you, Shima. I guess I needed to hear some words-" I lifted my head, only to see that he was gone, gone like the wind… I could only smile softly before making my way to the old Shinto temple.

" _ **Why didn't you fight him!?"**_ Chalice demanded in my head. " _ **That was a Royal! We missed a chance to fight a King!"**_

' _Unlike you, Shima doesn't see fighting as a necessity,'_ I shot back. ' _He is a, what we call a pacifist and doesn't want to fight at all. I rather talk to him than fight him.'_

" _He is right, Mantis,"_ Adam agreed with me.

" _ **You both suck,"**_ Chalice swore. " _ **When will we fight again!? I have been itching to see you fight something!"**_

' _Until another Undead is around, who is not Shima or Hikaru, shows up, I am not fighting.'_ I answered.

" _ **Fuck you!"**_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Chalice really is a prick at times.

When I made it back to the temple, I saw Le Fay by the table while Kuroka was laying on a large bundle of pillows. "I'm back," I said to the two.

"Welcome back, Enrique-sama." Le Fay smiled. "How did the conversation go with Lady Rias and her Peerage?

"It went well. Issei is still moping about the 'loss' of that slime." I responded as I sat on the floor, my legs crossed. "Besides…" I reached up to my head and gently set Hajime down before petting him. "Hajime doesn't seem to mind staying with us."

"No fair," Kuroka pouted. "Why do you get to pet him?"

"He is my… what was it called again? Familiar?"

"Still! I deserve to be petted too!" She whined, hugging me tightly.

The hatchling growled at her, making Kuroka glare back. I swore there were sparks casting at each other's glare. I sighed from seeing this. Kuroka and my Familiar are not gonna get along… Speaking of Kuroka… I glanced a look at her, recalling how much she has done for me for the past five months… maybe… I should return a favor.

"Say Kuroka…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes? Nya?" Kuroka looked at me.

"I was wondering if…" I looked away a bit before looking at her and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go out with me…?"

The Nekoshou Devil blinked in surprise. "You mean a date?" She stated.

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded nervously.

"YES!" She beamed out, hugging my arm once more. "So when are we going, _darling_?"

I blushed as I turned away slightly, "Tomorrow, right after I finish my classes?" I said.

"See you then…" She said softly, using her tail to flick my nose as she walked away slowly.

* * *

"EEEHHHH!?" Issei gawked. "You are going on a date with the sexy sister of Koneko-chan!?"

When the next day arrived, I was by a tree relaxing as Issei was standing in front of me. He wanted to know what I planned on doing today and when I told him about my upcoming date with Kuroka, that was his reaction.

"Yeah, and?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"And you're not inviting me to be your replacement!"

I bopped the top of his head, smoke coming out of his head. "This will only be a date between me and Kuroka," I informed.

"Come on, Senpai…. Can't I have a go with her too?"

I frowned.

" _ **3, 2, 1…."**_ Chalice counted in my head before I held Issei in a vice grip once again.

"Hell no!" I denied.

"C-Can't…. Breath…. I.. think I see…. Light…." He groaned, trying to get some air.

I rolled my eyes before letting him go.

"S-Senpai?" Issei called out, making me turn to him, "Do you love her?" I looked away for a moment. "You do!" Issei pointed at me. "Ha! I knew it! That means you will be able to go at her numerous-" I glared at him, stopping him from speaking further of his perverted words.

"I am still not sure about my feelings, Issei…" I admitted. "I still need time."

"Why not just tell her? It's obvious she likes you too…." He pointed out.

"It's not that easy, alright?" I frowned. "What about you? I can tell you are liking Asia."

"Asia? Pfft… she's cute and all... But she's like a little sister to me." He stated.

A grin formed on my face, "How about Gremory?"

His face turned bright red as he huffed, "Well, she is a babe…."

"I can tell you saw her more than that, right?" I pressed on.

"Well yeah! She's only been in my room with me, naked…."

I facepalmed, an irritated sigh escaping my lips. "You seriously think of only perverted thoughts…" I sighed.

"It's true! She was in my room, naked! You can ask her yourself!" He said with a frown.

"I am not saying you are lying, Kuroka often does the same thing," I huffed.

"EH!?"

"And I chose to be respectful and look away."

Issei remained silent before he gained another goofy grin, "Think we could switch for one day?"

"No." I stood up the moment the bell rang. "And again, _no._ "

"Please?! I'll give you all of my stash!"

"No." I responded again.

"Uh…. I'll be your slave for a week?"

"No."

"Come on, Sempai!"

* * *

After several hours, Issei finally stopped with the begging, thanks to Shirone of course since she kicked him right where it hurts. I also told Shirone about it earlier and she seemed happy. She showed a genuine smile through her stoic looks.

And right now, I was already getting myself ready for the date with Kuroka. I took a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black, collared short-sleeve shirt that was left unbuttoned over a white v-neck shirt. I was also wearing dark boot-cut pants and gray shoes with black trimmings around it. I was about to take Kuroka out on a date, my first date. Le Fay was gonna stay and watch over my Familiar in the meantime.

I heard the door from the bathroom open, causing me to look back. However the moment I did, my jaw dropped upon seeing Kuroka. She was wearing a kimono much different than the one she usually wears and it wasn't revealing at all either. It hugged her body lovingly. Even more, she hid her Nekoshou features, making her look normal. Only… she looks very beautiful...

Kuroka giggled upon seeing my reaction. "Like it?" She asked, teasingly.

I nodded dumbly, giving her my answer. She giggled softly as she walked over, hooking my arm with hers, "You're so cute. Shall we get going?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her looks. I mean, she was beautiful and I never thought to see her like that...

"So, where do you wanna eat, Enrique?" she asked softly.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head. "How about we explore the town? I never got the chance to see the sights and all."

The Nekoshou smiled, "That does sound nice." She said softly yet happily, "Lead the way then, _darling_."

I nodded as the both of us began our exploration of the town together. We chose to avoid the Devil territories due to the power of Chalice. I rather not be confronted by other Devils, all I cared about was spending time with Kuroka.

Though, as we walked, Kuroka just made me feel at peace…. I felt like all of my worry didn't matter anymore and I felt… for once in my life….. Safe and at peace. I liked it.

The both of us continued to explore a little more before I decided to take Kuroka to a restaurant for the both of us. Eventually, we took our seats and began to look at the menu to see which we should order. As I looked at the menu I was holding, I glanced at Kuroka before I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts? Or just admiring my beauty?" She grinned at me.

"It's not like that," I replied, using the menu to hide the blush that was threatening to form.

"The blush says otherwise…" she giggled.

I muttered under my breath before the waiter stopped by, the both of us telling him our orders before walking away. "Say Kuroka… I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened to you," I started, trying to not bring up bad memories. "Those Devils, did they ever give you a chance to explain what really happened?"

She was quiet for a moment before looking at me, "They didn't… you see at first, I was a low class Devil the moment Shirone and I were reincarnated as Devils. When that day arrived, they wouldn't allow me to explain since I was only a low-class Devil to them." She explained. "Even more, they targeted Shirone since they thought she would end up like me. They thought I was insane for power but I wasn't. They assumed it and they thought it was the same for Shirone."

Silence passed over us as the waiter brought our meals before walking away. I slowly clenched my hands in anger upon this. They never allowed her to tell her side of the story, all because she was a low-class Devil to them. It angered me… she doesn't to deserve to go through what caused her to be labeled as a criminal.

"They are stupid Devils…" She raised her head. "Kuroka, you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve to be treated like that at all. I know you may think it isn't possible but trust me on this Kuroka, I _will_ find a way to expunge your status as a criminal. I will find a way to prove your innocence. Even if it means to confront them myself."

"Enrique…." she sighed softly, "While I did what I had to do for Shirone… I did kill that bastard… I did because if I didn't we would be nothing more than his slaves…."

"You did it to protect you and your little sister, Kuroka."

"But regardless if it was for protection… Just as you humans say, 'Murder is still murder'." She quoted. "I don't regret killing him, I just regret Shirone wasn't told the truth be the other devils… Though, I don't blame Rias since she too was given false information…"

I wanted to speak but she was right. Despite what she did, it was still that. No matter what. I lowered my head for a moment before I shook my head again and decided to not bring up more bad memories. "Come on, let's enjoy our dinner," I smiled.

She nodded before the both of us began to enjoy our meals together. It wasn't long until we reached our dessert, enjoying each little bite and sweet we received until we were truly full.

Seeing ourselves satisfied with our meals, I paid for the dinner and the both of us left the restaurant and explored around a little more. Kuroka still hugging my arm as we walk through the city, the night brewing over us as the moon and stars brighten up the city's darkened areas.

Even in the moonlight, Kuroka was more beautiful. I smiled softly as the both of us enjoyed the rest of the night together.

* * *

The both of us were heading back to the Shinto temple after our date together. Honestly, I actually enjoyed being with Kuroka. "This was a fun night," Kuroka smiled.

"Right about that," I agreed. "I actually enjoyed the time."

The Nekoshou giggled before it became silence for a moment. "Ne, Enrique-kun..."

"Yes, Kurok- mph!" I turned my head but the moment I did, I was greeted with Kuroka kissing me, her soft lips pressed against my own.

My eyes widen upon this but deep down, that same feeling was coming back. Ever since the day we have been helping each other, I cared about her. She was someone important to me.

She helped me cope with what has been happening to me… even more, I was always worried about her as we fight the Undead. The fear of losing her. My heart began to race more upon the thoughts before I kissed her back, holding her. I didn't hold back either…

It made complete sense to me now…

I am in love with Kuroka.

I recalled how Le Fay and Shirone often mistaken Kuroka and me to be a couple but now, hearing her confession… and myself realizing I have feelings for her... "Kuroka… I…" I started at first. But she stopped me, only planting her lips onto mine as she kisses me once more.

What felt like forever, she finally pulled away from the kiss. After so much she has done for me… I have to tell her.

"Kuroka, for the past five months you have done everything to help me… Giving me comfort… You helped me keep what's left of my humanity…" I explained. "Even more… I was worried about what would happen to you when we fight the Undead. I was worried when you got injured by that Fallen Angel… Even helping me cope with what happened... It made sense now. That is why I have to be honest with myself and tell you about my feelings for you."

I took a deep breath before looking at her in the eyes. My dark brown eyes meeting her hazel-colored eyes.

"I love you, Kuroka. Will you stay by my side?" I asked. "Now and forever, always?"

The Nekoshou's eyes began to tear up before she hugged me. "I wanted to hear that from you, Enrique-kun..." She responded. "I love you too."

But then there was the reality of my immortality...

No, I didn't want to focus on something so depressing. I held onto Kuroka, just enjoying the moment with her. She smiled once more, hugging me as she nuzzles my chest.

A smile crept my lips as I wrap my arms around her. I didn't want to lose this feeling. My feelings for Kuroka was real, after all that happened to me for the past 5 months, this was a peaceful feeling I have ever felt in a long while.

This was a feeling of love and bliss for me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that is it for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoy the fun and the encounter of Shima, aka the Tarantula Undead as well as our Rider finally confessing to Kuroka. Before you even say _anything_ , let me point out a few things.

One, the two have been at each other's side for the past _**Five Months**_ in the story, and with those five months, they spent time together, never leaving each other's side. Two, Kuroka marked him as her mate and they were bound to confess eventually. So there you have it. I hope you all enjoy the OC dragon as well.

Look forward to the next chapter of this story as well the chapters of my other stories. I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: Royals in the Midst

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the ninth chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am so, so, so, sorry for the very long update. I was on a writer's block on this story and I needed to think of an idea and thankfully it worked! Also check out my poll to vote on my next story (From here on, other stories except for OOO and Chalice, will be in third POV) to be next in the collection. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), and **Overwatch: The Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _Shima was walking in the streets of Kuoh, a soft smile still etched on his lips. The town of Kuoh was interesting indeed. No wonder_ He _chose this place for a good reason._

 _That being said, he was heading to the park to meet up with his companion. Once there, he noticed signs of a fight that occurred recently but he had a good guess to who won. Dwelling further into the park, he saw bodies lying around. Those being the Fallen Angels he often sees every now and then. However what stood out was the person sitting on the bench._

 _There, sitting on the bench, was an attractive woman with black hair with a gold streak running through it. The woman was wearing a simple yellow vest with black pants and black gloves on her hands._

" _Shima." She acknowledged._

" _Hikaru-san," Shima sat down next to his friend. "I see you have fought, again."_

" _What I did was what the humans call self-defense," she huffed. "Those Fallen Angels lost. Why must there be these beings?"_

" _Possibly after the first Royale," Shima guessed._

 _The woman crossed her arms before glancing at Shima, "I take it something happened?"_

 _Shima smiled, "Rumors and the news were true to their word. Chalice has appeared."_

 _That immediately piqued Hikaru's interest, "Chalice? Are you sure?"_

" _Yes, and I had the pleasure of meeting the new bearer of the mantle," Shima said. "He's like us but he's human."_

" _A hybrid?"_

" _For now. He smells more like us and less than a human."_

" _Will he be a problem?"_

" _I doubt it. He seems more focused on hunting down and sealing our more homicidal brethren, for now."_

" _He'll eventually have to seal us, though. And I won't go down without a fight."_

" _You might like him. He has something in common with an old friend of ours."_

 _This earned a raised eyebrow from the woman. Not once she ever heard Shima mention another person being similar to the boy from the other Earth. Mutsuki was a teenager who didn't ask for the power given to him. Could it be the same for the new Chalice? All those thoughts were possible but she would need to know in person._

 _Shima took notice of her posture, "Perhaps we should observe him. You'll get to know him."_

" _Where is he?"_

" _Attending college, a university that is part of Kuoh Academy."_

" _Right in Devil territory," she frowned. She was_ very _aware of the other supernatural beings. Quite frankly, they were lower to them. The Undead were the first beings made by God before those other beings showed up._

" _Correct and he seems to have made friends with a small group of Devils." He stood up before looking at Hikaru. "Come, there is somewhere we have to be."_

 _The woman sighed before following her companion to what seems to be an oden cart._

" _Why are we here?" Hikaru asked as she joined Shima at an oden cart._

" _The person I'm meeting will be here," said Shima. "In the meantime, you should enjoy yourself. This oden is divine."_

" _Hello, Shima-chan!" Azazel approached with a smile._

" _Hello again, Azazel-san," said Shima._

 _Azazel took notice of the woman next to the Category King of Clubs. The beauty she has was certainly divine and boy did he like it._

" _Who's your lady friend?" Azazel smirked upon seeing Hikaru._

" _This is my friend, Jo Hikaru," Shima replied, gesturing to his companion._

" _You never told me she is a lovely woman."_

" _Watch those hands or you'll lose them," Hikaru growled at Azazel._

" _Ooh, you're a feisty one."_

 _Hikaru had the urge to punch the perverted Fallen Angel or kick him right where it hurts until Shima stopped her from doing so. Oh, she wanted to pummel the pervert to show him his place. The Fallen Angel in front of her may be powerful but she knew the Royals and Aces are far greater than them._

" _Now, now, no need to be hostile to the leader of the Fallen Angels," Shima said to Hikaru. The woman huffed, glaring at the said leader. "Ne, Azazel-san, I have a favor to ask."_

 _Upon hearing his voice, Azazel stopped ogling at Hikaru before looking at him. "Oh? What favor?"_

" _I was wondering if you can allow my friend and me to get into Kuoh Academy," Shima replied while the woman crossed her arms with a look of boredom._

 _She did not like where this was going._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Royals in the Midst**

The next day came around as I sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring as I simply looked out the window while other college students were talking to each other.

Don't get me wrong, I do like to talk to others but I just didn't want to talk to those in the classroom since I don't know them very much. Not to mention it has been a day since Kuroka and I started our relationship. It was a blissful feeling, to be honest and it made me happy. Le Fay, Asia, and Shirone seemed very happy about it as well when we told them that Kuroka and I were now in a relationship.

I guess since I'm so different from other people, it's just hard to connect with normal humans for me. I guess I should accept the fact that I may not make friends among my classmates (Don't know about that Allyson chick). At least I wasn't totally alone.

Issei, on the other hand, was asking me numerous yet annoying questions. I simply chose to tune him out.

Unfortunately, he was very insistent on wanting to know details. After all, I was likely his only male friend who had any intimate experience with women. He just wanted advice on how to 'score'.

I would feel pity for him but then again, he was a pervert. Right now I was listening to another college lecture, feeling slightly bored as I simply fiddled with my pencil as I listened in on the lesson.

Glancing a look at the window, I saw Kuroka, in her illusion, idly sitting on a branch as she yawns. No doubt that she too was getting bored as well.

I'm glad to see her looking out for me. Sure, I could take care of myself. I wasn't completely helpless. But the fact that there was someone looking after me, and I had someone to go home to, was comforting.

A smile curls my lips before she took notice of my glance. She winked, making my smile grow before glancing back at the front of the classroom. And just as our professor was about to continue the history of sociology, the speakers rang out.

' _Will all students come to the auditorium for a special announcement. Will all students come to the auditorium for a special announcement'_

We heard the PA announced. Even I was wondering what that was all about. Wondering why they want the classes to go to the auditorium, I decided to go to the said building. When I entered, I noticed one of the teachers at the podium. I wonder what he has to say?

"Starting today we have two new members joining our faculty," he announced. "I want you all to welcome them to Kuoh Academy."

There were faint murmurs amongst the students before the teacher continued.

"Please introduce yourselves." The headmaster gestured to new individuals that approached the podium. However, my eyes widened in total shock and astonishment upon who I was seeing.

"You gotta be kidding me…" I uttered.

"My name is Noboru Shima. I'll be teaching Contemporary and Classic Literature."

"I'm Hikaru Jo. I'll be teaching Physical Education."

My jaw dropped upon not only seeing Shima but also Hikaru Jo, aka the Tiger Undead, _the_ Category Queen of Clubs. She was an attractive woman with black hair with a gold streak in running through it. I was not seeing one but _two_ Royal Undead right in front of us.

The Category Queen and Category King of Clubs are here in Kuoh Academy.

" _ **Two Royals in front of us?! This is a Jackpot!"**_ Chalice said, wanting to fight the two Royals that were in our sights.

' _Hush, Chalice,'_ I said in my thoughts.

" _ **Come on, can't we fight them!?"**_

' _No.'_ I argued. ' _The two won't harm anyone innocent.'_

I heard Chalice grumbled in irritation, upset that I won't fight the two Royals.

* * *

After an hour or so, I was making my way to the rooftop to relax since my Familiar was up there. Kuroka was with Le Fay since I asked her to watch over her.

As I was about to make my way up the stairs, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Senpai," I turned my head to see Rias.

"What is it you want this time, Rias?" I sighed.

"Senpai, those two people at the auditorium, they had the same feeling like you do, who are they exactly?" Rias asked.

I sighed, "Rias, remember when I said that the Royal Undead can take human form?" She nodded. "Those two are Royal Undead."

Her eyes widen in shock, "Those two are Royals!? Then we should be-"

I raised my hand to stop her from talking, "Those two wouldn't harm anyone. Those two are Category Queen and King of Clubs. The same Undead who don't fight while the Category Queen only fights when she sees it necessary."

"So… those two won't harm anyone here…?" I nodded in confirmation. Upon my response, relief washed over her.

"Rias, if they had wanted to kill anyone, they would've already slaughtered everyone here by now," I said. I didn't mean to freak her out, but the Royals were among the strongest of the Undead, barring the Aces and Jokers. "Also, don't try and ask them to join your Peerage. I'm sure that they are fine as they are than being Devils."

"Why would you assume that?"

"I can give three reasons," I deadpanned, making her flush in embarrassment.

"I guess so…" She admitted.

"Also a word of advice, don't fight Hikaru," I warned. "She fights when she sees it necessary."

"H-Hai…" Rias nodded but I can tell she was wary of them since they are Royal Undead.

"Is anything else you want to ask me?"

"Well… I was wondering if you are still considering to join m-"

"No." I declined. "Rias, I told you before. I am not joining your Peerage. While I am slowly starting to trust you, you need to understand that the remnants of my humanity are the only thing that keeps me going. If that's gone then I have no right to be considered a human being."

"I… understand…"

"I hope so," I sighed before I walk away from her. "See you later, Gremory."

As I walk across the hall, I noticed Kuroka by the windowsill. Looking left and right, seeing no one around, I open the window to allow her in as she cancels her illusion but hiding her Nekoshou traits hidden as she wore the academy uniform.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thought it would be nice if we can spend time together for lunch, just the two of us." She smiled.

Hearing her request, I return a smile of my own, "Sure why not."

* * *

 _Issei was with his two friends, jealous that his Senpai was actually in a relationship with Koneko's hot sister. Seriously, that woman is as hot as Buchou and Akeno-senpai! Maybe even better! That Kuroka woman had the body figure that rivals the two! Before more thoughts come to mind, he heard one of his two friends call out to him._

" _Hey, Issei! Check out the new PE teacher! She's a total babe!"_

 _Hearing those words, Issei quickly rushed over to his pals to see and oh how right they were. The gym teacher was indeed a total babe!_

 _This was definitely a good day for him! First the Great Ladies of Kuoh, then meeting that Kuroka chick that hangs out with his senpai, the Le Fay girl, and now the new gym teacher!? This was total bliss!_

 _Who knew this school was a hotspot for so many hot women!? This was a gold mine for him!_ _Hot female students and even the female teachers were like supermodels. This truly was Heaven on Earth. And now they had a new teacher who was a babe._

 _Already the boys were ranking the new PE teacher among the hottest teachers in school._

 _She had flawless skin and the gold streaks in her black hair made it exotic. And her body figure, it was stunning!_

" _This is so awesome!" Issei cheered. However, his cheering stopped when he finally began to notice something. The new gym teacher was walking right towards Enrique._

 _How does that babe know senpai!?_

" _Damn you senpai!" He yelled._

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I sneezed." I responded.

"Probably just the weather,"

"You're probably right." I shrugged until I stopped where I was.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't speak as she followed my line of sight, seeing someone approach us. It was Hikaru, the Category Queen of Clubs approaching the two of us. "So… you are the new Chalice…" She said.

"That I am, Hikaru," I confirmed, the woman seemingly unfazed that I knew her name. Suddenly, Kuroka latched onto my arm as I felt her trembling upon seeing Hikaru. "Kuroka?" I asked.

"Enrique-kun...she's...she's a…" she trembled.

"Seems the Nekoshou knows what I am," the human-disguised Undead noted.

I was about to ask her how she knew until I remembered Shima telling me that all of the Undead came before the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Youkai existed.

Wait, I recall Nekoshou having cat ears and tails… and Hikaru is the Tiger Undead… then that means… Kuroka was standing in the face of an Alpha.

I held Kuroka's hand to calm her before looking at Hikaru. "Surprised to see you and Shima here at the Academy, Hikaru."

"Shima thought of the idea of being here, not me," she crossed her arms.

"Figures…. but why here? This school has Devils."

"To watch you," she replied.

I blinked, confused. "What? To watch me, why?"

"Shima was right about one thing," she glanced at me. "You remind us of someone who received a power he never asked for. He wants to see how you'll turn out."

Remind them of someone…? Wait, are they talking about Kamijo Mutsuki? I remind them of him?

Hikaru began to walk past me before saying, "I hope you can do the right thing like he did." She glanced at Kuroka. "And you should be by his side during his darkest moments. I can tell by that mark you gave him."

Kuroka slowly nodded before Hikaru continued to walk away upon her parting words. "Hikaru, wait." She stopped as she glanced at me. "I was wondering, will you be willing to train me?" She raised an eyebrow, turning around to face me. "I know that Adam the Human Undead is helping me train but… I also want to learn from an Undead who fights for a reason. I know you fight when you see it necessary and you are one of the few who doesn't kill…. so… can you teach me along with Kuroka and Shirone how to be better fighters?"

Hikaru stared at me for a moment before saying, "We will have a spar when this 'school day' ends. Prove you can keep up."

I nodded with determination. "I know the right place for us to spar. There's a clearing by the old schoolhouse."

She nodded in response before leaving. Kuroka finally felt relief before looking at me. "Enrique-kun… you really meant it?"

I nodded, "If I were to encounter any of those other Royals or Aces later on… it will be the only way for me to be prepared to face the other Royal Undead." I looked at her. "Besides, you and Shirone could learn a few things from Hikaru. When she fights, she _does not_ mess around. She fights with pride and dignity."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Alright," she responded before kissing my cheek.

"Remind me how I fell in love with a gorgeous woman like you," I chuckled.

"We share some things in common," she giggled.

"Right about that," I gave her a kind smile before Kuroka used her ability and went into her illusion form, now perched on my shoulder.

"Yup, and maybe when we can head back home for a more _private_ moment," she teased.

I poked her forehead. "Kuroka…" I reminded, a soft yet slightly noticeable blush on my cheeks.

"Nyahaha, it's always fun to tease you, Enrique-kun." She giggled with amusement before tugging my arm. "Come on, let's go home with Le Fay."

* * *

When the next day arrived, I was on my way to the ORC clubhouse. Le Fay and Kuroka were with me as the three of us made our way to the clubhouse.

Upon seeing the door, I knock on the door. When the door opened, there stood Akeno. "Ah, senpai. Please come in." She insisted.

"Thanks," I thanked as Le Fay, Kuroka, and I entered the building as we saw the other members of Rias' Peerage.

"Good afternoon, Senpai," Rias greeted but I noticed her eyebrow twitch for a moment as usual. The reason being was because of Kuroka and her status as a Stray Devil.

"Likewise Gremory," I responded as we took our respective seats. "I take it you guys are still nervous about having Shima and Hikaru around?"

Rias sighed, "Sadly yes. You said they are Royal Undead."

"Rias look, I told you before. Shima and Hikaru won't hurt the students here. They learned that it isn't necessary to fight. Shima became a pacifist and Hikaru only fights when she sees it necessary."

Rias wanted to argue but she couldn't know the two Undead haven't harmed anyone since they became teachers. "I'll believe you…" she finally responded.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, allowing Akeno to approach the door. She opens the door, as a familiar woman enters the building.

"Hikaru-sensei?" Rias blinked, surprised to see her enter the club room. Issei only stared at her with a perverted smile but Shirone and Kuroka were trembling within her presence. "Koneko, what-"

"It's because of Hikaru, Rias," I informed. "She may be the Category Queen of Clubs but she is the Tiger Undead."

"They see me as the Alpha," she added, glancing at the two Nekoshou Devils. "Which it should be."

"She's only here because I asked her to train not just me, but Kuroka and Shirone as well," I explained to the Gremory Devil.

This caused Rias to perk up in interest upon hearing that Hikaru was willing to train Shirone. Since I told her about the Royal Undead being powerful, she seemed to think it would be a good idea to allow her Rook to be trained by Hikaru.

"But right now, I am only here to spar with him," Hikaru pointed at me. "And tell that perverted Devil there to shut that drooling mouth of his."

And right she was as Issei was ogling with a perverted smile at the Tiger Undead. Shirone punched Issei's arm, causing him to yelp and hold his arm.

"Appreciate it, young cub," Hikaru thanked.

"Young cub?" Yuuto raised an eyebrow upon the nickname she gave to Koneko.

"She is part nekoshou is she not?" The Devils didn't say much but from what I can see, they were surprised about Hikaru knowing that Shirone was formerly a Nekoshou. "Then she is to my eyes a mere cub. One who doesn't accept for who she is and the power she has."

Shirone lowered her head as she looks away in shame. I can understand why Shirone won't accept it since she first thought she would go insane.

"It is for a good reason, Hikaru-sensei." Rias defended her Rook.

Hikaru stared at Rias with a critical look before she looks at me, "Are you ready to face me?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded.

After coming to an agreement, we all went outside to the clearing for the sparring match. I was in my armor, facing Hikaru as she stood where she was while I was in my fighting stance. I was literally nervous since I was sparring against a Category Queen. Fighting an Ace was one thing, but a Queen? I don't want to know how this will go. I am sure I would lose to her. I have seen what they can do in the series.

I stared at Hikaru, planning my way to attack and strike.

Deciding to make the first move, I rushed towards the Royal Undead and attempted to deliver a swing at her. However just as I did, she quickly dodged with ease before delivering an elbow to my back, causing me to stumble forward.

"Gotta do better than that, Chalice," she taunted.

I turned around to face her again as I aimed the Chalice Arrow at her. Firing a salvo of arrows, she dodged each one with her agility and with ease once more before charging towards me once again.

I gaped as she was suddenly right in front of me before she punched my stomach, knocking out the air in me before kicking me across the area.

I landed on my back, pain coursing through my body as I struggle to stand up. Hikaru looked like she didn't even break a sweat, with Rias and her Peerage in total surprise that even in her human form, she was capable of holding her ground easily. Even Kuroka and Le Fay were shocked upon my sudden loss in the spar.

"You still have more to learn," Hikaru said as I slowly got back up, only to fall back onto the ground again. "Try again the next time we spar." She turned around and walked away.

The silence washed over the group as I was on my back while Rias and her Peerage along with Kuroka and Le Fay were utterly shocked upon how fast I lost against her. It was so quiet you can literally hear nothing but the insects by the trees.

"She… won without breaking a sweat…" Rias uttered, breaking the silence.

"I told you… the Royals are more powerful than you may think," I groaned, rubbing my torso to ease off the pain. "Even in human form, they can still fight and win."

"So that is the power of a Royal…"

" _One_ of the Royals," I corrected as I slowly stood up. I reached to my side and grabbed the Spirit Human card. Once in my hand, I swiped it across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT**

Now in civilian form once again, I looked at the group. "She is known for her hand to hand combat skills as well as her speed and strength," I explained.

"Like a tiger…" Shirone realized. I nodded in confirmation.

"Ara, ara, you certainly are perceptive of your opponent, senpai," Akeno giggled.

I chuckled, "It is one of the rewards from learning combat from Adam."

Well, it was technically half truth since they don't know that they were fictional Kajins where I was actually from.

"Hey Senpai, can I ask you something?" Issei asked, raising his hand.

"What is it?"

Stars formed in his eyes before rushing up to me, "You gotta tell me how you know so many hot chicks! First Koneko's sister, then that Allyson chick, Le Fay-chan, and now Hikaru-sensei!? I gotta know!"

My eyebrow twitches before I bopped his head once again, smoke leaving his head. "Pervert," Shirone said in disgust to Issei.

"You're so cruel…" Issei groaned.

* * *

The next day, after the first class was done and now being lunch time, I was walking around the campus in search for two certain individuals.

Since yesterday, the two have slowly been becoming well known in the academy. For Hikaru was not just due to her beauty but also her way of teaching the class. She helps motivate them with words and pushing them beyond what they thought to be capable of. For Shima was due to his kindness and the bird cage he is always seen to carry with him, everywhere he goes.

He was never seen without his pet canary Natural.

During Issei's PE class, Hikaru was having the boys and girls. First, were the boys as she blew the whistle.

"One more lap! You're men, aren't you?"

Some of the male students whined but had no choice as they began to run one more lap. I simply watched from the benches since I didn't have a class for the next three hours.

Hikaru seems to be admired by the other female students. Her stern and serious personality and not tolerating weakness, this caused some of the girls to admire her. Even the girls of the kendo club look up to her.

During gym class, Hikaru wore a tracksuit. It was orange with black sleeves and also black stripes on the pants like a tiger. It also had a tiger's face on the back. A whistle hung from her neck and she would blow on it to get the students' attention.

The male students along with Issei groaned as some fell onto the ground, exhausted. Hikaru was always one to push people to their limits.

"You all should do better. Next class will be another set of 10 laps for you men!" She criticized, causing them to whine but her glare immediately shuts them up. "Man up! Real men don't complain because of a little exercise!"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Kya! Hikaru-sensei is so cool!" One female student said.

"Man, Hikaru-sensei's a real slavedriver."

"But she's so hot! I won't mind doing anything she asks me to!"

I rolled my eyes from some of their comments. Practically all of the class looks up to her. Even the fangirls. The high school division's bell rang.

"Alright, we will start the next lesson tomorrow! Don't be late! No excuses!" Hikaru dismissed the students.

The students nodded before they returned to the changing rooms to change back into their uniforms. Seeing them gone, Hikaru walks away before taking notice of me.

"Chalice."

"Hikaru." I acknowledged. "Guess you really are one to push people past their limits."

"They should understand what they are capable of instead of being weak." She huffed. "Those males are only perverted, especially that Issei human."

"Don't remind me…" I sighed as we started walking. "I had to stop Issei from his stupid antics numerous times. Issei may have a good heart but he often thinks with his pants, not his brain."

The Tiger Undead crossed her arms until we noticed Shima and his pet canary, Natural. "Hey, Shima." I greeted.

"Hello Enrique, Hikaru. Good to see you two getting along."

Hikaru rolls her eyes before we all began to walk as a group. Since we ran into Shima, I think it would be a good idea to ask him the question.

"Shima, how did you and Hikaru even get hired as teachers here at Kuoh?" I asked.

"A friend by the name Azazel," replied Shima.

I choked before coughing until I regained my breath before looking at the pacifist. "You too!?" I gaped.

"Oh? I take it you know him?"

"Yeah, the perverted Fallen Angel confronted me after my fight against Hammerhead Undead," I nodded.

"At least _someone_ agrees about that disgusting Fallen Angel," Hikaru crossed her arms.

"Anyways, how did you meet him?" I continued.

"Well, I was enjoying my time with the beauty of the town until I encountered him since he was curious to what I am." He explained. "We became good friends after that."

"I don't know how you are friends with a perverted Fallen Angel, a leader at that." Hikaru deadpanned.

I chuckled before looking at Shima, "Shima, are you aware of the two Devils in this school?"

"Ah yes, Gremory Rias and Shitori Souna."

"Well for Souna, her actual name is Sona Sitri while Rias' name is the same," I responded. "Plus the only person aware of the history of the Undead is Rias and her Peerage. Not to mention, three of them in her Peerage have the Sacred Gears."

"It explains the power I felt from the three Devils from Gremory's group," Hikaru muttered.

"Issei, Asia, and Yuuto. They have Sacred Gears." I added. "In case you wonder, Sacred Gears are items made by God himself."

"Oh? So He made something after the Battle Royale?" Shima noted.

"These Sacred Gears must have been made after the Battle Royale on this Earth for it to be possible…" Hikaru noted. "It explains the powers some of those Devils hold…"

I look at the two for a moment before I heard my phone ring. Checking the notification, I noticed it was a text message from Kuroka.

"Kuroka wants to see me. I guess I should go see what is wrong. I will see you guys later." I said to the two before heading back to where Kuroka told me to meet her.

* * *

Kuroka called me to meet her by the sports equipment supply shed. After reading the text from earlier, there was something she needed to tell me and yet I was wondering where she is.

"Ok… where is she?" I wondered, crossing my arms. She said she was here but I don't even see her anywhere.

As I stepped in front of the door, it slid open and a hand grabbed me by the back of the shirt. I was thrown onto a gym mat before I grunted as something heavy yet soft landed on me.

It wasn't an enemy. In fact, it was...

"Kuroka!?"

"Hiya, Enrique~" Kuroka purred.

I wanted to ask what she was doing when I saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a PE uniform. She was wearing a white t-shirt and bloomers. The T-shirt seemed to be a size too small for her as it exposed her midriff. Also, it made the fact she wasn't wearing a bra very apparent.

"Enrique, we haven't had a lot of time to play," Kuroka pouted as her cat ears flattened against her skull. She straddled me and wiggled against my midsection. She was also rubbing against my groin area, which made me moan slightly and flush.

"Kuroka, we can't do it here! What if we get caught!?" I yelled.

"That's why I put up a barrier. Nobody will disturb us," Kuroka grinned as she went for my belt. "So, how about we take off these pants so we can have some fun?"

"Kuroka!" I yelled as I slapped her hands away. Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows and then got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she lifted her shirt up, revealing her breasts. "KUROKA!"

"Come on, Enrique~" Kuroka purred as she took my right hand and planted it on her left breast. "You know you want to. I can feel it. Can you?"

She could feel it, alright. My pants were getting tight and my hand just squeezed her breast. I shook my head before looking at her, "You know that Sona or that Tsubaki chick would find out about the barrier you set up. I rather not get in trouble."

"But doesn't that just add a bit of a thrill?" she asked as she leaned in, pressing her breasts against my chest. She licked my cheek. "It could be fun."

"Fun for you," I countered.

"Fun for _us_. Come on, haven't you had fantasies of having your way with a girl and ravishing her while she's in gym clothes. I mean, these bloomers are tight but they can stretch. You wanna see?"

I was tempted, and if I was a slave to my desires I would've taken her up on her offer. I mean, Kuroka is hot. She's a total babe. But I did have common sense, unlike Issei who was a pervert.

But...the sight of her...right now...Oh, I so wanted to play with her. I would let her have her way if I could.

"I…" I swallowed. I was really tempted.

"It could be a quickie. 5, 10 minutes tops," she offered.

"I-I don't want to miss class…" I pointed out.

Kuroka licked my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Maybe this will be worth missing~."

"But..."

"It's just one class. And you'll only be a little late."

Maybe… Maybe missing one class wouldn't be such a bad thing. Looking at Kuroka, I decided to be the one to pin her to the mat. "Guess I have to teach you a lesson then, won't I?" I grinned at her.

Kuroka smiled before I took her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes from our second time together and a part of me felt satisfied for my time with Kuroka while the other half was a small feeling of shame. I mean I gave in to my desires. But… it was worth it, somewhat.

And Kuroka knew just how to make me feel good, and I knew how to make her feel good.

We were lovers, and what we did was normal for lovers, so I shouldn't feel ashamed, right?

"Hey, Kuroka. Have you seen my boxer-shorts?" I asked as I finished getting redressed. "I think it's around here somewhere. Also, I can't seem to find my socks."

"I'll look for them for you. Now you better get to class. You're running a bit late," she smiled at me. "Or, you could just skip the whole day and spend it with me. There's a lot more we can do. Ever done it in a pool?"

I poked her forehead, "Kuroka… be patient."

Kuroka took my finger and sucked on it. She gave me a sultry look as she removed my finger.

"You know, you taste good," she smiled at me. "And you're all mine."

I chuckled softly before I gave Kuroka one last kiss and left her. She slipped away in her illusion form. I would be late for class, but it was so worth it. I slid the door open and looked left and right, seeing the coast clear before I rushed to the college division.

I adjusted my blazer along with the collar to hide certain marks on my neck. I even rubbed my back as I felt my Undead blood healing the minor 'wounds'. Kuroka sure left some marks, that's for sure.

I didn't feel exhausted. Oddly enough, I felt refreshed from our little rendezvous. Huh, usually most would get a little tired from those moments but it didn't affect me or Kuroka. Maybe either from my Undead blood or Kuroka did the Bouchujutsu again, or both.

" _ **You seriously had to screw her…"**_ Chalice said in my subconscious. " _ **I don't get it why you humans have to mate like damn rabbits."**_

' _It's not like you had any romance with anyone.'_ I shot back.

Chalice growled in anger, " _ **Say that again you piece of shit."**_

" _Now, now, no need to be so hostile to each other,"_ Adam advised.

Chalice scoffed while I rolled my eyes. While Chalice does provide some advice of combat, we barely get along. He can be a total prick sometimes. Adam, on the other hand, is always the person to stop the argument between me and Chalice.

Upon making it to class, my professor wanted to know why I was late so I made an excuse about helping a few fellow students. I noticed Allyson staring at me with a critical look but I simply brushed it off. While she is an exorcist, I still am cautious of her.

Once my third class was over, I was relaxing against the tree, waiting for the next bell to ring. As I relaxed, I noticed Issei walking up to me when he noticed me.

"Hey, Issei." I greeted.

"Hey senpai, you seem… happier?" Issei noticed.

"It's nothing to worry about," I waved off.

He stared at me before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"What?" I asked with a feigned tone.

"I know that type of look anywhere! You _did_ the sexy Stray didn't you?!" He pointed at me.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied, a grin threatening to show.

"So what are those on your neck!? Those are hickeys!"

Crap. Kuroka did love to sink her teeth into me when we were intimate. She also liked to claw at my back when we were together. The claw marks wouldn't be noticeable due to my Undead trait healing it but for the bite marks, it couldn't heal those since they were not fully considered wounds.

Issei was probably seething at the fact that I could have sex anytime with an actual catgirl, well, Nekoshou.

I sighed realizing it was pointless, "Yeah, so? At least I'm not a pervert like you."

"Hey! You are _so_ lucky you have Kuroka! I won't lose to you! I will be Harem King before you!"

"Issei, Kuroka is the only woman I love," I informed. "And I told you before, I won't have a harem. It only happens in manga and anime. Besides, if you didn't act like such a perv, you could probably get a girlfriend."

Okay, maybe that was a bit of a low blow since I remembered how he was after 'Yuuma' tried to kill him. Come to think of it, I noticed there were times that Issei would show up tired with his eyes showing that something was bothering him.

"Hey Issei, how are you feeling anyway?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh, I'm fine I gu-"

"Issei, look I know those tired eyes anywhere. I have been noticing it for a while," I frowned. "Is it about that day? The day you 'died'?"

The pervert flinched before looking away. "... hai…" he muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Issei look, I know how tough it is to go through something like that and try to forget it," I explained. "Believe me… you are not the only one who often remembers a moment you want to forget…"

Reminders of my berserk state as I killed those Fallen Angels returned in my mind. Pushing those thoughts aside, I look at him. "Issei, just remember what I said, alright?" I advised. "Don't think about that time, just focus on what is ahead. You have Riss and her Peerage to help you."

"Thanks, Senpai," Issei thanked. "Um… I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"How exactly can you forget a moment you don't want to remember?"

I was silent for a moment before glancing at the pervert. "The only best option is to not remember it… and focus on what is ahead."

"Focus on what is ahead…" he repeated before a smile appeared, "Yeah! I've gotta focus on what is ahead! My dream to be the Harem King!"

I facepalmed. He seriously wants to have a Harem; I don't even know how that would be even possible but at least it was good to see his mood change positively.

* * *

When the school day was over, I was driving back to the temple to meet up with Kuroka and Le Fay since I had to take care of some class work earlier.

Thinking about my two housemates, I couldn't help but smile. I was initially afraid that I would be alone in this strange world. But now I always had someone waiting for me at home to greet me. It was nice. Almost like a family.

But then I started thinking bitter thoughts. I was gradually turning into an Undead and would become immortal. While Devils could live for a long time, their lifespan was finite. At some point, I would outlive Kuroka.

And the thought of living on without her scared me more than fighting any of the Undead.

I can't deny the fact that I had feelings for Kuroka, so I didn't want to lose her.

So, how would I live on without her?

My thoughts came to a halt when my Undead senses reacted. I came to a halt so I wouldn't crash. I had a vision of something that was nearby. It was _very_ nearby.

Like it was right under me.

Looking at my surroundings, I carefully scan the ground until the sound of rumbling was heard. I held onto the bike, wondering if it was a minor earthquake but instead it wasn't. How did I know? Well, I began to notice the large bumps in the ground that were extending.

Before I can expect it, it finally pops out of the concrete, the sight of the creature causing the locals to run away in fear.

It was humanoid in shape with what seemed to be a blue head. It had a black mask which had three drills coming from the eyes and nose. Its body was covered with studded metal armor. Its shoulders had rectangular covers while its hands were large claws that were made for digging. Its forearms were covered with spiked armguards which could double as shields.

This was the Category 2 of Clubs, **Mole Undead.**

"Great… it _had_ to be Mole Undead," I sighed.

While it was a category 2, it had armor protecting its entire body except for its head which was the only vulnerable spot to see. Not to mention it is capable of digging to avoid any attack I would unleash at it.

With the Rouzer appearing around my waist, I brought out the Ace of Hearts before swiping it across the belt. "Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

The black sparks surrounded my body before it formed the armor of the Legendary Chalice of the Undead. Grabbing my Chalice Arrow, the blades unfolded and ready to cut down the Mole Undead… that is if I can cut away its weak points.

The Mole Undead took notice of me and the armor I was in. It growled in hate, recognizing the skin of Chalice.

"Bring on, Mole!" I challenged.

It roared, its tone showing it was accepting the challenge. It rushed at me with its huge claws but I parried them and slashed with the blades of my Chalice Arrow.

"Eat dirt!" I yelled as I kicked it in the face, knocking it down to the ground.

Dazed, the Mole Undead growled before it quickly turns around and begins to dig a large hole. It was trying to get away!

"Hey get back here!" I shouted before I got on my motorcycle. I revved the engine before beginning my chase after the Undead. Since it was digging, the bumps from the digging showed where it was heading to, so it was easy to follow it.

Although from the digging, it literally sent some light posts falling. Dodging the obstacles, I continued to follow as I aimed the Chalice Arrow at the burrow it was creating. Firing a salvo of arrows, some couldn't cut through the concrete but the other set managed.

Needing a new idea, I noticed some chains as I quickly drove close and grabbed it. Waiting for it to pop out, it finally jumped out of the hole, allowing me to toss the chain at it.

"Ha! Gotcha now!"

It growled before it went back underground once again and dug away from me. However… the chain was extending much to my horror.

"Not again…" I groaned before I was pulled off my motorcycle and dragged across the concrete.

" _ **Talk about deja vu,"**_ Chalice chuckled in my subconscious.

' _Ah, shut up!'_ I grimaced as sparks were literally forming as my armor was dragged across the pavement.

It really felt similar to the time the Dragonfly Undead dragged me across the city. Only this time, I was getting dragged across the ground with the Mole Undead being the one to drag me around.

People had to move away as I was dragged across the concrete. Behind my visor, I grimaced as I could feel the scraping across the armor and it was hurting like hell.

I took out my Chalice Arrow. With all my might, I buried the blade into the ground. Miraculously, the blade didn't snap. I just hoped this would slow the damn thing down.

The Undead was starting to slow down knowing my weapon was on the ground. When I felt the blade stop in place, I finally held on tightly while the Mole Undead was trying to pull me away.

I climbed to my feet and pulled with all my might. Then, with all my might, I gave the chain one strong tug and dragged the Mole Undead straight out of the ground.

"Now you pissed me off, you stupid Mole!" I called out, grabbing two Rouze Cards from my side. With the Chalice buckle on my weapon, I swipe the two cards across the slit of the Rouzer.

 **SCOPE**

 **RAPID**

I aimed at the Mole Undead's weak spots where its armor was weakest and fired a salvo of bolts. It let out cries of pain as it was hit and trying to get away.

 **BIO**

I lassoed the Mole Undead with vines to stop it from getting away. As it tried to struggle free, I activated two more cards to finish it; one of Blade's finishers.

 **KICK**

 **THUNDER**

 **[LIGHTNING BLAST]**

With the cards absorbed, I leaped in the air and aimed my foot at the Mole as my leg was enveloped in electricity.

"HA!" I yelled out as I shot towards the Mole Undead. My attack came in contact as the kick caused the Undead to explode into flames. Once the flames died down, there laid the Mole Undead as green blood leaks from its armor and skin as the buckle on its waist opened up, revealing two runes.

Placing the card on its body, a green aura surrounded its body before it was soon sealed back into the Rouze Card. Examining it, the image displayed a Mole with the number 2 and the symbol of Clubs. Along with the two was the word 'SCREW'.

"Finally… 17 down, 35 more to go…" I sighed. I was close to having almost half of the Undead sealed back in their prison. It felt like an achievement but I had to remind myself that I will be facing the Royals very soon plus the other two Aces are still at large.

I just hope I can win...

I rubbed my chest as I could feel the soreness from it. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

" _You better head back home. The girls are probably wondering what's taking you."_

* * *

The following day, I was parking my bike when Issei came up to me.

"Morning, senpai!"

"Oh, morning, Issei. What's up?"

"Have you seen this? There's now a viral video of you being dragged online!" Issei informed as he showed me his phone.

I looked at the screen on Issei's phone. It showed me, as Chalice, being dragged by the Mole Undead. It was made more embarrassing by the silly music accompanying the footage.

And I looked at the view counter.

"Great, just what I need…" I sighed with annoyance. "My chest is still sore from that. I swear this is what I get for doing that stupid idea."

"You gotta admit that is funny!" I only glared at him. "Sorry."

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "For now I almost have half of the Undead sealed."

"That's great! That me-"

"Means I have to face the Royals soon," I frowned. Seeing my seriousness, the pervert's expression faltered. "My fight will get tougher…"

"Don't worry, Senpai! I, Buchou and the others got your back! You can count on it!"

I chuckled over Issei's words. I recall from Shirone how Issei looks up to me knowing what I have done. Despite being a pervert, he does show a sense of purpose to help the others. Now that I think about it, he has been acting like he has been following his own path to fighting to protect Rias and her Peerage.

"Hey, Issei."

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on that path you chose, just make sure you are fighting for what you believe in," I answered.

The pervert stares at me before he nods with a grin, "You got it senpai! Just you wait, I will be Harem King before you!"

 _And_ I felt my eyebrow twitch upon that before I bonked the top of his head, slamming him to the ground as smoke was seen from the top of his head. "You seriously are a pervert…"

"Why…" He whined.

* * *

 **CURRENT ROUZE CARDS:**

 **HEARTS:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 7

 **SPADES:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

 **DIAMONDS:** 4, 8

 **CLUBS:** **2,** 7, 10

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! Our Rider has finally met the second Royal of the Category of Clubs and sealed an Undead! What will happen next for our Rider? What are the other Royal's intentions and when will the Aces strike? All that we will find out soon.

Again, I am very sorry for the late update for this story. I was in a writer's block in this chapter and I had to think of an idea for it. But now it is back and my mind running once again! Don't forget to check out my other stories and look forward to the next chapter. Stay in the shadows, everyone!


	11. Chapter 11: The Toxic Intruder

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the eleventh chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. I do apologize for the late update and so I decided to make this a long chapter. Also, to some who wonders when will I publish the last chapter of my OOO story, it will be very soon because I am trying to think of an idea for a few paragraphs on it (Basically a small Writer's block) so please be patient. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Overwatch: The Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch), and **The White Dragon of Fiore** (Power Rangers Dino Thunder x Fairy Tail).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _The lab was abandoned. It was originally used for animal testing before it was shut down for unethical practices. Of course, when it was left behind, they didn't bother to take away all the outdated equipment. They figured that all of it would turn into useless junk anyway. They decided to just leave the equipment to rot like the place._

 _Graffiti decorated the walls. Rumors of the place being haunted spread. It became a sort of 'right of passage' for young teenagers to head inside and test their courage. The only thing to prove their presence was to write their name in permanent marker._

 _And there were a lot of names on the walls._

 _However, all that soon changed as footsteps were heard through the abandoned lab._

 _A figure was examining the equipment, seeing it useful for something. The person who was holding it was a man who has fair skin and short black hair that was parted to the side and his eyes couldn't be seen because of a pair of black sunglasses that completely covered his eyes. He was wearing a long black overcoat over a black button-up dress shirt with black leather gloves over his hands and black dress shoes and black dress pants._

 _To him, it has been such a long while since he ended up on this alternate Earth. Even more was the presence of other supernatural beings; Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, etc._

 _It was interesting to witness them walk amongst the human race. However, news spread throughout the city. The news involving the Wild Card, Chalice._

 _He watched the news, once mentioning of a rhinoceros beetle being fought by Chalice. It showed that one of the three Aces have been sealed, the Ace of Clubs and Diamonds still remain at large. He may have been defeated back on the other Earth, but he won't lose this time._

" _Who are you?" A voice demanded._

 _Glancing back at the entrance, he took notice of someone glaring at him. In his eyes, the human wasn't all that human. He was confronted by a Devil. Just by seeing the Devil, he found a way to get information. A grin spreads across his lips upon seeing the Devil._

 _Time for information._

 _Turning around to face the Devil he removes his glasses with his gloved hand, revealing dark brown eyes. The moment the Devil looks into his eyes, the Devil stopped all movement before lowering the stance. The display showed the Devil was put under a strong hypnosis._

 _Putting back on his shades, he looks at the Devil. "Now… what can you tell me about your Devil society?" He asked the Devil._

" _We Devils live in the Underworld that is controlled under the Four Satans: Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Lucifer…"_

" _And how are you capable of getting to this Underworld?"_

" _With the use of a magic circle…"_

" _Anything important happening for you Devils?"_

 _The Devil nodded, "The Gremory family are planning a wedding alongside the Phenex Family. Many high-class Devils and families will be attending."_

 _Now that caught his attention. Many important Devils gathered for a special event? It will be good to start the plan._

" _And when is this event?" The man asked._

" _Almost two weeks from now."_

" _Form this magic circle you mentioned," he ordered._

 _The Devil obeyed as a magic circle actually formed between the two. Interesting indeed._

" _Now you said some important Devils will be gathering somewhere?"_

" _Correct…"_

 _The man soon devised a plan that could be of use for an Undead he has under his control. Glancing at the shadows, "Go search for the gathered high profile Devils… and poison them," He ordered to a figure in the darkness._

 _The sound of a growl was heard as it steps onto the magic circle, transporting it to the one place it was teleported to._

 _The Underworld._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Toxic Intruder**

It was another day as Le Fay and I made our way to the club room of the ORC. Kuroka decided to talk to Hikaru since the latter agreed to not only train me but Kuroka and Shirone as well. My Familiar, Hajime, was on my shoulder as I gave him another piece of chicken that he enjoyed eating. It was considered the Death Dragon Hatchling's favorite treats in a way.

As more thoughts came to mind, I actually realized something. It has been two months since I have been talking to Rias and her peerage more often. It actually felt refreshing… and nice to be honest.

I guess since Issei, Shirone, and Asia have been with Rias, I was slowly starting to warm up to those other three Devils.

"Hey, Le Fay."

"Yes, Enrique-sama?"

"What do you think of Rias and her Peerage?" I asked.

"They are such wonderful people," she smiled. "Even Asia-chan. She and I have had so much fun together as friends too."

Hearing this made me smile. Asia and Le Fay got along really well ever since she was enrolled in the school. "It sounds like you two act like sisters." I complimented.

"Sisters…" A warm smile appeared on her lips. "I guess so."

I patted her head before I opened the door to see Rias and her Peerage. "Hey, every-" I immediately took notice of another woman in the room. She appears to be in her early twenties, possibly a year or so older than me with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

"Rias… who is she?" I pointed at the woman.

The silver-haired woman stared at me, no doubt gauging the power of Chalice. Even more, Chalice was growling in excitement, no doubt that the woman in front of us was considered a worthy opponent to him.

" _ **That female seems powerful… let's fight her!"**_ Chalice declared.

' _No… I think she is affiliated with Rias,'_ I denied.

" _Indeed. The Devil seems to be staring at you, no doubt that she must have been aware of the fights. Her composure shows she is on guard, alert, and gauging your strength."_ Adam added.

I looked at her and realized she was on guard upon seeing me.

"Enrique-senpai, this is Grayfia," Rias introduced her. "Grayfia, this is my senpai, Enrique."

"Nice to meet you," I acknowledged but I was a little nervous. I mean, Adam and Chalice could tell she is powerful and on guard but I didn't want her to think I was an enemy when I am only here as a friend for Rias and her Peerage. Even if I have some trust in her and some members of her Peerage.

"... A pleasure to meet you as well." She responded with a bow but Adam could sense her cautious aura.

Sitting down on the couch, I crossed my arms, "So… uh… did something happen?"

The only response I got from Rias was silence as Grayfia looks at her.

"Ojou-sama, should I talk to them?" Grayfia asked as Rias held up her hand to her as if she was about to say something.

"The truth is…" Rias was cut off by a bright light shining inside the clubroom. We look at the teleportation circle, knowing that someone was teleporting here. The teleportation circle, which was orange, burst out of flames, as a person could be seen standing inside the flames, his back facing us.

"Phenex!" Kiba said at the blond haired man standing inside the flames.

"I haven't been to the human realm in a while." The blonde haired man said, as he then turns around to look at everyone.

"I've come for you, Rias, my love." He said as Rias's eyes were narrowed at the sight of the man. The blond haired man is a tall young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, with just one button short, giving a slight view of his chest.

"Who is this guy?" Issei asked seeing the blond haired appeared from a burst of flames.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia introduced as Issei look at her in surprise.

"Phenex family?!" Issei said shocked, as the Occult Club members were standing beside him while Le Fay and I were still by the couch.

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent," Grayfia stated.

"The Gremory family heiress apparent?! Don't tell me…" Issei said.

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias-ojousama," Grayfia informed as Issei look eyed wide.

Back up! Rias is engaged?! What the hell!? Now I didn't expect to hear that at all.

"E-Engaged?!" Issei said shocked by the discovery. Even I was shocked by the information.

"My, Rias's queen prepares quite a delicious tea!" Raiser said while playing with Rias's hair, who was sitting next to him, not minding his business. My hand twitches for a moment as my nose flares in disgust.

"Cut it out already." Rias snapped as she stood up from the couch when she felt Riser went to touch her thighs. "Riser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you."

"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish." Riser said.

"I'm not going to bring my family down!" Rias exclaimed turning towards Riser. "I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone _I_ want to be with."

"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Riser stated to her.

"My father and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Riser. I'm not going to marry you." Rias said as she was then taken by surprise as Raiser touched her chin with his thumb.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor." Riser said annoyed as the Occult club member step in further. "I'll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death."

I had enough as I made the Rouzer form around my waist, the Chalice Arrow now in my grip as the blade was pointed at the freak. "Threats to her and her Peerage _especially_ to her Rook won't happen."

"And who are you to dare point that weapon at me?" Riser frowned.

"Enrique Alderete," I responded coldly as Hajime growled at him from my shoulder. "And I suggest you stop assaulting my friend or I will personally use my weapon to kill you right on the spot."

His glare increased and his frown grew from this. I didn't know why the hell I would say that but I had the feeling it was my Undead blood. Don't know if I should be worried about it or not but I chose to push that thought aside for now.

"You're no human. What are you?"

"Something this world has never seen before," I answered mysteriously. "Some things are best to be unknown. But you can call me a friend to Rias and her peerage."

"He has dealt with beings that are far stronger than you, Riser," Rias mocked the Phenex guy.

"Him? More powerful than me?" He asked as he laughs. "Like he would ever be stronger than me."

" _ **If I wasn't sealed, I would gut that weakling,"**_ Chalice growled in my head.

"Says the hotheaded freak," I retorted to the Phenex. Riser gritted his teeth, no doubt I was pushing the right buttons on him. "Then again, whats makes you a better Devil? You are only boasting about your status. That's called being a show-off."

"You tell him senpai!" Issei pumped his fist. I chuckled upon hearing him.

"You think you can beat Riser?" He frowned.

"I can," I narrowed my eyes. "I would have already pierced my blade through you if you didn't ask me that question. Then again, I have no interest in facing a weakling like you."

Okay… didn't know why I said that last part but I had a good guess it was from Chalice's influence.

Riser growled before he snaps his fingers, magic circles forming as 15 girls stand behind him.

I counted Riser's peerage. Yeah, he had a full set. I also noticed that they were all girls, not to mention they catered to different fetishes.

The first was a young girl with blue hair with four ponytails, two going up as the other two went down while she had light brown eyes. She wore a white haori with a red obi around her waist, a red happi on top with bandages around her forearms as she had a wooden staff on her back.

The second was a tanned girl with purplish-blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a bikini made of metal with a loincloth hanging in front of her while exposing her sides. She had a silver tiara with a red gem embedded on the forehead with matching earrings while she had a pink veil around her arms.

The next two were both dressed in maid outfits, both exposing their bosoms as one had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, as the other had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

The next two were twins, both young girls with turquoise hair with a yellow ribbon tied in their hair and blue eyes. They both wore a gym uniform consisting of a blue shirt with blue accents and black leggings, blue sneakers with knee high socks. One carried a blue bag as the other had a red bag.

The next two were another pair of twins. One had red hair tied into a braid and blue eyes as the other had blue hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. Both of them also have light brown cat ears with black stripes and a piercing in one ear, something that looked rather painful if they were real. Both wore skimpy white sailor outfits with black skirts as they had orange ascots in different positions, the red one having red gloves as the blue had blue gloves.

The next girl had light brown hair with three red stripes in it with a gray eye on her left as the right side of her face was hidden behind a white mask. She wore a black jacket and matching jeans, both torn partially as her abdomen was exposed with her right thigh, with straps on her arms and legs.

The next one looked to be of Chinese descent as she had shoulder length black hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head and blue-green eyes. She wore a blue cheongsam with gold accents that revealed her chest, a white sash around her stomach with black armguards on her forearms.

The next one was a young girl with light brown hair with a white headband tied around her head with green eyes. She wore a full set of silver armor with black accents that looked to be a mix of European armor with the chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves, and Japanese armor with the hip plates and shoulders as she had a broadsword on her left hip and a dagger behind her.

The next one had long black hair with a dark blue tint tied into five long ponytails and brown eyes. She wore a white top with black accents, red shorts, and armored boots reaching her knees with matching gauntlets. On her back was a large Zweihander.

The next girl looked oddly similar to Riser, possibly a relative. She had blonde hair tied into a pair of twintails with large, drill-like curves with a red ribbon holding them and dark blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow on the front.

The next girl had black hair tied on opposite ends and light brown eyes. She had an excessively long kimono with a purple, orange, and pink color pattern.

The last one was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair with a short bang reaching her breast as the other almost reaches her skirt with matching eyes. She wore a navy blue tunic with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. Black shoes were over matching thigh-high stockings as she also had a golden choker around her neck with jewels embedded inside. Over this, she had a white overcoat with black and gold accents with matching pauldrons as she had purple lipstick to match her hair and eye color.

"You know, if you're trying to show off how manly you are, you're trying too hard. This is just overcompensating for something."

Oh, the look on his face showed he was getting more pissed. Guess I knew what makes him tick. It's the saying, training pays off when you learn from the right people. That being Hikaru and Adam the ones who have been teaching me.

"A dog who barks the loudest has the weakest bite," I remarked.

Issei held back a laugh while Riser now showed his full anger at me. Yep, he is pissed.

" _ **Why are we still talking! Beat his face in!**_ " Chalice demanded.

' _Ever heard of taunting the enemy, Mantis?'_ Adam reminded. ' _Once angered, they become blind to their actions.'_

Chalice was quiet for a moment before a huff was heard from him.

Riser ignited his left hand. I see. I took out my Change Mantis card.

" _ **Finally, we are about to kick his ass!"**_ Chalice cheered.

It was one of the rare times when I agreed with the battle hungry Undead.

"Enough," Grayfia spoke firmly and clearly. "There will be no fighting here."

It seemed Grayfia's words carried weight as Riser put out his flames. It seemed that even he wasn't willing to go against the woman.

Just how powerful was she? Then again Chalice was ranting on how worthy she is to fight. Glancing at Grayfia, the blades folded on the Chalice Arrow and I place it to the side of my belt. I may not know how powerful she is but I rather not upset her or piss her off. Like they say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'

Grayfia continued. "My masters foresaw that something like this would happen, so they arranged something as a last resort."

"Last resort?" asked Rias. "What do you mean Grayfia?"

"If Miss Rias was to still vehemently oppose the engagement, they suggested having a rating game to settle things once and for all," the maid explained.

"A rating game?" questioned Rias. She then became visibly annoyed. "Just how much do they plan to interfere with my life?"

"So, am I to understand that you are rejecting the rating game?" asked Grayfia.

"No," refuted Rias. "This is a chance. I'll take it."

"Rating game?" I heard Issei muse to himself. "I've heard that somewhere before..." his eyes then widened as he recalled Sona mentioning it before. "Oh yeah, the student council president mentioned it before."

Kiba began to explain to Issei what a rating game was and I listened in as well whilst keeping watch on Rias and Riser.

Riser gained a smug look. He shifted his gaze to Rias.

"I've taken part in many rating games and won most of them too. You, however, have no experience whatsoever, or even a full set of servants. Do you still intend to take me on?"

Rias smirked. "This is a chance for me to be free. I'll beat you, Riser!"

Upon hearing this, Riser's smug look grew.

"If Riser does win the Rating Game against Rias, I will face that unknown there," Riser challenged, pointing at me.

"Why do you even want to challenge me?" I questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Since Rias thinks you are strong, Riser should test that to see if you are."

I stared for a moment before saying, "I decline."

Hearing my answer he frowned, "What?"

"I'm declining your challenge because I rather not waste my time fighting guys like you," I explained. "To me, it is pointless and you're only weak in my eyes."

Riser gritted his teeth but recovered his bravado.

"Oh, I see. You're simply too scared to face me in combat."

" _ **Oh, he didn't just go there!"**_ Chalice roared in my mind. " _ **Let me out so I can kill that damn bastard! Lemme at him!**_ **LEMME AT HIM!** _ **"**_

I kept calm upon Riser's words. "Here I thought you were too chicken to disobey Grayfia. Guess you are weak enough that you had to obey her like a good boy."

Riser's eye twitches upon the statement.

"Then again, it is good enough for an overcooked turkey."

"Why you…" Riser growled.

Losing his temper, Riser threw a blast of flames at me. I ran out of the wall of flames, heading straight for Riser. I swung at him, but it was a feint.

I kicked him right in the family jewels with all my strength. Issei had to cover his upon the ghost feeling as Riser fell to his knees upon the kick.

"Word of advice Riser…" I warned as I glare at him. "Don't question what I do. There's a reason why I am called the 'Wild Card.'"

"That's...cheating...!" Riser gritted out.

"In a real fight, there are no rules. Hence, no cheating. Like I could've shot your jewels off." I huffed. "In a real fight, you would have lost."

Issei gulped, no doubt the ghost feeling returning.

"Or I would have killed you on the spot the moment you tried to punch me," I added. "As I said before, you are weak in my eyes and so, it is pointless."

"How dare you...!"

Riser rose up but I blurred from sight. Instantly, I was behind him as I hooked by right arm around his throat and put him in a chokehold. The prick struggles for air, using his power to burn my arm but I resisted the pain.

I think his face was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. His struggles became sluggish.

And finally, he went limp.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

And I released him, letting his body fall like a wet noodle.

"Issei, take note. If you're fighting a stronger opponent, don't be afraid to fight dirty." I then glanced at Grayfia, "I apologize for my action. He started it first so I reacted by protecting myself. Textbook: self-defense."

Grayfia stared at me in the eyes before she nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once Riser and his Peerage left, some glaring at me before they vanished, I turned to Rias who sighed in relief. She was most likely glad that the asshat had left the building.

And hearing about their relationship, I put two and two together.

"I can assume that jerk is why you wanted me to join your peerage so much," I guessed.

"...Yes."

"The guy is nothing but a show-off and pardon my words, a total prick."

"You're not wrong."

I crossed my arms, realizing this situation. Rias and her Peerage have to do a Rating Game. If they lose, she has to marry him. If she wins, the marriage will be called off. But from what I can tell, she doesn't have a full set to beat his Peerage. She also used all of her pawns on Issei from what Kuroka told me. This made the situation to Riser's eventual victory… but if they were trained better they will have the advantage. Experience beats numbers.

"Maybe I can help you guys out," I offered, Rias perked up upon this. "You guys need training and with that, you might have a chance to beat that guy and you will make your choice."

"Really senpai?!" Issei beamed.

I scratched my hair for a moment, a sigh escaping my lips. "It is better than nothing," I admitted before looking at Rias. "So, what can Riser do?"

"Do you know the legend of the phoenix?"

"Yeah. A mythical bird that rises from the ashes of its death to reborn. So, it's not just a name then."

"The Phenex Clan has always been proud of their ability to manipulate the wind, fire, and their rapid regeneration. Their Phoenix Tears are also capable of healing even the most serious of injuries."

"So, he's born with an invincibility cheat, huh?"

Rias nodded grimly.

 _And_ that was when Chalice began his ranting.

" _ **A Devil thinking he is invincible!? They are stupid to know that they can die! Let me out so I can go kill that stupid Phenex and show him what it means to be immortal!"**_ Chalice roared in my mind.

I rubbed my forehead, avoiding the headache that Chalice was giving me before I look at Rias. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could join my peerage-"

"Denied."

"Yes, that much is clear. But maybe you could still help us. We are given ten days to prepare so could you help train us?" Rias asked.

I furrowed my brows as I cross my arms, "Well… alright. So where will we have the training?"

"It will be at an estate my family owns, not too far from here."

"Alright then, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow then. I might have an idea on what can help you guys with the training." I responded.

When the next day showed up, I met up with Rias and her peerage at school. Kuroka and Le Fay came along with me. My Familiar was perched on my shoulder, resting as we carried some of our clothes since we were going to be with the Devils for ten days.

"So, where will we be training?" I asked. "Here?"

"Actually, there's a place where we can go to so we can focus on training," she told me. "My family owns an estate in the countryside which will be a good place to train."

"So we will be walking there?" I assumed.

"That's correct," Rias smiled before we look at the pervert.

"Eh?" Issei blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?

* * *

After grabbing our bags, Rias began to lead all of us to the estate her family owns as we were all walking to the estate. Everyone except Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Kuroka were carrying bags while myself, Kiba, Koneko, Le Fay, and myself were carrying our bags.

Issei panted in exhaustion as he trudged up the hill, sweat beading down his face. He felt like he could drop dead. The reason was the large backpack that he was carrying on his back. Which was even heavier than it looked. Ahead of himself, he saw Rias and Asia walking whilst holding nothing. Apparently, Rias thought that this could contribute to his training to which I have to agree on.

Asia seemed to notice the difficulty that he was going through, as she gained a troubled expression upon seeing him.

"Um… Buchou, can I please help Issei-san?" she requested. Rias gently shook her head at her bishop.

"No Asia, you can't do that. If he can't even handle this then he'll never be able to get stronger," she explained.

"Oh, I see," said Asia, albeit sadly.

Issei almost face-vaulted at the blatant rejection. Suddenly, Le Fay was the first to walk past him as she used her magic to make the bag she had to follow her, making Issei groan. Kiba was then next to walk past him, wearing a similar sized backpack as Issei's.

"Gotta keep up, Issei," he informed casually.

Next, Koneko walked past him, carrying a pack four times the size of his.

"You need to walk faster Issei-senpai," she said without even looking at him. Issei had momentarily forgotten that Koneko was a rook and was about to bolt forward in denial.

"Issei, you need to hurry up," I informed as I walked by him while Kuroka was walking past me.

"Oh come on, senpai! How come you aren't carrying a lot!?" Issei whined.

"Since I already have what I needed to help out," I replied bluntly. "Besides, I didn't need much, only the clothes for the next ten days along with Kuroka and Le Fay."

"Lucky…" Issei grumbled as my Familiar flew to the top of my shoulder and fell asleep. "Why isn't Kuroka carrying anything?"

"Because I was kind enough to carry it for her since she is my girlfriend," I answered bluntly.

Issei groaned as we eventually made it to the estate as Issei felt relief and fell back. "Finally… we made it…" he said with relief.

I rolled my eyes before we all went into the estate and it was a big place. Inside, everyone was given rooms, each one having a bed or two. Kiba and Issei. Akeno and Rias. Shirone and Asia along with Le Fay. And for the last room being for me and Kuroka of the two beds but I am sure Kuroka and I will share one bed.

I set my bag down on the bed and opened it to grab my set of clothes. "So ten days huh?" I muttered as I remove my shirt to put on the clothes I will be wearing to train one of the members of Rias' Peerage. "Hopefully it will be enough for them."

"You really think they can? Nya?" Kuroka asked.

"Possibly," I shrugged before putting on the black track jacket and pants. Kuroka wore her own, but it was unzipped slightly to reveal a portion of her cleavage. I looked her over a bit, my girlfriend taking notice as she grinned and leaned close to me.

"Taking a good look, Enrique?" She teased.

I look away slightly, "W-Well…"

The former Nekoshou giggled before kissing my cheek, "I find it cute for you to be like that."

I look at her, seeing her teasing grin before I chuckled. The both of us leave the room and made our way outside to meet up with the others. After a few minutes, we saw the others wearing their respective training clothes as Rias looks around then at me.

"So… how will you be able to train all of us…?" Rias questioned, knowing that she wanted to help all of her members of her Peerage.

Bringing forth four Rouze Cards, I tossed three before swiping Remote across the Rouzer.

 **REMOTE**

The Rouze Cards, that being the Ace of Spades, Thunder Deer, and Beat Lion were aimed at by my weapon. I fired a beam at the cards in front of them, bringing forth the three Undead. "Beetle Undead is known for his skills with a sword. Thunder Deer for his thunder attacks, and Beat Lion for his punches," I gestured to the Undead.

" **You unsealed me for** _ **this**_?" Beetle growled at me.

"There is some prick who is boasting his status as a 'phoenix'," I explained. "I'm sure you heard of those birds?"

The Beetle huffed, his mandibles clicking ever so softly as he hefted his sword. " **They are** _ **not**_ **immortal. They can still die."**

" _So_ … you can help Yuuto with his sword skills, Thunder Deer can help Akeno have better power with the thunder spell, and Beat Lion can help Issei with his close combat while Kuroka teaches Shirone and Le Fay helps Asia," I suggested. "I will be helping Rias in the meantime."

The three Undead stared at me before nodding but for Beetle, he huffed and approached their respective peers to train while I approached Rias.

"You are willing to help all of us…?" Rias asked, surprised to see the three Undead along with Kuroka and Le Fay helping her Peerage.

"Hey, you guys are my friends," I informed. "I may have some trust in you but I don't want to see a friend being stuck with some hot headed prick. And what you said before was true, you choose who you want to be with."

Rias stared at me before a soft smile graced her lips. "Thank you, senpai. I don't know what to say."

"Consider it another form of trust I have for you guys," I replied.

* * *

 _Yuuto was clashing against the Ace of Spades as their blades clashed with one another. But Yuuto could tell that the monster in front of him has_ much _more experience with a blade than him._

 _But quite frankly, it was also a sight knowing that he was being trained by one of the first beings before anyone else came into existence. His opponent being the one capable of using a sword. The Beetle Undead was a formidable fighter with his blade but the blonde Devil was still at the disadvantage since 1) The Undead has more experience than he does. 2) The Ace of Spades looked to be much stronger than any high-class Devil, possibly stronger than a Satan. 3) The Ace wasn't even trying as Yuuto struggles to land a strike onto him._

" _ **What's the matter, former human? Can't land a hit on me?"**_ _The Ace of Spades taunted._ _ **"Something is holding you back."**_

 _Yuuto was silent upon the taunt but he held back the anger that was boiling inside him._

" _ **I can tell you also lost something that meant a lot to you,"**_ _Beetle added with a sneer._

 _Yuuto gritted his teeth, his anger finally showing itself._

" _ **I hit the right subject, didn't I?"**_ _Beetle taunted. "_ _ **They meant a lot to you, didn't they? You blame yourself for their deaths."**_

 _Yuuto now felt rage upon hearing the Undead's words. He rushed towards the Beetle Undead and lunged his sword at the kaijin. The said being parried the attack before moving to the left, dodging another swing before knocking Yuuto down to the ground, earning a grunt from the blonde when he hit the ground._

 _He looks up, greeted with the sword pointed at him. "_ _ **All I see is one with a need for vengeance. A swordsman must never focus on vengeance, only the fight. Be lucky I won't kill you due to Chalice."**_ _He moved the sword away._

* * *

 _Kuroka decided to train Shirone. As an older and more experienced Devil, she could teach the white-haired sibling on the use of her abilities such as the Senjutsu._

 _However, during the start of the training, Shirone looked nervous and hesitant about mastering it as well as the training._

" _Something wrong, Shirone?" Kuroka asked, noticing her concern._

" _I… I don't know if I should learn Senjutsu, nee-san…" the white-haired Devil admitted. "What if I go berserk…?"_

" _You won't, not with me teaching you." Kuroka assured._

" _But… didn't the other Devils say you did…?"_

 _The former Nekomata sighed, expecting to hear that question from her little sister. "Shirone, what they said really was a lie. Remember when Enrique told you all the truth after I explained to him what I really did?"_

" _You were trying to protect me."_

" _It was easier for them to depict me as a beast that needed to be put down."_

 _Shirone now began to fully understand why her big sister acted like that. She was protecting her from their former 'master' and took the blame for a while._

" _I… I understand now."_

 _Kuroka smiled softly, "I will make sure it won't happen either, Shirone. As your big sister, I won't let it happen."_

" _Thank you, nee-san."_

 _The older nekoshou began to teach Shirone the use of Senjutsu with the latter slowly starting to get used to a few skills. As the hours past, Shirone looks at Kuroka._

" _Ano… nee-san…"_

" _Hm? Nya?"_

 _Shirone looks over to the others, more specifically the raven-haired Rider who was teaching Rias a few skills of combat. "How much do you care about Onii-chan?" She asked curiously._

 _Kuroka blinked before a smile graced her lips. "He means a lot to me, Shirone." She turns her head to look at the Rider. "He was the reason why I don't run anymore from my problem. When I first met him, I was curious about his power and maybe wanting to have the genes from him to have children." Shirone blushed upon that before Kuroka continued. "But as those days past, I got to know more about him and fell for him. I love him for who he is. I am willing to be there for him even during his darkest moments of doubt and fear. He is a good person who was willing to help those around him."_

" _I'm glad you're happy."_

" _Yeah…" Kuroka's smile faltered slightly. "I remember what he said about the Kamen Riders. They were normal people who eventually end up with the power they didn't ask for or for good reasons. They fight the incredible odds alone… even if it means sacrificing their happiness and humanity. He already lost nearly all of his humanity, I won't allow him to lose his happiness."_

 _And if he ever lost his smile, then she would smile for him. She would be his happiness. The Rider took notice of the two sisters, seeing him wave with a smile before he continued to help Rias with her skills._

" _Who knows, Shirone," Kuroka giggled. "He might be your brother-in-law soon since we are both really close."_

 _Shirone smiled. She already looked up to Enrique as an older brother figure. Knowing how close her big sister and the Rider are, there is indeed a chance he will be her brother-in-law soon. The thought of him being part of the family made her happy. She is glad her big sister met him._

 _If it wasn't for him, she would have kept her stoic personality but now, she enjoys expressing more and more emotions to her friends._

 _The Rider really does make an impact for the people he meets._

* * *

On day six, we switched positions as the three Undead rotated of who to teach along with Kuroka and Le Fay. Le Fay was now helping Akeno since she needed to know how it will be against a fellow magic user. For Rias, Kuroka was helping her learn how to have better control of the abilities she wields. Lion Undead was helping Shirone with the punches and close combat. Beetle Undead continued to train Kiba with the blade. And as for Asia, the Thunder Deer Undead was the one to train her so she can learn how it will be to be against an elemental user since there is a chance that Riser's peerage uses elemental magic.

As for me? Well, I was about to train Issei so that Chalice can shut up about wanting to fight against the Dragon that Issei wields.

"Alright, Issei. It's you and me."

"Eh? I have to spar with you, Sempai?"

"I want to see how you handle the Boosted Gear. I'm told it doubles your power every ten seconds, am I right?"

"That's about the gist of it."

"Let's see how much of a charge you can hold then."

"Alright," Issei's left arm was covered in the red gauntlet as Adam and Chalice could sense the dragon that is in the gauntlet.

It's funny, just like the Undead, some of the Sacred Gears have sealed beings. For Issei's, his Sacred Gear has some type of Heavenly Dragon that is like Vali's. Makes me wonder if there was some connection? Pushing that thought aside, for now, the Rouzer and Chalice Arrow materialized as the blades unfolded.

"Show me how tough you are with the use of that Sacred Gear, Issei. Don't cower or be hesitant. Think of me as an enemy." I informed before I lunged at him with the blade.

Issei yelped before he quickly ducks before he used his Sacred Gear's ability.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

Detecting the rise of power, I could hear Chalice ranting in my head since he could tell that whatever Dragon is in the gauntlet, it could make the user stronger for a limited time. I blocked his punch before shoving him away.

I decided to do some trash talking.

"Come on, is this all you got? I thought you aimed to become a Harem King! How can you if you're too weak to fight? Too weak to protect them?"

Issei broke through my guard to drive his foot into my gut. A grin spreads across my lips as I quickly grab his leg and swung him to the side.

"You have to do better than that, Issei! Do you want to achieve your dream? Then prove it!"

I saw the burning determination in his eyes as he got himself into a stance once again.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

"That's the spirit!"

Issei threw a punch and I dodged to the side a second before it could land. His Boosted Gear grazed my cheek and made a cut in it. Stepping away to avoid the next punch, I felt the cut repair itself before I kicked the pervert in the side before delivering a headbutt. The pervert stumbled back, rubbing his forehead from the hit before he took notice of the arrow pointing at him.

"You're getting a little better but try harder next time," I smirked. "But hey, just remember my advice and I'm sure you will reach your dream of being the so-called Harem King."

"Thanks, senpai."

"I didn't say our training was done though, didn't I?" A feral grin formed until I felt that familiar headache, causing me to grasp my head. Damn it, Chalice is trying to speak through me.

"Senpai? Are you alright?" Issei took notice of my pained expression.

For a split second, my eyes shifted to a red color as I felt my body not being in control for a moment, only Chalice making himself known to him.

" _You really think you were strong to save that nun? You were weak! What made you think you were able to achieve that?"_ Chalice questioned in disgust. " _It's pathetic! You couldn't save her! Neither could the stupid Gaki! She might be alive now, but she died! She died because you couldn't protect her! Because you were WEAK!"_

"Damn it, Chalice, shut it!" I spoke through, fighting for control.

And I think Chalice just struck a nerve as Issei froze. His gauntlet twitches for a mere second, the gem glowing furiously for a moment as well. I think the sealed Dragon took those words as well. Getting myself back in control, I focused on my mind.

" _Chalice, why did you say all that?"_

" _ **Because this was getting boring!"**_

" _Give him a break, Chalice! He is still capable of becoming strong."_

The Mantis Undead scoffed in my subconscious before I look at Issei, noticing his eyes being like that to a dragon for a moment. "Issei. Hey, Issei." I called out to him, grabbing his shoulder and shook him a bit.

 _ **POW!**_

I never saw the uppercut coming as he nailed me right in the chin.

I fell as I saw the pervert grabbing the collar of my shirt as his gauntlet was aimed at me, a snarl heard from the two as Issei's eyes were dragon-like. What felt like a split-second, I swore I saw a humanoid Dragon in his place but also a reminder of… me.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Issei roared as he aimed for my face. I ducked under the punch as a Dragon Shot roared out of his fist.

"Issei, calm down!" I demanded. "That wasn't me, Chalice was the one who said that! You know I would never say those words to you!"

Sadly, I don't think he could hear me.

He lunged at me, prompting me to move out of the way before I grabbed Issei's arm and pinned him to the ground. "Issei, snap out of it!"

Issei squirms from the hold until he slowly stopped and saw his eyes being normal. "S-Senpai…?" He muttered. Hearing his calm voice and his anger no longer present, it gave me some relief before releasing my hold on him. "What happened? What did I just do?"

"You… kinda went a little berserk after what Chalice said," I explained.

"I-I did…?"

I nodded before I helped him up. "Look, Issei. The way you reacted was more like…" I started off. "More like the rage of a dragon if you can call it."

"Huh?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Look, remember the saying, 'never wake the sleeping dragon or suffer its wrath'?" Issei nodded. "That's basically like that. What Chalice said… triggered something involving a berserk state due to your Sacred Gear… just like me and the Undead blood."

This made Issei concerned, realizing what I am trying to warn him. "What… what do you think I should do?"

"From what I can tell, your trigger involved Asia's safety since her safety means a lot to you. When Chalice was stupid enough to call you weak, which you aren't." I recalled.

" _ **Hey! It's true you know?! The pervert is-"**_

' _Finish that sentence and I swear you will get another anvil to your head.'_ I threatened Chalice in my subconscious.

" _ **Don't imagine those damn stuff! Those blocks of steel give me headaches!"**_

' _Welcome to the club then,'_ I rolled my eyes before cutting the link and focused on Issei. "As I was saying, just focus on what matters. Don't let your anger blind you or control you. If you let it get to you… bad things could happen. Whenever you get upset about something involving Asia, just take deep breaths and keep yourself calm, alright?"

I know it was a lot to tell him but seeing how he nearly went all Dragon-berserk, it brought on reminders of myself. Not just from the anger after I witness Asia getting killed but also the day after my dad died. It left me with anger and grief on that day. Not to mention the bullying I endured during my days in middle school and freshman year in high school. Those memories left bitter thoughts, recalling those moments of anger from all that.

Not only all that but eventually ending up in this world. At first, I didn't ask for any of it, leaving me angered and nearly on the verge of losing my mind but if it wasn't for Kuroka and the others, I didn't know what could have happened to me.

Issei nodded, "Y-Yeah… I think I understand now."

A smile curls my lips before I moved back. "Alright, let's continue our training."

Issei nodded with a grin, "Back at ya, senpai!"

* * *

With the ninth day already here, with one more day remaining, Rias and her peerage were on the ground, all of them groaning in pain while Beetle, Lion, and Deer were sealed back in the Rouze Cards.

I sighed upon seeing this, Rias and her Peerage couldn't handle the extensive training from the three Undead or from Kuroka and Le Fay. I don't blame them since they never thought to go through such training.

" _ **They are so screwed,"**_ Chalice said.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I had to reluctantly agree with him. Guess they really are screwed.

"Alright, let's stop the training," I sighed. "If anything you guys did improve in a way but you all shouldn't push yourselves."

They all groaned before they stood up, "We appreciate your help, Senpai…" Rias said.

"Don't mention it. Just get rest since you have that Rating Game coming up." I waved off. They nodded before going back into the estate while I fell onto the ground, sitting against the tree, feeling the cool air underneath the shade due to the tree branches. " _Ya think they will be able to win the Rating Game, Adam? Chalice?'_

" _I wish I knew but with the training, they went through, they might have a chance."_

" _ **Come on, why can't we just beat the hell out of that damn fried chicken!?"**_ Chalice demanded. " _ **I'm sure since he can heal, we can beat him over and over til he pleads for mercy!"**_

" _Chalice, this is Rias' problem, not ours,"_ I reminded. " _So for now, we just wait to see what will happen."_

" _ **Screw you! When will we fight something?! This is boring!"**_ Chalice exclaimed.

" _Get used to it, Chalice. It will be like this every so often."_

" _ **Bastard."**_

" _Bug brain."_

" _ **Damn human."**_

" _Enough,_ " Adam intervened _. "Please no more arguing. I know you two don't get along that well but at least agree with each other's opinions on certain subjects."_

" _Fine…"_ I sighed but he proved a point. We both don't get along well but we do agree on certain things throughout the days.

" _ **Whatever…"**_ Chalice scoffed before the link was cut, hearing silence for the rest of the hour much to my relief. I kept my eyes closed until I felt the familiar weight on my lap, causing me to grunt slightly.

I opened my eyes and greeted with Kuroka with her kind smile. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just been tired…" I admitted. "That and another argument with Chalice." She tilted her head, her cat ears folding slightly, allowing me to continue. "As for the reason for my tiredness is because of how things have been and what's been happening over the past 6 months… fighting and sealing the Undead, trying to finish college… all that stuff that has been going on for me…"

The former Nekoshou's brows furrowed slightly over my words. "Have you ever thought of taking a break?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No… I mean, I am the only Rider around to stop the Undead, Kuroka. I can't take a break immediately since an Undead could attack anytime they wish. I… I honestly don't know if I should relax."

My girlfriend frowned softly before she kissed me, stopping me from continuing any more thoughts. She pulled away from the kiss before looking at me. "I understand how you are feeling, Enrique." She said, nuzzle against the crook of my neck. "You have been focused on what is important to help others knowing what the Undead can do."

A heavy sigh escapes my lips, "I know… it feels like I have been given a heavy burden with the world on my shoulders. I mean, I was a simple college kid before I ended up in a situation I didn't even ask for at first. I was angry for ending up in the situation and sad that I was taken away from my own mother and little sister…" I leaned my head back, looking at the tree branches. "But being here… I understand what the Undead do… I… 'heard' how they are monsters who fight and kill not because they wanted to, it was because they were made to fight… I had to make a hard decision… being a Kamen Rider… it is actually not that easy when you get the big picture… Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if I wasn't one..."

Kuroka raised her head up to me, seeing her concern, "Then we wouldn't have met… Shirone wouldn't have someone to look up to…" She whispered. "You made a difference for practically everyone you met"

I wrapped my arms around her, hearing her soft purrs to soothe me as we both relaxed underneath the shade from the tree. However, the both of us weren't aware of someone listening in on our talk.

* * *

 _Rias, while exhausted, couldn't help but hear about Enrique's burden. Here he was, helping them train when he actually had a mission that was vastly more important than her own desire to get out of an arranged marriage. She was not blind to responsibility. Her older brother was one of the four Satans and that meant he had a lot on his shoulders._

 _Enrique literally had the future of humanity riding on his shoulders. He had to fight and seal the Undead, while at the same time risk losing his humanity. He was a powerful warrior, and it was that power that drew her to him._

 _She wanted to add him to her Peerage, tried to convince him that it was the best to protect him. But, in truth, she needed someone strong to protect her so she wouldn't have to marry Riser._

 _Now her own desire just seemed selfish. She wasn't sincere or honest to Enrique about why she needed him as part of her peerage. And yet, even though she made a bad first impression, and he didn't agree with her methods, he still offered to help._

 _If they won this Rating Game, she owed him._

 _If he thought he would always be fighting the Undead alone, then he had another thing coming. Even if he doesn't allow her and her Peerage to help due to the risk, she will help her senpai with the situation no matter what._

* * *

Kuroka sees how I was with my words. She knew how much I have been going through the day I ended up on this Earth. I was literally going through a difficult time the day I ended up here. "Ne, Enrique…" She whispered.

"Hm?" I averted my gaze of the tree branches to look at her before noticing a small glint in her eyes.

"You are stressed, aren't you?" She guessed.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's not easy with what I do…"

"Then…" She moved closer to my ear and whispered. "... You need a bit of _release_."

I blinked in confusion until I felt her lick my ear, causing me to shiver upon the feeling.

"How about we head inside and make use of the bed?"

For once… I couldn't say no to her. The both of us were very close in our relationship and a part of me wants to accept it and I had to go with it. I immediately pick up her in a bridal carry as she wraps her arms around me and I went to the room Rias gave us both. I know there were two beds but there was only one needed for us. Along the way to the room, Kuroka and I kissed passionately and I kicked the door opened with my foot before we entered as I slammed it shut.

Kuroka cast a small barrier to mute out any sounds as well as making sure no one bothered us during our moment. Her hands traveled underneath my shirt and removed it without haste. We pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva as the both of us had dark blushes on our faces, panting slightly. "I never pegged you to be a naughty kitty, Kuroka," I said, almost teasingly.

She had a sultry look, "It is who I am."

"Guess I have to teach you a lesson then," I smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The both of us went to the bed as we removed the remaining clothes we wore. Kuroka had me lie on the bed as she stroked my manhood.

"Allow me to get you ready," she purred as she kissed the mushroom head and then licked up and down the shaft to get it wet. Then, I watched as she took my length into her mouth.

I threw my head back as she bobbed her head up and down, making lewd slurping sounds. If she kept this up, I could blow my load at any moment. While that would grant me release, I didn't plan on climaxing inside her mouth.

I stroked her hair and our eyes met.

"Get on your back," I told her firmly and Kuroka trembled in delight at how dominant I sounded. She removed my manhood from her mouth and crawled over to my side before she lay on her back. I took a moment to admire her body, running my hand down her neck, over her breasts and across her flat and toned stomach.

She was gorgeous.

And she was all mine.

I got on top of my lover as she leered at me seductively. I couldn't hold back anymore and we were both already in need for each other. I positioned myself in front of her maidenhood and thrust forward, causing Kuroka to mewl as she was pushed forward.

Kuroka's body trembled with each thrust as I drove myself repeatedly inside of her. She clenched the sheets and cried out with each thrust.

I hoped I wasn't being too rough.

Kuroka's legs wrapped around me, pulling me close as our eyes locked. She smiled and grasped my shoulders, pulling me down for a deep kiss.

I drove repeatedly inside of her and Kuroka's body trembled as she arched her back. Her inner walls constricted around my manhood, coaxing me to fill her with my seed.

"Don't stop!" She mewled out.

I didn't plan on stopping.

I continued plowing inside of Kuroka, grabbing her breasts and fondling them with my fingers. Kuroka moaned because of my touch.

I then lifted Kuroka up as I sat on the bed, letting her sit on my lap. With her legs still wrapped around my waist and her hands on my shoulders, she rocked her hips back and forth. I didn't leave her to do all the work. I also moved my hips to match her own movements.

I kissed her neck and her breasts as we made love. It felt like almost an hour or two passed for our lovemaking, the both of us still going at it as I thrust inside Kuroka for the unknownth time. We were going slow to prolong the pleasure. We were both covered in sweat and our mouths were connected in a deep and passionate kiss.

I began to feel my climax, no doubt Kuroka knowing I was getting close.

"Kuroka! I'm about to-" I panted through the kiss, increasing the pace of the thrust.

"I want it inside! Give me all of it!" She cried out in lust.

My thrusts became faster and harder as Kuroka tightened her grip, not wanting me to move away. Once I came inside her, I collapsed onto Kuroka. Her breasts cushioned my head and she purred as she stroked my hair. The both of us were soaked wet with sweat as we gasping for breath from our time together, Kuroka continuing to stroke my hair. "Feel better?" she said through her slight exhaustion.

I slowly nodded as she brought me closer, "Kuroka... you think I will ever win the fight against the Undead…?" I asked softly.

"I'm sure you will…" She whispered sweetly. "You can beat the odds alone. You are a Kamen Rider after all..."

I nestled in her bosom as my eyes and body finally felt exhaustion. It has been a long while since I felt this type of exhaustion in a long while. The exhaustion from dealing with my fights against the Undead. I was really thankful… when Kuroka came into my life, she helped me get through my darkest moments. Fear, doubt, being alone… it wasn't bothering me right now. All that mattered was being with Kuroka, protecting her. She was everything to me.

I took comfort in the warmth of her body as the both of us drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next day, we came back to the town as I was relaxing on the porch of the shrine. I was in my thoughts upon thinking over on what I should do while Rias and her Peerage challenge that Riser jerk and there wasn't any sightings of the Undead roaming yet. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in which I looked and saw Issei rushing up to me. Wait, what is he doing here? "What are you doing here, Issei?" I asked.

The pervert got down on his hands and knees before begging, "I need your help Senpai!"

Wait what?

"You want my help? With what?"

He raised his head as I noticed tears in his eyes. "Please help me stop that fried chicken from marrying Buchou! Please, Senpai!"

"So you guys lost the rating game against that Phenex guy?" I realized. "Look Issei, I know you and the other Devils in Rias peerage hate him but-"

"If that fried chicken marries Buchou then she and her peerage will be under his control!" He interrupted me.

"What?" I looked back to see Kuroka. "Issei, is that true?"

"Hai! If the marriage doesn't stop then the Buchou's peerage will be under his control." He nodded.

Before I knew it, Kuroka rushed up to me. "Enrique-kun, you have to stop that marriage. I don't want Shirone to be treated like how that Phenex treats his peerage. You have to."

"Kuroka…"

"Shirone is the only family I have left, I risked everything just for her to live." She continued. "Please, Enrique-kun, please help Issei stop that marriage…"

Hearing how much Shirone means to her, it was a reminder of how much the safety of Marie means to me back on my Earth. Kuroka was always there for me, helping me. We are partners… She helped me realize that even if I am becoming an Undead, I still have the humanity to protect people. She is my girlfriend too.

"Kuroka…" I placed my hands on her shoulders, the Nekoshou looking at me. "I will stop that marriage not only to help Issei but to make sure Shirone won't be under that punk's control. That I promise you."

She smiled, nodding to me, "Thank you, Enrique…" She said.

Looking at Le Fay, I said, "Le Fay, watch over the shrine."

"Hai!"

I looked at Issei, seeing how determined he was to stop the wedding. To be honest, seeing that side of him was new to me. "Issei," I called out to the young Devil. "I understand how much the Gremory girl means to you and I get it why you want me to help…. You want me to help? Then listen to me because I have a plan for you to beat this Riser guy. It will involve the help of your Sacred Gear and the use of my weapon."

He nodded with determination before I devised a plan for Issei to use so he can beat the Riser guy.

* * *

After explaining the plan to him and a few arguments when he mentioned about his arm, Issei understood what to do before he asked the one thing. "How do we get there?" Issei asked us.

Kuroka was the next person to speak up, "I can get us there." She smiled before she drew a symbol, the same symbol appearing below the three of us. Before we knew it, we were transported to what seems to be the Underworld. At first, I thought it would be… well, hell, but it wasn't.

It was like another city with buildings and everything to my surprise. "So this is the Underworld…" I muttered.

"What did you expect? Endless flames and bodies?" Kuroka teased. I looked away, embarrassed from her statement before I look at the pervert, "Any idea where exactly they are, Issei?"

"Um…. I uh…." He sighed before slumping, "No… I don't… never been here…"

I facepalmed upon this until I recalled Chalice's and Adam's sensory. ' _Adam, can you sense where that Gremory is?'_ I asked.

" _Already on it when we got here….. Found it. She's in a special castle to the west. About…. 1,000 miles."_

' _Thanks…'_ I mentally nodded in sarcasm. "It's west… 1000 miles from here."

"EH!? We won't get there in time!" Issei gaped.

I pointed at Kuroka. "Hello? Kuroka can help us." I reminded the brunette.

"Oh right…"

"Kuroka if you may," I asked.

Kuroka giggled before drawing another symbol as we were teleported to the location and wow… Adam wasn't kidding about the castle. "Wow…" I observed.

' _Ours is roomier,"_ Adam said, referring to the subconscious in my mind.

"Well, let's get in there!" Issei shouted, charging ahead of us.

"He must really like her, huh Enrique?" Kuroka smiled.

I chuckled, "For a pervert that is."

The both of us followed Issei but he was having trouble pushing the door open. "Come on! Come on!" He tried and tried but it was useless. I sighed before I tapped his shoulder, the pervert looking at me. "Allow me, Issei." I insisted.

He nodded before he moved away and I kicked the door open.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Earlier..._

 _Inside, several Devil Families were there, along with some of their children and even their companies. At the center of it all was none other than Riser Phenex as he and his peers were all there celebrating, along with Rias, who was next to him, and her peers, minus Issei and Asia, who were at the tables, eating away but unhappy about this._

" _Tonight! We dine and drink! For as of today, Riser Phenex shall wed the beautiful Rias Gremory. Our marriage will unite our two families and make us stronger! Riser believes that he and Rias will have many children, and her peers of course, the females, shall join Riser's peers as well." The boastful Devil smirked, a wine in his hand._

 _Before anyone could respond, the doors were kicked off its hinges as they fell to the ground as everyone turned around to see not only Issei but the Stray Devil and…_

" _Senpai?" Rias and her peerage got out._

* * *

"RISER PHENEX!" Issei shouted. "I, ISSEI HYOUDOU, HEREBY CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

Riser looked at him and scoffed, "There's no reason for me to accept such a challenge. Now begone."

"I guess you were right, Issei. That guy really is nothing but a big, stupid fried chicken," I mocked as Issei snickered in agreement.

Upon hearing this, the Phenex Devil had an angered look. "What did you say?" He growled.

"I say you're afraid of a fight you know you can't win. You hide behind your peerage. I guess that's what happens when you're sheltered." I answered. "You are nothing but a coward, you don't do anything and let your peerage do all the work. That shows you are a spoiled, weak and lazy fool."

" _ **Gaki, I am starting to enjoy hearing that."**_ Chalice mused.

"So… either fight Issei if you wanna marry Rias or cower. If he wins, the marriage is stopped." I offered.

"And if _Riser_ wins?" He questioned.

"Well, that's up to you," I answered grimly.

Riser looked at the gathered Devils. They were looking at him expectantly, wanting to know his response. They were JUDGING him. If he refused, they would see him as a coward. He would lose face.

"Fine, Riser accepts the lower Devil's challenge." He accepted.

"Now wait just-" began an aged devil in formal military wear, but he was cut off by the magically magnified voice of young man in his early 20's, possibly a year or two older than me, with shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing steel gray armor on his upper body with white pants and shirt under the armor. The armor having fold trimmings on the edges with four extrusions on both shoulders.

"Wonderful! It seems as if we'll be having some further entertainment for the night, and what better than a match between two legendary beings? Wouldn't you agree, Ajuka?"

"Dragon against Phoenix," mused the green-haired devil. "It will certainly be a sight to behold."

The room broke into whispers at the words, snippets of which I caught as everybody moved to clear the center of the room as Riser and Issei were transported into a fighting arena.

"…then he is…"

"…Longinus?"

"…that…Welsh?"

"…love triangle!"

The protester's objections died out amidst the wave of people, and with a minute or two of spectators shuffling into position, the stage was set. I secured myself a spot by the entrance while Rias, who was standing by, who seems to be her brother, her face displaying a mix of utter shock and cautious optimism. Her three peerage members fared similarly. I leaned against the wall but kept my guard up in case anyone else tries anything funny to stop Issei from winning.

Issei and Riser took their positions across from each other, and a fearless stare matched an arrogant grin.

"Buchou! Please let me use promotion!"

The heiress gave a sharp bob of her head towards her pawn's request and settled her features into grim determination.

"Promote, Queen!"

I could see no visible change in the boy, but Riser clearly thought otherwise and the fact that Adam and Chalice could sense the change in strength within Issei.

Similar derisive mutters echoed around the hall. But to me, I knew where Issei was going since Kuroka gave me more information about the whole Peerage system, which allowed me to think of a plan for Issei to win.

"Are both participants prepared?" came the gleeful tone of Sirzechs, looking to each combatant in turn. When both gave their consent, the red-haired devil continued. "Then, begin!"

Issei charges towards Riser who was flying towards the pervert. I could see the boiling determination in the pervert and for once, he has earned my respect… but he is still a pervert. Riser unleashed a fiery blast at Issei who rears his arm back. "I AM FIGHTING FOR BUCHOU!" He yells out.

"I don't have a talent for sword fighting like Kiba does. I'm not a magic prodigy like Akeno-san, either. I don't have super strength like Koneko-chan. I don't have a wonderful healing ability like Asia, nor do I have a super strong power like Enrique-senpai!" Issei admitted. "Still, I'll be the strongest pawn! If it's for you, Buchou! Glow! Over-Boost!"

 _ **[WELSH DRAGON OVER-BOOSTER!]**_

The gauntlet on Issei's arm glowed before he did something that took me by minor surprise. Issei was soon covered in dragon-like armor that covered his entire body. "This is the power of the Emperor of Dragon! Balance Breaker, Booster Gear Scale Mail!"

Chalice began to laugh in sheer glee at the sight, " _ **Now that is an opponent! Who knew that stupid, perverted male can also be in armor! Let's fight him when this is done! We gotta fight him!"**_

' _No.'_ I denied.

" _ **FUCK YOU!"**_

I focused back on the fight as Issei charged towards Riser and dodged an attack before he unleashed a haymaker that sent the Phenex reeling. But Issei wasn't even done from there as the gauntlet glowed.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

The blades of another weapon he held glowed and Issei slashed Riser with the weapon. Riser screamed as his blood splashed the ground.

"W-What the…!?" Riser got out.

Everyone took notice of the weapon that Issei suddenly used with his armor. In his other hand was none other than the Chalice Arrow. I smiled as I saw Issei wield the Chalice Arrow. I knew I couldn't help Issei in the fight, so I thought to lend him some of my strength.

The weapon of Chalice the Legendary Undead, the Chalice Arrow. The most powerful weapon among the Undead.

"Y-You… how dare you use that weapon on me!" Riser roared as he unleashed another attack that Issei dodges by swiftly moving above.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

"Take this!"

A small sphere of green energy appeared in front of the Chalice Arrow. Issei focused and fired a beam of green energy from the weapon. Riser was pierced near the heart and he screamed again.

"W-What…" Riser gasped in pain as he tries to heal the wound but to his shock, it wasn't healing rapidly. "H-How… what did you do…!?"

Issei lifted the weapon in his hand. "I was told about the story of this weapon. He told me this weapon was used to slay immortal monsters way more powerful than anyone ever encountered for many years. This weapon was used by a warrior who fought the greatest fights. He fought due to his cravings for battles to win, to satisfy himself by winning the battle. Always on top! Always ready to fight! Never willing to give up to the very end! And the power of this very weapon can use whatever power is transferred to it! The Chalice Arrow!"

 _ **[TRANSFER!]**_

All the energy Issei has begun to transfer into the Chalice Arrow as the energy bolt changed into a fiery green and red color, the power of both the Legendary Undead and the Heavenly Dragon forming in one arrow. Riser's eyes were filled with horror, no doubt feeling the power in the arrow that is about to finish him

"W-Wait! Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future of the demon race?!" Riser tried to negotiate. "A kid like you who doesn't know anything should interfere!"

"I don't care about all that important stuff! I remember one thing before losing against you in the Rating Game… and that was Buchou crying!" He yelled. "Senpai was right about you! You really are nothing but a total prick!"

"Please! You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" He aimed at Riser. "On the count of three, you better surrender or you will get an energy arrow through your chest! _One_!"

"You wouldn't do this!

"I can and I _will_ , just to protect Buchou! _"_ Issei pulls the arrow back, now keeping complete focus on Riser. " _Two!"_

The look on Riser's face was utter horror, seeing Issei willing to end the fight. And with the weapon in hand, he knew there was no other way to avoid it. He was practically given a choice: Either die or surrender.

"Last chance, you prick!" Issei warned with fury. "Do you surrender!?"

Riser was now showing fear as Issei really wasn't gonna give up. To see that guy afraid was something to be proud about.

"I-I surrender! I concede!" Riser finally gave in.

Upon hearing this, the bolt in Chalice Arrow was aimed at the wall next to Riser, the wall becoming nothing left, leaving Riser in fear and the match was declared to be over. "Riser Phenex retires," announced Grayfia. "Issei Hyoudou wins."

The two were teleported back to the ballroom as Issei was victorious. Seeing himself the victor, the blades on the weapon folded before he tossed me my Chalice Arrow that I soon caught. Then the older red-headed Devil began to clap. The action was copied by the majority of the bystanders, interspersed by several cheers. It seemed that despite the outcome, Devils held merit and ability first and foremost.

"He actually did it," grinned Kiba.

"My, what a vicious method." Akeno had produced an elegant fan from the folds of her kimono and was using it to cool herself.

"Good job." Koneko had somehow acquired a plate piled high with appetizers and had begun eagerly devouring her way through them.

I smiled upon seeing that Issei won the match. Guess the plan worked after all. And just in time to catch the sight of Issei being tackled by Rias. The heiress pulled her servant into a tight embrace, producing a few wolf whistles from the younger, rowdier guests.

"Thank you, my Issei," Rias said in happiness.

"Ah! But it wasn't my idea." He said nervously. He pointed at me, "Senpai was the one who had the idea."

All attention went to me, causing me to flinch as Kuroka moved behind me. There is no doubt they sense my power as well. I held my grip on the Chalice Arrow in case they try something to harm Kuroka.

"Well, as the evening is yet still young," Sirzechs grandly declared, "I say we continue the celebration! It is unfortunate that we have lost the reason for this gathering, but whoever needed a reason for merrymaking?"

Cheers sounded all-round, and the music restarted as the orchestra conductor lifted instruments into the air with a grandiose wave. An upbeat waltz resonated from the self-playing instruments, and the crowd dispersed into individual cliques.

* * *

As the celebration continues, Issei was already healed up as he and the rest of Rias's peerage were also enjoying the fun. For me, I only sat down as Kuroka stayed by my side since the Devils were very wary of her due to her criminal status but from what I can tell, they don't want to mess with her since I am here. The reason is that since I have the Chalice Rouzer and such, they think I represent a new faction much to my surprise.

Shirone secretly walked over to us and handed us some food and drinks. "Thanks, Shirone," I thanked.

She nodded before joining Rias and the others, leaving me and Kuroka where we were as I kept my eye on each Devil that wants to hurt Kuroka.

As the celebration was going smoothly, everything seemed fine with no trouble whatsoever. However, we heard the sound of glass breaking as it caught our attention. Suddenly, one of the Devils fell to the ground, making us look to the source but the person we saw was Akeno. "Akeno!" Rias rushed to her, placing her hand on her Queen's forehead.

The young Devil looked to be stricken with a fever as her breathing was heavy. Suddenly, another devil was experiencing the same thing much to my shock. Before we can expect it, more and more Devils in the room began to contract some type of fever.

"What's wrong with her?" Asia asked.

"I don't know, us Devils couldn't get this sick all of the sudden" Rias grimaced until Issei's cup dropped onto the ground with a shatter.

"I don't feel so good…" Issei groaned before he fell onto the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out as she tries to heal him but her cheeks became red as she too began to experience the same symptoms.

"What's happening…?!" The red-haired devil got out before he became unconscious.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called out before her legs became weak and fell to the ground.

My eyes widen in realization upon why they have suddenly become fever-stricken. I noticed all of the drinks and food had blue coloring inside them in which it made me look at my cup that I was about to drink, seeing that there was some as well. All the food and drinks were laced with poison!

"Enrique-kun…." I quickly looked back and saw Kuroka who looked like she was struck with a fever as she toppled until I caught her in my arms. Not her too…. No!

"Kuroka, hang in there please." I pleaded. I looked at the others and saw that everyone in the room was affected by this. I took notice of the Ajuka Devil rushing in and saw what happened. "What is going on-"

"The food and drinks are laced with some poison!" I answered. "Don't eat or drink anything!"

Suddenly, my head felt images enter my mind. I saw an insect that was crawling on a pillar. It had black and red skin, it's mandibles clicking as the same coloring of the poison seeped from it. When the image was gone, I realized it was a pillar I recognize!

I quickly summoned the Chalice Arrow before firing a round onto the pillar, in which a figure quickly avoided the attack and landed on its feet.

The figure itself had black skin for the most part with metal bands around its shins, ankles, and its right arm. The right thigh had black leather with studs on it, while the left thigh had some red stripes marking it. Its chest section was red with numerous black insect legs sticking out of the edges, making it look like they were holding the flesh of the chest open in a way. It's left arm was striped red and black with red insect legs rising from its shoulder blade. More black legs rose from its right shoulder, but also a centipede head with sharp red pinchers made an appearance. Its head was black with little features save for sunken eyes, spikes sticking from its scalp, a strip of studded steel running down the center of its face, and a pair of red mandibles where the mouth would have been expected to be.

It was Category 10 of Hearts, Centipede Undead! But an Undead here in the Underworld!? How did it even get here?!

"What in the name of…" Ajuka gasped upon seeing the Centipede Undead.

"Keep away from that kaijin!" I warned Ajuka before I fired a few arrows at the Centipede Undead. It took notice of the incoming bolts, causing it to dodge the attack before it thrusts its weapon at me. Dodging the blades on the chain, I aimed at the Undead once more before I noticed it pulled its weapon back to it before striking the ground, creating a dust cloud. When the dust settled, the Undead was no longer here and the window was broken through.

Seeing the Undead gone, I look back at Ajuka. "Now is not the time for you to stare, we have to get these people to safety!" I shouted.

Getting Ajuka out of his stupor, he nodded as we began to tend to the people. Within minutes, the Grayfia chick along with a few other Devils arrived as they began to help the both of us as all of the Devils including Kuroka were on medical beds as the medics were trying to tend to those that were poisoned.

Seeing their condition made me concerned but seeing my friends and loved one, it was more concerning for me. Walking over to Kuroka, I knelt down to her. "Kuroka…"

Hearing my voice, the Devil Nekoshou smiled softly, but with her condition, she couldn't put too much. "Enrique… heh… guess we didn't notice that Undead being here huh?"

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry…" I apologized. "If I hadn't noticed sooner…"

She shook her head, "It isn't your fault… we both didn't see it coming. None of us did…"

I held Kuroka's hand as I looked at her. "I promise, I will get that antidote so you, Shirone, and everyone can recover," I vowed. "Please Kuroka, stay strong. I know you can stop the poison from harming you further."

A small smile graced her lips and nodded weakly before I left the room but when I did, the green-haired Devil was there. "How good are you with medicine?" I asked the Devil.

"Quite knowledgeable in fact," The greenette said with a grin. "Why you ask?"

"I'm going after that kaijin to get the antidote," I answered. "Its venom is the only key to saving your friend and those other Devils who were poisoned during the celebration. Asia's Sacred Gear won't work and so the antidote is the only option that remains. I need to go after it and fast before they die…. Including Kuroka..." I quickly walked away so I can go after Centipede.

"Just a moment."

I stopped mid-step before looking back at the Devil. "I can tell that the Stray Devil means a lot to you. How important is she to you?" He asked.

"She means everything to me… she is my reason to why I still have my humanity that is left in me." I answered. "She is always there for me when I am in doubt when I am lost to who I really am. She is my light and my love."

The green-haired Devil smiled before he nodded, allowing me to run off to find the Centipede bastard before it's too late.

* * *

My search for the Centipede Undead took a while since I was not familiar with the Underworld. While the place was so new to me, I was focused on going after the Undead since it was around the area.

At first, I thought I lost the Undead in my sights until my mind once again felt images entering my mind. Realizing what it is, I quickly turn around to see an incoming claw-like chain. Seeing it, I moved to the right before looking to see the Centipede Undead.

Seeing the Centipede Undead, I felt my blood boil in anger. I wanted to pummel the Centipede for poisoning my friends and loved one. And that was what it was going to get.

"Alright you bastard, you are gonna regret poisoning not only my friends but also the woman I love," I growled.

Grabbing the Ace of Hearts, I quickly flip the card. "Henshin!" And slid it across the Rouzer.

 **CHANGE**

Black static enveloped my body before it revealed myself in the armor of the Legendary Undead. The Centipede Undead growled in anger upon the sight. " **Cha… li...ce…"** It managed to gurgle out.

"You want to fight!?" I brandished the Chalice Arrow. "Then bring it on you damn bug!"

It screeches at me with utter hate, accepting my challenge before rushing towards me. I ducked under its swing before delivering an uppercut, sending it sprawling before it spits venom towards me, causing me to evade. Dodging the attack, I glance back to see the acid disintegrating the wall. Gotta be careful of those venom attacks.

Looking back at it, I delivered a knee to its stomach before delivering a headbutt to it, causing it to reel back. I wasn't just aiming to kick its ass, I wanted to beat it to a pulp for poisoning the woman I love. The Undead was going to get what it deserved!

Jumping over it, I slammed my elbow into its back before spinning around to strike it with the Chalice Arrow. It roared in pain as its blood spilled onto my armor. Turning around, it lunged at me with a strike across my chest but I retaliated with an attack of my own.

I blocked the next attack but the Centipede shoved my arm before striking my chest, sparks casting off the armor. It grabbed me by the collar of my armor before tossing me into a pile of boxes, a few breaking upon impact.

It brought out its weapon before it tossed it to me, the blade digging into my thigh, causing me to scream out in pain from feeling the sharp blade piercing my armor and into my leg. The Centipede Undead pulls me out of the pile before swinging me around and tossed me to the wall. It swung the chain again as I was slammed into the other wall before being slammed to the ground.

Even with the power I have now, the Centipede Undead was stronger than before.

"Damn it…" I said through my teeth before aiming at Centipede. It became alerted as the chain that was embedded in my leg was pulled back, causing me to misfire and shoot the wall next to it.

I darted my head to the chain in my leg. Grimacing, I grab it before I pulled it out of my thigh and threw it at the Undead, causing it to reel back from the hit. I felt my wound closing but I knew that with my wounds healing, it was driving me to exhaustion.

However, my thoughts were stopped when the Centipede Undead punched me in the face, sending me flying as I crashed through a wall.

"Ow…" I groaned before I slowly stood up, almost losing my balance.

I had to do something to weaken the Centipede Undead. Taking a breath, I suddenly realized I still haven't tried out one Rouze Card.

Maybe there is something that can help me...

I reached to the Rouze Cards in my deck, pulling out Ace of Spades. I know Blade was the only one able to use it but there hasn't been anyone to try it on another Blade Rider.

' _Adam what are the risks…?'_ I asked.

" _I'm afraid you will be putting a great strain on your mind with Beetle staying temporarily in the mindscape and you will be speeding up the process of your Undead Blood.."_

I knew where this was going. ' _In other words… my blood will fully be Undead sooner than expected?'_

" _Yes…"_

I grimaced upon this, I was basically going to speed up the process of becoming a full blood Undead and my guess I will become one sooner than I would expect. But this was my only chance to beat the Centipede Undead to not just get the antidote but to save Kuroka. Before I can swipe the card, Chalice spoke up. _"_ _ **Now hold on! I rather not let that Beetle be within this damn mindscape!"**_ He argued.

" _Chalice, do you trust us?"_ I asked the Mantis Undead.

" _ **Huh?"**_

" _Chalice, you are not alone,"_ Adam informed.

' _We're in this together so we can only do this together._ ' I added on. ' _So, trust us. We'll win this and we can do this but only if you can trust us.'_

Chalice was growling for a moment before he let out an irritated sigh. _ **"Damn it! I'm turning soft! Fine! Whatever! I'm trusting you both for once!"**_ He answered.

Adam and I smiled before I took a deep breath and swipe the Ace of Spades across the Chalice Rouzer.

 **CHANGE SPADE**

Huh, now that is new. I may have never heard or seen it occur in the show but this is something I should take note of.

In front of me, not only a projection of Change Mantis was shown but also Change Beetle appeared. Hearing from Adam that it will put a great strain on my mind, it's all or nothing.

 **DOUBLE ACE**

The two cards slam together before they flew towards me and once it passed through me, the unbearable pain was coursing through my head, blue sparks casting around me as I grasp my head upon the pain.

It felt like a foreign presence was entering my mind. Unlike with Adam and Chalice, this was different. " _ **So… this is the mind of the Chalice User…"**_ a new voice said in my mind.

It was the Ace of Spades, the Beetle Undead who has entered my mindscape. I can hear Chalice growling at Beetle Undead. The tension between the two was like putting two alpha wolves in the same den, the two willing to fight each other in my own mind.

' _Don't start a fight you two… I need you to unify your power to help me beat Centipede…'_ I said, trying to stop the pain. The two Undead were growling at each other before I swore they crossed their arms and looked away. " _ **You better win this,"**_ Beetle Undead warned.

" _ **And kick his ass!"**_ Chalice added.

Sparks surrounded my body more until the armor finally changed.

My helmet was the same but the only change was that there was one horn that was formed from the two horns on top of the helmet and the heart-shaped visor retains its color. My shoulders become a silver color that had red lines running across the center of them.

The armor was also silver and had gold markings on it. The front part of the chest piece was a Spades symbol within the Heart symbol as I still retain a black bodysuit but the gold designs became a navy blue color. My arm guards, knee pads, and boots seemed to be made out of silver metal that had a knight-like design on them.

Might as well call this form, Chalice - Spades form. I felt the power coursing through my body as some sparks emitted from the armor due to the power of two Aces but my mind was feeling pain.

" _IKUZE, MINNA_!"

Energy burst from my hands, taking on the shape of swords. The energy solidified, allowing me to grip the Beetle Sabers as I called them. They were black, with a silver edge, and had basket hilts like a rapier. On the flat side of the blades were symbols of HEARTS and SPADES, representing the power I now wielded.

Rushing towards the Centipede, I avoided one of its acid sprays before striking it across its chest, causing it to shriek in pain. It lunged its claw at me but I slid to the left before countering its strike with a slash across its chest, the blood spilling onto the ground. The Centipede spits out a different type of poison but I dodged the incoming attack as the poison melted a box while I charged towards the kaijin, striking it a few times more as the kaijin screeched out in pain before it kicked me away.

The attack sent me flying but I regained my balance and landed back on my feet.

Crossing my blades, I charged forward before I return the strikes back to it, the insect doing its best to dodge but was proven futile for the Centipede.

It poisoned all those Devils.

It poisoned Issei, Asia, Shirone, and Kuroka.

It harmed the people I care about. I am not gonna let this undead get away for it had done.

Gathering more strength, I delivered a cross strike to its chest, blood and sparks casting off from it as it screeched in pain before I punched it in the face, sending it rolling across the ground. The Undead was now covered it numerous wounds that were healing but it was in a weak state as well.

The Centipede Undead weakly tried to crawl away but I slowly made my way towards it, planting my foot on its back. " _You aren't harming the Devils anymore. And you Undead won't harm Kuroka…"_ I warned before I grabbed the back of its head to lift it up, it eyes boring into my visor. Taking a deep breath to what I am about to do, I lunged my fist into its mouth before I felt the organ I needed and _ripped_ it right out of its mouth. The organ in my hand was the sac that held the poison which will help with obtaining the antidote. Looking down at the defeated Undead, I grabbed a Blank Rouze from my side before placing it on the Undead, the kaijin being absorbed before the now sealed Undead within the card flew back to my hand.

It had the image of the centipede with the number 10, the symbol of hearts, and the word shuffle. It was Shuffle Centipede. I placed the newly obtained Rouze Card to my side with the others before I made my way back to see Ajuka. Upon coming back to the place, I saw Ajuka as he was setting up a lab for everyone that was poisoned. "Hey…" I called out, the Devil turning around to see me as I tossed him the poison gland. "That holds its poison… you should be able to give everyone the antidote… _"_

Ajuka bowed, "Thank you for what you have done, now everyone along with SirZechs will recover since I can now make the antidote." He thanked.

"I was doing the right thing…. Just make sure Kuroka is the first to receive the antidote..." I rasped before I grabbed the Spirit Card. ' _Thanks for the help Beetle…'_ I thanked.

" _ **Whatever…"**_

I swiped the card across the Rouzer.

 **SPIRIT**

Sparks formed before I reverted back to civilian form, revealing my clothes tattered with splotches of green and red blood as my wounds were healing but… my vision was blurry before I passed out from the use of the power.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, greeted with the ceiling of a room that I wasn't familiar with. I slowly sat up and took notice of my surroundings. I grasp my head from a headache as I no longer feel Beetle's presence in my mind. ' _Adam, Chalice, how long was I out?'_ I asked the two Undead.

" _A few days. The Gremory girl and Issei brought you back here to the Gremory estate after you brought back the antidote."_ Adam answered. " _Plus… Kuroka was waiting for you to wake the entire time. She was one of the first few to recover quickly after she was given the antidote. She also made sure none of the other Devils ever went near you upon your unconscious state."_

I blinked before looking to my side to see the mop of black hair and cat ears was the first clue. The fact that my hand was being held in hers was the second. I glanced down at the sleeping form of Kuroka slouched over in her chair, her head resting on the bed. Seeing her gave me relief and peace. I was so happy to see she is okay.

"Nya…" I heard Kuroka beginning to wake up. She yawned before seeing me awake. "Enrique-kun! How are you feeling? Nya?"

"Other than a minor headache, I'm okay," I replied. I saw her smile in which made me look away. "What about you?"

The Nekoshou smiled, "I'm feeling okay now. Everyone else is recovering thanks to the antidote Ajuka made. Everyone is expecting to recover thankfully along with Shirone."

Upon hearing her response, I was glad to hear that Shirone is recovering. Turning my head to her I felt her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you…. Thank you for saving Shirone, Enrique-kun. If you hadn't have gotten the antidote to help me or my little sister… we…"

I returned the embrace, as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "It's okay, Kuroka. I'm glad you, Shirone, and everyone else is okay. I won't let nothing bad happen to her…."

She smiled before kissing me softly before pulling away, as an audible purr can be heard, "You're amazing Enrique… I love you so much." She said, holding me closely.

I smiled before we heard the door open, seeing Rias.

"Senpai." She bowed.

"Hey…" I responded as I stood up along with Kuroka. "Why have you brought me and Kuroka here to your family estate?"

"Well… one reason was to thank you." She admitted.

I sighed, "I was only doing the right thing..." I explained. "Plus.." I looked at Kuroka. "I made a promise."

"I know…. But there is a second reason… My brother and the other head Devil families want to meet you. To discuss… a pact. A treaty." She stated to me.

"What? A pact?"

"I think it is best if you talk to Onii-sama about it…" She replied, gesturing us to leave the room.

I looked at Rias once more before looking at Kuroka who nodded. Seeing that I have no choice, Kuroka and I left the room, only to see the other Devils who took notice of me. I took noticed of some of the guards, gripping their weapons upon seeing Kuroka. "And if anyone wants to take Kuroka away from me, they'll have to go through me first," I threatened.

What felt like minutes, the Sirzechs Devil approached, causing me to be more on guard. If Kuroka said was true, this guy was one of the Four Satans.

Even more, Chalice was laughing as he could tell that Sirzechs was a worthy foe to fight. When he was in front of us, he spoke up. "Please, walk with me." He gestured.

It also felt like an order.

"Only if Kuroka goes with me as well," I replied.

The Gremory devil looked at Kuroka then at me before he nodded. The both of us followed him as he began a conversation.

"My sister told me about you. About how you rejected her offer and how you feel about the Evil Piece system,"

"Didn't leave anything out, did she?"

"She did not," he replied.

"So why tell me this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Devils are dying out. Our numbers have fallen. Many of the pureblood families have died out in the last Great War. What you see is all that remains of the pureblood families. We take in other races to repopulate, converting them into Devils. However, the demand for pure bloodlines still remain."

It was like listening to why the Nekoshou were on the brink. "You have my condolences but this isn't my problem," I said to the Devil. "I may despise the Evil Piece system but you all can find other ways to try."

"We have tried that but in the end, it failed. That is why we use the Evil Pieces system." He continued. "All I say is that most of us are not the Devils you know or heard."

I was quiet upon his words. He sounded serious about it too. Letting out a sigh I looked at him, "What do you want from me then?"

"The first thing is about the Stray Devil," he referred to Kuroka.

I frowned, "You are _not_ taking her away."

"We just want to know what really happened."

"Like you were before?"

"I'm...I'm not infallible, Chalice-kun. I can make mistakes. The evidence was overwhelming."

"Only because Kuroka was just a low-class Devil to you," I growled. "You all didn't look hard enough to find the truth. You didn't allow Kuroka to explain her side of the story. You all assumed she was guilty. She was protecting Shirone when the family that reincarnated the two decided to use Shirone to force-awaken her power early so they can use it. If that happened, Shirone would have no control of her power. Tell me, if you were like the two, would _you_ have done the same to protect your little sister?"

Don't get me wrong, I may no longer hate Rias but the Evil Piece system was something I still hate. I understand it gives people a second chance but Kuroka told me some Devils can abuse the use.

Upon the question, Sirzechs was silent for once. He took a deep breath before saying, "If I wasn't a Satan and was in her shoes… I would have risked what I have to protect my dear little sister…"

I stare at him in the eyes to see any lies or deception but there wasn't any… he was telling the truth. He would be willing to risk everything to protect his little sister. He pushed the doors open for I was greeted with other people, one of them looking to be the father of Rias and Sirzechs. "So… this is the anomaly we have been informed about."

"Yes, father. This is Chalice." He introduced me as their father walked up before smiling and holding out his hand. "He is the one who cured all of the Devils that were poisoned during the celebration along with myself, Rias, and her Peerage."

"It's good to meet such a wonderful man who stays by his principles." He said to me.

I slowly shook his hand before I sat on the empty chair with Kuroka sitting next to me while Sir Zechs sat across from his father as some of the other leaders of the family clans were looking at me. "Your daughter has told me about something involving some pact or treaty?" I questioned.

"Yes. We would like to have a treaty with you. To where you will have protection, even against higher tier devils. In exchange, we can give you the resources or anything you want for it. Of course, your decision. I do not wish to force anything upon you."

I huffed as I rolled my eyes. It was the same thing Rias offered. "I'm sorry but I am denying the offer," I denied. "I understand the protection but I'm not like you Devils. Believe me. I have been stabbed, had a claw dig in my chest, light spears piercing my heart, legs, shoulders, and head. Hell, I was dragged across the entire city and collided with many cars, mailboxes, and a bird."

"Oh, I know you don't need protection. I'm referring to Kuroka here."

"As I said before if anyone tries to harm her, they will expect harm from me," I warned. "I am not gonna sign a treaty but you Devils should reinvestigate the crime that you thought Kuroka did. You all may look down on lower Devils but you need to rethink in those brains of yours on investigating before assuming she was guilty."

He sighed, "In my lifetime, I have not once looked down on any devils. How else do you think I refer to her by her name than what the others have?" He stated, "It's more of the pride others have put onto their children or by others. So miss Kuroka… I for one, am sorry about what has happened." He bowed to her.

"Then are you gonna revoke her criminal status…?" I questioned, wanting to make sure they don't try anything.

He smiled, waving his hand as a piece of paper lands on it, handing to Kuroka, on it is has shown her record was expunged. "I believe that should answer it." Sir Zechs looks at me. "A token of our thanks for saving us from the poison that came from that beast… you have saved the other's lives as well. And so, we came to an agreement to expunge her records in return as thanks for saving us. We… We will also look into the incident to prove to others she wasn't at fault..."

Kuroka looked at me before I was greeted with a hug. "Thank you…." She whispered softly.

I smiled before looking at the other Devils. "How is that Phenex punk anyway?" I asked. "Since Issei defeated him earlier before it all happened."

"He hasn't come out of his room in hours due to the Issei boy defeating him." The man who seems to be his father said with amusement. "I do apologize for what my son did but seeing what happened, it was time that he learns about boasting his own status."

"At least he'll learn about being a real adult." Sir Zechs noted.

I chuckled before I sat up, "Well if that is all, we are leaving."

"There is one thing before you go…" I looked back at Sir Zechs. "There's going to be a meeting with the other factions in a few months. We would like for you to be there as well."

' _Adam, should I?'_ I asked the Human Undead within my mind.

" _If we are to not be seen as enemies by the other Factions then it would be the best option,"_ Adam answered.

I sighed before looking at Sir Zechs. "Alright… I'll go to that meeting." I answered. The leaders of the Devil Clans smiled along with Sir Zechs before Kuroka and I left as I approached Issei. "Issei, look, you may be a pervert… but from what I can tell when you won against Riser, you have a good heart to protect Rias."

Issei smiled upon the praise, "Thanks, senpai. You helped me have the determination to beat him. And thank you for healing us."

"I was doing the right thing," I walked away as Kuroka followed before using a summoning circle that transported the both of us back home.

Upon seeing the familiar room again, I let out a sigh of relief since I am out of that place but with an Undead sealed. Still, I wonder how there was an Undead in the Underworld? Well, I can find out later since I needed the rest. After changing to my pajamas in the bathroom, I walked out and went to my bed and laid down. However, Kuroka moved herself to the bed, resting her head on my shoulder as a small, gentle smile graced her lips.

"Thank you… thank you so much, En-chan…" she whispered.

I smiled before I kissed her forehead. "It's the least I can do to help you Kuroka. You are everything to me after all. You are my light in the darkness."

The Nekoshou Devil stared into my eyes before smiling, "And you are my mate. You are everything to me as well." She replied as she nuzzles my chest. "Oyasumi… Enrique." She whispered before we both fell asleep.

* * *

A week and a half passed after that fight against the Centipede Undead and I went back to my usual routines which were work, college, and keeping track of any signs of the Undead. Despite that, with Kuroka's criminal status finally removed and her innocence proven yesterday, she was finally able to get out of hiding as she was now a student for the college division in Kuoh Academy… in the classes, I go to. I was totally surprised when she decided to enroll in Kuoh Academy.

Luckily now, there was no class for me so Kuroka and I headed to the inn that Ms. Koze owns to continue with work. Things were rather interesting at first since it was the usual customers and such. But a couple of days after that… well, it was different. When we worked, the two Undead in my mind felt a change in the area as more guests entered the inn/hot spring, making me curious. I slowly peeked from the side to see the guests only Adam and Chalice can tell who they really are.

" _All the new guests..."_ Adam started.

" _ **Are Devils,"**_ Chalice finished.

Oh great...

Guess they came to check me out. I hope it doesn't get any worse…

"Ah! There you are Senpai!" A male voice I know all too well.

I slowly look to my right and saw Issei, Rias, and the rest of her peerage.

" _ **You had to think that huh, Gaki?"**_ Chalice laughed.

"Why are you six doing here!?" I asked, shocked that even they would be here at the inn of all places. "Even more how did you know where I work!?"

"What do you think, Enrique-senpai?" Rias giggled.

I was confused at first until I slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead. I forgot that they can sense the power. "So are you guys here to stay at the inn or relax in the hot spring?" I asked.

"Did you say hot spring!" Issei beamed, no doubt that in his perverted mind he is imagining things.

"Don't even think about it, Issei," I warned. "Knowing you, I think you shouldn't be allowed to be in a hot spring."

"Pervert…" Koneko agreed.

"But there is a Mixed Bath," Kuroka smiled, causing Issei to cheer in excitement.

"Don't encourage him, Kuroka." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose before I looked at the guests that the employees were tending to then back at Rias. "So why are Devils coming here, anyway?" I asked the Gremory Devil. "This part of the city is neutral territory to you guys."

"Truth be told, the Devils that came are the ones you saved. The poison would've killed off many prominent families. They were also curious and wanted to observe you," Rias confessed.

I let out a sigh, preventing an oncoming headache that was gonna occur before looking at Rias and her peerage. "As long as they don't try to recruit me or anything like that then we won't have trouble. Also, we have rules here." I looked at Issei who was about to walk away, towards the direction of the hot springs. I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back to Rias' peerage. "And the same goes for you, Issei. You better follow the rules as well."

"B-But-"

"Or I'll let Shirone make sure you don't," I added, making him gulp as he took notice of Shirone glaring at him with a deadly glare and her mittens at the ready.

"H-Hai." He nodded frantically.

* * *

When the next day arrived, I was gazing at the clouds on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, relaxing upon the quiet atmosphere here on the rooftop. I needed a chance to relax after a hectic day of college classes.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, making me look back to see Issei. "Oh, hey Issei, what's up?"

"Hey, senpai… I wanted to ask you something…" Issei said.

I turned my head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked.

"Please teach me more on how to fight better!" He begged as he was bowing.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned. "Beat Lion and I taught you and Koneko how to fight after all for the Rating Game."

"But I don't want to let Buchou down again! After what happened in the Rating Game and the party… I couldn't do anything to save or help her but you did and you even saved the others…" he explained. "You are the reason why I want to help my friends… I don't want them to get hurt if we encounter other Strays or those Undead you fight."

I stared at him, hearing how dedicated he was to helping Rias. I ran my hand through my hair for a moment before I said, "Give me a week to think about it."

Issei looks at me, his eyes filled with hope as he nods in understanding. "Thanks, senpai!" He thanked.

I chuckled before looking at the clouds, feeling the calm breeze flowing in the air. "You know… when I watched you beat Riser, you were fighting with everything you got for what you believe in. Issei, I could almost call you a Kamen Rider."

Hearing this caused Issei to feel surprised before he gave a toothy grin. "Hehe, that would be awesome! You really are an awesome friend!"

Hearing this made me smile. It really felt nice to have friends… even meeting someone who looks up to me for advice and guidance.

Being here in Kuoh, it really is nice being here.

* * *

After an hour or so, I was spending time with Kuroka as the both of us were heading back to the temple. Le Fay was with us as well along with my Familiar, Hajime.

As I was petting the Death Dragon, I glance at the two. "Say what do you think we should do next week since we won't have any classes?" I asked.

Le Fay ponders as she placed her finger on her chin. "Hmm… maybe we can go explore outside of Kuoh! That would be nice." The blonde suggested.

Now Le Fay did bring up a good suggestion. We have never been outside of Kuoh other than the training in the countryside and it would be nice for a change of scenery. But I never thought about taking a break since I have been so focused on fighting.

"Maybe we can," I responded as we were about to enter the shrine. However, a familiar magic circle formed, Rias making herself known.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sorry for my sudden arrival," she bowed with an apology. "But I am here to bring you these." Red magic circles formed as bags of what seems to be envelopes appear.

"What are those?" I raised an eyebrow.

"These are letters from some of the prominent families of the Devil Faction, including others after news spread of you saving the Devils." She explained.

"What kind of letters…?" I furrowed my brows.

"I think it is best you read them yourself," she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow before grabbing a few letters, noticing some being offers. "Offers…?" I blinked.

"The letters are offers of Peerage, joining your Faction, wanting you as a bodyguard, and marriage offers. Some of the women even wanting to be the mothers of your children." Rias explained with an amused grin.

"WHAT!?" I gawked. This world really is a strange place!

" _It appears you have fans_ ," said Adam.

" _ **Damn, who knew you would attract so many Devils just from saving them,"**_ Chalice laughed.

"D-Do I have to answer all these letters!?" I asked the Gremory.

''Well you could choose to ignore them but if you do that they might continue sending letters until you answer.''

"HE'S MINE!" Kuroka hissed, wrapping her arms around my arm possessively. "If anyone is going to be the mother of his children, it is me!"

I gulped upon those words. It was not just a bold declaration but it caused me to fluster. I mean, sure Kuroka and I are in a very close relationship but having kids? I actually never thought about that.

Why have I gotten myself into this situation?

* * *

 _Isaka felt slightly frustrated upon the backlash of his first 'plan'._ But _it made things more interesting. The Devils each have special powers, including the other beings in the other Factions. They had power that would be useful to his creations. He is going to need extra help if that were to happen. Just as he was about to explore the city more, his Undead senses kicked in of an approaching Undead._

" _You finally decided to approach me… Spider." Isaka advised as he glances behind him, seeing a large cluster of spiders of certain species (except tarantulas) crawling around but what jumped down was a humanoid arachnid._

 _Landing heavily on the floor, the Undead revealed itself to Isaka. Its left arm and left leg were covered in sick green armour which looked like flesh with orange splotches on it. Its shoulder and wrist had insect legs extending from them, almost twitching by themselves. Its torso looked like it was covered in black leather with three metal studs in a triangular pattern in the very centre. Its right arm and leg were covered in black armour that didn't seem as organic as it's opposite side, but had black insect legs coming from the shoulder just the same. Metal studs decorated the arm and leg, but also the left shin as well, one of the usual identifying markers of its species. It's head was mostly covered by a purple visor with a skeletal mouth being visible. The creepy part was the arachnid legs clutching the top of the helmet like a creepy headdress._

 _It was the Ace of Clubs himself, Spider Undead._

" _ **If it isn't the Jack of Diamonds,"**_ _Spider Undead. "_ _ **I thought I recognize the smell."**_

" _You want to fight don't you?" Isaka's eyes narrowed under his shades._

 _The Spider Undead taps his chin with a hum, "_ _ **No."**_ _this earned a raised eyebrow from the Category Jack of Diamonds. "_ _ **I have better plans than fighting our other brethren. Are you aware of how much**_ **this** _ **Earth has changed? Even what has been crawling around the grounds of this planet."**_

" _You mean the Biblical beings and the other supernatural," He clarified._

" _ **Indeed."**_ _The Spider sneered as he walks over, the spiders following him like he was a king. "_ _ **Tell you what, Peacock Undead. Why not become rulers? I still remember how that organization, BOARD at the other Earth made those mockery 'Trial' Undead."**_ _He walks around the Jack of Diamonds. "_ _ **And we both can rule this Earth, and let the other Undead fight each other until there is no more. Even more…"**_ _his eyes glowed ominously. "_ _ **Defeat Chalice."**_

" _You think I would trust you, the Ace of Clubs?" Isaka questioned._

" _ **I will play no tricks,"**_ _Spider Undead promised. "_ _ **What do you say?"**_

 _Isaka stares at the Ace of Clubs, checking for any lies and deceit. What Spider Undead said did had some good points. This was a time to make new changes and now… now was a chance to plan and defeat Chalice and make sure humanity is wiped off the face of this planet._

" _Alright… I'm listening," Isaka conceded._

 _The Spider Undead grinned, now liking where this was going. '_ _ **Soon Chalice, you won't be the powerful Undead and I will take that mantle as the Legendary Undead.'**_ _He vowed in his mind._

* * *

 **CURRENT ROUZE CARDS:**

 **HEARTS:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 7, **10**

 **SPADES:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

 **DIAMONDS:** 4, 8

 **CLUBS:** 3, 7, 10

* * *

 **A/N:** That completes chapter 11 of our story! I hope you all enjoyed the duel between Issei and Riser along with the fight of the Centipede Undead and the new form. I mean come on, have you all ever wondered what it would have been like if they used the other Aces? So… I decided to do that. What do you think of the new form? Cool or no? Also, I hoped the lemon was… interesting but you won't see those scenes often just to give you a heads up. I mean, this is Highschool DxD after all so… there is bound to be some involvement of _that._ Anyways, I do apologize for the late update but I hope this chapter was worth it. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and review!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next chapter. Stay in the shadows, everyone!


	12. Chapter 12: Relaxation of a Hero

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the eleventh chapter of Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles! I do apologize for the late update, I have been very busy with life and work along with stress has been getting to me here and there but I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternal'** (Kamen Rider W/Double x Senki Zesshou Symphogear), **Overwatch: The Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch), and **The White Dragon of Fiore** (Power Rangers Dino Thunder x Fairy Tail).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

I had a pretty normal life. I had a happy family. While the bullies made my life hard in the past, I was able to cope since I had my mom and sis to come home to.

I actually missed that stability.

I never imagined my life to take such an unexpected turn. Now I was fighting monsters to protect humanity, risking my life while trying to maintain my own humanity as I shared a body with two ancient entities.

I really did need some measure of stability to help me cope.

Since I arrived in this world, I had to work to maintain a sense of stability. I met Kuroka and together we managed to find a home for ourselves.

Without any kind of stability, I think I would go insane.

I needed something normal to balance out the insanity!

I wouldn't say I hated surprises. Sometimes surprises could be exciting and fun. Harmless surprises at least. It was two weeks since Rias' engagement to Riser was broken. Things were quiet for the most part. I didn't sense any Undead activity nearby so I was able to focus on my schoolwork and the part-time job.

Of course, I began to notice something at my place of work. We were getting quite a lot of out-of-town guests. It kept us working at the inn pretty busy.

By out-of-town, I mean all the new guests were Devils. There was no hiding it from my senses.

Our boss was happy to have so many paying guests coming to stay at the inn. She even got calls for future reservations.

While she was happy, it annoyed me a bit. Seriously, I was confronted by most of the Devils that came to the inn. Most try to offer me Peerage, wanting me to be their bodyguard or marriage offers. Whenever marriage offers were mentioned, Kuroka would immediately stand by my side and glare at the very Devil who mentions it.

If she didn't outright assault them, then there were no problems. Kuroka was by nature a very territorial and possessive woman due to her Youkai traits. I had to admit that I liked being hers. She was mine too. She is a gorgeous woman and she was everything to me.

Speaking of Kuroka, she was enjoying her new status as a free Devil. After she was pardoned, it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Shirone was happy about her sister being a free Devil too. With her criminal status revoked, the two spent time together as siblings once again and it made me happy. Plus after being pardoned, her status eventually became a High-class Devil due to her Senjutsu and the high combat skills she possessed due to our task of fighting the Undead. She is capable of handling situations due to her power and believes me, she is powerful in her own way. That being said, it was nice to see Kuroka very happy.

Right now, Kuroka, Le Fay, and myself were heading back to the shrine after a long day. Not to mention, the young Pendragon mentioned someone was going to stop by earlier while we were at the Academy.

"Another long day…" I sighed as the three of us were walking to the shrine as my Familiar was resting on top of Le Fay's shoulder.

"Look at the bright side, Enrique-sama, at least we all can head home," Le Fay giggled.

"She is right about that," Kuroka agreed.

When we were nearing the shrine, Kuroka and Le Fay walked up the steps while I stared at the steps for a moment.

Home. I guess the shrine had become my home instead of a place for me to sleep. It was humble, cozy, with plenty of space.

I'm just glad that it was one place that was not going to change.

"Uh… Enrique." Kuroka called out.

"Hm?" I walk up the steps before noticing what she was looking at, much to my shock. I gawked upon seeing the shrine. No, it wasn't a shrine anymore, it was a large, traditional Japanese _mansion_!

How in the hell did it get to become this all within hours!?

Looking at the young Pendragon, I recalled how she mentioned someone was going to stop by earlier.

"Le Fay… who did you say was going to stop by our home?" I asked.

"Oh! Rias-sama stopped by along with her brother." She smiled sweetly.

I felt my eye twitch for a moment before I decided to do one thing.

I need to have a word with that redhead.

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Relaxation of a Hero**

After trying to calm myself upon what happened, I chose to call Rias about this matter. I needed answers from the Gremory heiress for what happened to the shrine. A much-needed conversation. After waiting a couple of minutes, a familiar runic circle appeared by the stairs before I saw the redhead in question.

"Oh, hello senpai," said Rias. "I got your message."

"Hey Rias, I have something to ask."

"Of course. What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know… how about… WHY THE HELL IS THE SHINTO SHRINE UPGRADED INTO A TRADITIONAL MANSION!?" I pointed at my home.

"So you noticed," she smiled.

"Yeah, I did! Why did you have to remodel the place!?" I demanded.

"Well… Onii-sama suggested you and Kuroka-san deserve to live in something better than an old shrine," the redhead explained. "And since Le Fay lives with you as well, I thought it would be nice to expand it to a traditional, Japanese home."

"How could you have done it so quickly?" I asked.

"We're Devils. We have our ways."

I palmed my face.

"Would you like to look inside to see how we've improved it?"

"...What choice do I have?"

Rias led me inside the renovated home as I was left in total surprise upon seeing the place. The first room she led me to was what seems to be the kitchen.

"This is your new kitchen and it's fully stocked," Rias showed.

I opened the fridge. She was not kidding. I then looked around at all the appliances.

"And you had it equipped with the latest in cooking appliances," I remarked.

"We didn't spare any expense."

* * *

"And this room is where we set up your home entertainment system.

Contrasting with the traditional exterior of the place, the home theater was something I had only seen in magazines.

Mounted on the wall was an 110-inch plasma flat screen TV. Flanking it were surround sound speakers. In addition, there was a BluRay player on the cabinet under the TV and the latest generation game consoles. The shelves had a collection of movies on BluRay and a library of games for both consoles.

"I actually like this room," Kuroka smiled. "We could all sit together and watch movies."

"Yes, and if you want to binge watch your favorite shows, the TV is set up with Netflix. You also can watch shows straight from the Underworld.

"All we need is a bowling alley, a swimming pool, and we're all set," I joked.

Rias was oddly silent.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't considered a bowling alley, but we could add that in later. We were planning on adding a swimming pool anyway."

This was just too much...

* * *

Okay, now it was starting to get to me. First the house and when Rias showed me each room, it made me shocked. When Rias showed me the bathroom, it left me astonished.

The bathroom was HUGE! I mean it looked like one of those really fancy ones from those hotels.

"How do you Devils even do this…?"

"We have our ways," Rias answered.

"Talk about overindulgence," I sighed.

"Enrique! Look! A hot tub!" Kuroka pointed.

There was a jacuzzi hot tub in the middle of the bathroom.

"Does it give you ideas~" Kuroka purred. I looked at her before I felt my cheeks heat up upon what she was referring to. However before I could respond, Rias coughed to earn our attention. "Let us continue the tour, shall we?" She said before we followed her to the next room. The said room she revealed was a gym room.

"And here's your new gym," Rias showed them.

I scanned the gym room and saw an assortment of exercise equipment.

"Rias, all this, you really shouldn't have."

"Senpai, believe it or not, a lot of Devils owe you their lives, including my brother. If there's one thing we Devils know, it's honoring someone for their deeds."

"Are you sure this isn't just your way of trying to buy me over?"

"I won't deny that is the intent."

I crossed my arms, a small frown marred my features upon her words.

"Rias, look, I may be friends with you guys but I am not siding with any Faction, alright?" I informed her. "Besides, I have important matters since dealing with Undead is not that easy." Undead were made to fight and if anyone tried to challenge them, the only thing they end up in is a body bag… just the thought of it made me feel uneasy.

"We can offer you resources. Upgrade your weapons, even your bike. Ajuka is interested in meeting you after the incident."

I raised an eyebrow upon this. How can they even do that? The Chalice Arrow was made the moment the Undead were created since some of the Undead wielded weapons. It was the very weapon Chalice wielded during his days in the Battle Royales. As for the Shadow Chaser, there could be some connection to the battle hungry Undead since when I use the armor, my motorcycle immediately becomes the Shadow Chaser upon contact.

" _ **There is no way I am allowing the Devils to desecrate my weapon!"**_ Chalice roared in my subconscious. " _ **I would rather kill whoever else dares touch my weapon for such a thing!"**_

I sighed, having to agree with Chalice as I rub my forehead. "Sorry Rias but knowing Chalice he rather kills than allowing someone else touch his Chalice Arrow," I responded. Not to mention deep down, no one else should study about the Undead since a certain scientist in the series was crazy and greedy enough to turn himself into an Artificial Undead just so he can be the one to change the world into his image.

"That and he is giving me a headache right now about it." I added.

"I see…" Rias muttered. She seemed slightly disappointed from my response. "Well, let us continue the tour, shall we?"

The next room Rias led me to seems to be a bedroom as I noticed a few nightstands, a closet, and even a mirror.

"And we even renovated your bedroom," said Rias.

"Kuroka and I will be sharing this room, huh?" I asked as I saw the size of the bed.

"She insisted. Le Fay has her own room, though."

Figures Kuroka would make that suggestion.

" _You're both lovers,_ " said Adam. " _I don't see a problem with you sharing a bed."_

' _You have a point.'_

Going to bed with Kuroka and waking up with her next to me wasn't so bad.

The Gremory Devil eventually lead me to another room.

"And this is the dojo. Don't worry about letting loose. There are various spells that make this place indestructible," Rias explained.

"Really?"

"Give it a try."

I summoned the Chalice Arrow and took aim at the wall. I fired a bolt and it hit the wall. Instantly, a magic circle popped up and absorbed the energy round.

"That's impressive," I observed.

"Ajuka gauged your power level and enchanted this place."

Huh… guess the Ajuka guy is equivalent to some sort of scientist if he was able to do this feat. I have to admit I am impressed he actually used a spell to protect itself from any damage I create here.

"Also I should mention Kuroka-san cast barriers around the area in case anyone tries to come near your home."

It would make sense for my lover to do that. Since my power would have brought a lot of attention, Kuroka wanted to make sure no one trespasses. Following the Gremory Devil, she revealed the next room that took me by surprise.

"And here's the grand hall. You can use it to host banquets, parties or meetings."

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't try to build a waterpark."

"We Devils do know how to be subtle."

"Right, like a Shinto shrine turning into _this_ within hours is _subtle_. You used memory-altering magic, didn't you?"

Rias looked away with embarrassment.

I leave out a sigh before I said, "Figures… let's just finish this because this is already giving me a headache."

* * *

"So, this place has its own hot spring now," I noticed. She leads me to the next room and I was still surprised that there was even a small hot spring here.

"You do need a place to relax." She explained. "You have been fighting for 7 months without a single chance to fully relax."

"I get by."

Nobody says being a Kamen Rider was easy. It was mostly a thankless job. We wore masks for a reason.

"Come to think of it, when was the last time you ever took an official break from fighting?"

"I…" I stopped mid-sentence, realizing I actually didn't take a break from combat.

I was the only one who could fight and seal the Undead. Unlike the series, I didn't have other Riders to help me. I was going at it alone.

"I actually never had a break, to be honest, Rias," I admitted. "I mean look at what I am doing. I'm the only one who can fight and seal the Undead. Not once I ever thought of taking a break, I've been so focused on the task."

"You sound like you need a vacation."

"A vacation?" I repeated. "You want me to take a vacation?"

Could I take a vacation?

"What happens if an Undead shows up and I wasn't around?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sure Onii-sama will let me know since the incident in the Underworld caused some alert."

I was still hesitant. I couldn't take a break knowing the other Undead are still around, waiting for an opportunity to strike. It was times like this that I wished I had Buckles for Garren, Blade and Leangle. There was a reason why extra Riders were needed.

I was in the middle of a war.

"I… I don't know if I should, Rias," I said with hesitation.

"How about asking Hikaru-sensei or Shima-sensei?" She suggested. "You did mention they are one of the few Undead who doesn't harm people."

She did bring up a good point. The Category Queen and Category King of Clubs were the only Undead I knew who had good causes, unlike the others.

Taking a deep breath, I let out a sigh after making my decision. "Alright…" I sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, how about the beach?" Rias suggested. "It is a wonderful day today. Plus there is a private beach reserved for only those of the factions and supernatural."

"Really?"

"Of course." She nodded.

After much thought, I let out a heavy sigh. Maybe it is for the best since Kuroka often tells me I needed a chance to relax from my fights. "Fine… I'll go see if Shima and Hikaru can help watch over…" I replied.

"You won't regret it, senpai," The Gremory Devil assured.

* * *

After the house tour, I had to see Shima and it turns out, he lives in a small apartment and next door was Hikaru's own. I had to explain to him about what has been going on along with telling him about taking a small break.

"You are going to take a break from your fighting?" Shima repeated.

"Yeah… I mean, my friends and even Kuroka suggest I should…" I rubbed the back of my head. "So I was wondering if you and Hikaru can keep an eye of the town. If it's not too much to ask…"

Shima stared at me for a moment before he smiled, "I think Hikaru and I wouldn't mind."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, you have been doing this for quite a while and you should take a chance to relax once in awhile." The Tarantula Undead explained. "You can go on with your friends. Hikaru and I will watch over in the meantime until your return."

"Thank you, Shima," I thanked. "I'll be back, later on, today, probably by dusk."

"Alright," nodded Shima.

Seeing the conversations finished, I drove back home to allow myself to get our needed swimwear ready. When I did, Kuroka and Le Fay did the same when I told them that we were going to the beach. They seemed excited about it and I didn't mind at all. While they grabbed their swimwear, I grabbed some supplies needed since I am sure we will be hungry during our time at the beach. My Familiar flew to my shoulder, perching himself before I went to the door to see Kuroka and Le Fay.

"Ready you two?"

"Yup!" Le Fay nodded.

Seeing ourselves ready, we went to the others and when we joined up with the others, they too were wearing their casual wear with their stuff all ready for our time at the beach.

"Is everyone ready?" Rias asked, everyone, nodding before we all made our way to the beach.

* * *

The Beach… man, it has been a long while since I ever been to one, aside from the time I fought the Hammerhead Undead. It was a place for everyone to relax, enjoy the sun, and play in the water. It was a nice change of scenery for me since it has been a long while since I ever deserve a chance to relax from fighting. I needed it too since I have been fighting for nearly 7 months straight. The beach we were at was meant for Devils since the Gremory and Sitri clans own the territory. That being said, we went to the changing rooms as Issei, Kiba, and I was waiting for the girls.

I was wearing black swim shorts that reach below the knees as a white stripe were on the sides. Issei was wearing green swimming trunks while Kiba wore dark blue swim shorts.

"I can't believe it…" Issei had a goofy grin as he looks at the surroundings.

Issei, Kiba, and I waited as the pervert seemed the most excited about being here at the beach. That and he was ogling at the girls.

"This is the best day ever!" Issei cheered.

I stopped him by smacking him in the back of his head. "Do I have to remind you that we are only here to have fun and relax? Not ogle at the girls."

"Oh come on! You have to admit it! Those girls are hot!" My eyebrow twitches upon this before I grabbed him in a headlock. "Uncle! Uncle!" He flailed his arms.

"Looks like you three got here in time," Rias' voice was heard before we turned around but for Issei, his jaw dropped as his nose began to bleed from the sight.

In front of us was Rias, Asia, Akeno, and Koneko along with Le Fay. All the girls were wearing swimsuits that match their beauty and style.

"Sweet mercy…" Issei breathed out as his face was red, a nosebleed starting to form.

"Where's Kuroka?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Right here, Enrique~," I turned my head a bit as I stood completely silent.

There was Kuroka as she was wearing a black two-piece bikini as her Nekoshou traits were hidden but it still made her look really… hot…

It was a halter-style bikini with the bottoms being a black color to match. Even some of the males took notice of her beauty.

Issei nearly passed out from a nosebleed while Kiba and I just stood quietly where we stood.

" _ **You know Gaki, what was that saying you humans say? Ah right, 'men would kill to be in your spot',"**_ Chalice said in my subconscious.

" _I agree with him."_ Adam agreed. Personally… I would have to agree with them too. Men would kill just be in the spot us three guys are in now.

I coughed, trying to keep my composure, "N-Now that everyone is here, let's enjoy our fun!

"Yeah!" Issei agreed.

That being said, we all began our fun at the beach as some of us went to the water while others were relaxing under the beach umbrellas. Even I was relaxing under the umbrella as I sat on a reclined beach chair, using my hands as a headrest.

" _ **Bleh… I can't believe we are not fighting…"**_ Chalice said in disgust.

" _Hearing the ocean waters really is peaceful,"_ Adam commented. " _Brings back memories."_

" _ **You are going to make me sick."**_ I merely rolled my eyes before cutting the link. Chalice really needed to get a break. He may be a fighter with no limit but he should at least experience an opportunity of relaxation.

"Enrique~ could you put some sunscreen lotion on me?" Kuroka purred.

I look beside me to see Kuroka laying on her stomach against the beach towel, but her bikini was unclipped, leaving her back bare.

The sight of her creamy skin all on display for me, free for me to touch. It was not a new feeling. We had been intimate many times, but I could never resist the urge to touch her. Especially when she gave me permission.

"Sure, no problem."

I poured the lotion onto her back and then I started to rub it in. I started at her shoulders then ran my hands across her back. Kuroka let out a mix of a purr and a moan as I applied the lotion. She really was enjoying the backrub as I applied the lotion on her.

I was enjoying myself as well. Her skin was just so soft and smooth.

And it was all _mine_.

I shook my hand and stopped applying the lotion.

"Alright, all done."

Kuroka's face was flushed but she smiled as she tied her bikini top back on.

"I really wish that lasted longer," she said, sounding disappointed. "Now, let me put some on you."

I lay on my front as Kuroka applied the sunscreen on me. When I felt two soft things behind me, rubbing against my back, I realized what Kuroka was doing.

She was applying the sunscreen on me, body-to-body.

"K-Kuroka!?" I stammered.

"What's wrong? Doesn't this seem better?" She teased with a sly grin.

I saw what Kuroka was trying to do… and I had to keep it together.

But man did it feel good.

" _ **You want to fuck that Nekoshou again don't you?"**_ Chalice spoke in my head.

A blush rose on my face upon his words. " _What makes you think that?!"_ I questioned.

" _Mantis, you shouldn't say such words."_ Adam scolded calmly.

" _ **I'm being truthful. Gaki already screwed her before in the storage room in that stupid school and in the estate during the training two weeks ago."**_

' _We're at the beach. There's no way we can do it out here.'_ I argued.

" _ **That's where you're wrong. There are some huge rocks nearby. A perfect hiding spot if you want to screw her. There should also be a cave if you want some privacy."**_

" _How in the hell can you even know this type of stuff!?"_ Seriously, Chalice had to make that suggestion? Just how in the hell did he know this type of stuff?!

I swear Chalice just shrugged, " _ **I may be a fighter but I can hear a lot of things in our surroundings from your hearing. For example, that pervert is talking about that Devil's beauty and such. And that Pendragon girl is talking to that little blonde nun right now."**_

I glanced around and saw that he was right. I could see Asia and Le Fay talking while Issei had that perverted smile of his as he watches Rias, muttering under his breath.

" _You seriously hear too much stuff…"_ I deadpanned.

" _ **I'm stuck in your head. I need to find my entertainment somehow when you're not in the midst of battle, much to my annoyance."**_

" _You know, Chalice. With Elephant nearby, I'm surprised you're not insisting on Enrique to challenge him," said Adam._

Wait what!?

" _Time out! Daichi is here, at the beach!?"_ I asked.

" _ **I've sensed him since we got here.**_ "

I quickly looked at Kuroka and then the others. "You guys, I think there is an Undead nearby."

This stopped them, "What? How can there be one here? I didn't sense it." said Rias.

"Well, Chalice can," I informed before getting up. "Come on, I think I know where he is."

"He?"

"You'll see."

* * *

All of us began to head to the source Chalice felt as we all walked over to the point of origin. As we were drawing near, we heard the sound of snoring as if someone was resting. That was when we noticed the umbrella, it showed someone was relaxing but the person under it was someone I recognized from the series.

Yep, the person who was snoring while relaxing under the umbrella was none other than Daichi, the Elephant Undead. Aka, the Category Jack of Clubs.

"That's a Royal class Undead…" I informed.

"What?! Here at the beach!?" Issei gawked. "We gotta do something!"

"I think you guys should just leave him alone," I advised as I simply turned around and walk away.

"Eh? Why?!"

"Daichi is the Category Jack of Clubs, Elephant Undead," I informed. "And the one thing about him… he is pacifistic and lazy. He's not interested in killing humans. He always relaxes under an umbrella while sunbathing."

Rias and her Peerage look at the lazy Undead who was sleeping then at me before they complied. Guess they were surprised that, like Shima and Hikaru, there was another Undead who doesn't fight.

"But if you provoke and piss him off in any way, he'll go on a rampage."

They shuddered upon the image of an immortal 'elephant' causing rampage.

"I guess you have a point…" Rias sighed. "Does he always do this?"

"What do you think?" I raised an eyebrow. "Like I said he is always relaxing under the sun. His only goal is to survive the Battle Fight without any effort. He'll just wait until he's somehow the last man standing and claim victory by default."

"Lazy indeed…" Shirone nodded.

"Yeah, so since he isn't going start trouble, let's not give him an excuse. Besides we are here to relax at the beach and I deserve this since I have been fighting for the past 7 months while you guys need a chance to relax too from that Riser incident a week ago."

"Senpai has a point," Rias agreed. "Let's not bother him and go back to our enjoyment of the beach."

Seeing the other come to an agreement they all walked away from Daichi without any bother and relax at the beach.

Still, I'm surprised that Daichi is here at the beach. Guess he not only wanted to be lazy but a chance to relax from the Battle Fight since his last one ended in defeat against Kazuma. After being a good distance away from Daichi, we continued our fun at the beach. I was currently swimming around in the water, enjoying the cool touch against my skin. It was really refreshing.

Suddenly, I felt something bump into my back, causing me to look back to see Shirone in her swimwear which was like some of those school swimsuits for girls but in a white color. However, the strange thing was that she was holding onto one of those ring floats to keep her floating.

"Hey Shirone," I greeted before looking at the ring float. "Uh… why are you in a ring float? Don't you know how to swim?"

She shook her head. "I… never learned…" she admitted.

Hearing this brought up old memories during my early teenage years when I had to teach my little sister how to swim. "How come the others didn't teach you?" I asked.

Shirone looks at me, "Because… I want my Onii-chan to teach me…"

"Wait, you want me to teach you how?" I repeated. She nodded slowly. "Well… I wouldn't mind at all," I smiled, causing a small smile to appear on Shirone's features.

Gently grabbing her hands, I help her get off of the float and made sure she didn't drown. She was nervous at first but I assured her she was going to be okay while instructing her how to swim.

"Just kick your legs but not too fast," I instructed as I held her hands while moving backward. Shirone was kicking her legs as I teach her how to swim and she was learning well.

While she had trouble at first, she was starting to get used to it fairly quickly.

"You are doing well Shirone, just don't push yourself."

She continued to kick her legs in the water before I stopped to allow her to get some air. "That was good, Shirone. You are learning quick."

The petite Devil nodded, looking at me as she opened her lips for a moment before closing. "Something wrong, Shirone? You can tell me."

"Onii-chan, could I come live with you and Onee-san?"

"You want to come live with us?"

Shirone nodded.

I looked to Kuroka who smiled and nodded. Well, this way Shirone could be close to us, and our newly renovated place did have plenty of room. Shirone could have her own room.

"Sure," I said to Shirone.

She smiled brightly and hugged me. Seeing this gave me a warm smile, remembering the times with my little sister. I remember Kuroka telling me how Shirone looks up to me like an older brother. She basically sees me as part of her family.

I patted her head, as I could hear the faint purrs from her. To be honest, having Shirone around is nice. She was like part of the family. Marie would have gotten along with her, Asia, and Le Fay.

Speaking of which, some of us heard our stomachs growl in hunger, no doubt that from our activities, we were getting hungry. "Alright guys, let's get some food," I informed.

"Food sounds good enough for me!" Issei said, "I'm starving!"

Everyone got hungry, so we decided to have a bit of lunch.

A grill was set up and we had ourselves a barbecue. We had brought a cooler full of frozen food.

I was at the grill, cooking shish kebabs. And knowing Shirone, she would want to eat more than any of us, so it was a good thing I brought enough thankfully.

As I placed another onto the plate, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. My smile fell as I saw it was Daichi, the Elephant Undead.

We locked eyes and I gulped. Did he want to fight?

Daichi raised his hand and reached over. He grabbed a shish kebab and sniffed it before he walked away.

The moment he turned around, I let out a breath of relief.

That was _way_ too close of a call. If anything I did not want to piss him off like Kazuma did.

"Did he just…" Issei blinked in surprise as we all watched him walk away.

"Don't say anything that will piss him off," I advised. "And yes, he did."

He must've smelled the food and decided he wanted some.

I was sure as Hell was not going to stop him. I was not going to start trouble that I could avoid. Once he was completely gone from our sights, the others felt relief wash over them before Shirone walks up to me with a now empty plate when there used to be a large amount not too long ago.

"More please."

I chuckled as I patted her head, "Alright, alright. You sure like food don't ya, Shirone?"

She looked away with a flush of embarrassment before I gave her another plate of food. "Thank you…" she thanked before she went back to the beach towel and sat down so she can eat.

As we ate the last of the food I cooked, we noticed the sun was slowly starting to set. After a day of fun at the beach, we sat together to enjoy the sunset. Each of us looking at the horizon to enjoy the sight.

"What a day," Issei sighed happily, patting his stomach from all the food he ate. "A chance we all were able to relax."

"That's funny to hear that, coming from you, Issei," I chuckled.

"W-Well… it's true. I mean…"

"What Issei meant to say is that we can all agree we needed this after a hectic time a couple weeks ago." Rias clarified.

"Y-Yeah that!" Issei nodded in agreement.

I smiled, agreeing with them. "I appreciate it." They looked at me. "You know, wanting me to take a break from fighting. It honestly feels nice to fully relax from the fighting for a whole day."

"It's the least we can do, senpai," Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, you helped us out a lot so we thought we return the favor." Issei agreed.

Rias and her Peerage really are kind people. Despite them being Devils, they were good friends to be with. It was a rough start at first but now, now it was nice to be friends with them.

This was not my home world, but with Kuroka and the ORC by my side, I felt a little less lonely. This place had become my home.

* * *

After a good day at the beach came to an end, we all return to our respective homes.

Shirone packed all her things so she could move in with us. She had an apartment provided for her by Rias, but it would soon be left empty.

I was surprised to learn that apartment building was owned by devils to house young devils living in this world. It would explain how some young Devils choose to blend in with society to have a form of normal life.

After she packed her belonging, Shirone was with us as we were making our way to our home. She seemed happy about it too since she will be staying with Kuroka and I along with Le Fay. While the two are the same age, they get along well so it was more simple for her. After all, Le Fay has been seen hanging around with Asia and Shirone every so often.

That being said, when I slid the door open, I look at Shirone, "Make yourself at home, Shirone." The petite girl looked around the house before we lead her to her new room. "Let us know if you need anything." I offered.

"Thank you," she thanked.

She set her belongings onto the floor as she begun to unpack. As she does, I decided to be a kind person and said, "Hey Shirone, do you want to eat later on once you're settled?"

Hearing about food caused her to stop before looking at me. "Food."

When Shirone settled in her new room within minutes, I invited Shiima and Hikaru over to dinner. Shima did prefer moderate portions. He seemed to love traditional Japanese cuisine.

Hikaru was a meat lover, so she loved large portions of meat that was cooked medium rare. I recall how she was when Mutsuki first introduced her to the food we humans eat.

Hikaru took a huge bite out of the spare ribs I prepared for her.

Shirone and Kuroka still kept their distance from the Alpha of their race. While Hikaru wasn't Yokai in origin, she was considered their ancient ancestor. They even saw how Hikaru beat me easily from the spar.

"So, I saw Daichi at the beach earlier," I said offhandedly during the meal.

"You saw Daichi?" Shima blinked.

"Yeah, saw him relaxing at the beach," I answered, taking a bite of my food.

"That does sound like the lazy bum," said Hikaru.

"My friends were surprised that there is an Undead who does nothing but laze around and sunbathe." I chuckled.

"Daichi's always been like that. He doesn't fight unless provoked. Believe me when I say that the last thing you want is him going on a rampage," Shima advised.

"He's lazy, but he can hold a grudge for a long time. An elephant never forgets," added Hikaru.

"Is that literal…?" Le Fay spoke.

"You have no idea," I chuckled. "Daichi's the Elephant Undead, the Jack of Clubs. Hence that quote, 'An elephant never forgets'."

I remembered how in the series he went on a rampage trying to hunt down Blade. That was how brutal he could get when mad. But, most of the time, he was content with being left alone. Luckily with myself being the only Rider here, he won't go on a rampage over a grudge.

Unfortunately, some Devils or hunters might consider going after him. I was aware with Kuroka's help there were humans that hunted non-humans. They won't know what will hit them… literally. I winced upon the image of what he could do to them.

" _ **Elephant would literally beat them to a pulp, no joke either."**_ Chalice spoke in my subconscious. " _ **I've seen what the lazy ass can do in the past."**_

They would just end up as bloody smears on the ground. No human could stand up to Daichi's raw power. I just hope no one provokes him or they are gonna have a big problem of a lifetime.

* * *

I yawned as the sun was rising through the window. As the sunlight shines through the window, I rubbed the dust out of my eyes until I felt movement around the bed and I suddenly felt the weight on me.

Wait, what?

Tossing the blanket aside, there was Kuroka as she was staring at me with a predatory glint in her eyes, a heavy blush adorns her cheeks as her breathing was like she ran a marathon.

"Kuroka? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nya…" she panted.

She suddenly straddles me as a sultry smile graces her lips. She was also rubbing against my groin area, which made me moan slightly and flush.

"K-Kuroka?" I stuttered.

She reaches for my pants, causing me to stop her. "Kuroka!" I yelled. Something was definitely wrong with her. She would never do this, not this early in the morning and she wasn't like this before yesterday. Why is she like this all of the sudden?

"Enrique~," she purred.

The way she was looking at me was like I was her prey. She crawled towards me, licking her lips. Seeing this sent a chill down my spine with an unsettling feeling. So, I chose to do one thing.

I immediately fled the room.

Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself and tried to find out what just happened.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?" I turn my head, noticing Shirone looking at me with a puzzled look.

"I-It's Kuroka," I explained. "Something is clearly wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Kuroka has been acting weird when I woke up and the fact that she wanted to… _do that_ all of the sudden?" I answered. "Even her breathing was like she ran a marathon."

"Oh…" she murmured. "Then that means nee-san is going through her mating cycle."

"Time out, she is going through what?!" I asked Shirone, making sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Nee-san is going through the mating season." She repeated. "She's in heat."

"MATING SEASON!?" I gawked. I remember Kuroka said she couldn't hold back when she marked me but she was normal after that ever since! "How is she in heat now!?"

"She probably couldn't hold it back anymore," she explained. "Since you have a lot of power and you are in a close relationship with her, it only caused her instincts to trigger much further."

My jaw dropped further upon the information. Kuroka was unable to hold back because of the relationship and my rising power of Chalice!?

" _ **I wanted to say this, Gaki,**_ " Chalice laughed. " _ **You are fucked, soon to be literal! HAHAHAHA!"**_

' _This isn't funny, Chalice! My girlfriend is basically riled up!"_ I argued before looking at Shirone. Don't get me wrong, I love Kuroka so much but this was something I did not want to take advantage of.

"What am I gonna do? Shirone, I know you Youkai have instincts but I can't take advantage of Kuroka in her current state. That is basically breaking a sense of human moral if I took advantage of her."

"You would have to avoid her."

"For how long?" I asked.

"The least amount of days is usually 2 to 7 days… but you would have to avoid her for a whole month since it lasts that long for us Nekomata."

"WHAT!? A WHOLE MONTH!?" I exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding, right?" Shirone shook her head, making my jaw drop further. "A-Any advice on what I should do?"

"Just make sure nee-san doesn't find you. Due to her mating cycle, she would ravish you for hours." She warned. "Maybe even days."

I just stared in total shock upon that piece of information. Chalice whistled while Adam sounded a little stunned from the information.

" _That's… unexpecting_ …" Adam commented.

" _ **You really are screwed. Literally."**_ Chalice said in my subconscious.

' _S-Shut up!'_ I stammered in thought.

This was going to be a really long day for me.

* * *

 _A few hours later, the group were at Kuoh Academy and enjoying their lunch. Well, most were as Kuroka decided to pay a visit to see Akeno and asked her a request._

" _So, you need rope, handcuffs, and aphrodisiac?" Akeno asked Kuroka._

" _Anything that can help him get in the mood." She replied._

" _Ufufufu, you really have ways don't you, Kuroka-san," The ebony haired girl giggled._

" _Enrique is the man I love, Akeno-chan…" she then grinned. "He even knows how to make me feel good in bed. And when I mean good, I mean_ good

 _Akeno blushed, hearing such a bold statement from the Devil Nekoshou. The imagination of the feeling sent chills of delight in the Devil's body. Looking at Kuroka she asked, "You wouldn't mind sharing him, Kuroka?" She teased._

" _He's_ my _mate, Akeno," Kuroka said with a small hiss. "I am_ not _sharing him."_

 _Akeno giggled from Kuroka's territorial side showing. She knew that Kuroka is one who loves the Rider and seeing as how he had power, it would make sense she makes sure she doesn't share him to those she can't trust. That being said, it_ would _be interesting if that were to happen. Speaking of the Rider._

" _So where is your lover, Kuroka-san?" Akeno asked._

" _Oh, he is probably scolding Issei for his perverted antics again."_

* * *

After finishing up some of my college work, I was driving the motorcycle back home as the sun was starting to set. While Le Fay, Shirone, and Kuroka were at home, I was often the last person home because of college. Not to mention that I had to scold Issei for his perverted behavior, again. He _really_ needed to stop. I swear, the next time I see him peep on the girls, I am gonna give him a kick to his jewels like I did to Riser a few weeks ago. The memory and thought made me chuckle upon the imagination.

When I made it home, I turned off the engine and got off the motorcycle before walking up the steps. I was still trying to accept the fact that the Shinto shrine was now a traditional Japanese mansion.

I don't know if I should hate it or not.

Pushing that topic aside, I entered my home and made my way to the bedroom. I was honestly tired and needed to sleep it off. Once in my room, I noticed the lights were off. Odd… I reached for the light switch but I suddenly felt a pair of hands grab me and was brought to the bed. Trying to focus, I finally realized who grabbed me. It was Kuroka.

"K-Kuroka!"

My lover pinned me to the bed, her cheeks bright red as her kimono was threatening to fall off her shoulders, currently giving me a large view of her cleavage.

"Enrique~" Kuroka purred, leering at me both seductively and hungrily. It was like she was the predator and I was her prey. "I can't hold back… I want you. I want you to give me children _now_ ~."

"B-B-But Kuroka," I stuttered. "A-Are you even sure…? I-I know you are in heat but…"

She noticed my expression, "What's wrong…?"

I turned away slightly, old memories of my dad returning and the times growing up without him. "… will I be a good father if we ever do have kids…?" I asked hesitantly. "I-I mean… it's because with everything that has been going on… I'm just afraid that I won't be there for them..."

Kuroka remained silent, finally realizing one of the reasons why I couldn't do this. "And… I can't take advantage of you like this, Kuroka… it isn't right for me especially when you are in your mating cycle… c-can't you try to suppress it? At least give me some time to think about it? I mean… your mating cycle ends after a month, right…?"

The Nekoshou Devil stared at me for a moment before she moved away, the glint in her eyes no longer present. Seeing this gave me some relief as I sat up on the bed.

"I understand," Kuroka nodded in understanding before she leaned close to my ear. "But when you do make the decision, you will be having the time of your life." She kissed my cheek.

I swallowed upon hearing that before she rests her head on my chest and falls asleep. As she sleeps, I began to wonder if I really should consider it. I mean, Kuroka and I have been together for a while and now… the thought of having a kid with her? I was honestly afraid. Afraid of not being there for them...

I could only close my eyes and allow myself to drift into sleep to prevent more thoughts and questions from bugging me.

* * *

" _Wake up."_

I groaned for a moment before I slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I was greeted with, to my shock, some sort of void with colors all around me. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted, looking left and right. " _Adam, Chalice, what just happened!? I thought I was sleeping!"_

" _I wish to know as well. While you are indeed sleeping in reality, someone is trying to reach into your dream."_ Adam explained.

"Huh? Who would want to reach into my dream?" I wondered until a large shadow loomed over me. My body becoming tense, I slowly turned around but I raised my head and my jaw dropped.

Chalice on the other hand…

" _ **You gotta be kidding me…"**_ he spoke in my head. The reason was the _massive_ red dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. Not to mention, it had an old, visible scar on its left leg.

"Meep…" I squeaked. The dragon lowered his head to look right at me, his eyes boring into my own, the stare was right into my soul. The dragon was huge! This was a first for me! Aside from my Familiar, the red dragon was very big and it was staring right at me, and I mean _right at me._

Mustering up the courage to speak, I look at the dragon. "Who are you…?" I asked.

"I am the Great Red. The Dragon of Dreams, the Apocalypse Dragon, and the True Red Dragon Emperor. I can sense your power. Even at base strength, it is increasing."

"W-Where am I, if you don't mind. Also, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to sleep."

Great Red laughed heartily.

"You still have much to learn I see. You are in the dimensional gap. Since I am the dragon of dreams, I brought your consciousness here when you went to sleep. Your physical self is still enjoying its rest."

"Huh? So you were the one?" Great Red nodded.

" _ **I swear, I have seen that lizard before!"**_ Chalice screamed in my mind.

"Um… Great Red, was it? Do… you happen to recall the name, 'The Legendary Undead Chalice?'" I asked.

The dragon frowned, "That black insect scarred my arm." He gestured to the large old scar on his leg and abdomen. "He and I have a long history."

" _ **Did he just- wait, now I know where!"**_ Chalice remembered. " _ **That was the last dragon I fought in that Earth before I was sealed when the Royale ended!"**_

Great Red flew around me, "I can smell your blood. It brings memories of all those centuries ago."

"You mean the Undead?" I guessed. "You know about them?"

"Before being here, I was once a smaller beast who heard stories of immortals fight against each other. Even my true ancestor fought against them." He looks at me.

"S-So… why did you want to see me…?"

"The first thing is about you," He answered, earning confusion from me. "I can tell that you aren't from the dimension those supernatural beings reside in."

Wait, he knows I am not from there!?

"H-How can you tell?"

"Months ago, the power I can sense from you was merely drifting. I watched it float in the void, merely searching until it entered a dimension," he lowered his head to look at me. "One that you originate from."

So that was how he knew. The power of Chalice was drifting in the Dimensional Gap in search for someone until it found me and brought me to the alternate Earth. It somewhat made sense but I still wondered the other reasons to why Great Red brought me here. "What was the other reason?"

The red dragon snorts, "I wish to ask you to make sure my ancestor stays safe in his... 'prison'."

"What else?"

"Win the fight you are in." Wait, what?

"Wait, you want me, to win the Battle Royale?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

The dragon flaps his wings before he began to fly around. "You see, I _do know_ that the human immortal was the reason why humanity, including devils, angels; everything that looks human exist through the dimensions thanks to him. If he were to lose, humanity and the factions would have never existed in that dimension." He landed on his feet. "And you, you are its new savior. While I would have… 'supported' my true ancestor, humans seem the more appropriate species. God casted judgement to you all, you make sure you show Him that even humans can defy it. So my request, keep humanity going. While they may seem like mere weaklings, I can still see that they can have potential much like you. While others think humans are weak and frail, they cannot doubt it forever.."

I ingested his words into thought, realizing he was right. While the Battle Royale was a fight of Judgment. The stakes are high. "Alright Great Red. I understand and thanks… I promise that I will win the fight. You can count on it.

The dragon snorted with amusement. "And tell that Dragon Killer that resides in you that he is lucky we never got a chance to finish the fight we had."

" _ **Oi! If I ever get free, red lizard, I will finish what we started! I was so close to winning last time!"**_ Chalice spoke from my mind.

"And I will wait on that day." He mused, no doubt he was speaking to Chalice. "That being said, we will meet again, young man. Good luck." Those were his parting words before darkness overtook me.

I slowly opened my eyes, the crisp sunlight shining through the curtains. Yawning, I slowly sat up and stretched. I noticed Kuroka was still asleep, her breathing soft and steady. My attention focused on the window, remembering the conversation with that dragon, Great Red.

To think… a dragon wants me to win the Battle Royale. It was like Adam was the reason why humanity kept the worlds in balance since he brought forth humanity when he won. Not to mention, he and Chalice certainly had a history. Never expected to hear that Chalice fought Great Red when he once resides on this alternate Earth.

And I can assure him, I will win the Battle Royale. Not just to protect the ones I love but to protect humanity. That is what I vowed to do as a Kamen Rider.

* * *

 **CURRENT ROUZE CARDS:**

 **HEARTS:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 7, 10

 **SPADES** : Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

 **DIAMONDS** : 4, 8

 **CLUBS** : 3, 7, 10

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as our Rider finally had a chance to relax from his fights and now he encountered Daichi the Elephant Undead. What other Royals will be next and which Ace will make itself known? We just have to find out soon enough! Also, I am still debating whether or not this should be a harem. A part of me says no harem while the other says mini-harem; reason being, I mean come on, this is Highschool DxD we are talking about. But I will make my final decision soon. Also for Great Red, if you all recall, he is one of dreams and would have sensed Chalice's power much like Ophis did so he would be curious and provide words of motivation since the Human Undead brought forth humanity. Not to mention, the idea of Great Red knowing about Chalice, he is older than Great Red after all since Undead were around before the other supernatural beings were around so it would make sense if there is _someone_ who has a history with one of the Undead. So yeah.

Also to inform you all, the stories I have made (the ones made _after_ the story Remnants of Desires and _before_ this story) are _**not**_ SI-OC stories. Some may think it is but it is not  anymore. I mean there are authors out there who use the same OCs and I can name a few being the prime examples of proof. Plus even they come up with different main OCs while using the usual main OCs other times in their stories. And again, I do apologize for the late update for this but hey, I hope it was worth it. I will see you all in the next chapter, stay in the shadows, everyone! Follow, Favorite, review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Approaching Storm

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the late update! College and work have been hitting me a lot and it got me stressed and occupied which was a pain in the ass, believe me. So I decided to update this before I get myself ready for tomorrow (Eastern Standard Time) since I will be out of town for a week so I won't be able to update much or type a lot since I will be leaving my laptop behind. Anyways to bring good news, they announced a season 4 of High School DxD called High School DxD Hero which means things will get interesting and to come up with ideas for this story. Not to mention, I will be publishing one story when I come back from my small vacation. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire: After the Fall'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), and **a Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night UBW).

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

" **Undead"**

" _Human Undead"_

* * *

 _The forest was lush with wildlife scurrying about the area. In the sky, an eagle flapped its wings as it soared across the morning sky. It gazed at the ground, searching for something. The familiar call echoed in its ears, beckoning it towards the caller. It flew down, landing on his arm. The eagle bobbed its head to the one it was speaking to._

" _What did you see?" The bird squawked at the one it was speaking to as if it responded to his question. "So… Chalice really is here…" While he did remember how, in the previous fight, he took the Ace of Hearts from Hajime who was actually the Joker Undead, he rather not makes another mistake._

 _Looking at the eagle perched on his arm, he said, "Continue to watch him. Let me know if anything arises." The eagle nodded before flying off the figure's arm, the wings flapping in the air. "The only one to face Chalice, in the end, will be me."_

 _It was a vow he swore long ago, and he would keep that promise no matter what._

* * *

 **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Approaching Storm**

A week passed since my break from fighting. It felt nice that I was able to have a short 'vacation' and spend time with my girlfriend and friends. It was a relief to have some time off to relax and just take my mind off my mission. But now, since the class will be starting again soon, I had to prepare myself since there was a chance I will be facing the Royals soon.

I was currently working out in the front yard of my home, doing my usual exercise routine to keep myself in shape. I was currently doing push-ups while my Familiar was resting on my back. He found it relaxing too.

' _45…. 46… 47…_ ' I counted each rep.

Recalling how my dad usually does this in the morning since he was in the military, I adopted the same habit. Hell, I remember when he told me he had to do 50-100 push ups during boot camp when he was my age.

' _48… 49… 50.'_

Seeing that I reached to 50, I stopped my push-ups and glanced at my back, "Alright Hajime, you can get off my back now."

The Death Dragon hatchling opens one eye before yawning with his mouth open before flying off my back while I stood up as I rubbed my shoulders. Exercising does tend to help me after all.

The dragon landed on my shoulder, and I pet his snout affectionately. "Yeah yeah, I know you were enjoying that little nap." I chuckled. "But hey at least you had some sleep, right?"

The hatchling nodded with agreement and nudged my head, making me laugh, "Okay, you will get your usual treat." I assured, making Hajime chirp in glee. "Why don't you go see if Le Fay is up? I'm gonna head in the shower."

Hajime flew off my shoulder before entering through the 'dragon door' on the wall.

Entering a door that leads to the hall, I walked over to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I finished, I left the bathroom wearing casual clothes before I entered the living room as I dried my hair. While I was drying my hair, I saw Kuroka and Le Fay by the table.

Kuroka and Le Fey were studying my Rouze Card collection. I gave them both permission to look at them to see the kind of cards I had. I usually used combinations and came up with strategies on the spot. But maybe the girls could figure something out.

Hell, once I sealed all the Undead, we could play a game of cards. The Rouze Cards were based on playing cards, after all.

" _ **Don't you dare! We aren't a card game!"**_ Chalice shouted in my subconscious.

' _It's not like you can do anything about it,'_ I countered with an amused smirk. ' _You're in my subconscious while sealed in the Rouze Card.'_

" _ **BASTARD!"**_

I rolled my eyes in amusement before I decided to make my presence known. "Hey girls."

"Oh, hello Enrique-sama," Le Fay greeted.

"Hey Enrique," Kuroka smiled. Since we have been getting closer in our relationship, there were times she doesn't address me with honorifics.

"So, find anything interesting with the cards?" I asked.

"I'm just amazed by the sealing magic incorporated into these cards," Le Fay said. "Each card contains a powerful being. If I didn't know better, I would say these were mere playing cards with beautiful artwork."

I didn't really understand how the Rouze Cards worked beyond their basic function. When an Undead was weakened after being defeated in battle, I could use a Proper Blank to seal them. I did not really go deeper in how they worked. As far as I was concerned, it was divine magic since God created the Undead in the first place and set it up so they could be sealed away so they would not become a threat in the future.

"You could see why the other Undead is sealed," I reminded. "When sealed, their abilities can be used with the help of the Rouzer."

"If these cards ever fell into wrong hands..." Le Fay said worriedly. I could understand her concerns. Each Rouze card contained the power of an Undead, powerful primordial beings that existed long before mankind walked the Earth.

"If they do, it would be trouble for them," I finished.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If they tamper with the cards, they would accidentally unseal the Undead again, basically giving them another chance to run amok and kill people," I replied. "No one else has any knowledge of the Undead and their history except myself, you, and Kuroka. Along with Rias and her Peerage."

"But you have more to seal out there. Can you really do it alone?"

She proved a point. There are still more Undead out there and I was just one Kamen Rider.

"Le Fay, I have heard how Kamen Riders have beaten the odds alone. They risked everything to save everyone. Some died… some lost their humanity in the end… Kazuma is an example of someone who risked his humanity to save everyone."

"And you're not alone, Enrique. You got us."

I raised my head to see that Kuroka was the one who said it, not Le Fay.

"Right…" I nodded. She was right. I did not have to walk this path alone. Many heroes lost their way when the mission became their only purpose and lost sight of why they were on the mission in the first place. Having friends and connections kept me grounded, mentally.

I was physically losing my humanity. I did not have to lose what little I had in my soul.

I still remembered my conversation with Great Red two nights ago. His reminder of wanting me to win the Battle Royale.

" _ **I still can't believe that Great Red was actually the same dragon I faced in this Earth all those years ago."**_

' _How large was he when you first encountered him anyway?'_ I asked curiously.

The Ace of Hearts huffed, " _ **He was merely the size of a two-story building when I first fought him but now he is as tall as a tower."**_

" _Who knew you had a history with that dragon."_

" _ **He was the last dragon I faced before the Battle Royale ended and I was sealed back in that damn Monolith."**_

Huh… guess even in other worlds, Chalice had a rival. In Kazuma's world, the Eagle Undead saw the Mantis Undead as a rival since they vowed to fight as the last two combatants. And on this Earth, he considered the Great Red his rival.

"So, are you saying you want me to fight the Great Red?" I questioned.

" _ **I would much rather face the Great Red personally. Seeing as I am trapped within you, I have to settle for a substitute."**_

Yeah, Chalice really hated being trapped inside of me. Unfortunately, I could not let him roam free. He only helped me since our lives were tied together and he had strong self-preservation instincts. He did not like humans but he hated to lose, so he swallowed his pride by working with me, granting me his power, weapon, and skill. If he was out, god knows what will happen. A battle maniac like Chalice? He would be fighting every supernatural being alive to the death just because he could.

All of a sudden, I was hit by a painful migraine as vivid visions assaulted me.

It felt stronger for some reason.

I saw two bird-like figures.

" **It's** _ **him**_ ," said Chalice, sounding serious. " **It's the Eagle. He's here.** "

"The Eagle...you mean..."

" **Yes, the Jack of Spades. And he's not alone.** "

Yeah, I did see the Eagle Undead with another. I saw him with the Hawk Undead. They were the few avian Undead that was still out there.

"Guess birds of a feather do flock together," I quipped.

" **Enough with the jokes! Let's move!** " Chalice commanded.

Coming to an agreement, I grabbed the cards on the table.

"Gotta go," I informed the girls.

"Another Undead?" Kuroka assumed.

"Yeah, but I'll be back, okay?" I assured.

"Be careful, Enrique-sama!" Le Fay waved as I head out of the home in search for the Undead.

* * *

Riding my motorcycle, I began to track the two Undead thanks to Adam and Chalice. It was not long until I found my quarry as several people ran past me, screaming.

I had a feeling the Undead might be here at the local aviary. It was like a zoo, but only for birds. Hawks were flocking in the area and even other birds could be seen.

The eagle was the 'King of Birds', so it was fitting for the Eagle Undead to be in a place surrounded by his 'subjects'. The habitats were all broken open and the birds flew freely around the aviary. It did not seem like they wanted to go far even after being granted freedom.

The Undead was avian in origin with dark feathers rising from its shoulders. It had leather straps crossing over its chest with more feathers sticking out. Its head was hawk-like with feather stems hanging from the sides like earrings. Its hands and feet were black talons and the usual buckle for the Undead was strapped around its waist. On its back was a pair of feathery wings.

It was the Category 6 of Hearts, the Tornado Hawk Undead.

The Eagle Undead was nowhere in sight. I sensed him but he was not here.

" _ **Cheeky bird lured us out with the Hawk."**_

Seeing the Undead, I couldn't help but feel excited knowing I was fighting this one since I will be able to perform another Rouze Combo.

"Finally, another Undead to seal," I felt relief as I summoned the Chalice Rouzer. Bringing out the Ace of Hearts, I was ready to fight.

"Henshin!"

 **CHANGE**

Black sparks surrounded my body before shifting into the armor of the Legendary Undead. I placed the Chalice Rouzer into the Chalice Arrow and took out the Float Dragonfly card.

"Now, let's fly."

I swiped the card across the Rouzer's slot, scanning it.

 **FLOAT**

The power of Float Dragonfly bonded with me and I took off after the Hawk Undead. It sent blasts of wind at me but I dodged them and fired right back at the Undead with the Chalice Arrow.

The arrows hit their mark as the Hawk Undead was pierced by them. In retaliation, the Hawk Undead tossed a few feathers in my direction.

"Crap!" I quickly evaded the feathers before looking back to see the Undead coming right at me! "This is going to-OOF!" The Hawk Undead tackled me and sent us both crashing to the ground.

I groaned before seeing the Hawk Undead raising its fist to punch me in the face. I brought up both arms to shield myself before I slammed my foot into its stomach, pushing it off. I immediately slid away from the Hawk Undead and got back up to my feet. It swung at me with its talons but I evaded and spun on my heel to strike it in its back with the blades of the Chalice Arrow, green blood spilling onto the floor.

It roared in pain before it spun around and struck my chest as my own Undead blood spilled onto the ground.

"Damn it," I cursed, blocking its strikes but I took a few good hits to my armor. When I noticed it about strike me again, I quickly took the opportunity to block its fist before slamming my foot to its own. The Hawk screeched before I punched it in the face, disorienting it.

I used the opening to use the Chalice Arrow and strike its body swiftly, its blood spilling onto my armor before I kicked it in the chest, giving me a good distance to end the fight.

Reaching for two Rouze Cards, I brought out Kick Locust and Screw Mole cards and swiped them across the Rouzer to access their abilities.

 **KICK**

 **SCREW**

I leaped into the air and extended my foot before my own body begins to spin around. Coming down towards the Hawk Undead, my powered corkscrew kick impacts its body, sending it crashing into the wall. The wall itself cracking upon impact before the Undead burst into flames. The monster collapsed as its buckle split open, showing the signs of defeat. With myself as the winner, I reached for the Rouze Deck on my waist and held up a Blank Rouze Card.

"Time for your cage, big bird," I quipped. I tossed the card at the Undead and it stuck to the creature's chest. The creature dissolved into green energy which swirled into the card before vanishing. The card then flew straight into my hand. I put the card away. "One more for the collection."

I soon realized I was not alone. I heard someone clapping and turned to see someone applauding me.

"Looks like your skills haven't dulled, Chalice," the man said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was not human. He appeared Japanese with dark brown hair and wearing a purple suit with a blue striped shirt underneath and a yellow tie. He also wore glasses with tinted purple lenses.

But the man was no human. It was the Jack of Spades, the Eagle Undead, in his human disguise.

"Takahara," I recognized. I even noticed the eagle perched on his shoulder. Unlike the other birds, the eagle on his shoulder had a white and gray underbelly. A familiar perhaps?

The Undead's expression had a small look of amusement due to myself knowing the name of his human form. "Ah, so you know my name in this form. Tell me, have you assimilated yourself in this new world?" Takahara asked me.

Takahara thought I was Chalice. Well, I was using his form so I understood the confusion. I also used Chalice's name while in armor.

" _ **Boy, let me talk to him,**_ " demanded Chalice.

I rolled my eyes under my helmet before allowing it. Under normal circumstances, I would not even consider it, but I needed Chalice for this.

Chalice took over, allowing his voice to come out of my mouth.

" **If it ain't the Bird of Freedom. Been awhile, hasn't it?"**

"Indeed it has. I've been seeking you out, old friend."

" **Let me guess. You want to honor that promise we made to each other in the last Battle Royale."**

"We were unable to fight each other then, but it seems fate has smiled upon us and given us this chance to face each other in honorable combat."

" **Didn't we promise we'd fight once we were the last two Undead left?** "

"I've waited for far too long for this chance! I cannot wait any longer, Chalice!"

Crap not good…

" **Ever been aware of what has been going on? Undead are not the only supernaturals in this world."**

"I have. I've met beings with the wings of birds, black and white," Takahara confirmed. So, he had met the angels and fallen angels. "Yet, they appear human."

" **Guess He had other plans when that Human won all those centuries ago. Let me tell you, these freaks are in the way for our promised fight. Even those who wield dragons."**

Now, this certainly caught Takahara's attention.

"Dragons you say?" he asked.

" **Dear old Him wasn't too happy with those flying lizards running around and wrecking up his new world. So, he sealed them up into these so-called Sacred Gears and gifted them to humans. Seems a bit of a waste, if you ask me. Two dragons have so far caught my interest."**

"Really?"

" **Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and Albion the Vanishing Dragon,"** Chalice confirmed. " **The Red Dragon Emperor is** **wielded by a damn perverted little Devil with a libido that I rather not explain and the white one is with a half-devil who is a battle maniac."**

Half-devil? Vali is a half-devil? Well, it made sense. Sacred Gears could only be given to humans or anyone with human blood in them. Humans with Sacred Gear still kept them even after they were reincarnated into devils by the Evil Pieces.

"Sounds like you," Takahara quipped.

" **Buzz off."** Chalice glared. " **Anyways, we** _ **will**_ **fight when we are the last two, you have my word."**

Takahara, however, did not agree.

"No, not good enough. We fight, here."

" **Really**?" Great… this was not going to end well. For me to be exact.

"A friendly match, for now. I want to see how good you've really gotten."

Energy engulfed Takahara, stripping off his human guise. He soon emerged in his true form as the Eagle Undead. The birds made noise as their king appeared before them, standing proudly as he should be.

Chalice cracked his neck and a laugh escaped the mouthplate.

" **Just like old times, eh Eagle?"**

' _Chalice what are you doing?! I am not even at a Royals' skill level!'_ I shouted at him.

" **That damn Hawk was small fry! I want a real challenge!** " Chalice snapped back.

' _No! I am_ not _allowing this!'_ I argued, focusing on taking control of my body again. But Chalice had blocked me out. Seems his desire for combat was overpowering my attempt to regain control of my body.

" **Just sit back. This won't take long.** "

' _Chalice! Dammit! No!'_ I shouted. I cursed silently. This was what I got for trusting Chalice and letting him have control of my body. Now he was taking advantage of the chance. Chalice lunged as Eagle did the same. His Chalice Arrow locked against the Eagle's gauntlet blades in a shower of sparks. Their sights never leaving each other and focused on their long-awaited battle.

They broke apart and the Eagle Undead took a swing at Chalice. Avoiding the bladed gauntlet of the Eagle Undead, Chalice spun to deliver a slash but the Royal blocked the attack.

" **You haven't lost your touch, Chalice."**

" **Same goes for you, Eagle."**

The two continue to exchange their blows but were continuously met with blocks or parries. The fight was starting to get on my nerves, making me more upset as it is.

' _Chalice! Stop this now!'_ I was now getting angry while trying to regain control of my body. I wasn't ready to even face a Royal due to their strength.

The Eagle Undead jumped to deliver a punch. Chalice he swerved to the side but they once again locked their weapons against each other, a shower of sparks casting off from the collision. The two were no doubt enjoying themselves but their fight had to be cut short, much to my relief. Sirens echoed in the distance, no doubt the police were on their way to the scene. Chalice growled before looking at his rival.

" _ **Seems we have to end this, for now."**_ Chalice huffed.

" **So it seems."** Eagle acknowledged. " **Just know this, we will fight again."**

" **You can count on that."** Chalice responded. The Eagle Undead took off, disappearing into the sky, followed by his pet eagle. Once he was gone, I finally regained control of my body.

* * *

After the fight against the Eagle Undead, I drove back home to get cleaned up from the fight. While my clothes were hiding it, the stains of green blood were on my skin so I had to head back before anyone asks why. However, right now I was angry. No, not angry, I was pissed off.

' _ **That was fun. It's been a long time since I could fight like that."**_

' _Fun?! I wanted to avoid fighting the Eagle Undead! I trusted you!'_

" _ **It comes to show that trust is very fragile, Gaki."**_

I growled until Adam intervened.

" _Enough you two. I know it didn't go well but you must not argue. While we have survived, you both have to trust each other. Chalice, you better have faith and follow his words."_ Chalice scoffed. " _And Enrique, just… have some faith in him."_

I was silent before breathing out heavily.

' _Fine…'_ I grumbled. Suddenly, the sound of running and metal clashing rang in my ears. Stopping my motorcycle, I observed my surroundings to search for the source of the sound.

" _To your left,"_ Adam informed. Following this, I quickly turn my head to see a priest trying to fight back against his assailant. The person the priest was fighting was someone I recognized immediately.

It was Mr. Freed 'Psycho Asshole' Selzen.

I sped up and drove right into Freed. The front of my bike slammed into his side, throwing him roughly to the ground. The sight of him going down like that gave me a very sadistic sense of satisfaction.

Hey, the guy was a psychopath. Don't judge me.

"You again!?" Freed exclaimed in hatred.

I spoke to the priest, "You better get out of here."

"Bless you, good man," the priest thanked me before he ran to safety while I faced Freed.

"Didn't think I'd ever see your sorry face back in this town," I remarked, frowning in disgust under my helmet. "I take it you're still upset about that arm I took off you?"

He looked like he still had both his arms, but looks could be deceiving. It was likely some kind of prosthetic that allowed him to look like he still had both arms.

I saw him withdraw his sword with his only genuine hand.

"You are gonna pay you shitty Devil lover!" he roared.

Unfazed, I brandished Chalice Arrow, the blades unfolded at the ready.

" _ **Kick his ass and make sure he doesn't live this time!"**_ Chalice advised.

Adam sighed, ' _As much as I am against killing my descendants, this Freed man must be put down to save the lives of future victims.'_

Coming to an agreement, I blocked the blade with the Chalice Arrow before I delivered a headbutt, causing him to reel back.

"You know, you are making it too easy for me," I informed. "Last time we fought, it was what? 5 months ago? I kicked your ass last time, I could do it again."

"I'm gonna kill you this time!" He shouted as he tries to stab me but I evaded each one of his attacks. "I'm going to cut you open and hang you by your entrails!"

"You talk too much!" I reminded before I brought up two cards. "Freed, how about you play with this guy?"

I tossed the first card before swiping the other one.

 **REMOTE**

The card expanded before I fully summoned the Deer Undead. "Hey Deer Undead, mind if you teach that guy a lesson? I'm sure you could let off some steam by fighting him."

The Undead looked at Freed who finally stumbled back upon seeing the glare that the Deer Undead was giving him.

"Oh and don't kill him. I need answers from him," I added.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Freed screamed at me.

He was getting mad. Obviously, he was used to having the upper hand. He likely targeted Devils who couldn't fight back or were weaker than him.

"What's the matter, Freed? Can't handle the pressure? Can't fight me _single-handedly_?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I take that as a yes. Deer Undead," I snapped my finger. "You may fight now."

The Deer Undead's antlers sparked with electricity before drawing out two antler-like swords and rush towards the madman.

I simply sat on my bike's seat as I watched the Deer Undead pummel Freed like a rag doll. I wince upon watching the severe beating he was taking.

" _ **I am actually enjoying watching that guy getting his ass kicked,"**_ Chalice said with some amusement.

" _I think it is fair to see that madman is getting the punishment he deserves."_ Adam nodded.

' _Yeah pretty much.'_ I agreed.

The crazed exorcist landed on his stomach, right in front of me as the Deer Undead slammed his foot onto his back, antler sword pointed at his neck.

Seeing this gesture, I knelt down to look at the madman.

"So, why were you trying to kill that priest?" I questioned.

"Go fuc-gah!" He felt another slam to his back from the Deer Undead.

"Try again. _Why_ were you trying to kill that priest?" I pressed on. "My Deer Undead has you pinned and no way out, so spill it, now."

The psychopath slightly raised his head. No doubt with no escape, he had to give up and spill the beans. However, I noticed a pin between his teeth.

 _And_ a can rolls near my feet.

"Again?" I whined as a flash of light enveloped the area followed by a loud bang. Both the Deer Undead and I clutched our eyes before the light dimmed with Freed no longer in sight. "Damn it! I really hate flashbangs!" It was bad in video games but in real life? It was much worse! "Remind me to check his pockets next time."

The Deer Undead nodded while Adam agreed to remind me.

I resealed the Deer Undead and got on my bike to drive away.

* * *

As morning came early the next day, I was in bed with Kuroka. Well, that was until I detected holy energy near the wards. When Kuroka set them up, she had them keyed to me so I had a connection to them. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat up and rubbed my eyes before getting out of bed with my shirt on before heading out of the room. I felt Kuroka grab my arm to stop me, the blanket barely covering her nude body. The reason being is the fact she tended to do that whenever she slept; a habit of hers.

And no, we did not have sex. Kuroka was still in the middle of her mating season and I was still having second thoughts about having kids with her. At least Kuroka was keeping her Youkai instincts under control during her mating season

"Enrique..." Kuroka whined. "Come back to bed."

"Someone is near the wards, Kuroka," I informed.

"Tell them we're not interested in buying anything. Stupid door-to-door people..."

"Does holy energy count?"

Kuroka's ears straightened, "Hm? Holy energy?"

"You just stay in bed. I'll check it out."

I approached the front door. Just who would be coming by this early of the day? Much to my annoyance, I unlocked the door before sliding it open.

I was greeted with two teenaged girls much to my surprise. The one on the left was a violet-eyed girl with long brown hair pulled up into a pair of ponytails while the other had short blue hair and an out of place green lock of hair overhanging her left eye. They were both wearing white, hooded cloaks with aqua colored fringes.

The wrapped items they carried drew my attention. There was definitely something interesting about them. Judging by the length...too short to be considered spears. Swords, then?

"Uh… can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

"Are you the one called Chalice?" the blue-haired girl asked.

I raised an eyebrow. I figured the Church would have learned about me since that Allyson chick was also an exorcist, possibly informing them about me. And judging from the looks of these two, they were also exorcists.

"What if I am?" I replied. "What brings two exorcists here to Kuoh?"

''Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Xenovia Quarta.'' The blue-haired girl introduced herself.

''And my name is Irina Shidou. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' The light brown-haired girl also introduced herself but in a much more cheerful tone than her partner.

''And as for why we're here, it's because we were informed that you, who possesses a great amount of power, lives in this town and has been fighting the unknown monsters. So we wanted to meet this 'Chalice' himself personally.'' Xenovia explained.

''We would like to know with which faction you're currently working with and what kind of warrior you actually are,'' Irina said.

Great, they wanted to know where my allegiance lay.

"Look, I am not with any faction. While I am acquainted with a few from the other two Factions, I am not allied with them whatsoever." I frowned, crossing my arms. "I only fight monsters and sometimes other beings if they ever try to harm people."

Oddly, they seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"We will not bother you further," the bluenette replied.

"It was nice meeting you," said Irina before the two lifted their hoods and walked away.

I watched them go. Something told me they were here for a reason beyond meeting me. A gut feeling if you will. While this tiny section of Kuoh was not owned by the Gremory or Sitri, it was near the Devils' territory. It was obvious they were on a mission.

Could they be here because of Freed?

My past experience with members of the Vatican Church had not been very good. What stung me the most was how they callously threw Asia away for using her Sacred Gear to heal a Devil, something she was unaware of until it was too late. At least she was happier here. She had real friends now, so silver lining. She did not even mind being a devil, but she did not really have a choice in her reincarnation. Still, I could overlook it since she was much happier as a student of Kuoh and Bishop of Rias Gremory.

I may need to tell Rias and her peerage that members of the Church had shown up. They might know already, but I might as well tell them just in case. It was the neighborly thing to do.

I decided to send them a brief text of my encounter when the Church members visited me. After that, I rejoined Kuroka for some early morning cuddling.

* * *

After classes ended for the day, Kuroka, myself, and Le Fay decided to stop by the ORC Clubhouse to pay a quick visit to inform them about the exorcist.

"Hey, guys-" I stopped myself when I noticed two things in the clubhouse of the ORC that was off.

One: The room was thick with tension, like a volatile bomb that could go off at any second without warning. All the Gremory peerage were present, with the addition of Irina and the other girl Xenovia, the two exorcists from before. No doubt the tension involves the presence of the two exorcists.

Two: the one who has emitted the most hostility was Kiba. The usually calm knight was glaring at the two girls in white cloaks with such intensity that it seemed like he was trying to burn a hole into them. No, it wasn't the girls themselves, it was aimed at the bandaged sword that the blue-haired girl was holding. The eyes showed a lot of hate towards the sword. Was there something about the swords that angers Kiba?

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, making my presence known to the ORC.

"Not at all," Rias replies calmly, never averting her gaze from the two female exorcists of the Church.

The two took notice of me along with Kuroka and Le Fay.

"So, you girls decided to drop by here after all," I remarked. They nodded as I took a seat as Kuroka and Le Fay did the same.

"Why do those who serve the Church wish to meet with me?" asked Rias in a professional tone, cutting straight to the chase.

"It's simple really," responded the blue-haired girl, Xenovia. "We only came here to give you a warning."

The statement made the Gremory Heiress frown, the tension thickening. "A warning?" repeated Rias. "Are you attempting to threaten me?"

"No, we were instructed to tell you not to interfere with our mission," she clarified.

"Well, it won't be much use telling me that if I don't even know what this mission of yours is."

"Yes, about that. Our mission is to retrieve the stolen Excalibur fragments."

Confused by what the girl had said, Issei tapped Akeno's arm to get her attention.

"Akeno-senpai, what does she mean by Excalibur fragments? Isn't Excalibur some legendary sword?" the brown-haired teen inquired.

"You see Issei, the original Excalibur was a great holy sword, but it was broken into seven different pieces. Through alchemy, each fragment was crafted into a new sword with individual powers, but they're not as strong as the original," the raven-haired school idol told him.

"I see," said Issei. "And some of those have been stolen huh? Sounds pretty serious."

Guess Issei deduced the situation in hand due to the presence of the two exorcists and their explanation to the Devils in the room. I gotta admit, Issei can be smart at times to come to conclusions. But he is still a pervert no matter what.

"The Excaliburs have been stolen?" asked Rias incredulously. "It seems that all sorts of things take place within my territory."

"Yes," confirmed the blue-haired girl. "Out of the six swords that were in the church's possession, three have been stolen. Two of the remaining three were given to Irina and me, whilst the third is being kept by the Church."

"Xenovia!" exclaimed Irina in shock. "Are you sure you should be telling them so much?"

"If we fully explain the situation to them, we'll be more likely to get a co-operative response," replied Xenovia. "Besides, it's not like we were forbidden to tell them."

"I guess you're right," agreed Irina.

"Who was it that stole the Excalibur swords?" Rias inquired.

"One of the leaders of the fallen angel organization; Grigori," Xenovia revealed. "A cadre class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel." At the mention of that name, Rias and Akeno's eyes widened.

I raised an eyebrow. Seems there is something going on. Judging from the name of the Fallen Angel, it sounded serious.

"We hope that you do not get involved with this matter," Xenovia warned.

"Are you implying that we might form an alliance with the fallen angels?" The tone Rias used had a sharp edge to it. The exorcists' assumption being offensive to Rias given her status of being the sister to one of the Four Satans of the Devil Faction.

"Well, the higher-ups at the Church think that it might be a possibility," Xenovia said calmly, unfazed by Rias' glare. "Since you're the younger sister of a Maou and the Devils' numbers are rather low, they believe you may see the advantage in forming an alliance with the fallen angels in this situation since it would be rather advantageous for you."

Rias slammed her hands onto the table. "If you know our link to one of our leaders, then you should know that we'd never do anything to tarnish the name of our Maou!" she declared firmly. "I, Rias Gremory swear that we will never form an allegiance with the fallen angels!"

Irina and Xenovia gave small smiles at her outburst, seemingly satisfied to her reesponse.

"That's good enough for us," remarked Xenovia.

"Yes, despite the fact that you're a devil, I'm sure you wouldn't go back on your word," chimed Irina.

"Is it only the two of you tasked with this mission?" asked Rias.

"Yes," answered Xenovia. "Our chances of success are at thirty percent."

"We thought that was high enough for us to take this job," added Irina.

"As extreme as ever I see," Rias muttered. "Even with two Excalibur fragments at your disposal, it'll be difficult to retrieve the others by yourself. Do you have a secret weapon of some kind?"

At that question, the blue-haired teenage exorcist gave a small smile.

"Perhaps," she said ambiguously.

"Would the two of you like anything to eat?" offered the Gremory heiress.

"No, we're both fine," declined Xenovia before her and Irina stood up from their seats. She looked over at me oddly. "I have been meaning to ask. Are you by any chance the same person who saved one of our priests a few days ago?"

I raised an eyebrow before remembering the priest I saved from Freed.

"Oh, the priest? Yeah, that was me." I answered.

"We were told to send you thanks from the higher-ups. If you hadn't intervened then he may very well have died."

"Just doing the right thing," I replied.

"Perhaps you could provide assistance since you are not allied with the Devils."

"Sorry, but I will have to decline," I gave them my answer. I knew there was also another thing they had thought of. Guess with the news of Chalice spreading, the Church wanted me to be allied with them and would try to gain my favor. Quite frankly, I still had a small form of hate towards the Church for what they have done to Asia and now, sending the two girls to a dangerous mission.

"We understand," Irina nodded.

The two female exorcists began making their way towards the exit. However, Xenovia stopped when she was in front of Asia.

"I wanted to ask this before when I first saw you at Issei Hyoudo's house, but it didn't seem like the right time or place," she began. "Aren't you the 'witch' Asia Argento who was exiled for healing a devil?"

"Eh? No way!" exclaimed Irina. "That's you?"

Upon hearing her former title, as well as all the attention she was now receiving, the blonde bishop became visibly worried and uncomfortable, a presence of fear being detectable in her green eyes. Seeing this raised my protective instincts as a brother.

Despite her lack of confirmation, Xenovia realized that she was correct in her assumption.

"To think that you actually became a devil, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell the higher-ups about this. Just tell me one thing though, do you still believe in the teachings of our faith?" Xenovia asked.

"What are you talking about, Xenovia?" Irina questioned. "There's no way that she, who became a devil, could possibly still believe in our Lord."

"No," refuted the blue-haired exorcist calmly. "I can 'smell' the belief coming from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but I'm sensitive to these kinds of things."

I began to clench. So did, everybody else in the room, particularly Issei. This was not going to end well.

"I-I've never been able to let it go," Asia trembled. "I've believed in everything all my life."

Seeing her behavior was causing my blood to react and my brotherly instincts to ring.

"I see…" muttered Xenovia. She then unraveled the white cloth surrounding her large greatsword, the weapon's aura becoming clearer to everyone present. "In that case, I'll cut you down in the name of our Lord. Maybe that way you'll gain forgiveness and redemption."

Seeing this finally set me off as I grabbed the girl's neck and pinned her to the wall. Seeing this caused the others to be surprised upon this.

It happened so fast, barely anyone saw me move.

" _ **Don't**_ you **dare** harm Asia," I snarled, feeling my Undead blood boil WITH fury. "If you **ever** try to kill her, I will personally return the **favor**."

"Xenovia!" Irina cried as she reached for her sword.

I aimed Chalice Arrow at Irina as I increased the grip on Xenovia. "What gives **you** the right to harm **an** innocent girl?" I demanded coldly. " **Give** me **a rea** son why I **shouldn't** kill you for trying to harm Asia."

Xenovia gasped for air as she struggles in my grip.

" **You** think we were **picked** by God **to make His** choices **? Humanity wasn't even** God's first **pick."**

"What...?" Xenovia gasped. "That's… blasphemy! God … created us-!"

"I don't refute that. But in the end, the ones who decide if we deserved to exist was us! God just set the stage!"

"We…?"

"Myself, **Chalice** ,... and _Adam,"_ I responded. "If it wasn't for **_Adam,_ ** we all wouldn't **ha** ve _existed."_

"Adam? The Father of all humanity?" Irina asked.

"But God didn't just create Adam. He created the original ancestors of all living beings on Earth. Ever heard of those monsters that are roaming around Kuoh? _They_ are God's _creations."_

"That… no, God wouldn't!" Irina denied.

"God wa **sn't always** the **merciful** creator you knew him as! God is just as wrathful! And **God** decided that to **domi** nate this **Earth** , all his creations must fight until on **ly** one **rem** ained! Ad **am** won, thus **humanity** thrives! It could've easily been others! And now these beings have returned because God has decided that humanity has lived long enough **unchalle** nged!" I shoved Xenovia to the ground, next to Irina. " _You_ think we all can live? _**No**_ , for God's creations _kill_ , they _fight."_ I aimed the blade of the Chalice Arrow at the two. " _ **Go**_ ahead! _**Do**_ try! _**If**_ you or _anyone_ **at the chu** rch want to get to Asia, _**WE**_ will crush _**them**_!"

I growled until I felt warm arms wrapped around me, causing me to stop before I slowly calmed down, fully realizing my actions.

Kuroka was hugging me and I sighed.

Damn it... I let my instincts get the better of me and got carried away. My own Undead blood was in anger from Xenovia attempting to hurt Asia. The entire club room was eerily silent.

"Damn..." Issei whispered.

"Fight me…" Xenovia spoke, breaking the silence. Looking at the bluenette, she was glaring at me with utter hatred. "I challenge you to a duel! I won't let you think God would make such monsters!"

"... No." I refused.

"What?"

"You heard me," I glared. "I don't have time for people like you."

"Are you a coward!?"

"No, I just don't waste my time with zealots when there's no reason to. I only fight to protect people, not to prove a point." I made my way to the door as Kuroka and Le Fay followed. "So don't bother trying to fight."

"Where do you think you are going!?" Xenovia shouted.

"Home," I replied without turning around.

I heard the bluenette scream as I heard her rapid footsteps. She was running toward me with anger set on me. Quickly, I turned and saw her blade rushing toward me. I caught the blade with my bare hand, the blade cutting into the skin of my palm as I tightened my grip on it.

Green drops of blood fell to the ground as I looked Xenovia in the eye.

The two exorcist saw the blood and were stupefied. No doubt they never saw this type of blood before.

Now they knew I was not human.

"I _can't_ be killed," I hissed.

"T-That can't be possible… immortality has been nothing but a dream that those Devils and others try to seek. It is only formed by an act of…"

"I told you. Undead were made by Him." I shoved the blade aside. "It may be good to some but to others, it's a curse. You think I asked for this? No, I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it.. But I decide to accept and embrace it."

"Why would you accept such a thing… throwing away your humanity that God bestowed us people."

"A Kamen Rider's duty is to protect people," I told myself.

Kamen Riders were essentially monsters themselves. What set them apart from real monsters was the humanity they still possessed and using their power to fight evil.

"Kamen… Rider…?" Irina repeated.

"They too were human but some risked their own humanity and became monsters to protect people." I glanced at Xenovia. "Now, _leave_."

Xenovia was hesitant. She was still pissed for what I did. Irina grabbed her friend's shoulder, "Xenovia we should go."

The exorcist grimaced but it seems she chose to comply. She shot me with a dirty glare before following Irina, leaving the ORC. I look at my hand, seeing the wound close up, leaving only dried blood.

"Enrique?" I glance over my shoulder to see Kuroka's concerned look.

"Let's head home…" I said.

I really wasn't in the mood and just needed to head home.

* * *

The next day I was currently in my home, keeping myself calm and collected. I didn't want to be bothered after what happened yesterday so I had to call the school to tell them that I wasn't feeling well and taking the day off. I had enough shit as it is from yesterday when Xenovia tried to harm Asia.

" _Enrique, someone is approaching the ward,"_ Adam informed me.

Opening my eyes, I stood up before walking to the door and sliding it open. When I did, I was greeted with Azazel.

"Yo, Chalice-kun," Azazel greeted.

"Azazel… what do you want?" I asked. "I am not in a mood to talk right now."

"Nothing like that. I just wanted to let you know about the one who was responsible for what happened to that nun and Hyoudou a couple of months ago," Azazel explained.

Hearing this gave me my full attention, wanting to know who was the bastard responsible for sending Raynare to kill Asia all those months ago. I haven't forgotten that day.

"Who?"

"Kokabiel."

It was the same name mentioned by the two exorcists before. But now… now I know the name of the person responsible, my blood was boiling again but I remained as calm as possible.

"Thanks for the info, Azazel." I thanked.

"No problem, if anything I am sure you will punish him." Azazel waved off before he vanished.

He had no idea that I was indeed going to punish Kokabiel. I still didn't forget how Asia died. The grim memory was still etched in my mind.

Closing the door, I walked back to my room as Kuroka took notice of me grabbing my jacket.

"Enrique? Where are you going?" She asked.

After putting on my jacket, I looked back at Kuroka. "I'm going after Kokabiel," I answered without hesitation. "He is going down… and I am gonna make sure he will pay for sending Raynare to kill Asia and Issei."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **CURRENT ROUZE CARDS:**

 **HEARTS:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, **6,** 7, 10

 **SPADES:** Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

 **DIAMONDS:** 4, 8

 **CLUBS:** 3, 7, 10

* * *

 **A/N:** and that is part one of the Excalibur arc folks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and again, I do apologize for the wait. At least I managed to publish this and that is what counts.

Also, I am searching for more BETA-Readers to help me with any of my stories **(Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity [Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear], Remnants of Desires: After the Fall [Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY], Overwatch: Key of Destiny [Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch], Persona 5: Outlaw Saga [Persona 5], and A Legend Reborn [Kamen Rider Kuuga x Date a Live]).** If you are interested, please let me know via PM. But you must have knowledge of the series in the crossovers along with literature so that I can make sure I will get the chapters right as well as better character development, etc.

So that's that, I will be back in a week. Stay in the shadows, everyone!


End file.
